To What End 2: Retribution and Judgement
by Furiouswind
Summary: A sequel to my first fic, To What End? Fayt's journey is not over as once more the Eternal Sphere is in peril of total destruction by men from unknown places and unknown reasons. FaytXMaria. Major violence.
1. Peace

A/N: Welcome back, my little desperate readers, maybe some of you have become fans already, but that is highly unlikely. I would like to present to you, my sequel to my ONLY completed fic. Yes, this is the long awaited, long planned, long typed sequel of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time's Fanfiction, To What End, brought to you by my, the one and only, lousy writer of hell, Furiouswind! Haha! Prepared for the second group of mayhem? Yes? No? I DON'T CARE! Remember, i HATE, DETEST, WILL CHEW IT OUT ON YOU, **_FLAMES_**... Oh, yeah, by the time i post this first chapter, i would have completed the first half of this sequel. I plan to make this a trilogy, but depending on what happens, i might as well end it all in one go.

I would like to thank all reviewers and readers of my first fic. You guys were great, though some were rather... disappointing. BIG THANKS to Dragoon Knight, for threatening me to continue writing. I don't think you meant to threaten me, but it sort of kicked my behind into action. The first part of this fic is crap, REALLY. But it will get gory, full of poorly described action, and total ownage later on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean or any of their products. I only manipulate them to do my evil bidding.

* * *

For all that is it is worth, it was basically... nothing. Along the small cracks of the wall, tiny organisms crawled back and forth, busying themselves with their own line of work. The same could not be said for the sad bunch who sat in the living room, sweating due to the heat.

Nothing could be done, since the air conditioning had been blasted open by someone who apparently had a problem with cockroaches.

Still, he had no idea why his own mother would require a blaster by her side twenty four hours per day by her side. Her aim could not have been any better, since right behind the wall where the air conditioning stood, was the main power box.

Now, they were without air conditioning and without lights. No to mention the food in the fridge had to be moved into a temporary ice box till there was enough people to get over to repair the damage.

He looked around the room, noticing the same thing that happened since the air conditioning broke about four hours ago. A young girl, his age, long blue hair with sapphire eyes that strained to look at the text on the page in front of her as she sat on the floor in front of the table.

Her slender fingers wiped the sweat that glistered from her forehead. Her left ring finger having a small ring. It was familiar, which was obvious, since he was the one who placed it there on her finger. Yes, that is his wife.

It was amazing, since he had met in the the craziest situation ever, having to run for his life from some weird aliens who wanted him as he had some special power within him. Him? Oh, his story isn't really that interesting.

A young man, age twenty. Blue hair, which he got from his mother, turquoise eyes, which he hoped he got from his father. Anyway, his world was thrown into disarray. The day when he thought he lost everything.

When he thought that he was hunted down by the ones who should be protecting him, but that past him was no longer there. The truth was revealed and he somehow managed to take control of his life once more. His name? Fayt Leingod. The god-slayer. The hero of the universe. The death dealer.

He has had many names to call by, but none truly suited who he truly is. A normal guy who just wants his air conditioning fixed. The power that lay within him is known to be the symbol of destruction, implanted by his late father.

Though it was suppose to be the greater good, who gave him the right to mess with his own son! What right does he have to do things without asking him? Well, that was all in the past, so he couldn't really take out his anger in the right place and direction.

Some how, it all got together, with the help of his first love, and wife, Maria. Maria is the same age as him and though they celebrate different birthdays, it was only revealed recently, that they were in fact, twins.

Separated at birth by their mother in an attempt to prevent one of them from being used as one of their father's experiment. It was unfortunate, but in the end, Maria still had a symbological power embedded into her. The alteration gene.

Though they met as strangers, talked like friends, fell in love like a boy and girl, and eventually got married, but as twins.

It was weird, since it created such strange emotions within him. He didn't know about her, but since she wanted to have a family to finally call her own after so long of searching, he guessed that she accepted that fact quite easily.

As for him, he sort of threw a giant tantrum. Who wouldn't? When the girl he fell in love with, and wanted to marry, was suddenly discovered to be his own twin sister? It all hit him like a brick wall falling from the sky. It had to be.

How could the girl he loved so much, risked everything to be with, be his own sister? Well, still, in the end, he still managed to accept it, though how, he still did not know.

"Say, Fayt, can you help me with something?"

Maria asked, pointing at the the book she was looking at. Fayt snapped out of his introductory thought bubble and looked over at his wife/ twin sister. Her smooth, beautiful face focused entirely on the context of the book, while her hand was calling him over.

Fayt stood up from his not-so-comfortable sofa, and walked over to her. Sitting back down next to his wife, he noticed that she was wearing a slight scent. Lavender. The same one which he knew from way back when he first saw her.

Though she never really did like putting on perfume, her favourite bath soap did more than just clean her. Maria was wearing a loose singlet, with one of the straps already dangling dangerously off her slim shoulders, with some really short shorts.

In fact, Fayt could call them a second under garment. Her beautifully shaped body and slender legs all lured his temptation to a point which he could not control. Well, too bad for him. This wasn't the time and place. He focused back on her problem, and not her new, extremely sexy look.

"Yeah? This one?"

He asked, pointing at the same question she was pointing at a few seconds ago.

"Yes. I've tried every type of solution and nothing came up with the right answer."

Maria sighed, taking the can of soda and pressing it against her forehead, letting the coolness of the can, or whatever is left of it, drain into her head. Fayt took another look at the question, and almost fell backwards laughing.

"Huh? Fayt? What's so funny?"

Maria asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. It's just that, this question is one that brought back lots of memories of my college days. The solution isn't in a book, Maria, it's in your head."

Fayt smiled to his wife.

"In my head?... oh! I see, thanks!"

Maria smiled warmly back and turned back to the book. Fayt knew that she was a hard worker, and will do everything she can to get what she wants.

Right now, she's taking an entrance exam into the Galactic University of Symbological Genetics. The same one their parents went to. Fayt? He didn't need to take the entrance exam. He was already accepted with full scholarship.

Maybe his grand title did pay off. Maria could have gotten the same scholarship as well, but she declined it. She said that she wanted to enter it like everyone else, and the other part is that she never had an Earth college degree, but a Klausian one.

That being said, the University could not really complain. No one could complain when Maria is serious. Seriously.

* * *

A/N: I was really worried that small kiddies were reading my fics, after all, i didn't really intend it to be like that. No offence, but people who read my fics are younger than me, so... i might as well graduate from University in a degree to write children's books. 


	2. Temptation

A/N: Let's ROCK AND ROLL! Okay, that was lame... anyway, i was wondering, if i should put out a small forum or some sorts, but i changed my mind. Don't like the story? DON'T READ IT. No one forced you to. If you think you can write a better story, go WRITE YOUR OWN. I don't need to hear the yappings of someone who thinks something could go this way or another. If i wanted viewer's input, I WOULD BLOODY HELL ASK FOR IT.

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean or whatever... OCs are mine, so there.

* * *

A year has past since that incident, since the day they got married. Peace within the Eternal Sphere was restored. The Vendeeni were under close watch, but so far, nothing has occurred.

The new Pan-Galatic Federation had worked hand in hand with the Frontier Galatic government and managed to negotiate a shared information of military designs of battleships.

The Hynd Republic had remained stoic in their decision to cooperate with the new Pan-Galatic Federation though due to certain connections, mainly Fayt, they agreed to help out in cases of extreme emergencies.

Other than that, tourism and industries were allowed to pass. Tax free trade, it seemed. The Kolik system was having troubles on their own and could not take the demands of the new Pan-Galactic Federation in consideration, just yet.

The Pan-Galatic could not interfere since it included the internal affairs of the Kolik system, and not something that could escalate into something Universal scale. Other than that, Fayt and Maria had not heard anything about their friends in the Government office.

As for the others, Nel and Albel had settled down in a small apartment in the same neighbourhood as where Fayt and Maria's large mansion is placed. It isn't really a surprise since their parents were the top researchers in the Pan-Galatic Federation.

Though sometimes Fayt expected secret buttons all over the place, like a secret tunnel or something. Too many movies. Nel Zepher, now Nel Nox, works at the nearby supermarket while Albel Nox, Nel's rather unwilling husband, in his view, took up as a fine arts kendo instructor.

He also works part time at the museum to create authentic swords for display, though he despises using his great works for some display toy, or so he says. As for Sophia Esteed, it was strange, but at a young age of seventeen, she entered the same University as Fayt and Maria.

This must be what Ryoko Leingod, Fayt and Maria's mother, had told her back then during the second insurgent. Though Fayt did not mind, he would really want to be alone with Maria for most of the time, and he had thought that Sophia would have a hard time with the work. He was half right.

She confessed that she is unable to stay awake in long lecturs, but from what he knew, Sophia was one heck of a study nerd, especially if all of the needed text was within a textbook.

Ryoko Leingod had retired from work, as did the Esteeds, and now living in their extremely comfortable homes in ease. The only people left were... Three young girls approached Fayt and Maria, a small device in their hand.

"I beg your pardon, sir and madam, but it seems that the repair people are on their way."

The leader spoke in a respectful manner. Her long green hair makes her look more mature than most of her age. Her two surbordinates, one with short brown hair, and the other with shoulder length black hair, stood by her side.

Who are they? They are sort of helpers in the house. Once the royal bodyguards of the Queen of Elicoor II, asked to aid Fayt and Maria, who were regarded as heroes of Elicoor II. Fayt and Maria's mother, Ryoko, had taken advantage of that offer and now, they work like maids, more than bodyguards.

It felt weird that Fayt had three bodyguards walking around him all of the time, but he guessed it was worth it. Sometimes, when Maria and him were out shopping, they would get swarmed by crowds of fans.

With bodyguards, it seemed like the crowd had died down, but that was also after his marriage with Maria hit the news stands. Every single thing that he was doing seemed more like a world event, or holiday, than a simple life.

Even movie celebrities don't get this much attention. Still, Fayt still recieves letters from young women and girls, all trying to get his attention.

Luckily, the news of Maria being his twin sister had not gotten out yet, but he suspected it was only a matter of time.

Especially with Cliff in charge, it could be tomorrow, or even at this very second, that the news of Maria and his true relationship.

"Thank you, Larni. Can i ask you, exactly old are you?"

Fayt asked, as he sometimes wondered about their age. Larni, the leader, bowed slightly.

"I'm twenty cycles of Elicoor II. Mino is nineteen cycles and Klo is nineteen cycles as well."

Larni replied. Fayt scratched his head while pondering on that... cycles thingy.

"By cycles, you mean years, right?"

Fayt said.

"...If that is what you call it, then yes."

Larni seemed troubled by the usage of words. Fayt guessed it was normal, since they were not native to the current technology and usage of words of the Pan-Galactic Federation's standard.

He suppose he could enroll them in the same university, and they don't really need to do genetic symbology study, but something else.

It was a university after all, and universities need to have varieties of subjects to study from. After he placed down a mental note, he turned back to Maria, who was caught between evesdropping on her husband, and her work.

"Ahem."

Fayt gave a slight cough, which startled Maria more than intended to.

"Wha-?"

"Your book."

Fayt tapped her open book lightly. Maria gave a hard glare at Fayt, but continued with her work. Even though Maria was pissed, Fayt was feeling glad that his wife was feeling jealous.

He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close to him, causing her to squeek in surprise. Her scent filled the air around him, making him feel slightly giddy.

"Fayt?"

She asked, voice quivering.

"Shh..."

Fayt placed a finger on her lips. He turned to where Larni was, but found that she and the girls had already excused themselves some time ago. Turning back, he smiled.

"I have a way for us to keep cool."

He smirked. Maria sensed his 'malicious' intent, and to be honest, she felt quite afraid, but it was unfortunate that the 'spur of the moment' had caught up to her. Her body was unable to move. Fayt lightly ran his finger through her hair, pressing his lips against hers.

A slight moan escaped from her lips, but Fayt was not done. Too bad it was at a bad time. Just as he was about to slip the strap of the singlet off her slim shoulders, the entire house was filled with the soft chime of the door bell.

Fayt paused, as did Maria. Their lips still stuck together. The bell rung once more, and Maria pushed away from Fayt.

"That must be the repair people."

She quickly said, pulling the strap back and getting up. Fayt cursed his luck, but vowed to get revenge, if that was the last thing he was to do.

Yes, tonight... Fayt laughed inwardly to himself. Maybe it was too obvious what he was thinking, but Maria suddenly came back. Her face was slightly red.

"Fayt, erm... about just now. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Maria tried to smile, but Fayt's evil aura was ever so demanding. Maria felt quite shaken and she can tell that later on, she will wish that those repair guys didn't ring the door bell.

To try to make it up, she walked up to Fayt, tip-toeing slightly and kissed him passionately on the lips, before parting and leaving for the entrance hall, leaving Fayt in the large living room all by himself. He lightly traced his lips, where Maria's essence still clung to him. Hmph, maybe he will give up his evil plan for now. World domination can wait.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, i'm just trying to add words so that i can stretch the chapters longer... what a pathetic attempt though. 


	3. Confessions

A/N:... You know, i have nothing to say... Whatever. Read and hope you DON'T enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean or what the hell they have or sell... leave that to people who don't want to sell their products cheaper.

* * *

Tossing and turning, he just couldn't sleep. Cranning his neck, he looked over at the peaceful sleeping form next to him. Her breathing steady and soft. It was as if nothing in the world could wake her. But that was a different story for him.

He just couldn't sleep. As infuriating as it is, he still took time to admire her slim figure, covered with the thin piece of fabric that people call a night gown. Temptation, as in the natural, pure, untamed and wild form, was already at its peak of rage.

He reached out his hand to her, but held back his beast by yanking its collar. He rested on one arm, using the other to gently trace her slim figure. She gave a slight sigh and turned around.

"You're still awake?"

She murmered, not opening her eyes as she spoke.

"Of course. I couldn't sleep because you fill my thoughts too much."

He gently smiled. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling back.

"You're never one to be out of compliments."

"Don't you like it?"

"Hmm... that depends if the compliment is directly to me, or another girl."

"Don't worry, you're the only one in my thoughts."

"Can i take your word on that?"

He laughed at her words.

"Of course, who do you think i am?"

She pretended to think for awhile.

"My husband, Fayt Leingod. I think that is you who are."

She replied, smiling.

"Then you know who you are. You are my wife, Maria Leingod. Don't you think you should have more trust in me by now?"

"Hmm... maybe. It's been one year already."

"Exactly. It has been one year since our marriage. Tomorrow is our anniversary. You excited about it?"

"Depends on what the present is."

"You'll see."

Fayt smiled, kissing Maria softly.

"So, will you be going to sleep?"

She asked.

"Of course."

"Good."

Maria smiled, nestling down on the pillow for comfort and closing her eyes, falling once again into sleep. Fayt, however, was feeling like this was not over.

It certainly has been one year, but... what was this uneasy feeling he was having? It was like there was some unfinished business he forgot to take care of.

What was it? This weight that clung onto his burdened heart. A pain. Like the hanging of guilt. There was something. He knew. It was coming. Words of revenge dripping from its lips. And it has his name in its eyes.

* * *

The early rays of sun pierced through the gaps within the curtains. It hit his heavy eyelids, which gave an effect that he was seeing heaven. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Batting at the bodyless light, Fayt was forced to get up.

Looking over to his side, he found that Maria had already gotten up. Most likely she would be in the dinning room, eating breakfast. Fayt sometimes wondered just where did she get all of that energy from.

Deciding that that would a question which he can never get an answer from just sitting down on the bed all day, he swung his legs off the bed and took a minute, literally, to get use to the morning. He scratched his head as he entered the washroom.

Picking up his tooth brush, he began to brush his teeth as he pondered on whether his brain was working already or not. Half way. Good enough. He only needed half of his brain anyway. Rinsing his mouth, he walked over to the quite impressive toilet seat.

Who knows why his parents want to spend so much on toilet seats, but nonetheless, it was certainly grand. Fit for a king, Fayt used to say. Marble made, arm rest, cusioned seat and other sorts of things you can find on a first class seat in a shuttle transport, and not normally on a toilet seat.

Well, since it is bright and early, Fayt decided that his fire hydrant needed to be emptied. The sound of liquid echoed the silent washroom. Just on a side note, not only is the toilet seat impressive, but the entire washroom is just as grand.

The total size is large enough for four people to sleep in with beds. The bath had an in built jacuzzi and his mother nearly bought a fountain to go with it. He managed to stop his mom in time.

There's also a glass shower which could fit a small car. Really, who needs all of this stuff? Well, this one washroom is attached to his room. Which meant that his mother had an even more impressive washroom than this.

Other rooms had their own toilets and were equally impressive. In other words, Fayt lives not in a mansion, but a castle. Maybe you can call it a museum. A slight knock came from the door.

"Fayt? Are you in there?"

Maria. Great. He's busy letting the dog out for a walk and his wife has to disturb his peace.

"I'm fine. I'm letting my cannon fire."

He replied sleepily.

"Eh? Your what?"

Maria asked, as if not certain on what she heard.

"My water pistol is leaking, can you please leave me alone?"

He asked.

"... okay... Just to let you know, Sophia's here."

"Okay... EH!"

Fayt stopped introducing two friends of his, Dick and John, to one another. If Sophia's here... then that would mean... Fayt hurried up to make his little brother finish up his business and ran out of the washroom, just in time, as from one of the wardrobes in the washroom burst forth, a being of small proportions.

Long Chestnut coloured hair trailing behind a young, childish and innocent face. Not to mention an attitude and aura of a child as well.

"Fayt!"

The young girl cried, jumping towards him. He skillfully dodged the first wave, spun around and managed to grab a book to parry the next attack.

Abandoning the book, he reached for the towel around his neck and threw it at her face. Like an animal, she clawed at the towel till it finally came off, by then, Fayt was already gone.

* * *

A heavy atmosphere could be felt during the rest of the day. Only Sophia was completely oblivious to the dark cloud the hung over the couple. Since she has no idea what was going on, she ran off into the kitchen and began wipe up something to eat.

According to her, which no one was listening to, she skipped breakfast in order to come over earlier. Well, no one asked her to skip breakfast, so it was entirely her fault.

Fayt looked over his shoulder from the couch where he was just staring at a basketball game, not really watching, just staring. Maria was still feeling depressed as she was having trouble just flipping the pages of her study book without soaking each piece.

That is why Fayt preferred to use the computer than a book, but that wasn't the point right now. Turning the screen of the TV off, the laser projected screen disappeared, leaving the room in silence once more.

Fayt stepped over where his wife was, and pulled out a chair to sit next to her. He didn't know how to handle crying girls, and so it was only natural that he doesn't know how to handle crying wives. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

Maria could not stop crying, clutching onto his shirt as her tears soaked his clothes. But he didn't care. Gently stroking her hair, Fayt held her close. She was everything to him, she was the only thing to him. There was nothing in the world that could replace her, and his feelings for her. Nothing.

He knew how Maria felt, for they are twins after all, and he too knew he was hopeless and powerless when his father died in front of his eyes. He looked at Maria in the eyes. She still couldn't stop crying, but at least she had calmed down.

Smiling, Fayt wiped her tears away with his finger. Perhaps it was the strong emotions of helplessness, or just that tears made it so, Maria was certainly way more attractive than before.

"You feeling better?"

He asked. Maria only nodded.

"That's good to hear. No one blames you for dad's death. If anyone was to be blamed, it would be me, not you."

Fayt held her soft hand. It was smaller than his, but the texture was smooth, not coarse like his. He

pulled her hand towards his lips and gave it a small kiss.

"It there was anything that you need to do, that would be to stay by my side, forever."

Fayt smiled to her. Maria's face was slightly red, but she smiled. Pulling her close to him, he gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"Good. Now, why not rest for awhile? Studying all day will get you nowhere in this state."

Fayt got up to his feet, still holding her hand. Maria did not know what to do at first, but got up as well. The two walked over to the couch and Fayt sat down first, spreading his arms wide, for her to sit on his lap, or maybe it was in front. Either way, Maria smiled and sat down with him.

Fayt turned the TV back on and wrapped his arms around Maria from behind as a movie started to play. Sophia popped out of the kitchen as she heard a familiar song, saw Maria and Fayt, and went back into the kitchen, muttering something like 'get a room'.

* * *

A/N: This is a short chapt, but deal with it. I can't sort things out properly and i do not have a writer's block, i have mental block, a more serious one than a writer's block. That in combination with LACK OF ENTHUSIASM TO WRITE. Yes, i actually have no mood to write. 


	4. Driven

A/N: Chapt 4 and i feel... dead. Editing is tiring work and i personally prefer writing and not posting at all... i have my Suikoden fic that is like half way through it is about a few chapters short of my first StarOcean fic... yeah, my Suikoden fic is HUGE, and lame at the same time... i haven't posted my Suikoden fic yet... maybe i should.

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean or their popcorn stand... wait, do they have one?

* * *

The alarm gave out in the early morning, and it gave him a headache. reaching out, he poised his hand above the infernal machine, and slammed it down, using gravity as an additional force. The ringing stopped, but something was heard as well.

He slightly opened his eyes. He was certain he heard a sound of something cracking. He was sure the alarm clock was more durable than that, and so is the table that the clock on. That meant...

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes and looked at his own hand. Somehow, his fingers wouldn't respond. Uh oh.

"Holy shit."

He got up from the bed and took another look at his right hand. Yup. It's broken alright. Didn't hurt that badly, but... how the hell did he manage to break his hand on an alarm clock? That was when he noticed that there was something in front of the alarm clock.

A brick. Did someone move the clock further away from him and place a brick there in the alarm clock's place? He pushed himself out of bed and took a closer took at his hand. Oh wait, it wasn't broken, just numb.

And maybe badly bruised. But that was not the point now. Today was something special. Yes, today is his wedding anniversary. He had prepared a gift for his wife and maybe some places to visit. He managed to strangle out a few places to bring her from his friends.

He can be violent to get his answer is he wanted to. Now, he wondered if he should hit the mall first, or should he give her gift. No, he would give it to her during dinner. That is how he should play it. He turned over and saw that his wife was still sleeping.

Was this a good thing? Or a bad thing? Getting out of bed, he shuffled his feet over to the bathroom to get ready. Something tingled in his bones, as though he had a feeling that someone was watching him. Well, there was, and he knew it.

"Sophia, please use the normal door next time."

He sighed, brushing his teeth over the sink. The young girl with chestnut coloured hair giggled. Even

though she is suppose to be seventeen, she still acts like she's twelve.

"So Fayt, do you have a plan for today?"

She asked, as Fayt spat into the sink.

"Yeah. Everything's set. Do you know what to do?"

"Of course. But will it work?"

Sophia asked, leaning against the wall, as though not sure about something. Fayt knew Sophia well and this was a sign of insecurity. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sophia, i've always treated you like my sister, because you are, in a way, my sister. That being said, i place my entire trust in you to get this job done smoothly."

"Really?"

"Of course. I would not expect otherwise. So cheer up, okay?"

Fayt smiled, ruffling up her hair, but Sophia did not really care. She smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, Fayt! Leave it to me! Say, are Nel and Albel going to come along? I heard that they had quite a fight yesturday."

"Really? What is it about this time? Whether Albel should wear a skirt? Whether they should get a pet?"

"Those were last time. This time was about whether they should have pork or beef in their stew."

Sophia shook her head.

"Married life seems to harsh."

"It is, but it is an experience that everyone should go through. I'm sure you'll find someone for yourself someday, Sophia."

Fayt smiled.

"I wonder though..."

"Don't you worry too much about it. Come on, let's go. Breakfast should be ready."

"Of course it is! I helped prepare it! Shizuru and Rina were fussing about the size of pankcakes."

Sophia smiled happily, opening the closest door. But Fayt grabbed her by the collar before she could disappear again through it.

"Sophia, main door."

"Ahh... can't i use this at least one more time?"

Sophia pleaded.

"No. Use the main door from now on, unless it is an emergency."

Fayt said with the straightest face he could muster. It was very hard not to succumb to Sophia's puppy dog eyes, but he had been training real hard for this. Now Sophia's puppy dog eye rays won't affect him. Reflective shields activate to maximum! No! Her beams are too powerful! What... power! What level is she! Level seventy puppy dog mage!

Impossible! No! The shields are breaking! No! I will not let this happen! Second reflective shield activate! No! She's already breached the first shield! Fayt decided that he better take the offensive.

By holding onto her collar, he pulled her over to the door and out of the room. There, he dropped her outside his room. Mission accomplished.

"Come on, Sophia, we need to go get things ready. And for the last time, no, you can't use the secret passage ways again."

* * *

The day went quite smoothly, though there were several hiccups. For one, Fayt went overboard with perfection. He wanted everything to be perfect. Of course, Maria didn't really want perfection, but she just went along anyway.

After a tiresome breakfast in bed, Fayt, Maria and Sophia got ready to leave. Ryoko Leingod had some last minute business to attend to, so she couldn't go and take pictures of her children's first wedding anniversary, and it pained her greatly to miss it.

So she thrust the camera into Sophia's hands, before dashing out of the door. Fayt straightened his black t-shirt while waiting by the door. Sophia was humming a tuneless song while she sat down by the chair.

Fayt already had everything set. He had told Narin, the family chauffeur, that he would be driving himself, so that Narin would be on stand-by in case Nakamuro, the other family Chauffeur, had to fill up the car and not be able to pick up Ryoko.

Finally, Maria came running to Fayt. She wore a white spagetti strap singlet and a black mini skirt. She wore her usualy sneakers, a white pair from a new brand called Jio. Maria didn't choose to wear any cosmetics, but she still had her usual lavender scent from her shampoo.

Maria had let her hair down freely, which was usual. She never tied up her hair unless it was neccessary, which included studying and formal dinners. Sophia was dressed rather normally, having a single piece pink dress with a flowery pattern on it, and her usual semi platform sneakers.

Fayt had sported his black t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers, but then again, dressing was that important for this part of the day.

"Sorry i took so long."

Maria apologized.

"Don't worry about it, you look beautiful no matter how you dress. Come on, let's go."

Fayt said, offering his hand to Maria, who took it while her face blushed slightly. Sophia was giggling to herself by this gesture, which Fayt practiced for an entire day, but she wasn't noticed by the couple.

The three made their way to the garage, where a wide selection of cars were waiting. A couple of luxury cars, two or three sports cars, and a couple of bikes. A limosuine also was parked inside, but it was rarely used.

Fayt remembered the day his dad decided to stock up the garage. The limo was just an added feature like a decoration. Fayt took out a car key and pointed it to a black sports car. It unlocked through the sensor and Fayt opened the door for Maria and Sophia.

Sophia pulled the passenger seat forward and climbed to the back, before pulling the seat back. Maria sat in the passenger seat while Fayt took the driver's seat.

"Fayt, do you have a license?"

Maria asked.

"Of course i do. I've been driving to college for quite some time already. I also have a license for biking and a small flight unit. Nothing like a large battleship, though."

Fayt smiled, placing his hand on the gear shift. The fingerprint authorization on the gearshift acknowledged Fayt and started the engine almost the immediately after Fayt touched the gearshift. Fayt stepped on the gas and the car drove out of the garage.

It was an automatic system on the driveway that guided the car out of the mansion, but once they were out on the open way, it was all up to Fayt. Shifting gears, Fayt drove forward. The area which they stayed in was where all of the famous scientist stayed.

It was more like a place where researchers were housed. Still, Fayt didn't mind. The nearest shopping district was only a ten minute drive and his college was a mere fifteen minute drive.

Fayt focused on the road while Sophia was listening to music on her uRin and Maria looking out onto the road. Fayt pressed onto the stereo and music started to play, hard rock.

"If you want to change, feel free to do so."

Fayt said.

"Huh? Oh, i don't mind, really. Is this the Kisens?"

Maria asked, listening to a certain track.

"Yeah. You heard of them?"

"Of course! They're quite famous even in the Klausian system. They're one of my favourite bands."

"Really? They're my favourite band in the hardrock genre."

Fayt smiled.

"Maybe we're really alike. Anyway, how are we going to meet Nel and Albel?"

"Well, we're suppose to meet them in the shopping district. I just hope they know how to get there. Nel should know how to get there by public transportation, since it is near the supermarket where she works."

Fayt replied, shifting gears.

"Why can't they just stay with us? I mean, we have more than enough rooms for them."

"Well, Nel said that she wanted to see things on her own and Albel... well, Albel said he didn't want any sympathy. Of course, they are always welcomed to stay with us. Mom said that if they needed any help moving, i should be there at that instant to help them move."

Fayt sighed, which caused Maria to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Fayt asked, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just seems that mom is always using you for physical labors."

"Well, yeah, she thinks that a man should be naturally strong. It is only thanks to the fact that i'm a basketball player that i can coupe with her demands."

"Well, it isn't because you're strong that i fell in love with you."

Maria said.

"Really? Then what was it?"

"Hmm, it must be your character. Everytime i'm around you, i feel a sense of security and assurance."

"Is that it? Then that isn't my character. It must be because we were subconsciously reacting to each other as siblings."

Fayt laughed.

"Well, i thought it was more than that. But even with the fact that we're siblings, not to mention twins, does not change that fact that i love you."

"Me too."

Fayt smiled. Maria placed her hand on his, gently holding on.

"We'll be together forever, won't we?"

She asked.

"Of course. Till the end of time."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE NOTE, the uRin (HAHA, i didn't realize that it was going to be pronounced as 'urine'! OMG! I can't believe i made that up and didn't even realize it had connections!), is a parody of iPod, though not intentional. I only realized it after i was editing, dumb excuse, but true. Sophia being whatever i described her to be... well, let's just say i wanted to have some funny lame excuse to be weird. 


	5. Reunion

A/N:WOOO! I hate life... argh... i hate University... boredom... argh...

Disclaimer: I do not own... StarOcean... was it?

* * *

After a short drive, the group arrived at their destination. The largest mall in the shopping district, Kanzuka. Standing at a grand height of a hundred floors, it had special services that allowed stay overnight in their special bedrooms.

Of course, Fayt and the others weren't here to shop till they drop. Everywhere they walked, people took notice of them. Three heroes who saved the entire galaxy, who wouldn't? But Fayt didn't really want all of the attention.

Unluckily for him, Larni and the others had been dragged off by Ryoko, who insisted she needed helping hands in moving things. But still, not one person has approached them, yet. Wispers and stares were all usual things and Fayt took no notice of it.

The three made their way to a nearby cafe and they saw who they were looking for. A short red haired lady wearing a sleeveless brown shirt with a black mini skirt standing next to a black with gold streaks haired man who was wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans.

"Nel! Albel! Over here!"

Fayt yelled. The two turned around, and seeing their friends, they went over to join them.

"Fayt, Maria, Sophia, it's been a while."

Nel smiled.

"Yes, it has been. Are you used to the culture yet? You look quite stunning in that."

Maria commented.

"Ah, this? Well, a shop clerk insisted that i buy this. Of course, Albel thought that the shop clerk was trying to flirt with me. Anyway, i think i've gotten quite used to the place, though it took me quite a while to get Albel into proper attire."

Nel sighed, pointing to Albel, who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Huh? Albel, what's wrong?"

Fayt asked, noticing his discomfort.

"What do you think, maggot? This clothes are... too restricting. I can hardly swing my sword in this."

"... Albel, you don't need to swing any swords here."

Fayt sighed.

"Anyway, why not we go somewhere else? I think we've attracted quite a crowd."

Fayt pointed to the large number of people who had gathered around the group.

"... Sure."

The group headed into the Cafe and took up a table. For some reason or another, the number of waiters and waitresses who came to took their order was... none. All were too busy staring to even take their order.

"Do you think it's our dressing?"

Nel wondered, looking at herself.

"Nah, i don't think so. Anyway, besides waiting for someone to take our order, how are you guys coping with the life here? You could always come to our house to stay, you know."

Fayt offered once more. Albel looked like he was going to agree when he winced in pain. Nel had stepped on his foot under the table while putting up a smile to Fayt and Maria.

"What did you do that for, wench!"

Albel shouted.

"To shut you up before you cause any more problems. We cannot impose such things on our friends, and you know that better than i do!"

Nel shot back.

"... Fine."

Albel sighed, giving up after seeing Nel's i'm-freaking-serious-to-the-point-that-i'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-agree-with-me face. Fayt and Maria laughed at the couple's weird form of affection for each other, when Fayt's communicator beeped out.

Fayt took it out and was quite surprised by the caller.

"An unknown caller? That's weird, i thought private lines were banned a long time ago. Let's see who it is."

Fayt said.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Maria sighed. She was right. Fayt pressed the button and the screen flickered on, revealing an extremely perverted looking smile plastered on an even more perverted klausian face.

'"GUYS!"'

The pervert shouted.

"Cliff!"

Fayt did not believe that their old friend, and his old rescuer, Cliff Frittir, who was also pushed onto the pan-galactic governement board, would use a private line. But then again, he would.

'"You guys are so cruel to me... never giving me a call. Fayt! Maria! It's your anniversary and you didn't even bother to drop me a note!"'

"But you were busy! So we thought that you wouldn't want to be bothered."

Maria protested.

'"Really? Oh, didn't notice. Anyway, i have important news to tell you guys. I'm sorry that it's your anniversary and all, but this is important."'

"Spit it out already, maggot."

Albel said.

'"Albel? Albel got invited and i didn't! What is the meaning of this!"'

"Get to the point, Cliff."

Fayt sighed.

'"... Fine. Anyway, it's them again. The excutioners are back. And this time, they're not alone."'

* * *

Fayt looked back in the rear seats of his car. Albel and Nel had managed to squeeze in, though there were not enough room for five people. The most is four, five was just pushing it.

Of course, Albel was complaining about the tight space, but Nel was quick to zip his mouth before he started bad mouthing everything in his path. Fayt focused back onto the open road. His perfect day was ruined. Well, it wasn't exactly perfect.

At first, he had thought that Sophia, Nel and Albel should not be there, and especially not Cliff with this bad news. But somehow, Maria found out about his plan and forced him to change it.

She had said that it was an important day, since it not only marked the day of their marriage, but also it also marked the day of peace that they had built in the Eternal Sphere.

Now that he thought about it, it may have been a good thing that Nel and Albel came along. Sophia was bound to find out, so there wasn't much use in berating himself about it. Nel had obviously failed to keep Albel shut, as he started to shout and curse about the space and how Sophia was 'butting in his space'.

Sophia, obviously not one to back down from a challenge, started throwing an insane barrage of words that you could only find in a large dictionary, and not in a normal person's head. Someone has obviously been studying real hard.

Fayt was tempted to turn around and tell them both to shut up, if not for Maria, who did the shouting herself. Instead of an insane bunch of insane words, Maria decided to use plain, simple, blunt and straight-to-the-point sort of words, which slammed straight into Albel and Sophia's face. Ouch.

Fayt took a right, exiting the highway and into the main governing area. Fayt drove straight and into a parking lot of the largest building. The automatted system took control of the car and it parked the car near to the teleportation device.

Fayt got out of the car, as did the rest and after locking the car, the automatted system drove the car off to the nearest storage. Fayt and the others turned back to the teleportation device and stepped in, letting the bright light wash all over them as they were sent up to the top floor.

The office which they stepped in was grand. Maybe grand was an understatement. Still, it suited the person they were seeing.

"Fayt! Maria! How good to see you two again after so long!"

The large klausian man said, running up to the two and being able to wrap his arms around both of them, pulling them into a large bear hug.

"Cliff! You're choking us!"

Maria managed to say. Fayt, on the other hand, had had his oxygen cut off to his head already, and was unable to speak.

"Oh, sorry about that."

Cliff smiled, dropping the two. Cliff had not changed much, besides his clothing, which was made him look like a magician with a large cloak rather than an excutive in the governing building.

"So, what's new?"

Fayt asked, seating himself at the desk. Maria took up the other seat while the others stood. Sophia could have bugged Fayt to let her sit, but she was too busy staring at Cliff's multi-coloured, glittering magician cloak to bother.

"Well, the usual. Excutioners, Proclaimers, Enforcers, yup, the whole dumb crew. Now, the part which is new, is this."

Cliff pulled out the projected screen and enlarged it. On it, was a picture of a planet which they were quite familiar with.

"This is... Planet Styx?"

Maria asked.

"Yes. Some researchers were there, trying to work out the material of the time gate, when they stumbled upon our friends. They took quite snap shots and bailed out. This is what we have."

Cliff pressed something on his keypad and the image focused in on something. The image began to clear up and it revealed what Cliff mentioned as 'friends'.

Excutioners, Proclaimers and Enforcers, amounting in the thousands, filling up the entire valley on planet Styx. But there was something else, there were something that stood out from the rest. They looked like-

"Humans?"

Fayt wondered.

"Exactly. I wasn't sure about it at first, but there can't be any other possibility. Humans from 4-D space to be precise. We've recently lost all communications with the outside of the Eternal Sphere, so there isn't much we can do.

If humans are working with them, then many people will begin to doubt the governing office, saying that we didn't do our job to make sure everyone was happy and stuff."

Cliff sighed.

"So they're amassing an entire army to wipe us out?"

Maria asked.

"No. I'm afraid that they are plotting something even worse than that."

Cliff said.

"Huh?"

"Reports have shown that the army is heading towards Elicoor II."

"WHAT!"

Albel and Nel were both in shock, quite understandable.

"We've already sent out a state of alert, though i don't know how much we can evacuate before the onslaught. We've also sent out every available ship out to intercept them, but as we all know, our ships are not invincible."

"So you're expecting us to go out to fight again."

Fayt surmised.

"Yup, that's basically it. I've already gotten your ships and fleet ready."

Cliff said.

"But Cliff! Even so, this is all going too fast! I mean, today is our anniversary!"

Maria cried.

"... I'm sorry, Maria. But this is an emergency. If my hunch is right, which is most of the time, if those humans reach the Firewall, then the entire Eternal Sphere would be destroyed."

"The Firewall?"

Fayt wondered.

"Yes. As we all know, it is virtually impossible to destroy the Eternal Sphere from the outside. The only way to do it, is from within, like how Luther did it. The Firewall is the last defence for the Eternal Sphere, but it cannot hold out against such a force."

Fayt didn't want to believe it. For once, when he thought that the Eternal Sphere was safe at last. What had happened? Where did it all go wrong? He looked at Maria, who simply stared hard at the screen.

"Maria..."

"Fayt... Are you going to go?"

She asked, reaching out for his hand.

"... I don't... know."

"... I used to think that it seemed strange how our lives would end up like this. Somehow or rather, life just keeps leading us to the start of where we started."

Maria smiled sadly.

"... We don't have to go."

"And let these people just kill us?... Fayt... I hate this."

Maria choked a laughed, tears trickling down her cheeks. Fayt sighed, pulling Maria close to him.

"... I don't like this anymore than you do. But what can we do?... Let us go. And pray that this will be our last battle."

* * *

A/N: ALL HAIL THE NEXT CHAPT! BEGIN THE ADVANCE! 


	6. Launch

A/N: Please note, that i failed to mention in my first fic... i spelt Vengeance as Vengence, and please, this is not a spelling typo... i hate the 'a', so got rid of it. Sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay, but i was lazy, and i forgot, so sue me, whatever. I HIGHLY doubt anyone is still going to read my fic, but i am prepared to write a third part, so DEAL WITH IT. Remember, NO FLAMES, for i will roast you alive if you do. Please note, that this is a warning, i am about to submit a whole barrage of chapters, and they all SUCK. I admit it, my fics are crap, if you think otherwise... well, that's your business... This sequel is worse than the first one, so if you were expecting something better, go wash your eyes with salt water and cry in front of the mirror, not in front of your computer while reading my fic. The last thing i need is to give out tissue boxes to people who think my fic are crap, which i already said so... duh.

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean, i own my pants and all other OCs that are residing in this fic, the next, the one before and all those still left in my head and not making an appearance ever again.

* * *

A familiar chair, a familiar place. Familiar faces, all standing at attention, hands at a salute. A familiar grey haired girl stepped up to Fayt, smiling. 

"Welcome back onboard the 'Eternal Vengence', Admiral Leingod. First Officer and Vice captain of 'Eternal Vengence', Kanai Koisk, welcomes you back personally."

Kanai snapped to a salute. Fayt smiled. Kanai had not changed much. She still wore that special pair of shades which stopped her bright eyes from blinding everyone.

"Admiral Leingod, reporting for duty, and gladly accepts your welcome. At ease."

Fayt said, watching everyone stand down.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, admiral?"

Kanai smiled, passing him a chart.

"Yeah, it has. And just when i was getting ready to do some major writing for my University."

Fayt sighed, sitting down at his command chair, flipping through the charts which showed the status report of the ship, crew and supplies. So far nothing unusual.

"Oh, you're entering a University, sir?"

Kanai asked.

"Yeah, i am. It's funny how life works, doesn't it? First, you save the universe once, then you try to live in secret, then you save the universe again, and you try to settle down while attending school, and then once again you are forced into combat."

"Actually, i'm also entering a University when i got called back for active duty. Karin was angry as well."

Kanai sighed.

"Karin? Karin's here as well?"

Fayt asked, looking around for that hot blooded friend/ advisor of his. His advisor is rather impulsive in nature, and that makes himwonder, how did she become his advisor? Oh right, she forced it to him, something about beating the crap out of him if he didn't.

"Yes, she's actually down in the training hall, saying something about elevating her stress."

"... I don't want to know what that is."

"Me neither. So what University are you entering?"

Kanai asked, changing the topic.

"Well, i took the scholarship for the University of Symbological Genetics. Maria and Sophia are with me."

"Really? Isn't that interesting? Karin and I are in the same University as well!"

"Wha-? Excuse me? Are you sure?"

Fayt asked, as though his hearing wasn't right.

"Of course i'm right. How can i not be sure of my own University?"

"...Point taken."

Fayt said, passing the chart back to Kanai.

"Admiral, in-coming transmission from the 'Justice Reign' and 'Freedom's Gate'."

"Patch them through."

Fayt replied and Maria and Sophia appeared on the screen.

'"Fayt, Are you ready to leave?"'

Maria asked.

'"All of my engines are ready to blow, so are we going yet?"'

Sophia asked in a childish manner.

"Guys... I'm sorry that this had to come to us once more. Are both of you ready?"

'"As ready as i'll ever be!"'

Sophia chirped.

'"... Wherever you may go, Fayt, i will be there next to you."'

"Good. Then let's go. Release docking arms, engines set to maximum. 'Eternal Vengence', launch!"

* * *

The three large ships set off from the space station of Aries above Earth's Atmosphere. The three ships of promised victory. That was what they were called. Joining up with the large mass of ships that awaited them slightly off the moon. 

It was the same fleet, the one that they used in the last war. Somehow, things just don't change.

"All systems normal. No abnormalies found."

Kanai reported.

"Good. Send word to 'Freedom Gate', tell them to prepare a Rip Gate."

"Yes sir."

Kanai relayed the message to Sophia's ship, and the 'Freedom Gate' took the lead. By enhancing's Sophia's symbological powers, the ship started to glow red.

A large cannon emerged topside of the ship, and shot a red beam infront of the ship. The beam travelled for quite some distance, before it exploded into a giant hole of red energy.

A Rip Gate. Acting as a form of teleportation, it was faster than Gravetic Warp for ships to travel.

"Destination confirmed. Elicoor II in sight at the end of the gate, sir."

Kanai said.

"Right, all ships, engines to maximum. We're going back into war."

* * *

The fleet pushed through the gate, with the flagship, the 'Eternal Vengence', taking lead. The gate travel was more or less a second's worth of a rollarcoster ride. Within that second, the body would feel an intensity to the point where nerves could get damaged. 

It would normally not pose a threat to lives, but there had been cases where personals would go crazy after a couple of Rip jumps. The 'Eternal Vengence' emerged from the other side of the gate, appearing right above Elicoor II.

"Sir! Enemy spotted!"

Kanai reported, bringing up the screen. At some distance away, was a giant swarm of red beings that they knew as the Excutioners. Dragon-like beings with a taste for destruction.

The less common, but even more formidable Proclaimers and Enforcers were there as well, but Fayt knew that they weren't as good in space battles as the Excutioners.

"Everyone knows the drill by now. Pound them hard through the front. Our main objective isn't the destruction of the enemy, though it would be preferred. We are mainly to stall them until Elicoor II is completely evacuated."

Fayt said.

"Great, the party started without me."

A voice grumbled. Turning around, Fayt saw a familiar girl who had long greyish hair tied up in a tail. Her sharp and bright emerald eyes twinkling with danger.

"Karin, nice of you to drop by."

Fayt smiled. Karin turned to Fayt, grinning like an idiot. Well, that was how she was anyway.

"Fayt, so how was the honeymoon? Guess it didn't work out, huh?"

Karin smirked.

"... Not really. Say, aren't you entering the same University as Kanai and me?"

"Really? We're entering the same University? Cool! Can't wait, but admiral, i would highly suggest you concentrate on the battle."

Karin pointed forward, and when Fayt turned around, he saw that the Excutioners were already within firing range. Karin grabbed a headset and sat herself in the chair on Fayt's left.

"Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the ride."

Karin said.

"Karin went through military training before, so she knows what she's doing."

Kanai explained.

"Aha..."

"Lieutenant Karin Loid, second officer onboard 'Eternal Vengence', reporting for duty."

"Sure took your time."

Fayt sighed.

"Well, that isn't my fault, is it? Anyway, Admiral, how are you going to fight without any form of weapons that are charged and ready?"

"Ack, you just had to tell me that now."

"Don't worry, i've got it covered. Thristan, Gentrotude cannons, activated and aimed at enemy fleet. Load Klass seven energy shells. Glaudis, Heifer cannons, load with Ventrin five dispersing shock shells.

Klinfor guns, prepare for close combat range attacks. All missile hatches open, load Hell-fire, Valiant and Glos missiles. Tyrin partical gun charged and ready. Particle Genosis Cannon, two minutes and counting till complete charge."

Karin reported.

"Right. First fleet of the Eternal Sphere, move forward to attack. Fire at will."

* * *

A/N: ROCK 'N' ROLL! LOCK 'N' LOAD! IT'S A ROLLAR COSTER RIDE! 


	7. Ignite

A/N: ACTION TIME!

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean, or anything that may relate to real life. Sue me and you will die.

* * *

The ships locked in combat with the Excutioners, guns blazing, cannons firing, missiles flying. But it didn't seem like their numbers were dwindling. And the ships found themselves fighting a constant wall of Excutioners, and no other.

It was as if the Excutioners had made themselves a form of distraction for the rest to descend onto Elicoor II. This time round, the Excutioners were acting upon somebody's orders. Normally, they weren't this smart.

"PGCs charged!"

Karin reported.

"FIRE!"

The sides of the 'Eternal Vengence' slide open, and two large cannons moved out, locking themselves on the side of the ship. The cannons hummed to life and within a split second, fired two gigantic beams of concentrated energy.

The beams deciminated nearly half of the Excutioners, leaving an opening for the entire fleet to tear through the blockage which impeded their way to the surface.

"Charge! Engines to Maximum! Break through that blockade! Send out all available fighters. We have to get to the surface ASAP."

Fayt commanded, checking the map at his station's screen. His fleet, amassing over seven hundred battleships, eight hundred battlecruisers and even more destroyers and Light Armoured Crafts, against over ten thousand Excutioners.

Normally, this would prove to be a threat, but with the Particle Genosis Cannons, the field was leveled. Or so he hoped.

"Admiral! We're within teleportation range!"

Kanai announced.

"Good. I'm going down. Get me all available combat teams from all ships. Give them the following coordinates."

Fayt handed Kanai a small chip which he downloaded the coordinates onto. Kanai slid it into her station and the coordinates appeared. Kanai sent it to all of the ship and she turned to Fayt, nodding in approval.

"All combat teams awaiting for command, sir."

"Right. I'll be heading down to the armoury. Karin, Kanai, whether you want to follow is up to you."

"I'm with you all the way, admiral."

Kanai replied, standing up with pride. Just hope she doesn't blind anybody while she was... beaming.

"You can't do a single thing right without me. Let's go."

Fayt walked out of the bridge, leaving the battle in space in the hands of his remaining crew members. As he walked through the corridors, Fayt was followed by even more people. Soldiers.

Reaching the armoury, Fayt saw two more familiar faces. A kid around his age with short brownish hair and a tall and well built man with a black mowhawk.

"Fuin, Pyikon... did you guys change your hair styles?"

Fayt asked.

"Yeah, thought it would look nice."

Fuin replied, grinning widely.

"Doesn't look much of a difference to me."

Kanai simply said. Fayt ignored what Fuin said next and grabbed an energy rifle from the stack. He slammed a clip into it and cocked it. Slinging that over his shoulder, he took two pistols and took a minute to inspect them.

"... These aren't using energy cell rounds. Pyikon, what is the meaning of this?"

Fayt asked.

"Those aren't laser weapons, Fayt. Those are the old guns you can only see on televisions. Desert Eagles .50. The are extremely hard to find, but i managed to get this guy who still makes these kind of weapons."

Pyikon walked over to a cabinet and opened it, revealling many more weapons that were not energy powered.

"... Nice."

Fayt loaded the twin pistols and slid them in his belt. He grabbed another rifle and took a look.

"Wait a minute. Isn't this-"

"I see you still know your history, Fayt. Yup, nothing beats firepower in close combat, than your neighbourhood friendly automatic rifle. It's slightly different, but the grip is better than normal. The barrel is shorter and the clip can hold more. Oh yeah, Fayt, here's a present."

Pyikon nudged Fuin, who stopped arguing with Kanai and took out a large briefcase.

"It took us forever to find a guy who can still make one."

Fuin explained, opening the case. Inside, was a long sword. Not just any sword.

"A katana? No, wait... this is... a nodaichi?"

"A cross between the two. The handle is a katana handle. Length of blade is longer than an average katana, but shorter than a nodaichi. The weight is no problem, being lighter than your broadsword, but it is equally powerful. It's name, Kuro no Ryu."

"... Black dragon?"

Fayt took the sword from the case, seeing its blade shine under the light. It was brilliant. It's edge was smooth and sharp.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem. We just thought that we would give it to you as a wedding anniversary gift, but i guess it was kinda spoiled."

Fuin sighed. Fayt sheathed the blade and tied it to his back. Fayt could hardly walk, not to mention run now. Two pistols on his belt, his mithril sword hanging from his belt, a katana on his back, two rifles over his shoulders. Yup, nothing can stop him now but the weight.

* * *

A/N: This chapt is short, but bear with it, i don't care if you piss in your pants or what not... don't like it? Drop dead and die, roll over in a ditch for all i care. Katana is a Japanese sword. It is kinda of a lighter weight than other swords but it is extremely strong. A Nodaichi, or Nodachi, whatever, is the Japanese long sword. 


	8. Touch down

A/N: I'm already getting tired of doing all of this... i need more coffee... wait, i don't drink coffee... i drink tea... Earl Grey... four lumps of sugar, no milk... cows... i hate cows... stink up the whole place, i tell you... same with drowning urinals

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean or whatever they have... bah... i'm feeling lame...

* * *

Bright circles appeared all over the field. Multiple, possibly in the thousands. From each of the circles, a pale blue halo rose from the ground. As the halos rose, figures materialized with the circles. Soldiers, armed to the teeth, appeared on the field. 

Fayt stepped out of the circle, observing what was the aftermath of a bloody battle. Fire, smoke, bodies. Fayt bent down and took a closer look at the bodies. The uniforms were the same from Airygylph's and Aquaria's military.

Among the human remains, there were some others that did not represent humans, therefore it was concluded to be the Proclaimers and Enforcers.

"The Executioners were used for Orbital fights while the rest came down and took care of the human settlements. Barbarians."

Fuin spat in disgust, kicking the corpse of a Proclaimer in the face, which caused it to detach itself and roll over to Karin's feet, who had the same thoughts as Fuin, only scarier, slamming her foot down on it, flattening it completely.

"Personally, i would not want to hear that from you, Fuin."

Kanai sighed, shaking her head. Maria teleported down with her group and Nel and Albel. In her hand, was a familiar looking sword.

"Fayt, you forgot something."

She said, after looking around in disgust. Fayt took the sword and looked at it. It was the same sword as the one the King of Airygylph and the Queen of Aquaria had given him. Setsuna.

The more he looked at the sword, the more he had a strange feeling he had seen it before. Then it struck him. He drew Black Dragon and compared it. Completely identical, besides the engravings.

"Fayt? Where did you get that sword?"

Maria asked.

"Fuin gave it to me as a present. Hm? You have those weapons as well?"

Fayt asked, pointing to the same kind of weapons Maria had slung over her shoulder that Fayt himself had.

"This? I found it in the weapons locker room, and decided to use it. In fact, i'd say someone had been cleaning out the laser technologies from the weapon lockers and replacing them with these relics."

"They are not relics! They are masterpieces!"

Fuin shot back, but was completely ignored. Besides that rifle, Fayt noticed Maria had Tenkai, the other half of Setsuna, also given to her by the King and Queen.

Tenkai was strapped onto her back like the way Fayt does it to his broadsword. A familiar laser pistol was in her belt, the same one he gave to her, promising to find her and get it back whenever they would separate.

Another familiar item was also there, a silver ring dangling from a silver chain around her neck. An identical one around his own. It was the one they bought, promising each other eternal happiness, even after finding out the the truth of their birth.

Maria had changed her clothings, a black sleeveless tunic that also revealed her stomach, with black pants to match. It was similar to Fayt's black shirt, vest and pants, with a black sleeveless coat to come with.

Speaking of broadswords, Fayt took his mithril sword from his scabbard from his back and tossed it to Karin, who simply looked confused.

"Take it, as a form of thanks for what you did for Maria and me."

Fayt smiled.

"... Are you sure?"

"It's not like i can wield three swords at once, can i? Besides, i still have a laser weapon in my pocket."

Fayt said, sliding Setsuna into his belt. Karin took a look at the sword, sighed and twirled the blade's hilt in her palm once, before slotting into a sword holder on her back.

"Just don't sulk if i break it, or if you want it back."

"I won't."

Fayt laughed, before turning to the west.

"We need to get to the firewall as soon as possible."

"Fayt, Albel and I need to check on the King and Queen."

Nel said, stepping forward. Both she and Albel back in their normal clothings.

"Alright. Since you're going through Peterny, go find Sole. He should be in town helping with the defence. Clair would be with him."

"Thanks. Still, i didn't believe it that Adray had allowed him to be his son-in-law."

"Adray seemed desperate, and i do believe Clair and Sole are in love with each other, but that's besides the point. You two need to hurry up."

"Got it."

Nel winked.

"Don't go dying on me, you hear me, worm? If there's anyone who will kill you, it would be me."

Albel grinned.

"Sure. Make sure that when you two are done, try to join us as soon as possible."

"I'll try to make the wench run faster, if that's what you want. See you maggots later."

With that, Albel ran off after Nel. By that time, Sophia and her group had touched down. Sophia, wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans, had a pole tied behind her, two short swords in her belt and a couple more weapons in her arsenal.

Strange how she can use all of those. Fayt's personal group, consisting of Fuin, Pyikon, Karin, Kanai and a few others, were a more versatile fighting group, from guns to swords, they were the best.

Maria's group consisted of sharpshooters and computer experts. Sophia's group was the support group, symbologism and healing.

The rest, were the army. Fayt turned back to the west, where a large group of unwelcome figures stood. The angelic figures of the Proclaimers and the black weirdness of the Enforcers.

"Figures they'd try to stop us."

Fuin smirked, unslinging his weapons and cocking it. The sounds of weapons being cocked echoed throughout the entire force. Fayt stepped forward of the group, smiling.

How much he had missed this scene. From the enemy lines, a figure stepped forward as well. It wasn't a proclaimer, or an enforcer. Human.

"... So, the leader steps forward."

Fayt smiled. The figure started to walk forward, while his army stayed behind. Fayt guessed it was time to talk to find out what he was dealing with. He stepped forward.

* * *

The two met the middle of the field. Fayt looked at the kid. He looked the same age as him. Pale blue hair, with dark emerald eyes that seem to pierce Fayt's gaze. 

"Fayt Leingod, i presume."

He spoke with a smooth demur in his tone.

"The only. Who am i speaking to, though?"

"I am but a mere loyal servant of my guild."

"Are you the one you commands that army?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"... Did you kill these Aquarian and Airygylph soldiers?"

Fayt asked, his voice sounding rather dangerous, but he quickly calmed down. He needed to find out more before he lost his cool.

"What if i did?"

"... Then i'll have to take my revenge."

"If that is what you wish. I will not hold back."

"Likewise."

Fayt said, as the two turned away from each other and walked back to their own respective armies. When Fayt reached back, Maria and the others all looked concerned.

"I have learned nothing so far from this guy. He might be responsible for the attack on Elicoor II, but he says that he is a servant of his guild. We need to ask Blair."

Fayt explained, turning back and looking across the field to where the enemy stood.

"The Creator's room would have a direct connection and teleportation device to the centre."

Maria said.

"But would the room still be there? After all, it was the source of the destruction."

Sophia pointed out.

"... There's only one way to find out. We have to get through the Firewall. Come on guys. Let's get ready to get this show on the road."

Fayt nodded to his commanders, who turned to their own units.

"File in formation! Triple volley! Machine guns up front, kneeling position! Rocket launchers up next! Marksmen take the rear!"

Orders were barked out and the men got into positions. Fayt waited behind the first line of fire. He drew his two blades, letting the sun reflect off their edges, covering his grin. For him, it was like the adrenaline rush that he had lost.

For Maria, he had given up his darker side of himself. He locked up the shadow that was his true self in battle. But now, the beast was free.

"Fayt?"

Maria's voice caught him back. He looked to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Maria, i will definitely protect you, always."

Fayt said, assuring her, but Maria had other plans. She drew her blade as well. Tenkai shone even brighter than Setsuna, and it may be the fact that Tenkai was suppose to be the sword of the sky.

"No Fayt, not this time or any time else. I will fight by your side, not behind."

Fayt was rather surprised by Maria's new found resolution and determination, but then again... Fayt smiled. It wasn't that bad, no, in fact, it was better than good. Fayt turned to his own group, all taking out their own weapons.

Fuin took out a pair of twin swords. Pyikon went for large big guns and had a giant axe and hammer on his back for closer arsenal. Kanai took out a pole that was her speciality. Karin had a special blade that came out on both ends of the hilt.

The blades were curved and made the entire weapon look like a crescent moon. Karin could tie a string from one point to the other to form a bow as well. They were ready. A sudden roar emitted from the other end of the field caught his attention. They were coming.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

A/N: Karin's weapon is the same as the one a Demon Hunter from Warcraft 3's Night elf group uses. I thought it was rather cool, so i used them in this fic and many others. Notice how many old things start to pop up? I brought back the swords, the pistols and the ring in the necklace. Read the first fic to find out what the hell they are if you're clueless. Notice that the arsernal of weapons look overkill? Trust me, i didn't know what the hell i was thinking when i wrote this... must be sugar high or something  



	9. Transformation

A/N: Sorry about not warning something. Well, technically, i did warn you guys. Things are only get even more gory later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean... why can't we all just have that simple understanding from the beginning?

* * *

The enemy charged forward, Enforcers before the Proclaimers. The Enforcers would be able to take more damage than their Proclaimer cousins, and the Proclaimers were better at healing. It was a good tactic, but Fayt knew better. 

"Hold the line! Marksmen take aim! Once the first volley is fired, rocket launchers fire!"

The order was given.

"FIRE!"

The snipers all fired at once. Proclaimers fell right behind their Enforcer cover, who were quickly dispatched by the rocket launchers.

"Break the line! Main team, forward!"

The line dissipated as groups of soldiers charged forward through the gaps within the lines. Fayt led his own group right after, a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

The army charged through the smoke and it was hard to see what was happening unless it was five feet away from you.

Then Fayt heard it. Screams. Human screams. Gunfire echoed throughout the battlefield and no one could see what was going on. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the smoke to Fayt's right, and impaled the soldier in front of Fayt. A black hand.

"Enemy!"

Fayt turned to the hand and took a swing at it, cutting through the hand clean.

"Medic! I need a medic!"

Fayt called out and another soldier ran into view. While the medic was treating the wounded, Fayt looked back to his group.

"This is terrible. We're being picked off in the smoke."

Karin said, looking around for anymore enemies.

"Third company just reported losing their commander."

Kanai said, listening closely on her earpiece radio.

"Pull back. Signal the retreat. Get me Maria."

"Yes sir."

The retreat sounded and the men pulled back out of the smoke. There, Fayt could see the extensive damage that the smoke from their own rocket launchers had caused.

Men with missing limbs, holes in their bodies, it was worse than a nightmare. Fayt stepped forward, his rage already reaching its peak. He raised his sword up high.

"FORM A DEFENSIVE LINE! MEN TO THE FRONT!"

His order was strict and fierce and no one dared to go against his word. All able bodied men ran forward, forming a wall of guns.

Maria, finding her way to Fayt, felt rather worried for her husband. She gently placed her hand on his, looking into his eyes, but all she could see, was rage. Like fires from hell had risen up and engulfed his soul.

"Fayt..."

"Maria, change the substance of that smoke. We need a clear view."

Fayt said without even looking at her. In her heart, she knew that Fayt was still Fayt, but what could have caused such a change in him? She turned to the smoke.

It looked as though it wasn't going to clear for quite some time. She closed her eyes and raised her hand in the direction of the smoke. As she exhaled, a pale blue circle of light erupted from her palm, symbols dancing all around it.

More circles of symbols appeared around the first one, and some even surrounded her hand. For a brief moment, a translucent figure appeared in the place of Maria, in the same position, hand outstretched. It was a knight in full armour of gold.

'The legend of King Arthur, Excalibur and Avalon.'

The symbols around Maria exploded in a bright flash and the smoke ahead of them suddenly disappeared, revealing the entire enemy army. This was the moment Fayt waited for. He swung his blade down.

"FIRE!"

The volley of gunfire sounded as one. Bullets of lead and steal pierced their foe where they stood. Many of the Proclaimers and Enforcers fell as there were bullets. The volley didn't end till every one of their clips were empty.

"Fighters! Advance!"

Fayt shouted, drawing his second blade. The wall loosened as men with swords, spears, axes all charged forward.

If there was one thing that Fayt had learned over his years of experience fighting these abominations, it was that while lasers did cause an extensive damage to them, it was hard to kill them as some of them actually had healing abilities. Bullets, however, could injure, maim, kill them.

The bullets that were left in their bodies were loaded with a special toxin that would affect only these kind of foes. Now, was the best way to finish them off, through the blade of steel.

Fayt ran up to the first injured Enforcer and cut its head off, running off to the next, sticking Setsuna into its chest, leaping over its head, Fayt effectively slicing through its body.

Fayt heard the cry of the fighters, all charging forward, cutting down those who were still struggling to recover. Their healing abilities would not help them now. Not ever. Fayt sensed a being, and saw that more of them were still there, not injured at all.

"Dammit to hell!"

Fayt shouted, charging forward, his blades in position. Reaching the enemy, he made quick work of those who stood before him. Cutting through bodies like they were warm butter. He massacred all that tried to stop him.

Fayt slammed the two ends of his blade's hilts together and they clicked, forming something like Karin's crescent weapon. Leaping onto his next enemy, Fayt sliced through the enemy, landing onto the floor and leaping to his next victim.

* * *

From afar, Maria and the rest could only watch in horror at what Fayt had become. 

"Maria, what do you want us to do?"

Karin asked, stringing her weapon to become a bow.

"M-me? B-but-"

"The admiral has gone insane. We cannot take effective orders from him. What are your orders?"

Kanai asked.

"... All fighters, surround the remaining enemy forces and cut them from outside. The rest are to follow up and take aim in case something happens."

"Yes ma'am. You heard her! Move it people!"

Karin barked at the men, who naturally followed the orders. Maria could only stare in horror at what Fayt had become.

"Fayt..."

* * *

A/N: Fayt has gone crazy, yes, i think everyone knows that by now. 


	10. Demon

A/N: GORY ROAD!

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean, that is owned by some... unknown person. Ah well... Mysterious people are weird anyway...

* * *

He could feel it, the adrenaline rush that filled his body. Every single one of this muscles twitching with the anticipation of the next swing. 

Blood calls out to him. Leaping onto the head of his next victim, he struck his weapon down, before leaping into a somersault to avoid a hand from an enemy, at the same time, the blade in the enemy's head sliced through the head.

Fayt landed on the next opponent's hand and he stabbed the blade down on it. Dragging the blade, he ran towards it towards its head, detached Setsuna from Black Dragon, and cut off the enemy's head.

His heart pounded faster and faster. A rush of which he had never felt before. A group of Enforcers ganged up on him, but in his current state, he was invincible.

Gripping Setsuna in his right hand in the opposite direction, he spun himself wildly, creating a whirlwind of blade attacks. His attack sent another ten enemies sliced clean at their torso. He was unstoppable. He stopped spinning and raised his hand to the next batch of enemies.

Symbols exploded from his hand and a bright light erupted from the enemies. The next moment, a large number of Proclaimers had disappeared from that spot. Those who were not completely within the damage radius, had pieces of their bodies missing.

Fayt was no longer human. He was something more. He had awakened the beast that was within him. The true nature of his symbol. The symbol of destruction, pure devastation.

"Has the angel of destruction tainted her own wings black from madness?"

A voice asked from among the enemy ranks. The Proclaimers and Enforcers stepped aside as the same kid walked forward, his black cloak blowing in the winds. He stared calmly at Fayt, despite the obvious outrage that had befallen Fayt.

"I see that you have yet to tame the beast that is within you. Do you know what you are doing to yourself? I can tell that you do not. It is pointless to tell you at this point, for you have lost all reason. The only way to stop your madness, is through a fight."

The kid reached within his cloak and drew a long sword. A large sword at that. It was easily larger than the kid himself, yet, he handled it as though it weighed less than a feather.

"Fayt Leingod, hero of the Eternal Sphere, it is an honour to be able to fight you. I, Verdok Varahan, the mirror blade of the order of Silver hand of Requiem, challenge you."

The kid twirled the giant blade and rested it on his shoulder as he crouched low, his free hand touching the ground. Fayt, in his madness, charged forward towards Verdok, blades flashing wildly, but deadly.

Verdok shot forward, using his hand to propel himself faster. The two clashed in the middle, where Fayt tried to slash Verdok, but was countered, with only one gloved hand. Verdok grabbed Setsuna with one hand, and brought his sword down onto Fayt with the other.

Fayt's natural instincts kicked itself into high gear, using Black Dragon to parry Verdok's attack.

"! This is... Kuro no Ryu! H-how!... So this is the catalyst..."

Verdok simply smiled to himself. He summoned slightly more strength and managed to push Fayt away. Verdok spun his giant blade, resting it on his shoulder once more as he charged.

Fayt flipped backwards and landed on his feet after being pushed back, only to sense that Verdok was right in front of him, his giant blade coming from Fayt's left. Fayt had to use both blades to dull the strength of the impact, but Verdok was far from done.

He immediately pulled back his blade, slammed it into the ground and drove it upwards. Fayt managed to jump backwards, avoiding the blade, but the dirt was the kicked up blinded him. Both him and his instincts knew, that this was no ordinary enemy.

Verdok's blade swung over him and to his back, but that was due to the momentum of the heavy blade. Verdok immediately swung the giant blade from the right at Fayt, who managed to avoid, yet again, death, but the blade's edge managed to draw some blood.

As the blade reached Verdok's left, he forced the momentum to above his head, where he twirled the blade expertly. Fayt could not see, but he could hear. His sense of sound was greatly sharpened and he managed to deflect the twirling giant blade a few times, while retreating himself.

He might have broken a few bones already, but his body isn't giving him a time to rest. His mind managed to kick in for a short while as he lept backwards. He grabbed Setsuna and placed it in his mouth, biting down on its hilt.

Using his free hand, he rubbed his eyes clean of the dirt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar device. He vowed never to use this again, but there was little choice.

Activating it, the small device glowed and a bright light flared from it, creating an image of a broadsword, which materialized itself.

Fayt's own modified laser projected weapon, Hellion. He released Setusna from his mouth and clipped it with Black Dragon. Once more, his eyes began to show their hunger.

"So, the devil has awakened."

* * *

Maria could feel a sense of shudder down her spine. Standing over a dead Enforcer, she could sense Fayt. There was something about Fayt. Something that scared her. Being worried, Maria ran forward, ignoring the rest. 

She cut down Enforcers that tried to stop her. Though not as skillful as Albel, Adray or Fayt, she could still wield a sword with some precision. An Enforcer tried to stop her, but she met his hand with her blade, driving the steel through its hand where the tip was exposed at its elbow.

Using all of her strength, Maria freed her sword, tearing apart the Enforcer's arm. She continued by cutting its head off. While multiple fights were happening around her, Maria was more worried about Fayt.

She rushed forward, leaping over many enemies while cutting down some. Soon, she reached what appeared to be a circle's edge. There, was a scene that shocked her greatly. Fayt, laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, with the same kid who commands this damned army standing over Fayt, a giant sword on his shoulder.

The kid turned to Maria with a grim look on his face. He waved a hand at his troops around Maria, and they backed away from her, as though allowing her to enter the circle. Maria did not know whether it was a trap or not, but that was the least of her worries now.

She ran over to Fayt and checked his wounds. A deep gash on his back was the main cause. Several deep cuts were present as well, but overall, it wasn't life threatening.

"Maria Leingod. I have instructions for you."

The kid said, slipping his giant sword into his cloak, where it magically disappeared. Maria cradled Fayt close to him while tears started to flow down her cheeks. She was useless to Fayt. She could not help him at all. Why was it so unfair?

"If you wish to help your husband, you must help him tame the beast within him."

"What do you mean?"

Maria asked. In truth, she knew, but she wasn't too sure about it.

"Fayt has the dreaded symbol of destruction. It is a double edged sword and can injure himself. You must help him control the wild side of his powers or he would lose his sanity forever. That sword, Kuro no Ryu, that was a catalyst to awaken his darker side.

The only thing that keeps it full powers in check is Setsuna and Tenkai. With those two swords nearby, Kuro no Ryu cannot fully awaken the beast within him."

"H-how can this be? They are just swords!"

"Do not underestimate what a simple program can do, miss Leingod. When he wakes, he will be back to normal. You must try to control him from using his powers till he can tame his own darkness. And you must remember one thing, Maria, that this sword cannot be thrown away. It's powers are far more than you can even imagine, and it hungers for only one thing, the angel of destruction, it's true wielder."

The kid started to walk away, when Maria stopped him.

"Wait! Why are you helping me? I thought you were my enemy."

"... There are many groups and guilds in the 4-D world. Let's just say my guildmaster has a tendency to switch sides. Oh, and my guild is not the only group down here."

With that, the Kid waved a hand of his and him, together with his army, disappeared. Karin, Kanai, Fuin, Pyikon and Sophia quickly ran over to see what had happened.

"Get a medic! Quickly!

"Let me do it."

Sophia stepped forward, kneeling down next to Maria and Fayt. She placed her hands on Fayt and closed her eyes as she concentrated. Her hands glowed a pale blue light as energy flowed from within her into Fayt. Slowly, but surely, Fayt's wounds began to close.

"Maria, what happened? The enemy suddenly disappeared!"

Karin said, looking around, where even the bodies of their fallen enemies had disappeared.

"It had seemed like that kid was only testing Fayt. From what i managed to catch, there are multiple independent groups within the 4-D realm. Some of them may be our enemies."

Maria explained, gently wiping the blood off Fayt's face as Sophia stepped away, the healing process completed.

"So, the enemies last year..."

"They were sent by a certain group, or multiple groups. Whatever it is, we must still get to the firewall."

"But if the enemy disappeared, does that mean that the firewall is safe?"

Kanai asked.

"No, the kid told me that there are other groups down here. I have no clue what is happening, but whatever it is, we must find out in the Creator's room, if it's still there, that is."

"And what if the firewall is not there?"

"It is. The firewall is made to protect the Eternal Sphere and its denizens. It was also created to protect the Creator's room."

Maria explained.

"Blair also made sure that the Firewall was up and running again when we sat down for negotiations."

Sophia added, folding her arms in thought. At that moment, Fayt gave a slight groan, his eyes slowly opening.

"Fayt!"

"W-where... where's that kid?"

Fayt asked, struggling to sit up.

"Welcome back, Fayt."

Maria smiled.

"Maria... Sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. But can you still move?"

"... Yeah. I can still move. Ow... feels like someone slammed a jack hammer against my head."

"Well, close enough to the truth. Come on, let's go."

* * *

A/N: GORY MOMENT! 


	11. Team

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean or any of their merchandise. Drowning urinals...

* * *

It took awhile to get everything ready. The injured were sent back up into Orbit, where the battle was already moped up with close to no casualties. The remaining members marched on through the plains and reached the desert which they had to cross to reach the ruins. 

To Fayt, he knew that his own capabilities were too inferior to the point where his own darkness consumed him. He stared hard at Black Dragon. It looked harmless enough, but what was it about this sword that made him crazy?

He sheathed the sword, pushing that thought aside. Right now, he had bigger fish to fry. His army halted at one end of the bleak desert. It was close to lifeless. Several shrubs here and there and not to mention the large black army that was assembled across the dunes.

Even though it was far, Fayt and the others could see that it was the enemy. No Proclaimers or Enforcers. Executioners with a few Chimeras and Dragons. Wonder where did they find such creatures.

Four cloaked figures seem to be standing in front of the enemy group. No doubt their leaders. Fayt's communicator beeped and when he took it out, the four figures appeared on his screen.

'"Fayt Leingod. I've heard about you. So you think you can stop us from destroying the Eternal Sphere? Think again."'

One of them said.

"What is it that you wish to accomplish here? Why do you so relentlessly seek to destroy the Eternal Sphere?"

Fayt demanded.

'"Simple. You are nothing but data. It is unacceptable that a program can evolve to the point of having free will and thought. We are your creators, yet we are unable to control you. I have to wonder why. The answer is simple, really. We were careless. Careless to create you in the first place. Now, we will destroy you to correct our mistakes."'

"... Dream on, fool."

Fayt turned off his communicator and looked to the rest of his army. Most of them were tired and weary from the last battle. No doubt they were running low on ammunitions as well. His commanders stepped forward.

"Fayt, i can't see how we can reach the firewall in time. This must be a diversion tactic."

Karin said, seeing how large the enemy force is.

"And we're running low on supplies. I don't think we can last long in this fight."

Sophia added, sighing. Fayt nodded in reply, thinking up of a way to solve this problem.

"It would be harder if we split up. I definitely need Maria and Sophia with me when we go through."

"We could stall them for you."

Karin suggested.

"No, it is too risky, besides, we don't know if we can even reach the firewall with such a small force. They may have more troops inside, and we definitely cannot get through in such small quarters."

"Then let us do it, you dumb worms."

A rough, sharp tongued voice shot at them from behind. Turning around, Fayt and the others saw their saving grace. Albel and Nel had arrived with reinforcements, and lots of them. The skies screeched as thousands of dragons flew over head.

The armies of Airygylph and Aquaria had arrived in full force. Clair, the commander of Aquaria, with her Father, Adray Lasbard, Clair's husband and Fayt's friend, Sole were there as well. Yuin, another missing member from Fayt's crew was also there.

Familiar faces such as Larni, Mino and Klo were there as well as Ryoko Leingod.

"MOM!"

Fayt and Maria both stared in amazement. Ryoko was wearing what seemed to be battle gear during the old centuries. Green shorts with green sleeveless shirt and vest. She too was armed to the teeth with guns.

"Hi there, dears. I thought something was up, so i left on your anniversary to call in some favours. Of course, Larni and the others were very helpful."

Ryoko smiled. Larni, Mino and Klo looked like they went through hell, but they still had a strict look on their faces. They were already in their battle gear that was suited of the special Aquarian forces that they were part of.

Clair was in her uniform as well, and this time, she had a sword, a katana on her back. Sole and Yuin were also armed, looking just like they were the year before.

"You guys just can't do things properly, can you?"

Another voice said, as a blonde Klausian male and a blonde Klausian female stepped forward.

"Cliff! Mirage!"

"Yo. Couldn't leave you guys alone. And besides, if you're going to save the world, why leave us out? Oh, and we brought the dog."

Cliff smirked.

"Dog?"

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

A squeaky sort of voice shouted from... the ground? Everyone looked down to see the short menodix, irritant number one and overall mood sweeper for the group, Roger.

"Oh can it, Roger."

A bell flew in and slammed Roger on the head. Great. Another irritant. A young girl stepped forward, retrieving her bell from the floor. Her perky white hair was a constrast to her dark skin.

"Hi there, Fayt, it's been awhile."

She smiled devilishly.

"... Sure, Peppita."

"So, what needs to be done?"

Cliff asked.

"Well, since you guys arrived, we have more options. We need to get to the firewall but we do not have time to deal with these guys."

Fayt explained, pointing to the enemy across the desert.

"Those guys? Bah, leave those maggots to me."

Albel grinned, stepping forward.

"Albel? Where are you going?"

"To deal with insects that not worth my time."

Was his simple reply. Nel sighed, shaking his head.

"The last time he was grinning like that, was when my manager at the supermarket was trying to keep me overtime."

Nel sighed, running off to chase down Albel.

"Alright. Looks like we can use Airyglyph and Aquaria to keep these forces occupied while the rest of us go in."

"Right. We'll be going with you guys of course."

Clair smiled sweetly, as she always does.

"But who would command the army?"

"Oh, daddy could do that, can't you?"

"Sure! Leave it to me! All right men and women! It's workout time!"

Adray struck out his sword into the air and waves of cheers echoed from the combined forces.

"Workout?"

* * *

With that, the combined forces of Aquaria and Airygylph charged forward, meeting with the enemy forces head on and a bloody battle ensued. Albel, Nel, Roger, Adray and his own mother were there, so Fayt felt slightly assured. 

The rest of them, Fayt, Maria, Sophia, Cliff, Mirage, Peppita, Clair, Sole, Yuin, Karin, Kanai, Larni, Mino and Klo and Fayt's army managed to slip past and enter the ruins in the desert. The dark corridors offered little light, but that was supplemented by the beam lights that they carried.

Fayt led the way as he had been through these ruins more than enough times to memorize which places he should go and which he should not.

As expected, they had several blockades waiting for their arrival, but they were really nothing compared to the firepower Fayt and his army had. It was hard to imagine how the enemy could come up with a better defensive action, but Fayt was still on the alert.

Who knows how many more of that kid would appear. Soon, they reached the gateway. The bright light from the gateway was still there, which could only mean one thing.

"They're already through."

Maria gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Come on guys. Maria, can i count on your powers for the entire group?"

Fayt turned to Maria, who bit her lip in thought.

"I can try."

Was her reply.

"Thanks Maria."

* * *

A/N: Let's leave it at that for now... my head's spinning... 


	12. RTS

A/N: It's high time for some gory war action!

Disclaimer: I do not own any shit that is related to StarOcean. Yeah, i don't own them, so?

* * *

Albel led the charge of the Dragon Brigade and the Black Brigade and butted heads with the enemy's Dragons and Chimera forces which was led by one of the cloaked figures. 

Nel led the Aquarian Army and sought to attack from behind, but met with strong opposition of Executioners, led by another of the cloaked figures.

Roger took charge of the Storm Brigade and some units of Aquarian soldiers and led a spearheaded charge through the enemy's main force, also led by another of the cloaked figures. Adray led his own unit of Aquarian elite soldiers and went to aid Nel.

Ryoko Leingod had taken command of a large number of units consisting of mainly Federation troops. She led in the charge from the left flank of the enemy and had a show down with the last of the cloaked figures, who led a group of Executioners.

The battle was fierce, soldiers fighting for their lives while their commanders barked orders at them. Albel laughed hysterically as he trampled on the body of a chimera, when a swift moving figure caught his eye.

The leader of the beast units, one of the cloaked figures charged directly at Albel, drawing out two sickles. Albel could not have asked for more.

"Bring it on, worm!"

Albel summoned his strength and cut his sword through the ground, sending sharp ripples of sonic energy towards the enemy, who skilfully dodged them, only to meet with the palm of Albel's metallic claw face on.

"Any last words?"

With that, an ear-splitting scream echoed the battlefield, but it was drowned by the sounds of metal clashing. Nel's forces were being pushed back and Nel was facing off with the rear guard's commander, another of the cloaked figures.

This guy had a scythe and was pretty good at it. Nel had to parry his attacks most of the time with both of her daggers, leaving little room to cast symbology. Being constantly on the defensive, Nel could hardly see an end to the tiresome battle.

Her time at the supermarket was wearing down her skills as a fighter. She parried another attack and caught an opening, taking a swing at the enemy, who jumped backwards in defence. Still, it wasn't enough time for Nel to cast her symbology, but she gave it a shot anyway.

She raised her hand towards the enemy and began to focus her energy into the spell. But just as the symbols were appearing, the enemy charged forward. Nel could not be disturbed at this moment, and she was suddenly rooted to the spot by the spell.

But a bulky figure jumped in front of Nel and parried the attack.

"Adray?"

"Just hurry up and finish the spell!"

"... Thanks."

Nel said, before completing the spell. A dark circle surrounded the enemy commander and Adray leapt back in time as a dark energy engulfed the enemy, before shrinking away into the ground, leaving no traces.

As for Roger, his troops were faring better than any other group, mainly because no enemy could see him and his small size, therefore allowing him to cut down more enemies than the enemy can cut his men down. That proved the same for the enemy commander, who did not even see him coming, literally.

Ryoko Leingod was having a hell of a time. Unknown to her children, she used to be part of the Federation army before she became a scientist. Carrying two laser cannon rifles that were the size of a rocket launcher each, she sprayed the enemy with laser fire like she was trigger happy.

No one dared to step in her way, because no one would be left anyway. The last of the cloak figures fell quickly, after he mistakenly thought that a melee weapon like a three sectioned staff can beat two really large rifles.

"Don't bring a fancy weapon to the field, boy, it only proves your stupidity."

* * *

A/N: ... This is getting to be drag... argh, my headache... 


	13. Paths

A/N: By the Gods... this one is long... hot dammit press my bacon dry. What the f?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean, though if i did, it would be rated M for MORON, or if you like, MAGNIFICENT. But that's just sugar coating the MORON part.

* * *

The group stepped through the gateway and into the place that is known as the firewall. White, smooth walls and the floor that looks like it is made from glass.

"Woah... i never knew it would look like this."

Fuin said, looking around, tapping the walls and floor. Karin and Kanai were equally in awe. Surprisingly, Clair wasn't surprised. Wow.

"I've seen it before. Anyway, let's go. I suspect there isn't much time left."

Clair said.

"Right. Let's go."

Fayt led the group through the different pathways and through different doors, till they reached what appeared to be a maze, filled with bodies.

Fayt took a look at the bodies, and from what he concluded, they had bad news.

"Some of these are Executioners, others are human. I suspect that our enemy had faced the security system for the firewall and suffered heavy losses, but the security system suffered as well."

Fayt pointed to several pieces of broken machinery.

"Firewall sentinels. Are there still some left? Maybe we can use them."

Maria suggested.

"I'm on it."

Sophia walked over to a wall and tapped it lightly, where a screen and keyboard appeared. After a few seconds, Sophia turned to the group.

"There are couple left in section D and F. I've called them over, but the bad news is that the enemy has already breached the Creator's room. There isn't much time left till they destroy the Eternal Sphere."

"... Come on, let's go."

* * *

Fayt ran ahead, leading the men forward. He prayed that he wasn't too late. Reaching the gate at last, the group stepped through, only to face an army of excutioners waiting for them. 

"Dammit!"

Fayt cursed, drawing his swords.

"Fayt, let me handle this! I'll take your men, if you don't mind."

Peppita said.

"Hmm? Sure, but-"

"I can handle them no problem! Besides, Larni, Mino and Klo are going to stay with me, right?"

Peppita turned to Larni, who simply shrugged.

"Larni, i'd really appreciate it if you can keep her out of trouble."

"If that is your wish."

* * *

With that, Fayt left his army behind with Peppita and Larni, running off with the others to the elevator. Just when they reached the elevator, however, another problem awaits them. 

A cloaked figure, but the hood was pulled back, revealling a boy with spiked blue hair. In his hands, were twin swords.

"Halt, heroes of the Eternal Sphere. You will not go any further than me."

He said.

"... I'll deal with this."

Yuin said, stepping forward.

"Yuin..."

"This is getting cliché, but go. I will catch up with you later."

Fayt could see the determination within her eyes and decided to trust her.

"You better catch up!"

He called as the elevator rose.

"Yeah."

Yuin stared hard at the kid.

"Are you sure? You may not survive."

The kid smirked, however, Yuin was not one to be intimidated so easily.

"On the contrary, i think you're the one who won't survive."

Yuin said, taking out a scythe.

"Yuin Carilin, the devil. I've heard of you."

The kid smiled.

"I've heard that you have killed many people when you were young. Trained from young to be the perfect soldier. This fight will be interesting."

"... Less talking, more fighting."

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

Fayt and his group reached the next floor, where they ran into another cloaked figure. This figure was large and had an axe with him. 

"Pyikon, don't even think of it."

"Aw, why not? I want to act hero for once, can't i?"

Pyikon whined to Fuin, who was the one who forbidded Pyikon to fight.

"No, and that's final. I'll deal with him."

Fuin stepped forward, but this time, no one stopped him.

"Fuin..."

"Fayt, you should know how this would run. By the time you reach the last guy, it would be just you. Typical story, but it is always the coolest."

"... Catch up with us, promise?"

"Yeah, and i'll bring ice-cream for you guys as well."

Once the group left, Fuin faced the large man.

"What can a pipsquek like you do to stop me?"

The large man laughed. Fuin sighed, unbuttoning his coat.

"You know what i hate the most? That everyone underestimates me. Never, EVER, call me a pipsquek, got it?"

Fuin pulled back his coat, revealling his collection of weapons that decorated his body like a war memorial.

There were more weapons than there were the number of hair strands on his head. Rifles, pistols, swords, spears, knives, grenades, rocket launchers and even more weirder weapons on even more weirder spots. He even had weapons in places you wouldn't even imagine.

Loaded from neck to toe with weapons of all kinds, he was like a walking weapon. The large man took a step back, either in fear, shock or both.

"They call me Fuin, the loaded, ever wonder why?"

* * *

As the group approached the second elevator, their passage was blocked by a group of excutioners, who were not so intent on having one on one battles. However, someone within Fayt's group had other ideas. 

"Fayt, do you have a laser weapon?"

Sole asked, reaching into his own pocket.

"I have this laser pistol."

Fayt said, taking out a pistol form his belt. Sole took it and inspected it for awhile.

"Good, i can use this. Fayt, can you take Clair and get out of here?"

"Sole..."

"Sole? What are you doing?"

Clair asked, placing a hand on her husband's hand.

"... Clair, there are somethings in this world where the past must be revisited, and this journey, i must do it alone."

"But-"

"It is the ghost of my past that keeps on haunting me. If ever something were to happen to you, these ghost would never go to rest, and therefore, i must face them alone. Please, understand."

Sole and Clair stared into each other's eyes for a long time, before Clair finally relented.

"Please, Sole, come back alive."

"I will. I always do."

Sole kissed Clair softly, before turning to face the enemy before him.

"Sole-"

"I know."

"... Let's go guys."

Fayt led the rest of the group away, leaving Sole with the enemy. Wonder what he could do with a pistol? Sole's fingers played around with a small piece of metal that he had found back on the moonbase a year back. It's shiny piece of metal.

"My old friend... It's simply amazing how i can actually find a use for you... Now, it is time for the past to end."

Sole tossed the metal onto the floor, in the middle of the Excutioners. With a single shot, he hit the metal.

* * *

On the next floor, the group encountered yet another opposition. A large behemoth of a person. 

"Heh heh... this time, no one can stop me."

Pyikon sniggered, stepping forward.

"Pyikon... i'm leaving this in your hands."

"No problem."

Pyikon took out two large plasma cannons that were the size of gun turrets on a battleship and aimed them at the large man, who simply took out an equally large gun.

"My gun can blow up an entire planet!"

"So? Mine can blow up an entire solarsystem!"

* * *

Reaching the elevator, they encountered not one, but two cloaked figures. Both having brass knuckles, indicating themselves to be close quarters fighters. 

"This is our cue. Cliff, get over here."

Mirage called.

"Finally, a workout."

Cliff said, stretching himself.

"Mirage? Cliff?"

Maria wanted to stop them, but Fayt stopped her instead.

"Let them do what they want."

Fayt said, averting his eyes from Maria's.

"But-"

"Maria, you were always like a daughter to us. Even if our lives are meant to buy you some time, then the better."

Mirage smiled softly.

"Yeah, nothing like parental loving than letting your children run away from you."

Cliff added, only to get elbowed in the gut.

"Whatever you may face, know that we will be there when you face the inevitable difficulty."

"Mirage..."

"Fayt, drag her away if you have to. Leave now!"

Mirage commanded, and Fayt had no reason to object, pulling Maria away from the scene.

"Mirage! Cliff!"

Soon, her voice was too far to be an echo.

"Cliff, get up from the floor. I thought you wanted a workout."

Mirage sighed, kicking her husband over.

"Sure, but what about a kiss before we go?"

Cliff smiled. Mirage was tempted to kick him, but she bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"Was that enough?"

"Good enough to get me working. Say, can i get another one after this?"

"... If you can resist from falling down once, i might consider."

"ALL RIGHT! BRING IT ON!"

* * *

Fayt looked at the remaining people he had with him. Maria, who was crying, Sophia, who was comforting Maria, Clair, Karin and Kanai. 

Fayt wondered how many more of his comrades did he have to leave in order to stop the destruction of the Eternal sphere.

As expected, upon arriving the next level, another cloaked figure stood there in silence, having a sword drawn.

"I'll take care of him."

Clair said, stepping forward, drawing her own blade.

"Clair-"

"I want to wait for Sole. Please, Fayt, can't you let me do what i want?"

Clair asked. To Fayt, it was simple. He had no objections about leaving her to fight this mystery figure, but there was one... How did he know whether she was going to die or not?

"... Once you get Sole, come and meet us immediately, alright?"

"I promise."

With that, Fayt reluctantly left Clair and led the rest off. Clair stared hard at the enemy.

"It seems that you made the right choice, girl."

The man said, poising his weapon in a familiar stance.

"You're... i see. I was right. Disciple of the ancient sword art."

"And so are you yourself. But i was the one who created the art, programmed it into the system matrix. Do you really think you have what it takes to beat me?"

"We'll see. Does a student have what it takes to beat the teacher?"

"... A phrase from my own teachings... You certain have what it take to beat me, but let's prove it, shall we?"

"With pleasure."

* * *

Fayt led his group on, having only five people left. Why did it have to come down to this? Why? He knew that it woud only get lonelier with each passing junction. He was right. At the next right was a slim figure. 

A girl with flowing grey hair. Before Fayt had a chance to react, the girl threw a spear at him, but it was deflected when Kanai stood in front of Fayt, spinning her pole in defence.

"Kanai..."

"... Admiral..."

"... Good luck."

"Thank you."

Fayt ran on, leaving Kanai with the girl.

"It's been awhile, Kanai. I had wondered where did you run off to."

"... Reina Hihrin. You were suppose to be dead."

"Guess i wasn't. I personally didn't expect you to be here. Why are you helping that Fayt character?"

"Admiral is a far better commander than Jyrif."

"Hmph, still as rebellious as always, Kanai. Still have those goggles on, i see."

Reina took out a pole as well, but with a click, the two ends produced sickles facing opposite sides.

"So what if i still wear them?"

"... Fortrin is dead already, why don't you give him up?"

"... This is the last memory of him, how can i? Putting that aside. If you dare to stand before me and dare to harm my commander, i will fight you."

"... So be it. Kanai, i hope you have trained well during your leave."

"More than you'll ever be."

* * *

Finally, they reached the long flight of steps that led to the Creator's room. But once more, someone was waiting. 

"Heh, guess it's my turn, huh?"

Karin smirked, stepping forward, reaching for her cresent weapon.

"Karin..."

"Ah, you don't have to tell me anything, just leave. I got this one covered."

"... Good luck."

With that, Fayt ran off. Karin's opponent, a girl as well, but with shoulder length chestnut brown hair, simply stayed silent.

"So... are you going to do anything?"

Karin wondered.

"... You're weapon."

The girl spoke.

"This? Yeah, so?"

"You're a Kirin user, aren't you?"

"? How did you-"

"There are only a handful of people who know about the existence of the Kirin arts and their clan. You are not of Kirin blood, yet you wield thier weapon with precision and skill. Why is that so?"

"... You're a Kirin, aren't you."

"... Correct."

The girl took out an identical weapon of Karin's, only that her blade's hilt is black.

"You are the last of the Kirins. This would be interesting."

"... Are you the one who massacred my family?"

"Find out for yourself."

* * *

Fayt, Maria and Sophia ran up to the top of the stairs, where a grand golden door awaited them. In this world of endless space and time, the true magnificient beauty was within the lives of the people who created this world. 

"I thought i would never see this door ever again."

Fayt admitted, staring hard at the doors. Maria held his left hand firmly.

"Maria..."

"Fayt, i want you to know that whatever happens, i will be there for you. I will be there next to you, forever being by your side."

"Maria..."

Fayt wanted to hold her close, but his other hand was being held by Sophia.

"Sophia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Why can't i? It could be the last thing i hold in my life."

"... It can't be that drastic."

"Who knows."

Sophia smiled her usual childish grin, but Fayt knew it better than anyone else, that within Sophia's heart, she was afraid. He could tell.

"Sophia, promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that if we fail, that you are to transport yourself out of this world and in the 4-D realm."

"What! I would ne-"

"SOPHIA! PROMISE ME THAT ONE THING!"

Fayt's voice shocked everyone, especially Fayt himself.

"... Alright."

"Sophia..."

Maria wanted to comfort her, but something stopped her. Fayt.

"Maria, you as well. Take Sophia with you and go."

"But-"

"Maria, don't get me started."

Fayt stared hard his wife, who eventually sighed in defeat.

"Alright. But i promise you that it would not come down to that."

"... I hope you're right."

With that, Fayt, hand in hand with the two people whose fates were entwined with his own, stepped back into where it all ended, and where it all began. Together, they stepped back into the room of God.

* * *

A/N: Let the individual battles BEGIN! 


	14. Past

A/N: Prepare for another LONG CHAPT OF ULTIMATE LAMENESS AND BORING SHIT! It is utterly lame and i hate this chapter, but my hands would not stop, so whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, don't plan to, have not, did not, would not, could not, should not, bloody hell not, not on my own head not, slap a silly tuna not own StarOcean, or any of their merchandise, their collectables, their wholesales, their stocks, their company, or anything else that i have missed out. Please enjoy the cookie.

* * *

The clatter of armoured feet sounded through the hallways. He had never been so irritated in his life. Nevertheless, he was kind of glad that his skills weren't rusted, yet. 

"That stupid worm didn't even last five seconds. What a waste of my time."

Albel Nox muttered, leading his remaining battalion into the ruins.

"Come on, it wasn't all that bad, was it?"

Nel asked, leading her own unit.

"Bah, that idiot didn't how to fight."

"The enemy was too weak for our powers!"

Rogers chirped, leaping to keep up with the others' speed.

"Roger? How did you manage to get him?"

"Well, wasn't it obvious? It was because i am the great and magnificent-"

"The bloody maggot was too bloody short for that bloody worm to bloody see him."

Albel cut short Roger's tale with a brief summary.

"Ah, i see. Albel, your sentences has too many bloody words in it."

Ryoko said, leading the Federation troops as well. Adray was not far behind.

"No! It wasn't that!"

Roger cried.

"Oh shut up. It's a clear fact that no one can see you when they're busy with taller enemies. You just hack your way from their legs till their reach your height."

"... Meanie."

"Bah, grow up."

* * *

Peppita sat down on the floor, her bells soaked in black thick blood. She was complaining for the last half and hour about how hard it was going to be to get all of the stains off. Of course, no one wanted to hear her. 

Fayt's own army was busy trying to recuperate, medics running about, getting their work done. Soon, noises echoed from the gateway and Peppita knew who it was by the sounds of the voice.

"There they go again."

She sighed, shaking her head in dismay. Through the portal, Albel, Nel, Roger, Ryoko and Adray appeared with a whole freaking army behind them. Albel and Roger were busy trying to knock each other's teeth out, while Nel was trying to stop them.

"Took you guys long enough."

Peppita said, getting up.

"Peppita? Where are the rest?"

Ryoko asked.

"Hm? Oh, they went on. We had a sort of blockade and i decided to help Fayt get ahead, so i volunteered to stay behind."

Peppita replied, pointing to the bloody mess around them.

"Hmm, i see. Well, why not we go and find Fayt to see if we can help?"

* * *

The clash of steel sounded as the two exchanged blows more often than they can breathe. The two clashed once more and leapt backwards almost immediately. 

"... You're... good."

The kid panted, trying to catch his breath. Yuin readied her weapon once more.

"... You're... really... the devil."

"... Are you done talking?"

Yuin asked.

The kid was still trying to catch his breath.

"Tell me something before you die. How is it that you know of me?"

Yuin asked. The kid merely laughed.

"Of course... everyone in the programme knew about you."

"The... programme? Don't tell you're also-"

"That's right. I was also trained under the regiment of Genocital corporation. Of course, i had only just started training when the corporation was arrested for the illegal things it had done.

But within that short amount of time, i had heard stories of the strongest of the corporation's fighters, Yuin Carilin, master assassin and user of the scythe. It was rumoured that you had killed more people than you had seen."

"... That's true. Blindfolded."

"Heh, sarcasm will get you nowhere. After the corporation was shut down, i was thrown out, outcast. While you were enlisted into the Eternal Sphere's military and worked for that brat, Fayt Leingod."

"... You do not insult the admiral and live."

"Heh, then try me."

the kid smirked, but Yuin disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"So the grim reaper really does exist."

He said.

"Repent only in hell."

With that, Yuin cut his head clean off. The devil was one not to be easily angered, and once released, there was no salvation left for you. Yuin tied her scythe on her back and picked up the weapons of the dead kid. She slot them in her belt and look over the dead body.

"... Rest well, kid."

* * *

Gritting his teeth, he tossed several grenades at the body that was on the floor. Fuin had seen his share of weak opponents, but come on, no one has ever lasted less than two seconds in every one of his fights. That big guy was not so tough after all. 

"Chey, didn't even bring out the guns and he died from shock. Weakling."

Fuin spat. He was bored, and with nothing to do, he quick drew two of his pistols and fired a shot at the grenade, which exploded, and exploded the others around it, sending the already dead body flying.

Fuin was normally not sadistic, but when he was extremely bored with adrenaline still pumping through him, he can be worse than Armageddon.

Already, he had emptied twenty five clips into the body, exploded it five times, knifed it fifty times over, and now, he was bored.

Whenever Fuin revealed what was in his coat, his body would somehow pump so much adrenalin that it was unbearable if the fight did not last at least three hours.

Most of Fuin's level of normal enemies can last five hours, but that was because they are smarter and know how not to shit in their pants and how to run. The elevator churned as a familiar figure appeared.

"Ah, done already?"

Fuin asked the girl.

"... Don't you think you're going overboard?"

Yuin asked, looking at the body.

"Speak for yourself. Playing with that kid before killing him. Cruel as ever, i see."

"At least mine was good workout."

"True. Mine shitted in his pants and died from shock. Pathetic."

"... Albel and the others are arriving."

"Great. That means i have to get rid of this stinking body. Yuin, think you can help me?"

Fuin asked Yuin, who simply stared back at him.

"... Fine, i'll do it by myself."

Fuin grumbled something incoherent and took out a small device. He placed the device on the dead body and with a simple touch of a button, the body disappeared, leaving only the clothing behind.

"Funny how this thing can't work on living beings."

Fuin muttered.

"... What, and lose all of the fun?"

"... You're right. It's better this way."

* * *

The two made their way towards the next elevator, where a simple piece of metal lay in the middle of the ground. Fuin, being as he always is, went over and picked up the piece. 

"Say, this looks familiar."

Fuin said, taking a closer took.

"... Fuin, that's the experimental metal that Sole was talking about a year ago that happened on Syi IV, remember?"

"Oh yeah... WOAH!"

Fuin immediately dropped it as though it was burning and ran away from it.

"If i remember correctly, Sole kept it, right?"

Fuin said.

"Yes."

"That would mean-"

"He used it here. But where is he?"

Yuin wondered, looking around. Fuin joined Yuin in the search and when it seemed like forever, Albel and the others had caught up.

"Damn you bloody maggots! Where are the enemies!"

"Dead. Did you see Sole anywhere?"

Fuin asked.

"No, not-"

"WHAT! MY SON-IN-LAW IS DEAD! NOOOO!"

Adray cried out in anguish, but everyone ignored him. Rogers placed ear plugs in his ear.

"Dammit, dad, shut the hell up! I can't rest easy."

A voice shouted from behind a wall. When everyone went to investigate, they found Sole sitting there, quite badly bruised.

"Sole! What happened?"

Fuin asked.

"Well, you see that metal? Yeah, i used it. Funny how a simple pistol like this one can cause such a reaction. So i underestimated its suction force and had a couple of falls trying to get this far from the vacuum."

Sole explained, getting to his feet.

"Hmm... Well, can you walk?"

"Yeah. After all, i did promise to Clair that i would come back alive, and it would be no good if i can't get there myself on my own two legs to tell her that."

* * *

The group went up and arrived to what appeared to be a war zone worth a thousand armies, but with only two men involved. It appears the two men were sitting together, laughing and talking. 

"Pyikon? What in the world are you doing?"

Fuin asked, walking up to Pyikon and his new found friend, who appears to be rather huge.

"Him? Oh, he's Jyusen. We were fighting against each other, using our largest weapons each and threw everything we had against each other, when we realized, that we were out of ammo!"

Pyiko laughed loudly.

"Yeah, and then we tried using our other weapons, only to find out that both of us forgot to bring extra clips!"

Jyusen added, and the two laughed loudly together.

"... Large people... i will never get them."

* * *

The newly extended group had reached what appeared to be a bloody fist battle. It was like a scene shot from an old Chinese kung fu movie. Fists against fists, kicks against kicks. 

Cliff and Mirage were holding their ground more than well. Cliff slammed his foot against his foe on the face, sending him flying. Mirage easily blocked a kick, and proceeded to slam her entire body against her foe.

"I see that you two are still in top shape."

Ryoko said, stepping forward.

"Ah, Ms. Leingod, it is always a pleasure to see that you are not hurt."

Cliff said, bowing in a form of respect, or was he trying to flirt?

"Cliff, can it."

"Aw, Mirage. How about that promise?"

"? You fell down once, i saw it."

"That was a leg sweep. Come on, it doesn't count if it was a technique, does it?"

Mirage looked at Cliff, how entered puppy dog eye mode. Sighing, Mirage gave up.

"Fine, whatever."

She said, kissing him lightly... on the forehead.

"Wha-"

"You didn't specify where."

* * *

Clair flipped backwards, landing lightly on her feet. The creator of her technique, Jorison Mydrif, was fighting her, a student who had not used her technique in years. Clair held her katana close to her. Her breathing was hard and shallow. This was hard. 

"Is that all you have to offer? You're my student, yet you fail to get past my 'Gentiki' phase. I am ashamed to call you my student."

Jorison laughed. Clair gripped her Katana tighter. There were two ways to hold it. The forward, which most warriors do, then there was the backwards, which was also known as the dagger grip.

Her technique was solely based on the dagger grip, but it was useless against the person who created it. There was only one trick left up her sleeve, if her uniform did have one. She charged forward once more. Jorison readied his weapon as well.

However, it was not his blade that hit her, it was a small dagger. He threw three daggers at her, all but one she parried with her weapon. That single one had managed to cut her, but her reaction was a little more than blinking. That was when he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"It's the end."

He sliced through her like through smoke... smoke? Clair disappeared and reappeared behind Jorison.

"Smart move, but grave mistake."

He muttered, quickly stabbing backwards, but his blade impaled nothing. Smoke once more. That was when a blade appeared through the smoke in front of him, piercing through his chest. This time, he could not escape.

He coughed up blood as his life was fading away. The smoked cleared and Clair stood there, her hand still on the sword, but she was holding it in the forward position.

"A change... of style? How... clever."

Jorison smiled, blood dripping from his mouth.

"... It was an honour to fight you, master."

Clair bowed once.

"... Heh, it was a fun experience to fight you as well. Even a program can evolve without commands from his programmer telling him so. You have certainly reached that point. There is... nothing left... for me... to teach... For every wish..."

"Comes a spring of suffering and joy."

Clair finished his sentence and Jorison smiled.

"... Thank... you."

With that, the legend was dead. The master had lost to the student. Clair gripped her sword with the dagger grip, and sliced upwards, cutting through the head. It was gruesome, but it was the way that was suppose to be in her school.

In order to make sure that no enemy can further mutilate the body of a fallen, they must cut through the head. Strange tradition, and it was the only reason why Clair sought to leave it behind her, but in the face of the grand master, the creator of her technique, she decided it was only appropriate.

"Rest well... master."

* * *

With heavy blows being exchanged, it would seem that the battle would never end. Kanai thrust her pole at Reina, who jumped backwards and attempted to counter, but Kanai raised her weapon and slammed it against Reina's side. 

Reina took quite a blow, but she still managed to stand.

"You've been training hard, haven't you."

Reina said, gripping her side where surely she had broken a couple of ribs.

"I told you before, if you dare harm my commander, you will pay."

"Hmph, as if you really do care for your commanders."

"... Fayt's different."

"How so? He's human, like Jyrif was. You, however, being half Seraph, can't even control your own wings."

Reina spat, striking Kanai with the truth, but she barely flinched.

"You killed Jyrif after you found out his true nature, then as you and Fortrin were escaping from the site, Fortrin was killed. Heh, what a dumb story."

"But do you know what? Jyrif's true nature, was the result of a mental experiment conducted by the corporation. And Fortrin? Guess who killed him."

"That's right, me. I was loyal to the corporation straight through to the end. Also, i had to have my revenge. You and Fortrin, killed my father!"

Reina cried, pointing her weapon at Kanai, who simply stood there in silence.

"My revenge was almost complete, till you escaped. For years, i've hunted the rebels down, till only you were left."

"Now, i will kill you."

"... Done talking?"

"What?"

"For someone who wants revenge, you sure like to take a long time to chat about the past. Come on then, i'm waiting."

Kanai smirked, twirling her staff.

"Why you... BITCH!"

Reina charged forward, raising her weapon. But just before she could bring it down on Kanai, Kanai side stepped Reina and brought her mighty staff down on Reina. Falling onto the floor, Reina felt more bones being broken.

"... Is that all you've got?"

Kanai asked, smiling.

"You... how.. did you... get so... strong!"

"It was nothing, really. You, being blinded by rage, could not see how i was going to attack, and therefore, you were unable to fight properly.

You knew this already, but could not avoid it, so you tried to get me angry as well, by telling me that Jyrif wasn't himself when i killed him, and that you were the one who killed Fortrin. Well, guess what, i already knew all of that."

"Wha-"

Before Reina had a chance to speak, Kanai gave one last heave, and brought her mighty staff down once more.

"Lights out for you, Reina. It was fun seeing you again and all, but guess only one of us can leave the battlefield."

Kanai sighed, tying her staff to her back as she took off her goggles. Her soft grey eyes were not shining as they used to be, instead, this was her true eyes. She bent down over the body, brushing aside Reina's hair.

"Guess your father didn't tell you, huh, Reina. He wanted me to kill him. He begged me to end his suffering. You would not imagine what the corporation made him go through. I wasn't going against him, but against the corporation.

Who better to end his suffering, than his own daughter? That's right, Reina, i am your half sister, not that you'll ever know that.

My mother was always evious of your mother, but she told me not to be the same, not to be envious of you like my mother was to yours, but looks like i just can't help it."

Kanai smiled for a moment, before picking up Reina's weapon and tying it to her back as well.

"... I'll see you in the afterlife, sister."

* * *

Stringing another arrow, she fired it away, but her opponent sliced through the arrow like it was flying at her in slow motion. 

"Your attacks are useless against a pure blood."

"We'll see."

Karin replied smugly, drawing out five arrows from her quiver, notching the first one and firing it away. It shared the same fate as the arrow before it, but Karin notched another one and fired it away, but at a closer distance.

Still, her opponent easily destroyed the arrow. Karin lept to one side to avoid a swing, and fired her third and forth arrow consecutively. Her opponent managed to avoid one, but the other had scraped her side.

"Guess you're not so invincible after all."

Karin smirked, but quickly rolled out of the way of another attack. Karin fired her last arrow from behind but that too was deflected.

"You're out of arrows."

Her opponent said.

"... Not really."

Karin replied, taking off her empty quiver and throwing it aside. She pulled her cloak side, where by her hip, was another quiver. Strapped to her leg was another quiver as well.

"Tell me something. If you really are the last of the Kirins, does that make you... Kamini Kirin?"

"... Yes, i am. Do i know you?"

Kamini asked.

"Heh, back then, you were only a small squirt. Guess you don't remember me since it has been ten years since that day."

Karin smiled, drawing another few arrows.

"... I do not know you. You're not part of my family. You do not have the brown hair of the Kirin family."

Kamini pointed to Karin's long grey hair.

"How do you know my name, and of my family skill?"

"... i guess you were too young to remember me. Nevertheless, you stand before me, but as my enemy. Why did it come to this, Kamini?"

"... A man appeared before me, after my family's death. He offered me revenge if i could lend him my skills. I do not know what he is planning, but if he really does offer me revenge, then i would help him to the end."

"So those before you..."

"They too were offered something which they longed for. Most of us out for revenge."

Kamini explained, but she still wondered about Karin.

"So... what is it that you plan to have your revenge on? Who, or what is it that you are fighting against, Kamini?"

Karin asked, slotting her arrows back in her quiver, before taking out a knife, cutting the string of her weapon.

"... I do not know. But he told me that i would find out when the time comes. You look like you know something that i want to know. Tell me what is it?"

"Heh, try to get it out of me. If you can."

Karin gripped her weapon tightly. Without warning, Kamini disappeared in a blur and suddenly appeared right in front of Karin, who was caught off guard.

"Kirin's secret technique!"

"'Dai Sen Kaze No RYU!'"

Kamini skilfully handled the blade as though she was dancing, able to cut through anything in her path. Her crescent blade sliced in extremely fast movements that Karin had hard time parrying.

But even if Karin managed to block a couple of blows, the wind pressure was razor sharp enough to cut her skin. Karin leapt backwards just as Kamini did the final step of the technique, a large cross attack that covered Kamini entirely and the blast radius of its air pressure was about five meters.

Karin braced herself for the attack. The sharp airwaves slammed against her like a brick wall. Cuts formed all over her and the air felt as though it was blade itself. Karin managed to endure it till the end, where she fell to one knee, coughing up blood.

"... Kirin's... secret... technique... To think... you could... use it."

"... It is amazing that you are still alive after withstanding that attack. Your lungs should have been crushed by now."

"Heh... Your father... his attack... was much stronger..."

Kamini seemed alarmed by Karin's words.

"Y-you... you're the one who killed my family?"

"... If that is what you think, then so be it. I'll tell you one thing that i do know, though."

Karin smirked, getting to her feet, spitting her blood onto the floor while wiping the rest off her mouth. She took her weapon and snapped the handle, creating two curved blades.

"Your father was a strong fighter, but at least he did not get to suffer at the end."

"You... YOU MURDERER!"

Kamini screamed, her faced flushed with anger. Her eyes burned with rage and hatred. Karin smiled.

"KIRIN DAI SEN RYUOGI, DAI SEN KAZE NO-"

"KIRIN DAI SEN NO RYUOGI, KIRI NO KAGE!"

Karin shouted, launching her two blades at Kamini, who had to halt her technique to dodge them. Karin disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Kamini, catching her two blades and snapping them together.

She grabbed the two blades together and pressed them together, covering the hilt with the blades. She threw the blade boomerang at Kamini, who dodged it once more. Karin's movements and speeds were more than fast. She was barely visible.

Karin caught the boomerang on Kamini's left, and she extended it once more, grabbing the hilt of her weapon. The next split second, Karin was right in front of Kamini, who could no longer move away.

"You-"

"... TENJOU NO KAGE!"

Karin sliced diagonally across Kamini, cutting in the opposite direction to form a cross, split the two blades into two, cross sliced across, appeared behind Kamini, snapped the two blades together once more, changed it into a blade boomerang, threw it, which slammed hard against Kamini's back.

But before it could cut, Karin grabbed the blade, extended it, and sliced and diced at Kamini from all directions in quick and precised movements. Karin finished with a simple cut down Kamini's front.

The younger girl fell to her knees, her eyes held no more life in them. Kamini fell to the ground, with Karin standing over her body.

"... Kamini... I never did expect you to forgive me. But at least now, my past is gone. I have no more regrets. What's done is done."

Karin bent down, and picked up Kamini's weapon.

"... Tenge no ken. The hidden weapon of the Kirin clan. If only they had given it to me, none of this would have happened.

Unlike Kage no ken, my own blade, Tenge no ken is said to be strong enough to split the Earth into two. Such a weapon was never intended to be in the hands of a young girl. Rest well, Kamini, and join your family."

Karin pulled off her own cloak and draped it over Kamini. Looking up, Karin saw that the others were reaching.

"Had problems?"

Fuin asked.

"... No, not much. How about you guys?"

"We're good."

"... Alright. Let's go and join Fayt."

* * *

A/N: Alright! I'm done! Throws a party and slams a tuna on the table DINNER! Oh yeah, apologies for the long and lame chapt, too bad, live with it, cuz i'm NOT changing it. Oh yeah, just a friendly reminder, NO FLAMES. Thank you, and enjoy your day. The exit is on the left and your life jacket is located under your arse. Thank, and have a pleasant... fall. 


	15. Truth

A/N: CHAPT 15! AMAZING!

Disclaimer: I... what was it again? Oh yeah, do not own StarOcean or... er... something... i guess.

* * *

The three of them stepped into that world. A world where time and space did not matter. Where it all began, and where it all ended. Like a giant chapel, the wonderous view that it beheld was breath-taking. 

This was the room where they were suppose to have died, but somehow, they survived. Through willpower alone, they survived. Now, stand before another destruction of their universe. Standing before the creator's computer, stood three people.

"Stop!"

Fayt shouted, running up to the three figures, who simply turned.

"So, we meet at last, Fayt Leingod."

One of them said, obviously being the leader.

"What is it that you people are trying to do? What is the point of destroying the Eternal Sphere?"

"... It is something you beings call guilt. Of course, pride is also involved."

"Guilt?"

Fayt wondered. How was guilt involved?

"Yes... Guilt. I think you can imagine why pride is a factor. It is the same with humanity, since you were created in our image.

We cannot allow our own creations to outsmart us, to be more resourceful than us, to be able to beat us at our own game. We are like a stubborn child, who refuses to lose, but then again, so are you."

The leader explained, pulling back his hood. He had a short green hair with dark blue eyes. He looked... familiar. In fact, he looked exactly like Fayt, besides the different coloured hair and eyes.

"You... do i know you?"

Fayt asked.

"... You should. Let me introduce myself. I am Farin Linegard. I am a designer within the Eternal Sphere company. I was the one responsible for creating you, Fayt Leingod. Well, more like your long past ancestors."

"What!"

"Yes... i volunteered to create certain beings, and i had decided to make them slightly more advance than others. Fayt Leingod, Maria Leingod, Sophia Esteed. You three were my grandest designs, that i had secretly imput data. At first i thought it wasn't possible, seeing how the Eternal Sphere was evolving by itself, so i thought i failed, till you three became... quite famous."

Farin smiled sadly.

"Then... why?"

Maria asked.

"... When i said that you beings were created in our image, i really meant in our image. You three, were created after my own family."

"Fayt, was modelled after Furin, my twin brother. Maria, was modelled after my elder sister, Mary. Sophia was modelled after Sonia, my younger sister."

Farin explained, nodding to his two accomplices, who stood aside.

"Let me tell you a tale."

Farin started, walking down the small flight of steps from the Creator's computer.

"Once, i was a normal designer, doing nothing much that was worth my time. Then, i came across this job. Creating programs that are capable of evolving? It sounded promising, so i picked it up.

Soon, i was enjoying my work. I could create animals and beings with a few clicks of my finger. It was simply amazing, and i was so absorbed in my own work, that i neglected my family.

You see, my parents died when we were all still young. In our world, there was a disease that was spreading, causing people to be lethargic, lazy in their work, and with no cure in sight, their bodies simply began to shut down.

The situation was dire. People only could survive if pleasure was invovled, if entertainment was there. There, the Eternal sphere was created. Finally, a cure. Those who still could work dedicated their lives to create the ultimate form of entertainment, another universe."

Farin stood before Fayt and the two were like looking into mirrors of themselves.

"So that means..."

"Yes, you were the cure for my people. But people began to forget what they were and personally, i'm glad to have the Eternal sphere being saved, but that was only temporary. I realized that my own family, was dead.

I was the only one who could work and earn a living, but being so absorbed in my work, i forgot my own siblings. In my insanity, i pleaded to create beings modeled after my own family, so came you three.

It was amazing, to tell you the truth. I thought you three as my own family. When you three emerged from the Eternal Sphere, i almost lost myself completely thinking i was in heaven, but reality was harsh.

You weren't my family. No. After the Eternal Sphere was saved, i recovered from my little joy ride. I was alone, and you three were the product of my loneliness and pain.

I know it is wrong to blame you, and to simply destroy you, but i have little choice. My past, my guilt would not be washed away if i do not do something."

Farin reached into his cloak and drew a sword, pointing it at Fayt, who simply stood there in complete shock.

"Wha-... Are you crazy? Even if you did create us, what makes you think that we'll allow you to just wipe us off from existence!"

"... No, i expect you to fight. I want you to fight me. This was the other alternative i was looking for. I've heard from the Silver Hand of Requiem that you were becoming unstable. Personally, i would like to fight you to see if it is true."

"The guild? Tell me, just what is going on in the 4-D world?"

"... Maybe you should know the truth. After your little run in with the Creator of the Eternal Sphere, the population of the 4-D realm has become more fired up. Our world was split into two.

Those who support the existence of the Eternal Sphere and its denizens, those who believe that you are indeed sentinel life forms that have a say-right in the world, while the other group were those who fear you.

After all, creations that are powerful enough to destroy their own creator is a scary thing, don't you think?"

"Of course, many groups and guilds were formed in this conflict. I must hand it to you, i've never seen my people so riled up about something for a long time. Suddenly, the people were filled with life once more."

Farin smiled. His smile, it held... sorrow and joy.

"My group only consists of me, and these two gentlemen here. They are my best friends and they share the same thoughts as i do.

The others that you have no doubtly come across on your way up, are beings from your world itself, recruited by another group, who entrusted the success of the mission into me. Of course, i intended to fail this mission, but they never knew."

"You tricked them... to fight me?"

"Yes... Exactly. To fight my guilt. That was what i decided. But putting that aside. I will tell you something. Killing me here, does not mean you have killed me in real life.

This is just another program that i can control directly from my station. Now the question is, can you still fight me?"

Farin asked, his blade was nearly touching Fayt. Maria looked at Fayt, worried.

"Fayt..."

"Maria, let me ask you something. Did you think that we could survive without bloodshed?"

"... That was something that i wanted to happen. I knew it within my heart, that it was impossible, but i wanted... to at least try."

Maria hung her head low, gripping onto Fayt's cloak tightly.

"... There can be no peace without blood being drawn. Is that you are trying to tell us, Farin?"

Fayt asked.

"... I would have hoped for that to happen as well, but as you know it yourself, Fayt. The beast within yourself. That is something is everyone has and cannot erase it from existence.

The lives of the people, they all depend on what they want from existence. They want to live, yet they want all others to die. How pitiful our lives are."

"So the question now, Fayt Leingod. Will you fight or not?"

"... I will..."

"Fayt..."

"...Fight."

Fayt drew his two blades, and Maria let go of his cloak. She knew. She knew that his heart was already made up. It was his choice after all in the end. Farin smiled at Fayt's decision.

"Good. That's just the answer i was looking for."

* * *

A/N: To tell you the truth, i've already written this far by the time i started posting the first chapt. I had estimated 15 chapters by the time i posted my first chapt. Heh, looks like i'm still good at estimating. Oh yeah, i had actually planned to post a new story up by last Christmas, but... i forgot, ah well... too bad. 


	16. Omake

A/N: Well, i know i haven't been submitting any chapt for an extremely LONG duration, and for that, i apologize. I do not have any proper excuse, but if you hear this, you might think i was joking. First off, i was lazy. Yes, i was actually lazy to write, then came the new semester for my University, my second year at the age of 18. After that, i wanted to write again to get my mind off the dumb school work, but i suddenly had a major writer's block.

I just could not continue, so i wrote other stories to try to get rid of my writer's block. This went on for about a month, the entire September, till i suddenly had a brilliant idea for the story. Suddenly, like an Ocean tidal wave, it hit me. I quickly wrote as much as i could within two days, making up four chapters within 48 hours, but then, as i was about to edit them and after that post them online, a terrible tragedy struck. My computer broke down... I am not joking.

All of my files are lost at the moment, so i brought it over to the shop to see if they can repair, but being in a small town, they may have to send it off to the city nearby to get it repaired... Talk about bad luck. Anyway, so this is where this chapter comes in. A OMAKE. No, it's not 'an', it's 'a'. I apologize for the delay and i too am praying for my computer to be repaired faster to allow me to continue. Please note, that i am talking about my laptop.

I am currently using my desktop to write this, but my laptop is the one that holds all of my stories, mainly because the keys are flat, so it would be easier to write with... sorry.

* * *

The gang has gathered for a special event. It is called, summary time... not very special, but sure. A table magically appeared in the giant room where they suddenly were. Chair popped up like mushrooms around the table, and strangely enough, no one questioned it. 

At the grand chair, adorned with beautiful sculptures, was me, the author. Going by the name of FW for this session, we shall begin what the heck is going on in my story.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today to this... auspicious occasion."

FW stated, smiling. He wore a black cloak that covered his 'I don't suffer from insanity, i enjoy every minute of it' shirt. His hair was in a mess, but it was flat, in a messy sort of way.

"For now, we will introduce each character slowly in more details. Let us start with the main characters. Fayt Leingod."

FW points over to the blunette who was already sleeping on the table. Pissed, FW drew a desert eagle from his cloak and fired a shot at Fayt. The bullet hit the table about an inch away from Fayt's hand. That woke him up.

"Is it morning?"

"No. But i'll make sure you'll never see one again if you continue to do that."

FW threatened, putting the gun away, where it magically disappeared. Still, no one questioned this strange and bizarre phenomenon.

"Alright, alright... So i'm Fayt Leingod, current age in the story, 20. Weapons, swords."

Fayt sighed. He really hated introductions.

"Right. As many would question, why would i make Fayt use Japanese swords? That should be with Albel, right?"

FW continued, seeing how Fayt was lazy.

"As you may know, i like the Japanese, though not one myself. Albel's use of the sword is much different from Fayt's. Fayt's handling of the sword is more westernise, while Albel is more Eastern. The difference between the two would be their specialities.

Albel excels in speed, while Fayt focuses on damage. Some of you may disagree, but that is the way in my story. I will switch Fayt's weapon back to his normal sword, but for now, i'll let him experience the ways of the Bushido. Fayt's symbol is destruction.  
I have decided to explore the realm of the symbols, and have tied it to each character's advancement through the plot. I will incorporate ideas from animes and games. Think Shaman King. I have decided that each Symbol be given three levels of advancement.

First would be the way each character uses their powers currently, with a slight twist. The second would be fusion with the symbol, and the last would be the strangest, so i won't spoil it. Next, we have Maria Traydor, or Maria Leingod."

FW nods to Maria, who stood up.

"I am Maria Leingod, twin sister and wife of Fayt Leingod in this story. Age 20. Weapon speciality, guns. Symbology, Alteration."

"Thank you, Maria. Alright, now Maria is a rather complicated character in my story. Like Fayt's journey, her life is full of twists and turns. If you have read my first fic, you would have questioned why use a knight to represent her symbol.

Well, if Fayt's symbol is an angel, the angel of destruction who looks like a female, then Maria's power would be represented in a sort of reversed way.  
Maria had always struck me as a headstrong type. She can stand bravely before opponents, though i made it such that she is actually extremely fragile under her tough front. A knight in armour would represent that.

Having a tough armour to protect against attacks, being brave and righteous, but under that armour, is still a human being of flesh. You might also wonder why i chose lavender as her scent. I personally have no clue.  
But i sort of like lavender, and it was the first scent that popped into my head. Maria uses guns, and for a while, i made her practice the sword. She isn't as good as Albel or Fayt, but in a one on one fight, she can hold out somewhat well.

The reason for her using the sword is that since she is the twin of Fayt, i need to show that the two of them can compliment each other well. Like mirrors. Now, as to why i would choose her to be the main girl in my story? Because i like her character.

Her character is suppose to be strong on the outside, unlike Fayt, who shows his insecurity and indecisiveness often. These two are like two sides of the same coin. She is more mature than Sophia, who strikes me as rather naive. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with Sophia,"

FW quickly said, after sensing a deep and penetrating glare from someone from across the table.

"But Sophia seems quite weak in her form. It is like her character is too loose. It is focused on being young, but it cannot suit what i was looking for. I needed a firmer character type, and Maria fit the bill. Now, as to why making them twins and also lovers.

I was wasn't really planning to make them twins. I am not a sick bastard, but i do question taboos. Not all though. Now, why is it that incest is a taboo? Because we feel sick about it? What determines what is right and what is wrong? Why is it wrong?  
I wouldn't kiss my own sister on the lips, but i love her very much. Not in that way. I wanted a twist in the story, and also i wanted to show that the love between two people can be strong. It made sense at that time, since Fayt and Maria look the same.

It doesn't really matter to me that i made them into twins. Now that is super incest... The challenges that Fayt and Maria have to endure because of their odd relationship is one thing i am trying to focus on, but it doesn't seem to come out right.  
You see, in this way, they challenge the laws of the old, fighting against a bunch of stupid words that some long time dead people had said so. Words are words alone, nothing more than that. Incest stories are hard to come by, and no, i am not promoting them.

Even in Asia and i think other countries, it is all the same, that people are generally against the idea of incest. Still, this story is against that generalized idea. LOVE WILL PREVAIL!"

FW suddenly stood up, shouting loudly. Then he sat back down, giving a slight cough, his face turning quite red.

"Er... let us continue. Sophia."

FW looked over to Sophia, but he noticed that the girl had disappeared.

"... Where did she go?"

FW asked. Nobody knew.

"... Fine, let's just continue without her. Sophia Esteed. Offensive little prick. I don't really like to bash characters, so Sophia has taken on a more minor role within the plot. Her weapon of choice, wooden poles and symbology.

Age, 17. She enters the same University as Fayt and Maria, because she looks like a bookworm. 17 is the age i entered University, so there's nothing wrong with that. I was wondering what sort of weapon Sophia should use, then it struck me as i was playing some online games.  
Seeing as how Sophia is a magic user, a staff would be appropriate, but i want Sophia to be more proactive in battles, rather than just casting spells all day. It was when i was playing GuildWars: Factions, did i find the final solution.

My magic characters used this pole with golden ends to enhance their spells. It sort of looked like Sun Wu Kong's magical staff from Chinese legend, Journey to the West. In this story i want to minimize the use of magic, and place more focus in physical combat.

Magic would be restricted to the three main symbology, and another few other symbology that will come up later. So-"

"I'M BACK!"

Sophia shouted, flying in from nowhere, dropping back into her seat. Everyone was rather confused by her sudden appearance. Where the heck did she go and where the heck did she come from?

"... Sophia, mind telling us where did you go?"

"Toilet."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... fine. Anyway, as i was saying. Sophia's role is placed into a rather minor role compared to Fayt and Maria's, but she will have her shining moment. Fayt treats Sophia like a younger sister and he cares for her.

Sophia, wanting to thank Fayt for that, and also by reading Maria's diary, has decided to she would be Fayt and Maria's protector.

Sophia has decided to protect the love that Fayt and Maria hold dear, and also to make sure that no outside force can interfere. The only thing she cannot protect in this, is the problems that Fayt and Maria confront, but is not visible. Sophia, think you can handle this alright?"

FW looked to Sphia, who nodded cheerfully.

"It would be Sophia's dedication to her 'duty', that will help Fayt and Maria later on. Alright, moving along... Next, we have Albel and Nel. Since i'm lazy, i'll go through them in bunches."

FW waved his hand lazily. Albel threatened to draw his sword, but a giant wash basin crashed landed on his head, effectively knocking him out.

"I'll do the talking."

FW said, looking at Nel who simply nodded, while her eyes were shifting from Albel on the table, to the ceiling.

"Right. Albel and Nel. These two are a popular couple. Why? No clue. But i like to make them fight, because their couple fights are quite interesting to write about. Now, i haven't been able to explore in any detail about their relationship, but we know that Albel cares for Nel, and vice versa.

Like i said in my first fic, Albel has stopped calling Nel 'worm', 'maggot' or whatever other weird insect names he can come up with. Instead, he calls her 'wench'. It may not be the best way, but i was thinking of what Albel should call Nel in a less rude term.  
Albel is slowly starting to accept Nel, but there are times when he just doesn't understand her. I have decided to change Albel's dressing. No more skirt with a mid drift.

Instead, i think he should wear a sort of close to skin tight long sleeved shirt, with jeans. I got that image while reading a manga. It was a sort of bishounen manga (pretty guys), but in my opinion, in those sort of mangas, Albel's sort of dressing fits perfectly, but no, i strongly object to him being gay, though he may look like it.  
Nel sort of strikes me as a loving mother and wife. She looks that way, though may not necessarily act that way. Anyway, since she and Albel seem to have opposite sort of characters, they seem like a fun couple. Next, we have Cliff and Mirage."

FW continued, eyeing Cliff, who quietly sat still, after seeing what had happened to Albel. But just in case, FW sapped his fingers and wash basins fell from the heavens above onto Cliff one after another. After about fifty wash basins had hit their mark, FW stopped. The lump on Cliff's head was as large as a watermelon.

"Right, so we have Cliff and Mirage. I personally did not know what to do with them. These two looked quite close in the game, and so when i wanted to put them into my story, i couldn't really find anything interesting with the two of them.

So i decided to make them already married. It sort of suits them, doesn't it? Cliff is sort of the player, while Mirage is always there to make sure he doesn't get too out of line. Plus, Cliff already knows Mirage's grandfather, or father... family, so it is okay.

They don't get much appearances, because i'm getting lazy, but they will come out later. Because of my laziness, i made Cliff into an official, so he cannot get out of office much, and Mirage in charge of the Diplo, which is the flagship of the new Federation fleet, so she is constantly away either for diplomacy or for battle. My main focus is in my own story's ships."

FW smirked, nodding his head as images of his wonderful ships danced and pranced about in his head like ninnies.

"Next, we have Roger, Peppitta and Adray. Right, these three are useless in my opinion. They just take up space. Not too much for them. Roger and Peppitta were mention in my first fic, while Adray was there to add muscle to the battles.

Other that... they don't really have any impact in my fics. Peppitta may be performer in my later fic while Roger can be... a stray cat. Adray's muscle filled body has been the basis for some of my other characters.  
Like Pyikon is based on Adray, roughly. His moves were incorporated into another of my characters in another fic. In other words, i don't really like Adray a lot, but i like to pluck his feathers and paste it on my own board."

FW sighed, looking at Adray, who suddenly turned into a large chicken. Again, no one questioned this.

"Next, we have Clair. Now Clair is sort of important to my own character. I like Clair, i do. She's kind of pretty. I have a thing for girls with long hair, though there are some exceptions. Clair looks like a kunoichi, a female ninja.

So i made her like that. I must admit that i could have done a better job with her battle, but i wanted to rush things, so i think i'll explore her story line and background soon. Clair's husband is Sole, my own character. Sole's name came from Guilty Gear, but they do not look alike, and i only just realized that Sol's ( From Guilty Gear) name with a 'e' behind to make it sound similar but different, was a bad idea, forming the name of a fish...

Sole is rather odd in a way. He looks like he's retarded in the first fic, but gets more lively in the second one. Sole has extensive knowledge in metallurgy, and he has extremely quick reflexes and quick thinking. His trigger finger is fast enough to match that.  
He isn't really a fighter, but he can fly fighters quite well, making him the ideal wingman for Fayt. After the first fic, he settled down in Elicoor II with Clair, but the metal piece he got in the first fic, is a sign to his past, a piece of him that would forever haunt him.

I've explored Sole rather indeptly. More than i actually wanted. I had only planned to make him a small OC, but he turned out quite likeable by my standards, so i made him marry Clair. I actually wanted to make Clair and Fayt have an affair, but that is going overboard.  
I had decided that Clair was too good for any of the available men given to me by the game... so i made my own. Since Sole turned out quite nicely, he was the perfect candidate."

Sole smiled quietly in the corner, and FW had to wonder... why was he in the corner?

"Next, we have Karin and Kanai. These two, are by far my most favourite OCs. Not because i am a pervert, but these two sort of represent my sister and my characters. Karin and Kanai both have a bit of my character, mixed with my sister's character.

Karin's ability to understand others is from my sister, while her ability to give advice comes from both me and my sister. The part of me that is placed within Karin, is her calmness, then explosive nature, a sort of bipolar. She is rather feminist, and hates to be looked down on.

Her weapon speciality is sniper gun and the crescent blade i got from warcraft 3's demon hunter. It sort of looked interesting and wanted a character to use it. Karin sort of just became that. Karin was at first made a small character, working under Fuin, but Fayt sort of took into her character, and she became a trusted confidant of Fayt.

She is reliable in battle and in other problems, but she has two flaws, one, her explosive nature is rather unpredictable and no one wants to cross her when she does explode, and her other flaw, is that she can't cook. Kanai, on the other hand, is rather opposite.  
Kanai was made when i thought that ships would be nicer if there was a vice captain that would argue with the captain at times. Kanai and Karin are extremely close as friends, and i didn't mention it, but they were childhood friends before Karin's family moved away.

Kanai and Karin both share greyish sliver long hair. Karin ties her hair up into a long tail, whereas Kanai just leaves it down. Kanai has my sort of rather happy-go-lucky persona, and she also has my style of clothing. Karin has my sister's. In Kanai, i placed my sister's rather childish and hyper character. Still, both Karin and Kanai can be serious.

For the style of clothing, Karin's style would be my sister's, but slightly altered. She would have a tight blouse, showing a mid drift, baggy pants and a high collared coat. As for Kanai, she would wear large shirt with long pants, topped with a jacket unzipped, with a cap to top it off. As for Kanai's glasses, i thought it would be interesting.

Kanai is half Seraph, which means that she has wings, but in the first fic i stated that she cannot control them. This will change later on. Her shining eyes can also be controlled. Shining because i was thinking of the phrase, "Eyes beaming", and took that to a literal sense.  
Kanai's choice of weapon is like Sophia, a pole, but she can use a large array of weapons, and she is quite well versed in first aid. As for Karin, while she is a sniper, in close combat, she can be extremely fast.

Kanai's character should be opposite of Karin, though i do find that their personalities some things are similar to each other. Well, Kanai can cook and she is more calm than Karin."

FW paused, watching Karin work up a storm about how she can cook well enough. Kanai struggled to tie Karin down.

"Anyway, moving along, we have Fuin and Yuin. These two are odd. Yuin can be cold and silent, but also fierce and demanding. Yuin was known as the 'death reaper', because of her weapon, a scythe.

She can be fast in close combat, but she doesn't like using guns. Fuin's name is rather similar to Yuin, but that was not intended. Fuin is like Cliff, a player. I was thinking about making Cliff into a smaller boy, and Fuin was the end result. Difference is that Fuin is a weapons expert, also a crazy demolition maniac, while Cliff is more up close and personal."

FW looked over at Fuin, was firing every single of his guns in every direction. Sighing, FW looked over to Maria, who nodded in turn. She focused her symbol at Fuin, who suddenly transformed into a cushion. Cushion?... Questions, anyone?

"Fuin and Yuin aren't very important characters, just taking up space and are mainly for comic relief. I was thinking of making Yuin and Fuin a couple, and Fuin did show concern when Yuin was captured in the first fic.

However, Yuin doesn't really think of Fuin much other than a friend. That MAY change, not confirmed. Fuin was actually suppose to be modelled after the typical Asian view of Americans, no offence.

Probably this is like Rambo, big guns, more big guns, even more big guns, huge ass guns, guns who wouldn't believe existed, and explosions enough to destroy the galaxy. So Fuin has rows of guns under his thick coat. It is for this reason that Fayt has called Fuin in for help. Pyikon is simply a helper."

FW looked around the table. Maybe he forgot someone. He did.

"Well, anyone else from the first fic i forgot to mention, will be apologized to. Ah yes, Larni and her two assistants. Well... nothing much to say about them. They were the Queen's special bodyguards.

Their skills are equivalent to Nel's and Clair's. Larni and her two assistants have been demoted to mere maids in the Leingod household. Don't worry, Ryoko Leingod, Fayt and Maria's mother, has recognized their strengths and use them as her own personal bodyguards. But other than that, nothing more than extra hands in battle."

FW suddenly heard a coin drop onto the floor. Bending down to pick up five cents, about ten thousand daggers flew overhead, ending when FW sat up right once more.

"Did something happen?"

He asked, but everyone shook their heads.

"... Ah well, let's now go onto the OCs of the second fic."

FW reached into his cloak and pulled out a clipboard. On it, were some pieces of irrelevant pieces of paper.

"Let's see... how to bake durian cake... how to stew lizards... how to eat a ten course meal... ah! Here it is. 'Ten thousand ways to create an OC'... i don't really need it though."

FW sighed, tossing the clipboard over his shoulder, where it hit something, or someone.

"Well, going along, in this second fic, we have two new OCs. Jyusen is not included, he's just like Pyikon, purely for space filling. So first, we have Verdok. Verdok is a rather mysterious character. He is extremely strong, and his weapon is a giant sword.

He can use an extremely wide array of melee weapons, but when it comes to range, he sticks to old school, favouring bow and arrows. So old fashion, but still enjoyable at times. Verdok can be said to be a sort of male version of Mary Sue, he can do almost about everything, a jack of all trades, but he excels in most.

He has an extensive understanding and knowledge of everything that occurs around him, and he is part of a mercenary guild in the 4-D realm. He is the only one i will introduce from that guild. Though he may be a super character, he is not without flaws.  
One, he cannot get a girlfriend. For some reason, girls find him cool and all, but he can't land any. Another thing, is that though he is very skilled at fighting, he is still nowhere near Fayt's level of skill when Fayt goes berserk. Still, he is stronger than your average fighter.

He can beat Karin, Kanai, Fuin, Yuin and Pyikon all in a one against all match. But he is weak against symbological powers, especially powerful ones like Fayt's, or Maria's, or even Sophia's. To compensate that, he is quick, fast and agile.  
His reaction speed is close to Sole's, but he cannot catch every detail when he spots fast attacks, which may result him accidentally attacking a friend. Next, we have Farin Lingard. He is modelled after Fayt, but in my story, it is that Fayt is modelled after Farin, or his twin.

Farin has the same character/ personality as Fayt, but Farin is more calm and collective than Fayt in stressful times, this is mainly because Fayt has the unstable symbol of destruction embedded in him.

Of course, Farin is also more in control of his emotions than Fayt. He uses swords and pistols, his fighting style matching Fayt's. If Fayt and Farin face off fair and square, it would be a tie. But Fayt has his symbol of destruction, whereas Farin doesn't. Farin's appearance changed in my head over the times.

At the time of writing, he had blood red hair and black eyes, but i switched it to the opposite of Fayt. Emerald hair, with Azure/ blue eyes. This is mainly to signify the mirror side of Fayt, matching in skills and appearance, but the colour of their hair and eye.

Farin is the more important character of the two new OC that i have introduced, for this second fic revolves around two things, 'retribution' or revenge, and 'judgement'. Farin would represent the 'judge' for Fayt and his party, bringing 'divine retribution' to whoever he sees as the one who should receive it.

Retribution is also represented by the riot within the 4-D realm. People who want to avenge the death of the 'creator'. 'Judgement' would be acted out as 'retribution'. But these two words will have more meaning that that."

FW smiled devilishly, standing up.

"I would like to announce that there will be changes in some of the characters clothing. I may pick some up from Animes, like Demonbane, and others from Comics. You'de never know where are all of the cool clothing are."

FW stood there, drooling. Of course, these clothing that he had in mind were somewhat provocative and revealling, but in his insane mind, they looked nice. Maybe a little too nice.

"Today, i will unveil new OCs. These new OCs will be the ones to bring my trilogy to a close. I will only say their names, but as to their relationship with the main cast, would be up to you. Presenting the main four OCs, Sora and Seiri, twins with a fiery passion that nothing can put out.

Rey, a boy who despises his father yet carries the burden of his parent, Faite, the girl who would end it all. Their companions, Marian and Frey, siblings who dedicate themselves to the protection of their friends like their parents before them.

Ameena, Dias, a girl and a boy who will relive the tragedy of lovers and heroes whom they now bore the names of. Finally, Kirimi and Reina, girls who bear the weight of guilt of their parent's past. Their journey to search for truth behind the past events would prove to be more than they bargained for."

An evil laughter filled the room which actually has no walls... that doesn't make it a room at all.

* * *

A/N: This chapter can be called a sort of A/N in itself, and i know it isn't really allowed to be posted, but this is a Omake, so i don't care if they take this off. I took the time to explain the characters and maybe a little of the story plot. This will help both the reader and myself, to clear things up. I admit, that my latest chapters were very random in their organizing, but this time, i will get things back into order. Stay tuned while my laptop gets fixed and then my stories will continue once more. But in the mean time, i will write some 'extra' short one chapter stories that will act like 'fillers' that we all hate in anime shows. Well, enjoy! 


	17. Omake 2

Omake 2 (Problems with friends from high places)

* * *

Fayt sat down on his couch. He had to wonder if he had everything done already. Thinking back, he hadn't really done anything right. From messing up the recipe for a cake five times in a row, to having Sophia walk in while he was taking a piss. The toilet door just had to be broken the day he needed it the most. Looking up at the television, he switched the channel to the news. He quickly switched it off, as on the news, a very familiar perverted face was painted onto it.

"... I didn't see that."

That was when he heard a cry from up the stairs. The first thing that came to mind was Maria. Dashing up, he slammed the door open, only to have a hair-dryer slam into his face. After that, he fainted.

* * *

Waking up, Fayt noticed a couple of things. One, he was no longer at home, but rather, in some sort of hospital.

"Fayt! Are you awake yet?"

A cheerful voice asked. Afraid to even turn, Fayt knew who it was, but he turned anyway. Cliff, stood there, in his dazzling magical wizard cloak. Fayt tried to speak, but he found that he was completely bandaged from head to toe.

"Fayt, i know that you're in pain, but please, you had a very nasty accident."

Fayt wanted to swear really loudly, but the bandaged prevented him from doing so. A hair-dryer wasn't that harsh... was it?

"Fayt, my boy, you tend to underestimate your foes. Hair-dryers are very deadly, especially when in the hands of women. Trust me, i know. So, this being your first time having to go through such a horrible ordeal, i will provide you with whatever medical help you need! DOCTORS!!!"

Cliff hollared and about fifty doctors in scrubs zoomed in. Literally. Fayt was now terrified beyond belief.

"Doctors, this friend of mine is in need of your utmost attention. He has been hit by a hair-dryer thrown by his wife."

Cliff explained, and all of the doctors nodded in unison. It appears, that they all understand the situation, and they look serious. Fayt thought he must be dreaming. He needed to pinch himself. His hand won't move because of the bandage.

"Alright. I would like him to receive every sort of treatment you can dish out. I won't allow failure."

"YESSIR!"

Fayt swore the doctors saluted to Cliff in a military fashion. The last thing Fayt saw, however, was fifty doctors flying through the air towards him, knives and needles all at ready. Then he blacked out.

* * *

Waking up once more, Fayt found himself in a more familiar place. His bedroom. His head felt cold for some reason. Looking around, he noticed that Maria was there, her eyes being puffy and tears watering down like waterfalls. For some reason as well, his head felt rather squished.

"I'm sorry Fayt! I saw a cockroach and wanted to kill it, but it jumped at me and landed on my face. Just then you stepped in and i was surprised, which sent to hair-dryer, that was in my hand, to you."

"..."

"Oh, i bandaged your head and placed a cold pact on your head as well."

Maria looked like her face was going to swell and explode. Fayt smiled and gently cupped her cheek.

"... Fayt... I'll go get you some water."

Maria smiled, wiping her tears. She bent down and kissed him lightly, before leaving the room. That left Fayt in the room, relaxing. This was better than his dream. Way better. A knock came from the window. Looking out, Fayt thought that he must be dreaming. Standing on some sort of hovering platform, Cliff stood there, in his magical cloak, with fifty doctors in scrubs behind him.

"Yo, Fayt. What'cha doing? These doctors are here to-... Fayt? Oh, he's fainted. Oh nevermind."

* * *

A/N: Note that at time of writing, i was drunk and crazy. 


	18. Omake 3

Omake 3 (Why i love you so)

A/N: This Omake was written while listening to 'Myself', from the anime 'Full Moon O Sagashite'. It is a very good song, and the lyrics are very beautiful... i really like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean, or Full Moon, therefore i do not own anything which is taken directly from them.

* * *

His hand carressing her soft hair. Their hearts beating so fast, yet in unison. She did not know what to say.

_doushite doushite suki nan darou_ (Why, oh why do I love you so much?)

_konna ni namida afureteru_ (My tears overflow this much)

His hands so warm to her skin. She only wanted time to stop. She wanted this second to last an eternity. Where were the times when they were just happy? Where were the times when such times were non-existant?

_ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_ (Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything)

_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta _(A place just a little ways away--That was where I was)

Their fingers interwining. Their eyes were so close, yet so distant. Why was it that she could not see it before?

_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_ (That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness)

_futari niteru no kana?_ (Are the two of us really alike?)

_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_ (If I'd realized it, you were always by my side)

Her eyes brimming with tears. She didn't understand it. Why was it so?

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_ (Why do I love you so much?)

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_ (Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad)

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_ (Just what it was that supported me so much)

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_ (From afar, I realize it now)

He gently wiped it away, his touch softening her features. She knew his words held no truth. But hoped, wished for it not to be so. Though she knew it was futile.

_nakinagara sagashi tsuzuketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_ (Like a lost child, crying and searching)

_kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_ (But there was no such thing as forever)

He held her close to his heart, wispering into her ear

_"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_ ("It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered)

_futari niteru no kana?_ (Were the two of us really alike?)

_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_ (And I decided then I would protect you)

She knew it from the beginning... that he was the one who was there for her. But where was he now? Where did the hole within her heart go to?

_doushite omooyi deni deki daii um daiyo_ (Why can't I turn them to memories)

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_ (You're too far, too near for me to reach)

_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_ (The more I tell myself "I will forget")

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_ (The larger you loom in my thoughts)

Softly, gently, ever so silent, was his smile. She could not stand it. She did not want him to leave. But all she could see, was his fading smile. She wanted to reach out to him, wanted to hold him.

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_ (Why do I love you so much?)

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_ (Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad)

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_ (Just what it was that supported me so much)

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_ (I realize it now from afar)

She tried to call out to him, but nothing came from her open mouth. She wanted to tell him. To say those words that have failed her before.

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_ (Why do I love you so much?)

_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_ (It's so easy I just can't answer)

He left without her telling him the most important thing to her heart.

* * *

A/N: This was actually intended to be placed at the end of the second fic. I'll leave it up to you to decide who i am talking about. If you can't decide, then just wait. I'll probably write from scratch again, since i'm getting impatient with my computer. Stay tuned! 


	19. Resolve

A/N: Yes, i'm back. My computer has finally gone to the grave, and i had to rewrite everything... boohoo... anyway, since i needed to rewrite this, i was extremely pissed and made everything crappy. REMEMBER, MY STUFF IS CRAP. I read a couple of other people's fic, and made want to just delete all of my works, but then again, i'm not them. I am envious of the way other people write, but i like writing, so i will continue to write, even if there are no more readers, because as long as i am happy about it, then it is good enough for me.

* * *

She was worried. There was nothing more other than that. She could do nothing but stand there and watch him cross swords with someone who looked just like him. Her husband, Fayt Leingod, against a man who claimed to be their character designer, Farin Linegard. Even if she should be used to these sort of crazy notions, there was still a limit to how much she can believe.  
She looked on as Fayt and Farin began exchanging blows with their swords that move so fast that their hands and weapons were nothing more than a blur. Fayt, using both of his swords, against Farin, who only had one, were evenly matched. A slight movement caught her  
attention. Farin's two companions were moving towards Maria and Sophia.

Maria glanced to Sophia, who also noticed their presence. Her own battles were unavoidable, that Maria understood well. But did it really have to be this way? Maybe. A hand on her sword, and the  
other on her pistol, she was prepared. She walked towards her soon-to-be opponent.He stood a whole head taller than her, his build seemed to be like a bouncer, large and tough. His dark gaze seem to penetrate her like knives. Maria could hear her own heartbeat pounding againsther rib cage. She was afraid. Not of what would happen if she lost this fight, but herthoughts were of Fayt. With this fight, it would mean that she could not help him if heneeded it.

"You need not concern yourself with Fayt. The young master will not kill Fayt."

The large man said. Maria seemed surprised by this. He sounded like a soft-spoken man. It  
was like he was one of those against violence. Still, what he said did not comfort her much.

"Then what is your reason for approaching me?"

She questioned, her grip on her sword's hilt tightening. The large man bowed slightly, before  
reaching into his cloak, and pulling out a large halberd. It stood slightly taller than he did,  
which meant it was quite a feat to actually wield it.

"My mission is to ensure that no one disturbs the young master's duel. I hope you will forgive  
me for being so rude."

"... What is your name?"

Maria asked. The large man did not seem to be surprised, his face remaining stoic.

"Jose Marlok. I am a simple butler to the young master."

"I see... Well Jose, i accept your challenge."

Maria smiled. Her worries for Fayt slowly being suppressed. Yes, she should not interrup Fayt. He would not want that, no matter what happened. Throughout the entire time she knew Fayt, she knew that Fayt was always the one who would take everything upon himself. He would refused to share the pain with others, refusing to make others suffer.

Maria had decided, that she would help Fayt, by sharing his pain, whether he wanted to or not. That was what she vowed to do. She loved him, and therefore, she will do what must in order toprotect him. Now, she will not let anything, or anyone, to stop her. Drawing her sword, Tenkai, Maria stood her ground. Jose seemed to ready his weapon as well.

The tension between them was little, yet fierce. Then, within a split second, they charged. Jose brought his halberd from the floor up with full force. Maria sidestepped in time, though her left arm was not so fortunate. It suffered a gash, but not from the blade.

"Air pressure?!"

Maria exclaimed in surprise, but Jose was not done. The weight of the halbert, together with  
the amount of force he used to swing it, caused him to look off-balance. Maria took the  
chance and leapt in. Her sword coming in from her left. Jose then took a step back, his center  
of gravity regained, his halberd, due to the motion, was locked in position once again.

A combination move. His halberd thrust forward, aiming straight for Maria's face. Maria had no  
choice, bringing up her sword to parry the attack, which sent her backwards through the air.  
Not one to waste time, Maria used her injured left arm, drawing her gun. Firing three shots  
before she crashed into the ground, her injured arm felt like it was being twisted.  
Unfortunately for her, Jose had managed to deflect all of her shots. He slowly walked up to  
the struggling Maria. That thrust that Jose delivered was no ordinary attack. Like his first  
attack, this one seemed to have an effect on Maria as well.

"The first attack used speed to create a dangerous air pressure effect. The second attack,  
concentrated more on power, which sent a shock wave, immobilizing your nerves in the area. It  
is also possible for internal damage."

Jose calmly said, standing over Maria, as the effects began to take full toll on her. Her  
entire body wrecked with pain. She coughed blood over the floor, on and on. The pain was too  
excruciating for her to bear. Jose let his halberd stand on the floor, as he looked over the  
pained Maria squirm in agony.

"... Two attacks, you did quite well. Most people would normally run, or be a victim to the  
full force of the first attack. And to think, you actually managed to damage my 'Bashiorai'."

Jose smiled softly, looking at his halberd, where dents were visible.

"No normal sword, or bullet can deal this damage to this weapon. You did magnificent. For  
now, please rest."

Jose turned, facing towards Fayt and Farin's battle. The two identical faces continuing to  
defy logic with their moves and swiftness. Suddenly, Jose felt his senses heightened. Turning  
around, he saw Maria, standing up, though she used her sword as a support, her legs  
threatening to buckle.

Her breathing was hard, her left hand over her chest. From her hand,  
a bluish glow emitted. A familiar symbol danced itself around her hand, and seemingly entered  
her chest. Right before Jose's eyes, Maria's wounds began to close.

"!!! The symbol of Alteration! But... how?"

"... I... used it... to speed up... my cell growth... It can... repair... most of the...  
damage..."

Maria pushed herself up, but it was clear, that she was even more exhausted from using her  
symbol.

"I see... i really cannot underestimate you, can i, miss Maria."

Jose said, locking his arms in stance. Maria could barely keep both eyes focused, let alone  
stand properly on two feet.

'I cannot lose... not now... Fayt... dammit!'

Maria cursed her own weakness. This was not what she wanted.

'I can end this... in one move.'

She thought to herself. But it was a risky move. Still, she did not have much choice. If she  
didn't get the wind crushed out of her lungs, she would still be fighting on par with Jose,  
but to think that Jose was really serious enough to dish out his true powers at the beginning.  
Maria tried to steady herself as much as she could.

'Focus... dammit, girl, focus!'

"Prepare yourself."

Jose stated, before he charged.

'Call my name, O' maiden of the heavens.'

Maria could only see a faint blur of him, but it was all she needed.

'Call me, and i shall lend you my aid.'

With one swift move, she drew her pistol and fired ten shots. Jose twirled his halberd,  
deflecting all of the shots, before he butted the pole of his weapon into Maria's head,  
sending her flying back. Repositioning himself immediately, he leapt towards Maria, and thrust  
his weapon... into her abdomen.

"!!!"

Maria coughed up her own blood. She had no more power to heal. Her head was bleeding from  
the blunt attack as well.

"So it ends..."

Jose said. But that wasn't so. Summoning what was left of her strength, Maria gripped onto  
Jose's weapon firmly with one hand. In her other hand, a ball of bluish light formed.

"This... is my answer..."

She smiled.

"What?"

"... VESKRAT!!!"

Maria shouted as loud as she could, her willed flaring. She will not lose.

'You call, and i answer.'

The ball of light in Maria's hand exploded in a bright flash, and it took form, of a large  
pistol. It was black with a red line running across its thick barrel. Words burned itself on the  
side of her gun.

'Immutatio'  
On the handle of the gun, the shape of the symbological genes took shape.

"Dodge this."

Maria fired her new gun at point blank range right at Jose's face, and the rest, was history.  
Maria fell to the ground, drained, and blood running from her wounds. She gripped the  
weapon in her tightly, and snapped the pole, tossing aside what was left of the weapon.  
Pulling the bladed part of the halberd, Maria looked at the remains of her opponent. The gun  
did more than just blow off his head, it completely drained the body into a dry husk.

"... Who... are you?"

Maria managed to ask, before she collapsed in a pool of her own blood. The weapon which she  
used, disappearing into thin air.

* * *

A/N: Don't mind the crappy names, they came to me just like that, so i'm sticking to them... makes you think that making up pseudo words is my hobby, doesn't it? Oh yeah, forgive the odd way my paragraphs appear, apparently, when transferring from Word Office to here, it sort of changes the entire structure of the chapter... i can fix it, but i'm too lazy. Will be the same for all chapts. 


	20. Lock and Key

A/N: Ever wonder why my description of everything in my story sucks? I don't know myself, but maybe it has to do with my inability to contain myself when i get a brainstorm, which doesn't happen very often... Oh yes, i decided to stop placing disclaimers, because i keep putting them up, and it is very tiring... i will only put disclaimers on the first few chapters, and if anyone complains... whatever...

* * *

"Maria!"

"Don't look away from your opponent!"

He shouted, bringing his two swords down on her. Sophia parried the attack, but her  
opponent's strength was too strong, forcing her back. Her opponent gave no time for rest, as  
he rushed forward, delivering a series of fast attacks. Sophia found herself constantly being  
pushed back, with no chance to counter. Her eye caught the figure of Maria, lying on the  
ground in a pool of her own blood, not moving at all.

"I said don't look away!"

Her opponent shouted, throwing in a thrust. Sophia straightened her pole, letting the sword  
cut close to her, before she pushed it away with her weapon.

'Chance!'

Twirling her pole expertly, Sophia swung her weapon at the enemy, and it contacted with his  
side, sending him flying off. But her opponent was not to be beaten so easily. He flipped in  
mid air, and landed lightly on his feet.

"Is that all you've got?"

He sneered. Sophia gritted her teeth, her agitation at its peak. Her eyes glanced once more  
to Maria. Maria needed help. And she needed it badly. Sophia glanced to Fayt, who did not  
seem to notice Maria's plight, his fight with Farin growing fiercer and fiercer with each blow  
they exchange, their speeds already making their movements blurred. How? How can she finish  
this quickly?

'I'm useless... i can't help Maria, i can't help Fayt... I've always been a burden to everyone,  
unable to do anything...'

Sophia gripped her weapon tightly. She didn't want it like this.

'Not like this... Why... why can't i do anything?!'

'You can.'

A voice rung in her head. A childish voice, of a young boy.

'Who-'

'With our power, you can prove yourself to be worthy.'

Another voice, a young girl this time.

'But... who... who are you?'

'We? We have been with you since the day you were born. Don't you recognize us?'

The boy seemed to laugh. Sophia thought she knew that voice... Then she remembered.

'You... you two are my symbological gene?'

'Yes. We have watched over you for a long time.'

The boy said

'We have seen your resolve.'

The girl added.

'But the real test has yet to come... will you wield us?'

'Or will you fall? The ability to wield us means to acknowledge us. Can you do that?'

'What is your answer?'

Sophia knew what was to be done. Her symbological gene. She had not accepted that reality  
at first, but then... she knew that she had to come to terms with it. She didn't want to step  
out of her dream, but...

"... To let me live... within this lie... a little longer, huh?"

Sophia smiled. Her opponent seemed confused by Sophia's sudden change.

"I... will not yield to the likes of you!"

She stated, pointing her weapon to her opponent.

'... So you will wield us. Call us.'

'Call us to know us.'

'Call us to see us.'

'Call us to hear us.'

'Call us to be with us.'

Then, both voices seem to speak together, entwined smoothly like a single strand of thread.

'Let us bind our souls together, Sophia Esteed. With this pact, we will unleash our true  
strength and form. Summon us to aid in your cause, mistress.'

"Let us sing a song for the hatred of men. To pray for the angel that has yet received a  
blessing, to speak of the men who will live forever, to listen to the demon that knows no  
wrong, to be with the Earth that will test the strength of time."

Sophia spoke words that flowed through her mind. Each word filled her with strength and  
power.

'Let the tales of time stand still.'

"Let the sands of time flow free."

'Be without fear.'

"Be without despair."

'Our cause is strong.'

"Our will is our cause."

'Call upon us.'

"As the rain falls down. I summon thee to me."

As Sophia chanted the words, her forehead emitted a familiar glow. The ground around her  
exploded in blue lights, in the shape of her symbological gene.

"PELIOS-"

On her right, a pole made of gold appeared.

"LOPIES-"

On her left, a pole of silver appeared.

"COME FORTH, THIS POWER OF MINE!!"

At each pole, a small figure materialized. At the gold pole, a small boy appeared, with silver  
hair and golden eyes. At the silver pole, a young girl appeared, wih long golden hair, and  
silver eyes. Sophia's opponent could not move, he did not even know what to think.

"We are the twins of the gate."

The boy spoke.

"We are the key and the lock."

The girl added.

"We strike down those who dare harm the mistress."

"And we will show no mercy."

"Pelios."

Sophia turned to the boy.

"Yes."

"Lopies."

Sophia turned to the girl.

"We await your command."

"... Let us summon the gate of hells beyond."

Sophia chanted.

"To find the frozen key within the sea of flames."

Pelios continued.

"Let loose the fury that will consume all."

Lopies added. Each of their poles emitted a glow. And from the glows, a light connected each  
pole to the other.

"Open the gates of hades."

"Open the gates of muspell."

"Open the gates of hell."

An enlarged version of the symbol appeared between the poles, glowing silently. Sophia placed  
her hand against the symbol, facing her opponent. She took a deep breath.

"This will be the final attack... SEAL THE KEY AND LOCK OF THIS GATE. 'SEAL'"

From the symbol, thousands of lights shot forth at Sophia's opponent. Soon, the lights  
circled her opponent until you could not see a single part of him. Crushing her fist tightly,  
the lights squeezed together, and exploded. Sophia's opponent was no longer there. Not a  
single trace left. With that, the symbols slowly faded away, and Sophia fell to her knees,  
exhausted.

"You did well, mistress."

Lopies smiled.

"But this isn't our true power."

Pelios added.

"We await the time when you are ready to truly yield us. Until then-"

"We will await your summons to aid you once again in your cause."

With that, the two disappeared, together with the poles they held.

"...Ah! Maria!"

* * *

A/N: You know, i just HAD to make Sophia a larger character... no clue why... out of pity?... actually, i think that is why... 


	21. Identity

A/N: YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPT OF CRAPPY DECRIPTIONS!!! BANZAI!!!

* * *

He moved with speed and agility that he never knew he had. Each swing he made, each step  
he took, was something he never thought possible before, yet, before his very eyes, in his  
own body, he was doing it. With one step, he could move at break neck speed, appearing  
nearly twelve meters away from his last position. Power. He felt it flowing through his body,  
but.

It did not feel right. Each pace, each move, made his heart pump faster. Adrenaline  
overflowing in his veins. He no longer felt himself. His arms swung his swords through multiple  
series of precision attacks, and even though Farin had parried each and everyone of those  
attacks, it was clear that Fayt was getting the upper hand.

Another step, Farin and Fayt locked their blades together, each trying to press the other off. With one sudden burst, Fayt sweeps Farin off, before leaping in after his opponent. Constantly, on and on, the battle ensued, and even Fayt was unsure on how long has past. Then it came. An opening.

Karin and the others rushed into the creator's room, only to witness a scene that would be  
described as worst possible scenario ever. Maria lay on the floor, not moving, with Sophia  
trying her best to heal the wounds, whereas Fayt and Farin were locked in a godly battle of  
impossible moves. Their speeds were too fast to see, yet slow enough to let people know that  
they were fighting there. Karin tried to notch an arrow, as much as her wounds would permit,  
but she could not find a mark. Kanai rushed over to Maria's side to aid in the healing, and  
the others just stood there, looking on at the battle.

"Her wounds are quite serious. Concentrate on healing the internal organs first."

"Right."

Kanai gave instructions to the rather panicking Sophia, and the two went to work. Then, the  
battle of Fayt and Farin made a sudden change. Using one sword, Fayt pushed Farin's sword  
away, and used his other sword, striking Farin dead on in the chest with his other sword.  
Farin, being hit by an unnatural amount of force, flew back, crashing into the ground.

"Fayt did it!"

But it was too early to celebrate.  
From his left, a giant sword came crashing down from above. His quick body reflexes  
allowed him to dodge the blunt of the attack, but he still suffered minor cuts. He barely had  
time to see his new attacker, when the next swing came, a horizontal attack barely scraping  
him, cutting his coat.

Just as Fayt had leapt back, another swing, but from above once more.  
Fayt side-stepped in time, the sharp edge of the giant sword nearly cleaving off his toes.  
There was no need see who his attacker is. It was plainly obvious. With his mysterious air  
about him, his cloak covering half of his face, Verdok now stood between Fayt and Farin.  
Pulling the dark cloth that covered his mouth down, he stared hard at Fayt. It was as if he  
was searching for something, within Fayt.

"Verdok! What are you doing here?"

Farin demanded, slightly irritated by Verdok's rather timely intervention.

"My new client does not wish for this to get too out of hand. You should be thankful that i  
saved your life from dying at the hands of a beast."

Verdok shot back, turning his dark gaze to Farin.

"New client? You don't mean her-"

"I do not reveal my client's identity. But you should know, that with your abilities, defeating  
Fayt in his current condition is impossible."

"... What do you mean?"

Farin asked, getting up from the floor.

"Fayt has within him the symbol of destruction. Among all of the error symbols of the eternal  
sphere, it has a high rank. Close to rank one out of the ten rank charts. You know what that  
means, don't you?"

"... It means it is highly unstable, even for an error."

"Exactly. If not controlled properly, it could lead to devastating results,"

Verdok turned to Fayt once more.

"Like him."

"Fayt? No, it's too soon for that."

"But it has already begun. There are three levels to the error's power progress. The first is  
'beast', where there is still some control, though most reasoning is lost between body and  
mind. Fayt is currently in that state. After that, comes 'monster', where reasoning is all lost,  
and instinct to survive is no longer there, in other words, a berserker. The last stage, where  
the chances of the host is able to come back to his senses is nil, is 'demon'."

"... And you're here to make sure he doesn't reach that stage?"

Farin asked.

"Yes. If it comes down to it, i may have to end Fayt leingod's existence."

"!!! No! You cannot do that!"

"Why not? Wasn't it your intention? To get rid of the proof of your guilt? Or would you be  
willing to live with this product of your own darkness walk around killing everything else?"

Verdok asked, his tone of voice cold and unfeeling. Farin gritted his teeth, clenching his fist.

"... I... i cannot allow that... But still-!"

"If you lack the resolve, then stay back. I will handle this before it gets out of hand."

Verdok pulled back his hood, narrowing his eyes at Fayt. His grip on his giant sword  
tightening.

"Fayt Leingod. If you do not control that beast, i will be sure to kill you off for sure this  
time, and no matter how much your friends may plead, there is nothing in this world that can  
stop me from my mission."

"Is ThAt So?"

A dark voice escaped from Fayt's lips. An evil grin smeared on his face, his eyes becoming  
narrower and sharper, like a creature. It surprised Verdok slightly.

"ThIs BoY iS vErY uNiQuE, yEs? YoU tHiNk YoU cAn DeFeAt Me?"

The voice from Fayt laughed. Then, like an explosion, a sudden burst energy shot out fromFayt, shaking everything in the room, blowing everyone back. Verdok managed to stop himself  
from moving too far back, using his sword to hold his position. He glanced up, and wished he  
didn't, for Fayt, was changing.

* * *

He did not like this. He did not want this. It was unbearable. All he could see, wasdarkness. His eyes no longer saw light, his mouth no longer spoke his words, he could not feel  
any longer.  
It is all over. Everything is lost.

'Or is it? You give up on everything even before the battle has begun.'

Who are you?

'The right question, but to the wrong person. Do YOU know who YOU are. That is what you  
should be asking.'

I do not understand. I am...

* * *

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

The body of Fayt screamed out, unleashing another wave of energy, lashing wildly all around.  
His entire body was transforming. His shirt disintegrated, and it exposed his chest, where  
dark markings started to etch themselves on. A line drawn down in the middle, three across it  
with equal pacing. Two diagonally across, opposite each other. An entire circle drew itself  
around the first symbol, with dark runic symbols in it.

The dark symbol. As it went on, Fayt's  
clothings turned pitch black with blood red linings. His hair flashed white, before melting into  
a raven black colour. His eyes turned black, his pupils becoming red vertical slit. More marking  
across his cheeks, and another circular symbol on his forehead. Teeth turned into fangs, nails  
elongating into claws. From his back, snow white wings exploded out, stretching out, but as  
though trying to escape something.

Like a plague, the dark colour crawled up each wing,  
turning each pure white feather to black. The swords in Fayt's hands, which had lines running  
across each arm, disfigured, having their smooth edge turn into jagged teeth. The energy  
burst dissipated, leaving everyone in the room trying to recover from the pressure. Standing in  
the middle of what appeared to be a small crater, the body of Fayt stood tall, a dark visible  
aura lining it. An evil grin on its face.

* * *

Who... am i?

* * *

A/N: I need to see someone else's unhappiness to make me feel better about myself. 


	22. Betrayal

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm having a holiday and never remembered to update... sorry. Thanks for all of your reviews so far. Happy new year! Wait, that's slightly too early... ah, nevermind. I would like to address another issue... please... DO NOT TELL ME THAT BROTHER SISTER COUPLES ARE DISGUSTING, I ALREADY KNOW THAT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I do not need another review that tells me that you feel disgusted, aggravated, pissed, irritated, or what-not about my stupid fic. It's already hard enough to keep writing without these annoying people who keep telling me that my story is nice, but they won't read it because they feel sick about the main couple... SHUT UP!!! I KNOW THAT ALREADY! It's like a girl who would dumb me, say that i'm nice and all, but also tell me straight to my face that she hate my guts.

* * *

Verdok lifted his sword from the ground. It was time. There can not be any more delays.  
But before he took a step, he felt his cloak being pulled back. 

"Farin, do you still think that there is any form of reason in that creature?"

Verdok asked, knowing fully who was holding him back.

"... Even if he has gone beyond our help, he was still Fayt Leingod! He was a being of the  
eternal sphere!"

"And mere data-"

"NO! He isn't just mere data! Why? Why Verdok? You were the one who told me, that these  
are beings who have the same rights as we do!"

"I said that so that you can stand up right. I found you lost and deranged. I needed you to  
stand on your own, so i said that."

"But i will not accept this! He has a wife! He has a family and friends! He eats, sleeps, talks  
just like we do! HOW DIFFERENT CAN THEY BE FROM US EVEN IF THEY WERE BORN  
FROM MERE DIGITS ON A WRITING BOARD?!"

Farin demanded, making Verdok face him.

"WE CREATED THESE BEINGS, WE RAISED THEM, WATCHED OVER THEM! THEY ARE LIKE  
OUR CHILDREN! SO WHAT IF THEY ARE DEFECTIVE?! SO WHAT?! SO WHAT IF THEY  
WON'T LISTEN TO US?! LET THEM! THEY ARE CREATURES CAPABLE OF MAKING THEIR  
OWN DECISIONS! IT ISN'T OUR CHOICE TO SIMPLY ERASE THEM NOW THAT THEY  
HAVE COME SO FAR!"

"... Get your hands off me."

"NO I WON'T!... I won't allow you to simply destroy him, and i definitely will not allow you  
to call him mere data. I created his being, so he is a part of me. That, is something i will  
not allow."

Farin stared seriously at Verdok, who after studying Farin, sighed.

"I won't destroy him. My client does not wish for that. Still, what i say is my opinion, and  
mine alone. You have no right to tell me what i should say or what i should be doing. My life  
is mine to live, as is yours."

"Verdok..."

"You are right, they are no different from us. No matter who they are, be it a being of the  
eternal sphere or not, we are all alike. We may have created them, but it is not right for us  
to dictate over their lives, now that they are capable of making their own decision."  
Verdok said, turning back to the creature that was once Fayt.

"But... how do i deal with this current problem? The symbol has completely consumed him."

"... I don't know- Watch out!"

Farin quickly jumped in front of Verdok, as Fayt suddenly made his move, disappearing and  
reappearing right in front of Verdok, bringing his two swords down. Farin parried the attack,  
but the abnormal strength of the transformed Fayt was too much for Farin. Verdok swung his  
sword at Fayt, who leapt back to avoid the attack, relieving Farin of his burden.

"Are you alright?"

Verdok asked.

"Yeah... I think i'm out of shape."

"You are, but i think 'the wind blade' is still alive."

"... It isn't like old times, you know."

"Still, we were one hell of a team back then, so what do you say, partner?"

Verdok smiled, offering a hand to Farin, who smiled back, and took the hand.

"Verdok, 'the iron wall', and 'the wind blade'. Yeah, i say we're back."

"Good, then let's go."

* * *

The darkness, was alive, consuming his soul. It ate at his mind, his soul. There was no end  
to the burning pain. It was all over. 

'Why do you give up so soon?'

It isn't worth it to try.

'Don't you have anything you wish to protect?'

Pro...tect? Heh, that's a dumb question. Of course i don't-

'Don't be so sure of yourself. You are weak, sure, but are you sure that this is the best way  
out?'

... What do you mean?

'Do you remember? The person who is the most important person to you?'

No. I have no one.

'That was quick to answer.'

I have my own questions. You the heck are you?

'That is silly. I've been you ever since you were born. I was there when you first stood up on  
your own two feet. I was there when you failed your first exam and got a scolding from your  
mom. I know who was your first crush, i know everything about you.'

I do not... remember you, or those things.

'You sure are a tough one, aren't you? Fine. Let everything go the way it is, just don't come  
crying to me when you realize what you've done.'

Huh?

* * *

The combined might of Verdok and Farin could not hold him off. Each passing second made  
him faster, stronger. With one kick, Farin flew back, and with a swing of one of his sword,  
he made Verdok lose his weapon. Hunger. Pain. Hatred. Suffering. Rage. Points of his power,  
fuelling the awakened beast that was within him. 

Raising a sword, he planned to end the life  
of his fallen opponents, but he lept back, as an arrow whizzed past his face. He turned to his  
assailant. New prey. Karin, Kanai and the others all stood stead fast. Fear. He could taste  
their fear. It drove him crazy. He wanted them to suffer, to scream in pain and anguish. He  
took a step hungrily towards his new opponents.

* * *

Karin notched another arrow, and sent it flying, but the creature simply caught it with his  
bare hand, snapping it into two with relative ease. It leapt forward, reappearing inches away  
from Karin's face. It was so sudden, Karin's heart stopped beating. She could not move. For  
that very instant, Karin was facing a demon. A scythe cut between her and the creature,  
forcing it to back away. 

"Karin! Get a grip!"

Yuin shouted, rushing forward, the others following closely behind as they all charged towards  
the creature. But Karin couldn't. It was as if all of her fears had overwhelmed her all at  
once. It was too much for her to take. Her legs buckled, and she fell to her knees.

"Karin! Karin!"

Kanai rushed to Karin's side, shaking the poor girl back to herself. It was too much. Too  
much. Kanai slapped Karin's face hard, and the sting brought her back, but it was still too  
much.

"I... i can't... it... it..."

Karin could not speak properly. Her eyes were dilated, and her vision was no longer there.

"Pyikon! Help me get Karin away!"

Kanai shouted, and Pyikon ran over, picking Karin up with one hand, and rushing back to where Maria still lay unconscious.

"I need to go help the others."

Pyikon said, rushing back into the fray. Karin was lost, that Kanai knew.  
They gave no pause, rushing in either one after another, or together. Yuin charged forward,  
brandishing her scythe. Leaping into the air, she brought it down on Fayt, but he parried it  
easily with one sword, and pushed her off, slicing at her with his other sword, cutting her  
slightly, before he side stepped, avoiding a blow from Albel.

"Wake up, worm!"

Albel shouted, cutting from the ground up, sending a shock wave towards Fayt. Fayt leapt into  
the air, avoiding the shock wave, but Cliff and Mirage leapt into the air as well, with Fayt  
caught in between.

"I'm sorry Fayt, don't hate us for this!"

Cliff shouted, throwing his strongest punch, while Mirage tried to land a mighty kick. Both of  
their attacks met with the side of Fayt's swords. A smirk crept on the side of mouth. With a  
quick attack, Fayt pushed them off, injuring at the same time. Landing, Fayt was immediately  
assaulted by more attacks, as Albel, Nel and Yuin charged in for another attack.

With sharp  
precision and speed, Fayt stepped down on Albel's sword, immobilizing it, parried Nel's  
daggers. Pushed her off, twisted his body and stabbed Yuin. He kicked her in the stomach,  
freeing his sword from her, grabbed her scythe and threw it at her, before turning to Albel,  
who was distracted by Nel's fall to notice Fayt. Fayt threw a sword back, where it embedded  
itself in Cliff's abdomen, who tried to attack from behind.

Albel tried to attack Fayt with  
his claw, but Fayt grabbed onto Albel's claw, and with inhuman strength, crushed it with  
ease. Fayt kicked Albel away, and sliced at him as he fell. Mirage charged from his right,  
but Fayt stopped her, grabbing onto her throat. With the same inhuman strength, he lifted  
her off the ground with one hand, choking the air out of her. His grip was too strong, and  
with a ghastly snap, he threw mirage's limp body away.

A shot was fired, injuring Fayt in thearm, causing him to drop his weapon. Looking in the direction, Fuin, Pyikon, Jyusen and Ryoko  
stood there, their guns poised.

"Fayt! Stop what you're doing! Do you know what you have caused?!"

Ryoko shouted to her son, but her words fell onto death ears. This Fayt, was no longer Fayt.  
It laughed hysterically, then, the bullet which entered its arm popped out, and the wound  
healed over.

"... JUST FIRE!!"

Fuin shouted, unloading everything he had. Pyikon and Jyusen did the same, but Ryoko was  
reluctant. It did not matter. With a wave of a hand, the bullets exploded before touching  
him, creating a wall of fire.

"DAMMIT!"

Fuin dropped his current weapons, and pulled out a large rifle. But before he pulled the  
trigger, Fayt snapped his fingers, and the guns exploded, sending shrapnel into their users.  
Fayt turned to Ryoko, who was in shock. Deciding that she would not pose a large threat, he  
simply kicked her with a mighty kick, sending her to the other side of the room. Turning  
around, Fayt faced the remaining opponents. Clair, Sole, Adray, Peppitta and Roger.

"Fayt..."

Clair looked horrified at the state of which her friend had become. And so was the rest.

"Fayt, have you finally lost it? Is power all that you want?! At the expense of your sanity and  
the lives of your family and friends?!"

Sole demanded.

"Sole, you cannot reason with those who are lost. We need to deal with Fayt in a way that  
only he can understand now. With brute strength."

Adray muttered, drawing his sword. Fayt smiled. He raised a hand towards the group, who  
instinctively braced themselves. A blast from Fayt threatened to push them off, but they held  
on strong. Undeterred, Fayt made his attack stronger, and it sent Peppitta and Roger flying  
back.

"Peppitta! Roger!-"

Clair took her eyes off Fayt for a second, distracted by the two who were blown away, but it  
was fatal mistake. The next thing she knew, a sharp pain coursed through her body. Looking  
down, she saw a hand sticking through her stomach, covered in blood. She turned, and saw  
Fayt standing right behind her.

"Fa...yt..."

Pulling his hand free from her body, Fayt simply smiled and watched as Clair fell to the  
ground. Licking the blood off his fingers, Fayt turned to Sole, who ran over to his wife,  
cradling her body close to him.

"CLAIR!! CLAIR!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU, FAYT!"

Adray rushed forward, swinging his blade down on Fayt, but his attack never connected. His  
blade was no longer in his hand, and Fayt was no longer in front of him. Instead, Fayt stood  
behind Adray, with Adray's own sword in his hand. Fayt plunged Adray's own sword into his  
back, and the large man fell to the floor, but tried to remain strong, landing on his knees.

"This... isn't... over!"

Adray coughed, spitting his blood over the floor. Fayt stood over Adray, his swords poised.

"You... have lost your soul..."

With a quick slash, Adray fell. Turning back to Sole, who was still with Clair, Fayt stepped  
up to Sole's back, and placed his palm on Sole's back. A quick blast, caused Sole to fall as  
well. Within a short while, Fayt was all that remained standing. The devil from within.

* * *

"We need to protect these two." 

Sophia said.

"That's a given. Now we can only hope that the others can hold him off long enough-"

"Kanai! Look out!"

Sophia shouted. Turning around, Kanai saw it. The creature, lunged forward, and thrust its  
hand into her. Its claws penetrated her abdomen, and the force of the thrust sent her  
flying.

"KANAI!!!!"

Sophia wanted to help Kanai, but she then realized, that she was the only one left. Yuin lay  
at the side, her own scythe in her chest. Fuin, bleeding through multiple wounds. Pyikon,  
missing an arm, also down. Sole, his body lay near Clair's who had a hole in her abdomen.  
Cliff had his forehead bleeding furiously, and he had some of his own ribs sticking out.  
Mirage has a broken arm, and signs of suffocation was also present. Jyusen lay twisted in an  
odd ball shape. Albel was barely standing, his claw completely crushed, lying on the floor  
detached from him. Nel lay on the floor, arm twisted, wounds on the upper torso. Adray lay  
on the ground, his sword lay embedded in his back. Even Peppitta and Roger were out of the  
fight, the two tangled in a messy ball. Ryoko was at the far end of the room, also out. There  
was no one left, but Sophia. The creature was only inches away from her. She did not know  
what to do. Fear overcame her, just like it did to Karin. Death, was so close.

* * *

A/N: If i get another once of those kind of reviews, i'm going to play Russian Roulette with a full chamber. 


	23. Rain

A/N: Yay, another lame chapter. You know, i think i should posting my other stories... that would make me feel better, though it would suck... i need to take care of two fics at once... so troublesome...

* * *

How did it come to this? How did everything spiral out of control? It was never suppose to  
be like this. 

'Power. You craved for it.'

Power? Did... power cause this?

'No, you caused this. Did you even know why you craved for power in the first place?'

To protect... someone... isn't it?

'I'm the one asking questions, and besides, i told you that... You still do not remember, do  
you?'

No... tell me... who am i?

'I shouldn't be the one to tell you, but rather... you should be the one who knows that  
answer.'

But i don't know! How am i suppose to know the answer to something i hardly know!

'... Let me ask you this, if you had someone you wished dearly to protect, and knowing full  
well of the consequences, would you still have chosen this path? Of power at the cost of your  
sanity?'

This path? You mean the way i am? What is the point of this question?

'Just answer it.'

... If i had someone i truly wished to protect... and knowing full well that this would be  
the result of it... forgetting everything, being in constant pain, being driven to insanity... For  
someone i wish to protect...yes. I would make the same choices. I will accept this.

'... Why?'

Why? Because, if i truly have something that i dearly wish to protect, then i will sacrifice  
everything that i have to protect it, be it a person, an item, or an ideal. Of course, if there  
was some other way to get the same result, through a less painful method, then i will gladly  
choose it.

'... Hmpfhm'

? What's so funny?

'...hmpfhmm... haha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'

Eh?

'HAHAHAHA!!! Oh, you sure are funny, aren't you?'

You asked me the question!

'Yes, i did, and i must admit, i didn't expect that sort of answer from you. Throughout the times that i've been with you, you've never been this honest. Maybe forgetting everything was a good thing after all.'

Like hell it is.

'Well, at least now i know your resolve. I lent you my power, and this was the end result. I  
knew you wanted power, so i gave it, but you failed to tame its raw strength. Know this,  
power is a double edged sword. If not kept in check, it will eat away at your soul.'

Why are you telling me this?

'I am going to give you back your life. Fix it with your own hands. Many of your friends have  
already fallen, but it is not too late. Even though the damage you caused is devastating, at  
least my full powers was not used. I will continue to watch over you, Fayt Leingod.'

Fayt... Leingod...?

* * *

"MARIA!!!"

* * *

Ma...ria... Maria... Maria... i know... that name. 

'Return to her. She is waiting for you.'

* * *

"DON'T HURT MARIA!!! FAYT!!! COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!!!"

* * *

'Return to your world. I shall await the time, when you are able to call me.'

* * *

The creature pushed Sophia aside, as if not caring at all that she was there. It stood over  
the body of Maria. 

"NOO!!! NOT MARIA!!! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!!!"

Sophia screamed, rushing forward to the creature, her senses snapped. Without so much as an  
effort, the creature sent her back with the side of its arm. Back to Maria, the creature knelt  
down, and placed a hand around her neck.

"MARIA!!!"

A slight hesitation. The creature seemed to pause. It cocked its head, its eyes travelling down  
Maria's body, as though examining it. Then it changed. The creature picked up Maria in its  
arms.

"NOO!!! NOT MARIA!!! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!!!"

Sophia jumped to her feet, and rushed towards the beast once more. She wanted to protect.  
She wanted to hold the chains together. She didn't want to see this fall apart.

'Mistress! You cannot! It is too dangerous!'

Pelios's voice rang in her head.

"I DON'T CARE! FAYT IS-"

"So...phi...a..."

The creature rasped, turning to Sophia, who stopped dead in her tracks. Tears, forming the  
beast's eyes. Tears of blood, running down its cheeks.

"Fa..yt? Is that... you?"

"I... have... fai...led... every...one..."

"No! No you haven't! It is not too late!"

Sophia cried, easily accepting the fact that Fayt is truly back. Fayt turned back to Maria,  
who still lay in his arms.

"It... is... too... late... to change... what... i've...done..."

He spoke, before he roared out loudly an ear-splitting hellish cry, nearly deafening Sophia.  
But as Fayt cried, the darkness began to tear away. Like a shell, his appearance cracked, and  
shattered, reverting back to the Fayt everyone knew. Azure hair, emerald eyes, no more  
markings on his body. The colour on his wings began to run like water, turning back into the  
pure snow white wings it once was. His tears of blood changed into clear drops. Fayt Leingod,  
was back.

* * *

With a hand, she gently cupped his cheek, wiping away his tear. 

"Why... do you... cry?"

She asked weakly.

"Because... i am useless... I couldn't help the one i loved."

"... But you did... i heard... your voice... telling me... to come back..."

* * *

A/N: EXAM TIME, NO MORE UPDATES TILL FURTHER NOTICE... i think... you know what? Skip that, i'll update whenever i want. To tell you the truth, i wrote this chapter during my exam period and now i'm having a mental block...beer doesn't help at all...sigh  



	24. confrontation with reality, the hard way

A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait. The usual writer's block. It was very high, and it took five nuclear bombs to clear it. Then, ideas flooded my head like a tsunami being pushed by a hurricane. Wait, tsunamis are from earthquakes, right?... nevermind. Anyway, i would like to thank my loyal readers (Karin: You have none, stop dreaming FW: Shut up, you're suppose to be in a coma) for sticking with me for so long. Special thanks to 'asga' for keeping my hopes up with your rather frequent reviews, and 'Maxmagnus 20019' for... i forgot, but thanks. To 'Master and Chief and Arbiter', your fic is enjoyable and very nice, but i had to stop reading it, as i found it actually hindered the writing of one of my other fics. The goblins suddenly became flood looking, with tentacles sticking out... i will continue reading your story once i've cleared the goblin rebellion part.

I've decided to start posting the first few chapters of my other fic on the Ragnarok Online category, though the competition i have there is rather fierce... I know i don't stand a chance, but what the heck, as long as i enjoy it. Most likely, to keep to schedule, i'll start the third installment of 'To What End?' by May. I will post the first chapter by the second week of May, even if i have not completed this second installment. Exciting isn't it? No. I think not.

* * *

She did not really know what to do. Sitting by the bedside, Sophia held onto Maria's hand.She watched the monitor show Maria's steady pulse, with no changes in her condition. Being  
back on the 'Eternal Vengence', the party was immediately placed in the medical section. Most  
had to undergo emergency surgery, but according to the doctors, no vital organs were  
severely damaged.

Maria had lost consciousness once they reached back on the ship, and it  
was declared to be mere exhaustion. Among those who were able to walk about, were Sophia,  
Albel, Roger, Peppitta, Kanai, Sole, Ryoko, Verdok and Faren. The rest were either still  
unconscious, or forced to stay in bed, like Fuin, who claimed he was better already. The door  
slid open, as Kanai stepped in, a bandage around her head.

"How is she?"

Kanai asked.

"Nothing new... Is Karin alright?"

Sophia looked to Kanai, but Kanai only shook her head.

"... What was it that she felt, that made her like that?"

"Who knows. She's still just staring blankly at the ceiling."

"... Who will run the ship then?"

Sophia asked.

"Me, of course... Sophia, what happened wasn't your fault."

"Huh? W-what makes you say that?"

Sophia forced a smile, but Kanai already knew.

"Sophia, some things in this world, it is better left unexplained. Some things are just too  
unexpected for us to predict in the first place."

"I... i know that... but don't you think it's weird?"

Sophia said, her voice trembling. Kanai gently placed a hand on her small shoulder.

"I... i promised myself... that i would protect them, no matter what... but i was useless... i  
couldn't do anything."

"It isn't your fault, Sophia. No body knew it was going to turn out like this."

"But still!"

Before Sophia could continue, Kanai slapped her hard on the cheek.

"Get a grip over yourself!"

Kanai shouted at Sophia, who sat there stunned, her hand on her cheek.

"... I'm sorry."

Kanai sighed, scratching her head.

"Look, no one is at fault. I admire your courage and determination to protect Fayt and Maria,  
but remember that no matter what sort of powers you may have, you are but a simple girl. No  
one can predict what would happen, and whether you are able to handle it. Don't hate  
yourself over something that you were unable to do."

"... Okay..."

Sophia nodded. Kanai smiled, patting Sophia on the head. In terms of age, Kanai was sort of  
older. Sort of.

"Good. I'm going to see the admiral. Do you want to join me?"

"... No, i think he needs time on his own."

"... I see. Well, if you need anything, the crew would be glad to help you out."

Kanai said, leaving the room, but she stopped in the doorway, as Faren stepped in. Kanai held  
a certain expression of distrust about him, but she left without a word. Faren walked up to  
the bed. He too had bandage around his head, but his left arm was also in a sling.

"How is she?"

He asked. Sophia did not really know how to react. This man, who was the identical figure of  
Fayt, tried to kill them earlier. Faren seemed to notice that, and he heaved a sigh.

"Look, i made a mistake. I tried to run away from it before, but that didn't work out. Then i  
thought i could fight it. If i can get rid of my mistake, i could go on, but i was wrong once  
more."

"..."

"I don't expect any of you to forgive me, and i would expect you to hate me. But what i did,  
i do not have any regrets. Because of this, i now know things that i did not know before.  
Blair was right. You are all unique and different yet similar to us."

Faren smiled, and for a moment, Sophia saw Fayt in him.

"? Sophia? What's wrong? You're face is all red."

"NOTHING!"

* * *

Nearly at the end of the ship, Kanai walked up to the large iron doors guarded by two  
soldiers armed with mean looking rifles. If anything, this area does not look very friendly.  
The guards snapped to attention at the sight of Kanai.

"What's the situation?"

She asked one of the guards.

"No change. Meals go in three times every twenty four hours."

"... I'm entering."

"Yes ma'am."

The guard turned around, and slotted a key card into a slot at the console by the door. With  
a click, the doors slid open, and Kanai stepped in. The prison deck. Kanai had no idea why  
Jino had planned to place these cells on his ships, but for now, it served a purpose.

Walking past the empty cells, Kanai finally reached another iron door. Placing her palm on the console for the door, it acknowledged her and unlocked the door. Stepping through, Kanai now stood in the highest security prison cell block of this ship. A steel hallway, with doors on the righ to each cell. Each cell was three meters in width and five meters in length, and also having a  
sort of viewing glass to allow people and guards to see and speak to the prisoners. Kanai  
noticed that she was not alone in viewing the only prisoner.

Albel Nox leaned against the wall, staring into one of the cells which had two more guards by the door. Albel had no current replacement for his claw, and he had bandages all over him. Not in the best shape, but he still looked the same as ever, grumpy. Even Kanai had a hard time feeling comfortable around him.

"Mister Nox. How are your injuries?"

Kanai asked. Albel looked at Kanai, and gave a snort.

"What do you think, worm?"

"Do you hate the admiral for what he did?"

"? Huh? What sort of dumb question is that?"

Albel raised an eyebrow.

"... I would have expected you to be flaring up in anger and taking it out on the training  
dummies in the training hall by now."

"Heh, do you think i can swing anything in my condition?"

"No, i don't think it would be possible. So, do you hate the admiral for leaving you in this  
condition?"

Kanai asked once more, and though her eyes hid behind those dark sun glasses, Albel knew  
that she was being serious.

"... I don't hate that maggot for what he did. I hate him for what he failed to do, that's  
all."

"I see."

"That bastard... only knows how to put out a front, but when it comes down to problems, he  
falls too hard without even trying."

"..."

"And now he tries to run away from it all again by doing this. Hmph, you know what? I don't  
care any more. He can do whatever he wants. I'm not his babysitter."

Albel grumbled walking towards the door.

"Please wait."

Kanai suddenly said.

"What?"

"... If the admiral were to be back to normal, and be able to pull himself together. What  
would you do?"

"The only thing i can do. Fight with him in this ridiculous war."

"... Thank you."

Kanai smiled. Albel grumbled something once more, and walked away. Turning back to the cell,  
Kanai walked up the viewing glass of the cell. Sitting on the bed inside, with his head buried  
in his hands, Fayt Leingod was being a prisoner of his own ship. Kanai hated to see him like  
this. She turned to the guards.

"Has he been like that all day?"

"Yes ma'am. He only moves to eat, but other than that, he doesn't even sleep properly, just  
sits there all day."

"...Let me in."

"The admiral gave us strict orders not to let anyone in."

One of the guards replied.

"I'm the vice captain of this ship, and since the captain is currently stuck inside, i do believe  
that i hold the most authority on-board this vessel. Now OPEN THAT DOOR."

Kanai fumed, causing the guards to tremble slightly.

"Yes ma'am."

They saluted, and unlocked the door, letting Kanai step into the cell. The cell was painted  
white, and gave a sense Kanai a sense of being dizzy. Grabbing a chair, Kanai sat right in  
front of Fayt, who did not move an inch even when Kanai entered the room.

"Admiral."

"..."

Fayt did not reply, or move at all. Sighing, Kanai took of her shades, her eyes not beaming  
anything. Her soft eyes studied the state of her admiral. Frankly, she was disappointed.

"You're looking very pathetic, Fayt."

"... Who gave you permission to enter?"

Fayt finally said, but still did not move.

"I did. Look, i respect your decision to lock yourself up, but must you really go through this?  
This is just too much."

"You have no idea... I... i couldn't control myself at all... I hurt everyone, everyone who  
supported me, who helped me... i couldn't do anything or them... even you. I struck you down  
with my own hands... how can i not deserve this?"

"My injuries are not big, and no one is dead. Amazingly, you missed all of their vital organs."

"Exactly... 'amazingly'."

Fayt muttered. Now, Kanai was getting ticked.

"Okay, look. You lock yourself up the moment we returned so that you can repent for your  
sins? Is this your salvation? In this pathetic cell?"

"It isn't salvation... It is a solution."

"A solution to what?!"

"To contain the creature inside me, that's what!"

Fayt suddenly flared up, facing Kanai directly. Fayt looked horrible, large eye bags, sore eyes,  
hair in a mess, stress and fatigue written all over his face.

"... And you think that isolating yourself will help?"

"Yes!"

"You're an idiot!"

Kanai shouted, clenching her hand into a fist and giving a straight one to Fayt's face. The  
impact sent him sprawling onto the bed, and he made no attempt to sit back up. Kanai now  
had her hand entirely sore and in some pain. First Sophia and now Fayt. Was everyone losing  
their minds?

"People support you and you completely ignore them?! You dare call yourself a leader?!"

"..."

"So what if you couldn't control it? So what if you hurt those whom you care about?! Does  
that justify the need to do all of this?!"

"What do you think? If i cannot control this, how can i sit calmly around people i want to  
protect? How can i know when this... this 'thing', may emerge again? It is safer for me to  
stay in here."

"... So, you would just run away from it all? Is that it?"

"There is no other choice-"

Before Fayt could continue, Kanai did a drop kick on him, which caused him to curl up into a  
ball, clutching his own stomach in agony. Kanai had to admit, she IS causing him quite a  
number of injuries, and she was pretty much enjoying herself.

"What do you mean by no other choice?! There always IS another choice. Why don't you just  
wake up already!"

"..."

"Fayt! Answer me already!"

Kanai shouted pushing Fayt down on the bed while she sat on him, forcing him to look straight  
at her. For the first time, Fayt saw Kanai's tears, from her eyes.

"Do you know what you have done?! You have to take responsibility! Not run away from it!  
Because of you, everyone is stuck in the medical wing! Because of you, Karen cannot even  
speak! Would Maria want you to be like this?! Huh? TELL ME! TELL ME DAMMIT!!!"

She cried. Fayt did not know what to do. He did not even know how to answer, and simply  
averted his eyes away from Kanai.

"... Fine... if that's how you want it."

Kanai said, getting back to her feet. Wiping away her tears, she donned back her shades, and  
walked over to the door.

"Guards. I'm getting out."

She said through the intercom. With a hiss, the cell door slid open. Taking one last look at  
Fayt, Kanai stepped back out into the hallway of the ship. Her ship.

* * *

A/N: Kanai is rather mature, and i only realized that her injuries were suppose to be severe, but i guess she's half seraph, meaning her healing abilities are double that of others. She was originally a mere vice captain of Fayt's ship, but she is turning into a mother figure... oh crap. Nevermind. 


	25. Fallen smile

A/N: I still can't figure out how to fix the paragraph problem, so as usual, sorry and you'll have to stick with it. I am sad to say, that there are a lot of new cool games coming out, and i am not one to miss out on the new action. That means, i will have too much story plots to handle, which may cause a delay in writing. My desk is swamped with papers already. All of them are fic story plots. Since i do not have an editor to help me, i cannot funnel which ones are good ones to publish, and which are simply rubbish. If anyone offers, no thanks, i'm not hiring, nor asking. I'm simply whining. Anyway, if i wanted an editor, i would get someone i know very well, like my older sis. She's damn good at english and she was the one who introduced me to the world of fanfiction. Another person would be an old ex-classmate of mine. She's at the other side of the world now, so i can't ask her.

I just started a new forum for this fic. Go in if you think you have some ideas that may improve my story. You can also ask questions about the fic that you find confusing. If i'm not careful, i may just leak some spoilers. oops.

I just realized that i have the exact same number of reviews for this fic currently, as i do for my entire first fic... aha... coincidence? I most certainly hope not.

* * *

Kanai had just one more place to visit. She headed back over to the medical wing. While she did try her best to look better, she was still being quite upset about Fayt. As she tried to  
force herself to smile, it caused her face to scowl, and it frightened most of the crew  
members. It was actually the murderous aura that flowed from her presence that made it  
all the worse. 

Stopping outside a room, Kanai had to calm herself down before entering. If  
not, she may break something. Stepping into the room, Kanai looked over at the bed, where  
her friend lay. The long silver hair of Karin was stiff-looking, almost rigid. Karin, herself,  
staring up to the ceiling. Never blinking, it was like Karin was a statue, more than a person.  
Kanai sat down next to the bed, and held her friend's hand tightly.

"... Karin... You should see Fayt. He's really in the pits..."

Kanai tried to smile, but it still wouldn't come out right. That was when the door slid open,  
and a rather banged up, bandaged Fuin walked in with crutches. Kanai wiped away her tears,  
facing Fuin.

"Kanai, you're looking well."

He smirked, making his way to the bed as well.

"... Fuin, are you sure you should be walking around in your condition?"

"I'll be fine."

Fuin shrugged it off, limping over next to Kanai.

"... Fuin, do you remember when you first recruited Karin?"

"Hmm? Yeah, i do. Why?"

"... She... she never told me of what she did during those ten years that we spent apart. I  
was hoping that you could shed some light upon that subject."

Kanai confessed, which earned a rather surprised look from Fuin. He looked at Kanai carefully, studying her. He knew that she was being honest, and that she was very much deserving of what he knew, and the truth, but even so... should he really say?

"... Fine."

Fuin sighed, placing his crutches aside as he sat down on a chair.

"But, you must also tell me everything of the 'organization'."

"... Are you sure you want to know?"

Kanai asked, her eyes narrowing behind her shades.

"Yes. So, do we have an agreement?"

"... Fine."

Kanai agreed. It was her past. She has to let it go.

"... Alright, as you know, i review every single on of my men's personal history and records.  
Karin was... a special case. Usually i would never let a criminal into my ranks, but there was  
something i realized within her. Up till now, i am still not sure what i saw."

* * *

_**Six years earlier**_

_**Planet Gysre, Fortres System. Bestiforle Federation's Maximum security compound.**_

He walked along dirt path. Mainly uninterested in the tall grand buildings that surrounded  
him, he continued on to his destination. Most of the uniformed guards simply looked at him go  
by. Some of the closer ones snapped to salute. He didn't care. He turned to the larger man  
behind him. They had been through these buildings multiple times, but even so, it was still  
unnerving for either one of them. The soldier who was leading them stopped in front of one of  
the most intimidating building of the facility, turning to them.

"Commander Barsoles, vice-commander Pelistof, we have arrived at detention block C-6-B-12.  
From inside, the General will accompany you himself."

The young man snapped to a salute, before leaving them. He sighed, never one to like  
formalities.

"... What do you think, Pyikon? You've looked through her file."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, commander. She has the best sniping abilities in the whole  
sector. Being locked up in this maximum security seems rather harsh."

Pyikon, dressed in the army's black uniform with matching trench coat over, said.

"... Let's just keep it 'Fuin'. We were friends from way back then. You have no obligations  
to call me by my rank."

Fuin sighed, he too, wearing the same outfit.

"It is only proper, and by protocol. Well then, commander, shall we?"

"Alright."

Fuin turned back to the door, and nodded to the two guards standing by. The guards saluted,  
and unlocked the door, letting Fuin and Pyikon enter. Fuin stretched his hand to Pyikon, who  
handed him a file that he carried. Flipping through, Fuin had noticed several things about the  
person they were to look at. One, she was fairly young, two, she didn't look like a serial  
killer.

"... Karin Loid. Found guilty of the murder of the Kirin family, who was one of the main  
powers behind the Bestifolre government. A mad outrage, the report states... Odd, normally  
the Bestifolre government are not this lenient. What makes this girl so special?"

Fuin pondered out loud, not really looking where he was walking.

"She is the last member of the Loid family. Even you should know what that would mean,  
don't you, commander Barsoles?"

A voice asked, getting Fuin and Pyikon to stop in their tracks. Looking up from the file, Fuin saw a rather old looking man, dressed in a white uniform, with his rank exposed rather openly.

"General."

"Well, looks like the two of you have caught yourselves a rather interesting fish, this time,  
haven't you, Fuin."

The man smiled.

"Beilef, you haven't changed at all."

Fuin smirked, extending his hand out, which Beilef shook.

"About three years since I've heard from you. I heard that your home town was hit rather badly by those Fosions. Has  
the main command done anything yet?"

"No. Well, that is why i have come. I have the 'go-ahead' from 'him'. Twenty teams have  
been formed, and i am leading my own. I would have liked to get you transferred out of this  
hell-hole, but..."

"That's alright, Fuin. I kind of like it in here, peacefully, quiet. Good for an old dog like me to retire in. Is your father still grouching?"

"Well, he's the same as always. Where is the prisoner?"

Fuin asked, changing back to the task at hand. Beilef stroked his chin slightly.

"Just like your father, always straight to the point when the conversation finally gets going... Follow  
me."

Beilef led the two through the hallways. Fuin took careful note of each section. Guards at  
every corner, in every corridor. Cameras watching every nook and cranny. The security was  
certainly tight. Too tight.

"... General. Why is there a need for so many guards?"

"Well, besides the Fosions rebellion, there is news of the Vendeeni beginning to cause  
disruptions in communication lines. Seraphs have also began to voice their unrest. The worst of  
them all, the Klause system."

"Those Klausions?"

"Yes. I believe that they may soon lead the rest into open civil war with the Federation. Well,  
there's that news, and also, the prisoner you've requested to see."

"What about her?"

"..."

The general sighed, shaking his head. It was obvious that this prisoner was bad news. That, or she's just being a large migraine to the General.

"Just last week, she attempted to escape. Killed off three of my guards, before managing to  
commandeer a fighter. It was a lucky thing we had just received the lock-down cannon."

"You shot her down?"

"No, disabled her plane. Our men secured her two minutes after. She wasn't injured severely,  
couple of bruises, that's all. I can't believe a member of the Loid family would be like this."

"These are times when the old names of royalties fade, Beilef."

"It isn't about royalties, Fuin. The Loid family has a special blood within them. Also, they  
were one of the most respected family in the Federation, till they were wiped out."

Beilef muttered, stopping before an iron door. This one was not automated, but rather, it  
looked like a safe from the old times.

"... I promise you, that the Fosions will pay. Too much blood is on their hands to let them go  
with just a mere defeat."

Fuin said, closing his eyes, placing his right fist over his chest. The general smiled, watching  
Fuin intently.

"... I know, my son. I'm sure you'll do that. Now enter, your new recruit awaits.

* * *

He didn't really know what to think of the girl that sat in front of him. In the picture, she  
was clean, and looked rather attractive, but the person who sat in front of him now, had cuts  
and bruises all over. Her face was dark and swollen. Heavy eye bags were clearly evident. Her  
prisoner's clothes were looking more like rags. She had clearly gone through some of the  
harshest elements any prisoner here has ever faced. 

He turned to Pyikon, and nodded. Pyikon placed a file on the table, pushing it to her. She didn't even flinch. No sign of movement, and he wasn't even sure if she was still alive. Pulling up a chair, Fuin studied her closely. The room that they sat in was like most interrogation rooms, steel walls, steel table with two chairs. There were no one way glass, instead, the walls itself was acting like the glass. If at any time the order was given, the walls would disintegrate, and the guards surrounding the room, would open fire.

"... State your name."

Fuin said calmly. The girl made no response.

"The commander is asking you a question."

Pyikon said, clearly stressing his words.

"It's alright, Pyikon. Girl, are you hungry?"

Fuin asked. A little response. Fuin managed to catch her index finger twitch. He reached into  
his coat pocket, and pulled out a small bar. Placing it on the table, he pushed it to her, but  
kept his hand on the bar.

"Army food rations. May not be much, but it is better than nothing. State your name, and  
this will be yours."

The girl looked up. Her eyes locked onto the bar.

"..."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Can you speak? Pyikon, what was the condition of her treatment that the guards gave us?"

"Whipped once a week for two months. Some guards had taken the liberty of beating her on  
numerous occasions. Cuts formed by a crazed guard who wanted revenge. Five broken ribs,  
four broken bones, a broken collar bone, head fracture, Her left fingers are completely  
twisted and broken. Her right leg is showing signs of infection, signs of severe fever and  
several other medical complications are also present, but the doctor deemed them as non-life  
threatening."

Pyikon read from the report. Fuin sighed, shaking his head. Not life threatening? It is more like it's a miracle she survived.

"That is far too cruel of a punishment for a girl, even if she is the murderer of the Kirin  
family-"

"I didn't kill them."

She suddenly interjected, which caught both Fuin and Pyikon off guard. She glared at them with her bright emerald eyes. Fuin could see that she was still very much energetic, or at least mentally.

"... I believe you. That trial was unfounded, with no real evidence. Of course, with you being  
the only witness, and yet unwilling to speak, i think the reports were somewhat... just."

"I did what i had to do, nothing else."

"I see... well, since you were willing to tell me that much, here."

Fuin took his hand off the bar. She curiously looked at the bar, before snatching it. Peeling  
off the wrapper, she took a closer inspection of the bar. Fuin took great interest in what she  
was doing, mainly because she had managed to survive harsh conditions, and even though she  
was clearly starving, she still took every piece of information and her surroundings, into great  
consideration. After some time, she took a bite off the top.

"... Not exactly prime rib, now is it?"

Fuin asked. She simply stayed silent. She took a larger bite, before wolfing down the entire bar. Once she was done with the bar, she placed the wrapper aside. For now, she looked more willing to talk, as well as looking more alive than before. Fuin saw that she was indeed, just a young girl. This certainly peaked his interest.

"What do you want from me?"

"Ever the careful one, aren't we? Well, let us say we make you a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"You work for us, and we'll guarantee you freedom."

Fuin proposed, then watched. She still held much suspicion for his offer in her eyes. She took a while to consider.

"... The army, huh?"

"Not exactly. We are part of a secret group formed by a sub-division of the military cabinet.  
Our resources are extremely limited, but as you can see, each officer has tremendous power.  
What we were formed to do, is basically covert missions. We go where no one goes, do  
missions that would make elite commandos hide in fear."

"... What do you need me for?"

"You, are supposedly the best marksmen in this sector. I would like the buy that skill."

"... What sort of firearms am i looking at?"

"Only the best. I bartered as hard as i could to get these. Pyikon."

Fuin turned to Pyikon, who walked to the side, and took out a large case. Placing the case on  
the table, he keyed in the pass code, and the locks gave a hiss. He turned the case, and  
opened it for her to see. Inside, was a large rifle, though in sections. The first thing she  
took out to look at, was the barrel. It was long, thick and was quite heavy. Next, she took  
out the main piece. With the scope in place, it weighed more than any other rifle. She  
checked the trigger, the guard, the lock release and the gauges.

"... This is..."

"The Gradius M-type eclipse sniper rifle. It can use both magnum ammunitions and cell  
batteries. Accurate range, about five thousand kilometres. Its enhanced cooling cell allows for  
rapid fire, without letting the unit to overheat."

"... What sort of magnum and cell batteries can it use?"

"For magnum, ranging from fifty milimeters, to two hundred milimeters. As for battery cells,  
class F, M, J and D."

"'D'? That's impossible. You need a positron cannon from a battleship to fire that."

She looked skeptical. And she was right, or at least normally. Fuin simply smiled.

"No, not impossible. This gun is extremely rare, and only ten of them are actually produced.  
You, my dear girl, are holding onto one of them."

"..."

She looked at the gun. With quick and nimble fingers, she quickly assembled the pieces. Her  
hands moved like clockwork, as though she knew the structure of the rifle inside-out. Fuin  
was, impressed. Within three seconds, she assembled all thirty pieces together. She pulled  
the catch back, and with a satisfying click, she smiled.

"If you keep your end of the bargain, i will do mine. You've just hired Karin Loid."

* * *

A/N: I've decided to reveal the past of my OCs. It really helps to explain their ties to one another, and most importantly, to the main crew. Some people may complain that my story has too many OCs, or that they take up more space than the main crew. Well, actually, i'm partially sick of using the same crew over and over. Don't worry, you'll see that the OCs are very much... closer to Fayt and the others than you might expect. This arc, as you may call it, should wrap up the mysteries of the characters, as well as maybe going into the past of the original characters.  



	26. Sword and snow

A/N: Is is normal for people to shit to death? Forget that. Thank you for your reviews. I am currently away on a holiday, so i may not update as often... I said that i was going post my RO fic, but since i'm on holiday, i'll do that when i get back. I'm not done editing, after all... such a tiresome work.

In case you don't know how my writing process works, it is this:

-Thought occurs in head

-Outline and plot created in head

-If it is interesting enough, write down main points on paper

-Wait for 'RUSH'

-Begin

-At least five chapters written, before editing and seperating into chapters begin

-Edit chapters on Open Office (all initial work is done on Notepad, because there are no weird lines to distract me from correcting while i write.)

-Re-read finished chapters

-Upload onto site

-Re-edit (since the paragraphs will look weird if i just post it immediately)

-Post chapter

I have begun work on an Air Gear fic, though as usual, i cannot write fics on animes... they always seem... too restricting for me. Somehow, games are more flexible for me.

* * *

_**Several hours later**_

_**on-board Pangalactic Federation battleship, The "Balasfronter"**_

Straightening out her uniform, she had to admit, she rather enjoyed watching the faces of  
the guards as she simply walked out of that prison. Still, she had to wonder what sort of  
predicament she had gotten herself into. Her uniform was a black single piece dress. Long  
sleeved to her wrists. Travelling down to mid thigh, it was rather tight fitting, and wrapped  
her body too well.

She pinned on her new rank onto her chest, and admired herself in the  
mirror. She had to spend about three hours in this battleship's medical wing to get herself  
fully healed, though she still has some scars and bruises left. She slipped on her new black  
leather boots, which were tight fitting as well, flat soled, and went as high as under her  
knee. Leather gloves, with a black beret over her head. The crest on the beret was unfamiliar  
to her, being two swords cross in front of a shield, which had a spear behind it. A slit flicker  
startled her, and from her desk, a screen materialized itself, hovering at her face level. On  
the screen, the young face of her commander smiled.

'"How does the uniform feel?"'

He asked, smiling wryly. She immediately snapped to a salute, though she shouldn't have, as  
her wrist was still hurting.

'"At ease, Lieutenant. Anyway, i would like you to report to the bridge once you're done. I  
would like to explain the details of our mission."'

"Yes sir."

She responded, which made him sigh, before the screen flicker out. She looked at herself  
once more. Military life doesn't really suit her, but she was out of prison, that was all she  
needed. Wheeling around, she left the room, making her way to the bridge. The battleship  
'Balasfronter' was not exactly the most technologically advanced ship, but it had some  
arments that other ships don't.

The very shape of the ship was unique, being arrow shaped.  
The material of the ship allowed it for enhanced attachments, like extra cannons or extra  
armour plating. As for now, it had four main positron cannons, with two plasma gun turrets.  
Every part of the ship was equipped with the new 'Chameleon' technology, which virtually cloaks  
the entire ship, plus the lining on the ship made it invisible to any other forms of detection.  
While that was impressive, she was extremely worried for other things. For one, this ship had  
basically no defensive arments.

It was a hit-and-run cruiser, more than a battleship. The size  
of this ship was half of most federation battlecruisers, which are about three quarters the  
size of a federation battleship. The main guns may be top grade in their class, but with only  
four, it was like shooting trickling water at diamonds, just trying to disable an enemy  
battleship's shields. Most ships, even light craft ships, had at least twelve cannons. She  
didn't know if it was worse or not, but the crew was only limited to twenty, not including the  
officers and the soldiers that were on-board.

As for officers, she knew that she was not the only one besides her commander and vice commander. A total of five other officers, and a  
total count of thirty soldiers. That made a total head count of fifty eight. Within the  
hangar, they had two 'Jettison' dropships, five 'RazorHawk' fighters, three 'Gigan' tanks,  
four 'Bestrof' walkers and two 'Tyres' hover jeeps. This wasn't an army, it was more like a  
militia, with rather well equipped weapons. She finally reached the bridge, though it felt like  
she teleported there, giving the size of the ship. Entering, she noticed that she was the last  
officer to reach the bridge, which added to her embarrassment from the uniform.

"Ah, there you are, Lieutenant Loid."

Her commander smiled, gesturing her to stand with her fellow officers. The other officers  
were... unique, to say the least.

A rather strange young fellow stood next to her. She  
recognized him by his sharp features to be Major Hyujin Setsar. He stood slightly taller than  
herself, and was rather thin for a guy. Next to the Major, were two hulking figures.

Tall as they may be, they obviously had some air of elegance about them, their uniform pressed to  
perfection, their hair styles being neat and tidy. Twins, she noted. Both were Lieutenants as  
well. Lieutenant Gin Koli, and his twin, Lieutenant Jin Koli. As for the other two, she did not  
really recognize them.

One was a female, shoulder length chestnut brown hair. She was quite  
beautiful, Karin had to admit. Slim, almost perfect proportions. She caught Karin looking her  
way, and turned to smile. Karin, being unaccustomed to this sort of greeting, blush slightly,  
being sort of embarrassed that she was actually admiring that lady's body. Her blue eyes  
looked like the ocean, deep and infinite.

As for the last officer, he was a normal looking  
person, almost like their commander, except, looking a little older. Mud brown hair with soft  
features for a guy. Karin had to note, that while the female uniforms were tight fitting, the  
male uniforms were loose. She knew that the berets and boots were all regulation, as well as  
the gloves, so they were all the same.

But that was where similarity ended. The female  
uniform, had a grey strip running slightly off left from the centre. The male uniform, being  
black as well, was a two piece suit, black long sleeved shirt with matching pants. The grey  
strip on the top was on the right, while on the pants, they ran on either sides. The pants  
covered most of the boots till the ankle. Actually, with the uniform, they were also issued a  
standard black trench coat, and a black cape, which was more for ceremonial purposes.

"Let me begin."

Her commander said, causing the officers, and Karin, to focus on him. Commander Fuin  
Barsoles, was very young looking. He couldn't be any older than Karin, and yet, he commanded  
forces with an authority that no one could match. He seemed far older than he really is.

Well, she is not one to talk.  
She, herself, being only fourteen years old. She was actually  
the shortest among the officers, which made some things rather difficult, and frustrating.

"We have been assigned to infiltrate a facility on Marculos IV, in the Seraph system. The  
word is, that the Seraphs have been creating weapons for the Fosions. Now, whether this is  
true or not, there is a secondary objective we have to achieve in this mission."

Fuin turned to the screen behind, and pressed the button on the control in his hand. The  
screen switched from the interspace radar, to mission briefing, where an elderly man's face in  
a photograph was displayed. Karin thought she knew that face.

"This is professor Keshik Koisk, head researcher of the 'Hyperion' project. He was kidnapped  
by unknown forces last month. Only recently, was he spotted in this facility."

Fuin clicked the control once more, and the photo shrank in size, moving to the corner of the  
screen, while another photo took the centre. This one was a large building, and quite  
intimidating at that.

"Lieutenant Loid."

"Yes sir?"

"What do you think of this building?"

Fuin asked. Karin did not really know what to say. She could well enough say a lot of things  
about that place, but what her commander was looking for... Her fellow officers all turned to  
her, and it felt rather unnerving.

"... Security is rather tight. A pair of guards at every five feet. Sentry guard towers are  
armed with most likely 'V-12' turrets. Turrets on roof with multiple guards. 'Voltaire' tanks  
stationed in every direction. An airstrip is also visible, which means fighters, or hoverjets."

Karin said, looking a the photo carefully. Fuin smiled.

"Yes, you are quite right. That much is exactly what our sentries found. Although i didn't  
expect you to name the tanks. Those tanks are the Seraph's top tanks, and not many outside  
of their own military know of it."

"... I... i had a childhood friend. She was half Seraph. Her father was in the Seraph  
military."

"Half, you say?... Her mother being?"

"Earthling."

"... Interesting. Do you remember her name?"

Fuin asked, obviously very interested in this. On the other hand, Karin felt extremely uncomfortable with this.

"... No, I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

Fuin smiled, turning back to the screen.

"Well now, since we know what sort of defences we are up against, i would like to hear your  
opinion about this, Captain Jiona."

Fuin turned to the lady Karin was just admiring at. Captain Jiona nodded in reply.

"While the security is tight, there is a chance that they may slip up. We just have to find a  
weak spot in their defence line, and our tanks can break through. My first inclination would  
be to knock out their air support, take out their airstrip with long artillery, then bombard the  
sentry towers. We send in small groups of troops within the facility, secure the premise, and  
take out the guards on the roof, so that the transports can pick us up."

"... Well planned, Veskra. Hyujin, do you see a flaw in this?"

Fuin turned to the officer next to Karin. He simply shook his head.

"If the elements are with us, that plan may work. All depends on timing, that is all."

Hyujin replied.

"Hmm... Karin, do you see anything else in this picture? Maybe another angle?"

"... Wait. I do see something, like a power house. I would think that since this facility uses  
so much power, that their generator has to be outside, where the temperature is lower to cool  
it. Radar and communication systems are also outside, but on the roof."

"Can you knock it out with a sniper gun?"

"With the right bullet, yes."

Karin replied. Fuin took this into great consideration.

"... Good. Captain Jiona, you have new factors into play. What will you do?"

"Change of plans. This will make things easier. Knock out the radar and power generator.  
Tanks move in and destroy airstrip and sentries. Troops move in to disable enemy tanks, before  
moving in. Walkers will provide support. Two teams secure the roof, while the rest secure the  
facility."

"Good. Alright teams, prep up. We're going into orbit in one hour."

* * *

_**One and a half hour later**_

_**Low orbit of Planet Marculos IV, Seraph system**_

The dropship shook violently as it entered the orbit. While the cooling system worked in  
overdrive to keep the interior of the ship warm, it did not help the fact that the restricting  
guards of the seats were rather loose around her shoulders. She could only clutch tightly onto  
her rifle as she tried not to hurl anything she ate before. While she had done some descents  
before, this was by far the worst. She had no proper military training, and her skills in  
marksmanship were more attuned to bow and arrows, not a rifle. But that doesn't mean she  
didn't know how to use the gun.

She had fired firearms before in the past, but she had never  
dreamed that she would use this sort of rifle. Around her, were armed soldiers who would join  
her on the battlefield. The mission was simple, the moment they touched down, she and the  
men would scramble out, form a secure perimeter, and set up the teleportation device. After  
that, wait for further instructions, though she had her own separate orders. She had  
switched her normal uniform for standard assault clothing. Baggy water proof pants, thick  
soled boots, black military shirt with a grey vest over, which held some essential items and  
also acted as an armour. A thin helmet was also placed on her head, with a visor over her  
eyes.

This was the standard uniform for the ground assault team, which meant, when on  
missions, she had to wear this, other than that, her tight fitting uniform. All of the men  
around her also wore the same assault uniform as her, and she could feel their eyes on her  
the moment she stepped on-board the dropship. For one, she was their commanding officer,  
and two, she was only fourteen years old, and small.

'"Alpha team, prepare to hit dirt."'

The pilot's voice sounded from the speaker. And as if on cue, the men all readied their  
weapons in unison. The roar of the engines was loud enough inside, and she knew what it was  
like to be outside the dropship when the engines are blasting. With a loud thud, the dropship  
made its landing. The restricting guards of the seat lifted, and the soldiers all stood up and  
poured out of the dropship's ramp. Karin was the last to leave, feeling slightly disorientated.  
She jumped off the ramp, and tapped the side of her helmet.

"Pilot, your load's all clear."

'"Roger that. Returning to mothership. Good luck."'

"Thanks."

Karin replied, turning off the radio. She turned to the drop ship as it began its reascension.  
The dropship was rather large, with its wing span twelve meters long in total. It looked like an  
old plane Karin had seen in history books of Earth. On each wing, was a large engine, which  
could be tilted to lift the ship vertically, or drive it forward. The rear tail also had the same  
engines attached, though smaller, and the tail itself not being very long.

Under the ship was the carriage, where soldiers or supplies would be. The carriage itself could be detached from  
the ship, letting it carry other things that would be too large for the carriage to hold. It was  
also possible for the carriage itself to hold onto something, like another carriage. The  
dropship left the clearing where it dropped the team, and Karin had to wonder if anyone else  
on the team was feeling the chill of the planet. Snow was everywhere, so maybe black was not  
such a good idea for a uniform. She knew that most of the Seraph system was cold and chilly, with snow falls nearly every single day, but she didn't expect it to be this cold. She sneezed once, clutching onto her rifle in her arms tightly, since the cooling system also had a heater for these climates. It wasn't much, but it was all she got. She didn't really notice the mucus dangling from her nose, but her normal reflexes wiped it for her.

'"This is Alpha team leader. Lieutenant Loid, clearing is secure. Permission to commence  
setting up of teleport station."'

A voice crackled over the radio. The team's leader was off quite far away, most likely being a  
place where he could have the most vantage point.

"Go ahead."

'"Affirmative. Alpha team, go."'

The leader signalled two men, who ran in the middle of the clearing, carrying a large case.  
They set the case on the snow, and one began to press some keys off the case. The case gave  
a hiss, and opened up. The two then began to unpack the case of its contents, before setting  
up the teleportation device, which was basically a large hexagon made of rods and beam  
stations at the intersections. From one of the beam stations, was a bunch of wires leading to  
the small power generator.

"Teleport station complete, Lieutenant."

One of the men reported directly to her, and she nodded, turning to the communications  
soldier.

"Tell command that the device is ready."

"Yes ma'am."

The soldier saluted, and tapped his helmet. With the large radio on his back, he could contact a battleship as far as the next planet's orbit.

"Team leader, give me status report."

'"No enemy in sight so far. All men accounted for."'

"Good- wait, dropship is on radio."

Karin said, hearing the clicking sound in her radio which meant an incoming signal on a  
different channel. She recognized the number of clicks as the dropship channel.

"Lieutenant Loid speaking."

'"Lieutenant, you have boggies coming in from your East. I repeat, boggies inbound."'

"Can you make a count?"

'"Negative on head count. Two tanks are visible though. Do you require air support?"'

"... Negative on support. Return to ship immediately. We will deal with this one quietly."

'"Affirmative. Dropship out."'

The radio clicked off, and she turned the channel to the team.

"Team, we have enemies inbound from East. Form defensive line."

'"Roger that."'

The team began to move swiftly, heading towards the Eastern part of the clearing, and taking  
cover behind trees, and some climbed up the trees to hide. Even if there were no leaves on  
the trees, she knew that they were equipped with something better.

"Activate active camouflage. Break radio silence. Commence fire only after i have fired."

'"Affirmative."'

The leader acknowledged, and the men all activated their camouflage suits, which were built  
in, and they suddenly melted into the background, disappearing completely. Karin ran over to  
the largest tree she could find, and lay onto the ground next to it. Placing her rifle on its  
stand, she peered through the scope. She was positioned on the western end of the clearing,  
and had a wide view of her men, which showed up on her scope due to a transmitter placed on  
each of the soldier's suits. She pulled the catch from her rifle, loading the next bullet into  
the chamber.

She did not pick out a laser cartridge for this mission, as lasers tend to be  
easily traceable back to her. As least with the snow, the smoke from the bullet and her rifle  
would not be that visible. She activated her active camouflage, and waited. After two  
minutes, she saw the first sign of them. Seraphs, winged humanoids. The soldiers wore navy  
blue coats as uniforms. She could see their weapons, high powered laser rifles, that could  
easily melt rocks. She needed to deal with them immediately. But the tanks. Those proved to  
be a problem as well.

The 'Voltaire' tanks were sleek looking, sharp in the front, and wide at  
the back. It looked as though it could pierce through anything if it rammed hard enough. One  
main cannon on the top, with two smaller cannons on either sides. Two rapid fire machine guns  
mounted on the front, on either side of the hatch. The treads of the tank were large and  
menacing, with teeth that helped it across the snow. She had to fire straight into the main  
gun to disable the tank. The engine was normally right behind the cockpit, but the hatch  
which protected the cockpit was extremely thick, and she may not be able to penetrate that  
special armour unless she had a laser cartridge.

There was a connective power line that was  
rather important to the tank's mobility located right at the back of the main cannon. Tricky  
shot, but Fuin hired her for just these kinds of situations. She eased her breathing. Two  
tanks, thirty men. Her finger eased onto the trigger. She waited, calmly calculating all  
possibilities. If she was lucky, she could end the movement for both tanks. She waited, and  
waited. Then, the first of the tanks had past the first line of the hidden squad. She aimed  
at the first tank. The second tank was lined up perfect behind.

"Now."

She squeezed the trigger, and the rifle's powerful shot sounded loudly, the recoil nearly  
dislocating her shoulder. The bullet flew straight and true, into the barrel of the main cannon  
of the first tank, and piercing through, blowing up the movement systems of the first tank,  
before piercing through and straight down into the second tank, which also got disabled. The  
seraphs, caught unprepared, were rained down by lead bullets from the hidden soldiers.

Within a matter of seconds, the seraph squad was dead. The men all deactivated their suits.  
Karin walked up to them, her suit's camouflage device damaged from the recoil of her rifle.

"Status report, Sergeant."

She turned to the leader.

"No casualties on our side. All enemies accounted for. What do you want to do with the  
tanks?"

"... Get the engineer to fix them. We may be able to use them. How's the teleportation  
device?"

"Not damaged. Lieutenant, your suit-"

"I'm fine. The camouflage is not that great anyway."

She sighed.

"Not the camouflage, ma'am. Your suit is torn."

The sergeant noted, pointing to her shoulder, where the sleeve of the suit was completely  
ripped apart from the rest.

"Oh, it's nothing."

She replied, waving it off. The sergeant wanted to object, but bit his lip. He may be older,  
and taller than she is, but she was still his commanding officer.

"Lieutenant, command says that they would be teleporting down within one minute."

The radio operator called.

"Understood. Let command know that we're ready to accept their arrival."

* * *

A/N: Doesn't all of this type of placing place and time before a paragraph remind you of a 'Halo' novel? Well, actually, that's where i got the idea from. Not really stealing, since i've actually seen other books do it before. Call it... a trend, if you want. Karin in this is only fourteen years old in this part, which actually makes her the same age as Fayt and Maria. Kanai is the same. Something i want to address. Fuin is NOT the same age as Fayt. He is, in fact, older. And not by a small bit. Fuin is actually older than Fayt and Maria by a lot. About five years. There is a reason to why he looks so young. That will be explained as well. His height is also a result of that reason. When i was writing about the planet, i was playing 'Lost Planet' on my xbox 360, so i was thinking... 'hey, that planet looks cool to use.', so i did. Really. I made Karin sneeze, because, if you watched a lot of anime, you could imagine a small girl in baggy clothings that obviously looked too large for her, hugging onto a large rifle, and sneezing in winter with mucus dripping from her nose. Not the best description, but i thought it would make her look cute. Yes, i like Karin being cute. Oh yes, if you're wondering, Fuin is working for the Pan galactic Federation. He is the son of one of the board of directors of the federation's military.  



	27. Fangs of Fire

A/N: I would like to point out that any sort of weaponary type is very much made up fiction. Any form of relation to real life firearms are merely coincidences, although i do take some basic designs of some guns, like pistols or rifles. Simply use your imagination for the rest. I'm soooo sorry for the delay. During my holiday, i was focusing on another fic, which i may or may not put on this site, depends on whether i like the end result. For those who read the A/N some chapts back and expecting my RO fic, sorry about that too. I needed to do extreme editing, in both storyline and character details. As for this fic, i'm sad to say, that the gods are against me... I lost three chapters during my holiday. Not sure how that happened, so i have to revise some stuff before i start posting chapters again. This chapter was safe, however, and so i will post it to keep all you hungry readers satisfied.

* * *

_**Several hours later**_

_**Within Facility Six Zero Nine, Marculos IV**_

The plan had gone without a hitch. Fuin smiled to himself, walking within the very facility  
that they had planned to raid. The guards were either dead or rounded up as prisoners. While  
it was interesting to see how each of his officer's fared in the battle, Fuin had decided to  
take a more relaxing route, only standing by the hilltop that over looked the facility with  
Karin, as she took out the communications and radar station, and with the power house. Karin  
had matched his expectations extremely well, though he was thinking that she was something  
even more than she knew of herself.

The facility wasn't extremely large, given that most of  
the space was taken up by machinery. Some of his men were patrolling the corridors, some  
were guarding the prisoners, and some were working on the controls. Pyikon himself had gone  
to the roof with some men to secure it. Fuin made his way into a room, where Captain Veskra  
Jiona and Major Hyujin Setsar were. They seemed to be pouring over information through the  
computer within the room.

"Captain, Major. Found anything useful?"

Fuin asked.

"Nothing that links to our primary objective. But there is something you might want to see."

Veskra said. With his interest perked, Fuin made his way to the console. Though Fuin was  
about Hyujin's height, he had always thought that every single one of his officers were not  
very tall, till he stood next to them. Karin, was probably the only officer in his army, that  
was shorter than him. She is only fourteen years old, so that may explain that. Fuin looked  
through the database, and indeed, this information was rather interesting.

"Hmm... 'Basalama'."

"Though we do not know what it means, it appears on almost every page, and it is most likely  
referring to a group. An organization, maybe."

Hyujin concluded. Fuin had heard of this name before, but he could not place his finger on it. Maybe someone among his crew was linked to it. No, it wasn't possible. He had remembered each file of his crew, and none had this word. True, it was a name of an organization, but Fuin wasn't ready to tell his officers that. There were just too many questions he needed answers to, that, and he had a bad feeling about this organization.

"...Good work. Continue to search for more clues, both on the primary objective, and this  
'Basalama'."

"Yes sir."

Fuin left the two officers, and headed back out of the room, where two soldiers were waiting  
for him.

"Sergeant, where is Lieutenant Loid?"

Fuin asked.

"I believe she is with Captain Volfran, sir."

"Where?"

"They left with a couple of men to the basement level. Would you like us to accompany you  
there?"

"No, there is no need. Make sure the Major and Captain inside this room get what they need."

"Yes sir."

The sergeant saluted, as Fuin walked off. Fuin's other captain, Captain Addis Volfran. He was  
the only member of the crew which Fuin had not personally chosen. Instead, the higher  
commands had pushed Captain Volfran into Fuin's unit, and that was something Fuin despised.

Still, the captain had made himself useful for this operation, commanding a walker as he led the troops head on against the base.

But Fuin quite not shake this uneasiness that he held  
about this captain. It was rather unsettling, to say the least. Another thought crossed his  
mind. Lieutenant Loid was down there with him. The basement was not thoroughly searched, and  
may still have enemies hiding. Besides the sniping rifle, Karin was only armed with a single side  
arm. Fuin was sure she had placed the rifle into one of the 'Gigan' tank's cargo hold. He  
picked up his pace. Karin may be an expert marksmen, and show extremely logical thinking  
that far exceeded her age group, but she was still a fourteen year old. He had to take  
responsibility for her actions. He tapped his earpiece, changing the radio channel.

"Captain Volfran. Do you read me?"

'"Yes commander."'

"Is Lieutenant Loid with you?"

'"Affirmative. We have just entered the lower basement level. It seems that there is another  
hidden level under the basement. We're moving in to investigate."'

"Why isn't the Lieutenant answering her radio?"

'"She reported it to be broken during her initial contact with the seraph scouts during touch  
down. I believe you read the report?"'

"... Yes i did. Proceed with caution. Has the researchers been rounded up yet?"

'"Negative. However, we have certain clues that may show that the researchers may be held  
in this underground level."'

"Put the Lieutenant on the radio."

'"Yes sir. Please hold."'

Captain Volfran fumbled with the radio, causing slight static, before a familiar voice greeted  
Fuin, easing him of his anxiety.

'"This is Lieutenant Loid speaking."'

"Lieutenant. Explain your status."

'"Broken camouflage suit, torn sleeve, badly bruised right shoulder, radio's broken, rifle has  
no more ammunition."'

"Current equipment?"

'"D-6 E-4 magnum pistol."'

"... Where is the entrance? I'm heading over right now."

'"Second room in the basement level. There is a- What the- Sir! Contact! We have contact!"'

From what Fuin heard, there seems to be a barrage of gunfire. Something spooked Karin, and  
from her voice, he could tell it wasn't just any seraph guards. The radio fizzed and he could  
only hear static.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant!"

Fuin tried to re-establish contact, but to no avail. He did, however, recall hearing something  
that made a chill run down his spine. A growl. Fuin quickened his pace, changing the  
frequency of his radio.

"Pyikon, Jin, Gin. Meet me in the second room in the basement level. Possible KIAs from our  
group."

'"Yes sir."'

The reply came. Fuin tapped his earpiece to turn it off, using his right hand, unbuttoning his  
black coat. This was where Fuin was to get serious.

* * *

She ran. That was all she could do. Separated from the rest of her group, she did not know  
what happened back there. She dropped her earpiece as well, meaning she has no way of  
calling for help. Captain Volfran had pushed her to one side when those creatures attacked.  
He took the full blow of the attack, but he was still alive when she ran off. Those things  
were unnatural. Resembling wolves in body structure, but with scales and fangs longer than  
most wolves. Its tail was long and split off into two. She was sure it held poison. Odd  
appendages stuck out from the creature's back, forming two long sharp claws to the front, and  
two to the back. It was possible that those appendages could help the creature climb walls, or  
reach further than its tail or legs. Another thing, was they was large. While she had only  
seen one up close, she knew there were more, having heard the echoes of their movements. 

Her senses were peaked, trying to pick up anything that may remotely resemble an enemy  
movement. She pressed her back against the corner. Movement. Her fingers gripped her gun  
tightly. She ejected the magazine, checking the number of bullets left. Four. Slotting it  
back, she readied herself. She could not go back, that was the way that the first few of  
those creatures were. She had to go on. She peered over. Lights? Figures, humanoids. A  
seraph patrol? She may not be able to take all of them down, but it was still worth a shot.  
She calmed her breathing. Her heart rate slowed. But.

"Freeze, terran."

A cold object was pressed to the side of her head. She slowly raised her hands in the air,  
her pistol still in her hand, but it was forcefully taken from her.

"I can't believe that a young terran such as yourself is one of the intruders. Hands behind  
your head."

The guard ordered, and Karin had little choice but to comply. She was pushed out, and lead to the patrol she was about to assault. She cursed herself for not being more attentive to her surroundings. There were five other guards, all wearing the blue coat uniforms with blue berets. Their high powered laser rifles were primed, but not only  
aimed at her. They seemed more preoccupied with something else.

"Are you afraid of those creatures as well?"

She asked. The guards did seem rather irritated by her uncaring attitude for the situation  
she was in. Still, the one who caught her replied her question.

"Yes, and we wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for you terrans."

He spat, urging her to follow the group. The seraphs were rather up tight people, but she knew that if you get on their good side, they are more than capable friends. Their white  
wings seemed very pretty, and Karin was rather mesmerized by the sight. But she still had her  
mission objectives, not grabbing onto that soft, plush bunch of feathers.

"Where is professor Koisk?"

"Huh? The professor? So, you guys were here for him... figures. He's safe. We're going to  
where he is now."

The guard said, and Karin noticed that his tone was more relaxed. There seemed to be some  
odd misunderstanding going on, or so she got the feeling so.

"What did you think we were here for?"

She wondered. The guard softened up, and sighed, lowering his weapon. Though she couldn't see the man who arrested her, Karin could still sense most of his movements through close proximity.

"Look, terrans were never one to have proper reasons to invade someone. Well, we were  
entrusted with the professor by the higher-ups, and personally, i don't think that is such a  
good idea. As you can see, those... things. They were his creations."

"... Is that what this facility is for?"

"No, this is actually a very important resource converting plant for the planet. It converts  
unwanted materials and elements, into usable and important things, like drinking water,  
breathable air, heat, electricity, those things. Anyway, what is a girl like you doing with a  
bunch of terran military group?"

The guard asked. Karin thought that she should make up some lie, but the guard was smarter than he seemed, and she knew that. That, and the guard seemed to trust her. She should do the same. Though, maybe in this case, some discretion should be used.

"The commander rescued me, so i owe him my life and my services."

"Hmm... so there are terrans that value honour. Still, you're very young to be in service."

"I know. But the commander needed my skills in battle, so i complied."

"Skills? With one sidearm and... oh, i see. So you're the alleged sniper who took out our communications array. I can tell by your arm structure and the way you hold that sidearm. Not bad, kid."

"Don't you feel weird? Complimenting your enemy?"

"I will praise those who deserve it. So, where are your comrades? Or did you come down here  
alone?"

"... We were attacked by one of those things. I don't know about the rest, but I'm the only  
one who ran away... i think."

"... Sorry to hear that. We're here."

The guard said. The group made their way through the last corridor, and into a large room.  
Here, Karin saw that the forces they dealt with above ground, was only a small fraction.  
Soldiers, a hundred of them, were here. Almost all reached for their weapons when she  
appeared.

"At ease, men. She's harmless."

The guard who arrested her said, and the soldiers relaxed, though some were still suspicious  
of her. Wait. How can a mere guard command such respect? One of the soldiers walked up to  
the patrol. He saluted.

"Commander Velkar. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

The guard replied. That made Karin turn. For the first time since that guard placed his gun  
against her head, she saw his face. A young man with short mud brown hair. His roughed up  
wearied face. His deep emerald eyes looked straight to her.

"YOU'RE the COMMANDER?!"

Karin could not contain herself. The man chuckled, and patted her head.

"You didn't know? Ah, yes, you were not facing me at all, were you?"

"A-a-a-ahhh..."

Karin was certainly taken aback. The seraph commander smiled. True, now that she saw him, she noticed his uniform was different form the others. His rank strips clearly showing on the front, as well as the slight different sort of material used for his coat.

"It's alright. Corporal. Take this young lady to see professor Koisk. Make sure she is taken  
care of. She is my personally guest. See to it that she is given whatever she needs."

"Yes sir."

The soldier who walked up to them replied, turning to Karin.

"This way, ma'am."

"Ah-... thank you. Er... commander?"

She turned to the seraph, who simply chuckled.

"You have no need to call me that, terran. Siros is fine. Ah yes, I'll be keeping your sidearm  
for now, i hope it doesn't mean anything much."

"Ah-... no, that's fine."

Karin quickly replied, hiding her embarrassment. For one, this seraph was very kind to her.  
She could feel his sincere generosity. She could not remember the last time a guy made her  
feel like this. She stopped. What? What was she feeling?

"Hmm? Is there anything wrong?"

Siros asked.

"A-ah! No-nothing!"

"Is that so? Well, if you say so. Say, what's your name?"

"Karin."

"Karin, huh? That's a nice name. Now go on. These men will not harm you, that much i  
promise."

"Th-thank you."

Karin bowed, and let the corporal lead her away. Siros chuckled to himself. She was certainly  
an odd one.

"Don't try to flirt with a terran so young. It's sickening for a guy your age."

A voice cooed from his back.

"Sailen, good to see that you're back as well. How was the search on your end?"

Siros turned to the newcomer. The man was thinner, and paler. His wings were less healthy  
looking than others. It, in turn, showed his health. Still, that did not deter his vibrant blue  
eyes that he was so popular for. Sailen smiled, tossing a small cylinder to Siros.

"What's this?"

"Something the separatists dropped after they ran from us. They met an untimely end by the  
'Borscheks'. I have to thank the professor for making our job easier. Anyway, i would like to  
know how you stumbled upon a terran girl, a military officer, no less."

"Ah, her. It seems the 'Borscheks' got to her unit, and she was separated from them while  
running."

"Hmm... have you taken a liking to her?"

"Huh?"

Siros titled his head, which made Sailen sigh, shaking his head.

"Siros, Siros... how naive can you be. Well, that girl is in your hands, so she is your  
responsibility."

"I know that very well, Sailen... all too well."

* * *

A/N: Oho... Young fourteen year old Karin seemed to be flustered. The young serpah commander may be oblivious to the impact he has on the young girl, but he knows that she is rather important. Remember, that Karin is smart, for a fourteen year old. She has yet to undergo any form of military training, but her basic instincts has proven to be more than enough. You know, after writing Karin's character, i was wondering what sort of guy she would like. She is out-going, headstrong, rather brash. In my first fic, she seemed to be rather attached to Fayt, and i actually intended to have a small love triangle... or square, if you include Sophia. I scraped that for unknown reasons. Even i don't know why i did that. So as i was pouring over resources and stuff (eg. Anime, Books, Games, Just random pictures from the internet), and finally decided. An older guy. Karin should be the type of character to like older men. Yeah, she may like Fayt for a while, but all in all, she likes older guys. This Siros is probably the reason why. Or maybe she had a father complex in the past? Er... you know, starving for attention from her daddy, that it in turn psychologically makes her weak against older men. Gross, but yeah, it is actually possible. As i said before, you might want to wait for quite some time before the next chapter comes out. I need to get things in order, and my finals are just around the corner, so... yeah.  



	28. Fate of past

A/N: SO SORRY for the extremely late update. Five months? Heh heh, sorry. I don't really have an excuse. I was lazy to write, and then my exams came up before i knew it, then a lot of things happened... but! It was no excuse. Oh yes, i started out on the third installment of this story, but i'm afraid that i cannot post it till i finish this fic, too much spoilers, sorry. I'll try to finish this fic quickly, and i know it sucks.

* * *

Fuin landed lightly on his feet. He definitely had a bad feeling about this place. For  
one, it was too silent. Not even a trickle of water or the low humming sounds from the  
machinary one floor above. Pyikon and Fuin's two hulking officers jumped down to the  
same floor after him.

As Jin and Gin spread out, securing the immediate vinicity, Pyikon  
made contact with the remainding troops top-side. Fuin, himself, crouched down to the  
floor, running his finger through a red liquid on the floor. He looked at the sample on  
his finger closely, before closing his right eye, and reopening it, focusing it onto the  
sample. The surgically implanted analysis camera computed the substance at a rather  
slow pace. So much for military equipment.

"Is that blood?"

Pyikon asked. Fuin shook his head. Even without the analysis, he knew that is wasn't  
blood. At least not human.

"This is something else-"

A soft tap echoed from around the corner, and within a split second, Fuin had drawn  
two automatic laser rifles and aimed at the direction of the sound. Pyikon and the other  
two also turned, but it was Fuin who made them alert to a sound they didn't hear.

"... Identify yourself."

Fuin spoke, raising his voice slightly. There was silence, but soon, a small figure stepped  
out from the corner. A young girl with long silver hair. She wore thin clothings with a  
white coat. The most unusual thing about her, was that she wore goggles.

Fuin estimated her age to be fourteen, like Karin. She had snow white wings on her back,  
which made Pyikon and the other two more tensed up. For one thing, this seraph girl  
looked to be in the wrong place, and she was unarmed. Fuin lowered his weapons.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Fuin asked. The girl simply shook her head.

"... A mute?"

Pyikon wondered.

"Maybe traumatized. Lower your weapons."

Fuin commanded, and the others complied. Fuin turned back to the girl, who looked  
puzzled by Fuin.

"We mean you no harm. Now tell us, what are you doing here?"

"... Opening."

She muttered.

"Huh?"

Fuin did not understand what she meant, but then, within the next split second, she  
was right up to his face, a knife in her hand and at his throat. Gin and Jin immediately  
pointed their weapons at the girl, but Fuin stopped them.

"There is no need. If this girl wanted me dead, i would have been two minutes ago."

Fuin said, and with that, the girl stepped back, pocketing the knife.

"... Smart..."

"Why thank you. So, 'opening' meant that i had a lot of openings for attacks, right?"

Fuin asked, and the girl nodded.

"Well, i thank you for your concern, but i do not have any openings. Look at you  
sleeves."

Fuin pointed, and as if on cue, the girl's long sleeves of her coat, was sliced cleanly  
two-thirds off. The girl did not flinch, nor look. But she looked upset.

"... There."

The girl pointed to a gate to the left.

"? What is that suppose to be?"

Fuin turned back to the girl, but found that she had disappeared.

"... Odd little girl."

Fuin smiled to himself, before heading towards the gate.

* * *

Karin stepped past the small rooms of this large hall. Women, children, old people.  
This wasn't a military camp like she was informed. This was more like a home. The  
guard seemed to notice Karin's interest in those civilians, and he stopped to explain.

"This facility was created for conversion of resources, and since it had to be operated  
and maintained all day round, the families of the engineers had to move here with their  
families. Of course, most of the soldiers who are here were only recently posted here  
because of that professor's research. Caused more trouble for us than anything else."

The guard sighed.

"... I'm sorry. We weren't told that it housed civilians. In fact, the intelligence  
reported that it was a fully-functional military base."

"Well, these civilians only stay below ground, so it wouldn't be unusual for normal  
intelligence to not notice them. As for the appearance of a military base? Well, you'll  
know when you talk to the professor."

The guard said, leading Karin to another room. The guard opened the door for Karin,  
stepping aside for her.

"I shall wait out here. Call for me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Karin smiled, before stepping into the small room. Maybe the word room wasn't fitting  
anymore. Storage for waste paper seemed to describe this small place more than  
anything. The amount of paper that she had to wade through went up to her knees.

She looked around the room, and spotted a small hill of paper. Seeing as how there was no  
where else someone could be, Karin made her way over and stood before the pile of  
rubbish. Karin attempted to poke and prod the pile, but the small little mound suddenly  
shuddered, making Karin jump. And like a monster from a film, a figure emerged from  
the rubbish pile, effectively scaring the small girl off her feet.

"Ah! Fresh air!... Hmm? Who are you?"

The figure asked. Karin peeked through her fingers, and saw that the figure, was only  
an old man. With a rough looking beard, a bald patch on the center his head with the  
rest of it sticking out sideways like he was electroshocked quite badly. His wings were  
looking to be about the same manner as his hair. His eyes were hidden behind large  
thick spectacles, there were rather opaque, restricting how much of his eyes was  
revealed to her. His face was shaped in a balloon manner, the top being slightly larger  
than the bottom in a sloping fashion.

To Karin, he looked rather familiar. The old man  
also seemed to think that she looked awfully familiar, as he craned his neck closer to  
her, tilting his head slightly as he studied her. Karin then came to realize that she was  
on her butt in a mess of papers, hiding behind her own hands. She also remembered  
that she was supposed to be a military officer. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and  
faced the old man properly, after dusting her uniform.

"Are you doctor Koisk?"

Karin asked. The old man rubbed his chin in thought, clearly still trying to remember  
how he had seen Karin before.

"I am, the last time i checked. And you are?"

"Lieutenant Karin Loid of the Pan-Galactic Federation military section Two-five-eight  
Alpha, under the command of Commander Fuin Barsoles, stationed on board the  
Federation battleship Balasfronter."

Karin replied, though she sort of unintentionally placed her full introduction out.

"That's a long introduction."

Doctor Koisk said, smiling. Karin simply blushed in her embarrassment.

"Not to worry, i know military protocols better than anyone else, since i'm constantly  
being placed under them. But still... A Loid still lives, that is surprising, and not to  
mention one from the main family. Well well well... This is certainly an entertaining  
surprise."

"You know of my family?"

Karin asked, clearly surprised by this. Now that she thought about it, she did remember  
the name Koisk before. But she was unable to place her finger on it.

"The Loid name is one that only people in the higher echelons of every government in  
every system know of. A family that was originally born as professional bodyguards to  
royal families, and eventually gained a royal status of their own. But they still lease  
themselves for hire to the government officials, acting as bodyguards and assasins.

Supposedly wiped out ten years ago, when there was a inner struggle within the family  
that caused almost complete genocide. Rumors of a child being the only survivor spread  
like wildfire after that, but no one found the child. And what do you know, she appears  
herself in person, right here, out of all the places and before me."

The old man sniggered to himself. Karin felt very freaked out by this old man, to a  
point where she retreated a couple of steps. But this man knew of her family, when she  
didn't.

"How do you know that i belong to the main family?"

"Easy, the name Karin Loid was the name of a certain young girl who used to play with  
my granddaughter long ago when my son still worked on Earth. The name Karin Loid was  
granted to the Loid member who was the most gifted in each generation, after the Loid  
who first started the Loid family name. The name Karin Loid, is the name of the last  
survivor of the Loid family, and i know that for a fact. I saw the person who last held  
that name ten years ago."

"... You... know me?"

Karin asked, stepping closer.

"Karin... you've grown. The last time i saw you, you were only this small."  
Doctor Koisk laughed heartily, placing his hand at his hip level to show.

"But-... but how? I don't remember you-"

Before Karin could finish her sentence, a loud bang interrupted her from the outside,  
shortly followed with gunshots and shouting. Instinctively, Karin's hands reached for a  
small blade she hid in the linings of her belt. She pulled a strap from her glove, and  
wrap it around one part of the blade, creating a make-shift hilt.

Twirling expertly in  
one hand, she stood in a stance she was familiar with, but unsure of where she learnt it  
from, and she did all this, within three seconds flat. Doctor Koisk was less concerned  
about the situation outside, but rather more intrigued by Karin's abilities.

"Just like her father... Her abilities certainly are top-notch."

Doctor Koisk mused to himself. The door burst open, and the guard who led Karin to  
the room stepped in.

"We have a situation... where did you get that? Nevermind. Here, your gun."

The guard tossed the pistol that Siros took from her. Karin checked her pistol, and  
found no abnormalities. She pulled back the catch, and looked at the guard.

"Where do you need me?"

* * *

A/N: Let's introduce lots of OCs!!! I watched 'Devil May Cry', and tried to fashion Fuin after Dante. Well, try to stretch your imagine. Dante, but black clothes and short... no sword. Fuin's a range fighter. He does have some knowledge on swords and martial arts, but he prefers the quick and easy way. 


	29. Darkened string

A/N: Alright, it is time to tie up some weird nots in this entire story. Weirdness 101, yes yes, i know. Just be patient, and enjoy, if you think you will.

* * *

Fuin stepped on the dead corpse, and for good measure, pressed his boot down hard,  
and fired two shots from his large pistol into the head. He ejected the clip from the  
pistol, and pulled his cloak aside, where a clip holder was strapped to his hip, right  
above his gun holster. 

He slammed a clip from the clip holder into the pistol without  
using his hands to slot the clip in, and the holder clicked in a new magazine into place,  
ready to be used. Having two clip holders on either sides of him, and one large  
reloading pack strapped to his back, Fuin was a walking armoury. He looked over to his  
comrades, where they too managed to finish off their adversaries with not much  
difficulties. He tapped on his ear piece, switching frequencies.

"Captain Jiona, do you read me?"

'"Loud and clear, sir."'

"Are you getting a picture of this?"

Fuin asked, focusing his computerized eye on his dead kill.

'"... Yes sir. What are those?"'

"I have no clue, but whatever it is, i sure as hell don't want to face more than five of  
them at once."

Fuin sighed, slotting the pistol in his right hand back in its holster, before pressing on  
a fresh wound by his side. It wasn't deep, or any need for immediate attention, but it  
sure as hell stung.

"Get every network in the system to search on this. I want to know what the HELL is  
going on in this damn facility."

'"Understood. Would you require additional men?"'

"No, keep the men topside, and get them to prepare for extraction. We need to get off  
this rock as soon as we get what we need."

'"Yes sir."'

"And Captain."

'"Yes?"'

"Tell the men to check their weapons. It might get hellish soon."

* * *

The entire hall was in chaos. Civilians running for their lives, as soldiers rushed to  
the point where the gunshots sounded. The guard led Karin on, and towards what  
seemed to be a make shift barricade, with the soldiers firing their weapons over the  
top. Those same four legged beast, the ones that attacker her unit, came hounding  
down the hall towards the barricade and the men. Karin spotted Siros, standing among  
one of the soldiers in the front, firing his weapon with deadly precision and speed. 

"Commander Velkar, i brought the terran as requested."

The guard reported. Siros nodded to the guard, and turned to Karin.

"The Borshecks have attacked us from our blind side, they broke through one of the  
weaker walls, and killed off nearly half of my forces. I know it is wrong to ask this of  
you, but we need your help."

"Just give me directions."

Karin simply replied, raising her gun to the side and fired a shot without looking,  
straight in between the eyes of one of those beasts, as it tried to leap over the  
barricade. Siros tossed her an automatic rifle.

"Use this. You DO know how, right?"

Siros asked, but watched as Karin expertly check the weapon, and fire a few rounds,  
before she turned to him.

"Did you ask me something?"

"... Nope."

* * *

Professor Keshik Koisk smiled to himself, watching the fight that was raging in the  
hall. He chuckled to himself for awhile, allowing himself slight room for amusement.  
Then, he turned back to the room, and grabbed a file that was on his table. He flipped  
it open, and started to write in it. At the same time, he opened the a special encrypted  
channel on his computer. 

"Karin certainly has become a very strong and talented girl. She definitely takes after  
her mother, Karin Loid. And mostly her abilities were the cause of the Kirin incident,  
but it is clear that they are top notch. She was meant to be assigned under the  
Leingods. What do you think? Sailen?"

Keshik turned to the sickly Seraph commander, who leaned against the wall of the small  
room.

"The assignment is still open, and if the higher-ups in the Pan-Galactic Federation find  
out about her existance, they will certainly pressure Barsoles to get her on her  
assignment. There can be no change in that."

"... Right. But i can pull some strings. Young Barsoles is rather protective over Karin."

"Makes you think that they were long lost siblings, or something."

"Could be. But impossible. The Loids only had one child. However, the Barsoles is also a  
family of royal blood, and one with extremely close ties with the Loids."

Keshik said, closing the file. Sailen raised an eyebrow at that remark.

"Close? In what way?"

"It was stated before, that because it was mainly the females in the Loid families who  
held the talents, and so the males didn't have much power in the family, but they were  
used to gain politic power through means like government positions and also through  
marriages. The Barsoles were close to the Loids, in that males from the Loids often  
married into the Barsoles. Young Fuin Barsoles knows that his grandfather was a Loid,  
amd he knows what that makes him to Karin."

"A distant cousin?"

"Some sort. You see, for first time in the Loid history, there was going to be an  
arranged marriage."

"Wasn't that normal?"

"IF it was between a male Loid and another female, yes, but can you guess who were  
the two supposedly wed?"

"... Don't tell me."

"Well, it was supposed to be, but it was called off. There were some arguments, and  
after two weeks, the genocide of the Loid family happened."

Keshik sighed, picking up the file he just written in, and handed it to Sailen.

"Get this to Ryoko Leingod. She'll know what to do with it."

"Can i trust her?"

"More than anyone else."

* * *

Fuin heard the gunshots off in the distance, and he drew his weapons. He turned to  
his officers, who had the same reaction. With that, they ran off in the direction of  
the gun fire, and soon, reached what looked to be a set of iron doors. Without even  
waiting to check, Fuin slammed his boot into the door, and the doors flew off, hinges  
and all. 

Fuin and his officers rushed in, their weapons drawn and aimed at the nearest  
moving, breathing target, and in return, about twenty guns turned in their direction, but  
about seventy more were aimed in another direction, continuing the shooting. Fuin was  
confused at first, but he noticed that the men in this room were Seraphs, and they  
were shooting at those hound like creatures that Fuin encountered before. The seraph  
soldiers who were aiming at Fuin and his group were confused, unsure on whether they  
should turn back to their original targets, or keep their weapons trained at the  
newcomers.

"... What the heck is going on?!"

Fuin demanded, but only to his officer, who were equally clueless.

"Commander!"

A familiar voice called out, followed by a girl in the black assault uniform of his own  
crew. Her silver hair had spots of black blood on it, clearly showing she was fighting  
against those creatures.

"Karin! Are you alright?"

Fuin asked, keeping one of his weapon, and pulling her into a close embrace, much to  
her embarrassment.

"Commander! I-i'm fine! More importantly, there seems to be a misunderstanding-"

"Save it for later. For now, i've figured that these dogs are not very welcomed here

either. Who's the commander here?"

Fuin called out, and a tall Seraph stood forward, not looking too good himself.

"That would be me. Commander Siros Velkar. I assume you are Karin's superior."

"That would be correct. Judging from what i can see, you have quite a number of  
civilians. We can get these civilians out first, then your men."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, but make sure professor Koisk comes along."

"... Certainly. Alright men! I want two squads to get the civilians to evacuate. The rest  
of you, put a suppressive fire power over those borshecks!"

Siros commanded his troops, and the seraphs effectively went to work. Fuin looked at  
the sight for a moment, and wondered why can't his troops be equally effective. He  
tapped on his earpiece.

"Captain Jiona."

'"Yes, commander?"'

"We're going to have seraph civilians and soldiers coming top side. They are not the  
enemy. I repeat, they are NOT the enemy."

'"Understood. What about the seraph prisoners we already have?"'

"Get them to the ship, and place them in the hold. I can't trust those guys, but the  
ones coming up with us, i can."

'"Understood. By the way, Captain Volfran is here with the missing men."'

"... What is their story?"

'"Attacked by weird creatures, separated from each other. They appeared from  
different exits and sewer holes all over. Captain Volfran came out last."'

"... I'll question him myself later. Get my current orders in working motion."

'"Yes sir."'

Fuin turned the radio ear piece off, and turned to his officers.

"Right, Karin, go assist the evacuation. Pyikon, go with her. Gin, Jin, go aid the front  
lines. I need to find the professor. Commander Velkar, can i ask you to join me?"

"... Alright."

The two commanders left the front lines, and headed to what appeared to be a small  
office. Siros knocked on the door, before entering, followed shortly by Fuin. The  
messed up room was what Fuin expect from a scientist. Sitting on the desk in the room,  
was the old doctor himself, electrified hair and all, with equally electro fried looking  
wings.

"Professor Keshik Koisk, i presume."

Fuin asked, stepping forward. The old man chuckled, and nodded.

"Young Fuin Barsoles. You haven't changed your appearance for a good five years. You  
still look like a fourteen year old."

"Well, i owe it all to your experiment, doctor."

Fuin smiled, giving a courteous bow. Keshik laughed for awhile, before getting off from  
the table.

"I know what you came here to do, so do it."

"... I would, but mission priorities have changed. You're coming with me, but first,  
would you mind telling me what the heck are 'those' things?"

"Hmm? Ah, you mean those Borshecks? Aren't they a beauty?"

Keshik asked, standing by the window of the room, watching his creation get pummelled  
by Pyikon.

"Not very much. Were they a part of your 'Hyperion' project?"

"No, heck no. They weren't part of it. It was that group. That organization. The-"

"The Basalama."

Fuin finished the sentence with utter fear and realization written over his face.

"Yes. Them. They took me, and forced me to work on something other than the  
'Hyperion' project. You know what the 'Hyperion project details, don't you, Fuin? Yes,  
you know it more than anyone, experiment 578."

"..."

Fuin simply stayed silent. Siros had understood only slightly, but he didn't want to  
provoke anything from this young-looking commander by asking, or saying the wrong  
thing. Which could be anything.

"The 'Hyperion' project. A project to rival the Leingod's 'Revelation' project. The  
'Hyperion' was suppose to create the ultimate being. Immortal, and strong. Faster than  
light, tougher than Visone armour. Yes, it was to make the ultimate race. And out of my  
initial two thousand subjects... you, only you, subject 578, survived past the third  
stage."

"..."

"You failed the speed test, and showed occasional signs of the berserker effect. Your  
skin is tougher than most, but it still isn't the best that i hoped for. Your reaction  
time, however, out-performed my expectations. Your strength was immense, your  
eyesight being able to focus in on things extremely far away, your hearing being able to  
pick up even the slightest sound, your skin being able to feel the slightest change in the  
air. Perfect, but not quite."

"... You experimented on me, and my sister, and my brother..."

Fuin gripped tightly on his pistol, really tempted to shoot this man where he stood.  
Objective or not, Fuin was angry, and little too angry.

"Your siblings are a tragic loss. Your sister was perfect, but her body was unable to  
keep up with her mind, and ended with a missing arm and leg. Your brother was closer  
to you, but he slipped during one of the exercises, and had a stray gun shot to the  
head. Proved his skin and the armour plate under his skin were faulty. Well, they both  
survived, but in a condition that is really suited. Your sister was given new limbs, your  
brother was given an entire head reattachment, all under my orders, of course."

"Damn you..."

Fuin was really tempted, but his judgement got the better of him, as he holstered his

pistol. He could deal punishment to this old man, later.

"So what about the Borshecks?"

Siros asked.

"The Borshecks were created from DNA of my failed experiments, the ones that died.  
But it isn't that they died from failure, no... they died because their bodies were  
unable to contain the stress, and exploded right after the first test. Crafted from the  
mix of their DNA, with multiple strains, i was to make the ultimate fighting creature.  
Humanoid or not, it didn't matter to the Basalama. Instead of creating an ultimate  
race, that was made to create and protect, i was to create the ultimate fighter. As you  
can see, i placed quite a number of intentional flaws in their designs, but there is one  
thing that makes them impossible to defeat."

"And that would be?"

Fuin asked, finally calmed down enough to reason.

"... They can multiple themselves at an alarming rate. What started out as five,  
initially, within two minutes, became twenty. That's twice a minute. They can split  
themselves into two, and grow right there before your eyes in a matter of seconds.

When they die from gun wounds, their bodies would absorb the material, and it takes  
half an hour for the body to regenerate itself, meaning it can not be killed, other than  
complete obliteration of every single molecule."

"... That's... too much."

"I know. Soon, this entire planet would be infested. If you're going to evacuate, i  
suggest you do it now. Soon, there wouldn't be enough space in these immense sewer to  
accomodate their multiplication."

"... Holy shit. Captain."

Fuin tapped on his earpiece.

'"Sir?"'

"We have a problem."

* * *

A/N: Interesting, yes? Well, you can throw some ideas, if you think it is worth it. I may consider, but remember, MAY consider. 


	30. Retreating is the best plan after all

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. Had my exams for my summer session, and it was hell... ah, anyway, i'm going to post three chapts, so there you go!

* * *

They ran. With seraph soldiers leading the front with Gin and Jin. Pyikon stayed close  
in the middle of the group, while Fuin, Karin and Siros lingered at the back of the  
group. Fuin being the one with the most artillery, Karin being the sharpest shot, and  
Siros being quite a gunman himself, they were to ensure that nothing followed them, or  
at least, those that did, would die fast. Fuin fired another round into a beast's head,  
before sprinting after the group. He turned occasionally, firing shots, before rushing  
off again. He turned at a corner, and found Karin kneeling on one knee, a very  
suspicious looking rifle in her hands.

"Commander, get down!"

Karin shouted, and without further warning, Fuin hit the deck, just as Karin fired her  
weapon. The round hit a beast that was right behind Fuin, sending it slamming against  
the wall. But what Fuin saw, did not make him feel better. The round was large, and it  
punched through the creature, and it had a blinking red light on it.

"Holy shit."

Fuin wasted no time, and sprang to his feet, running in Karin's direction, just as the  
high explosive round exploded, sending rubble and part of the ceiling falling into the  
path, blocking the creatures from following. Fuin got up to his feet, dusting his coat  
from the dirt. He turned to Karin, who smiled sheepishly in return, passing the rocket  
launcher to Siros.

"At least you made it out alright, just like i thought you would."

Karin said. Fuin was tempted to say something very vulgar, but paused at that.

"You... you better make sure you know what the hell you're doing. When this is done,  
you're going straight to a crash course in military training. Maybe that'll get some sense  
into you before you go shooting rockets at your superior officers."

"... Oh, so i save your life, and you give me training. That is so unfair!"

Karin retorted, obviously not happy about her punishment.

"... We'll talk later. Let's just keep going."

Fuin sighed, and the three ran off, catching up with the group later on top side.  
Already, Fuin's men were assembled, and helping civilians into teleportation pads. Fuin  
was approached by Veskra Jiona.

"Sir, we're having problems on-board the Balasfronter. There seems to be insufficient  
space for all of the civilians."

Veskra reported, having to shout above the roar of the snow storm and shouts and cries  
from soldiers and civilians.

"Then tell them to find space! We'll go on-board the transport ship last, just make sure  
everyone gets through!"

"Yes sir!"

Veskra nodded, and was about to go off with her orders, when a soldier ran up to  
them.

"Sir! We have enemies pouring out from the facility! It has already taken out four of  
the seraph soldiers, and another ten civilians!"

"What?! That's too fast! Get the civilians up there, NOW! Karin-"

"Got it!"

Karin quickly responded, grabbing the soldier's rifle, and rushing off in the general  
direction.

"I'll go with her."

Veskra said, rushing off after Karin.

"Siros, you know the civilians, so you deal with them. We'll buy you time."

Fuin patted Siros on the shoulder, and was about to head off, when Siros pulled him  
back for a moment.

"Whatever you do, make sure that you and your men get off this rock as well."

Siros said, staring straight into Fuin's eyes.

"... I plan to do that in the first place."

"And make sure you protect Karin."

"What concern is she to you?"

"My men and i owe a debt of gratitude to her, and i do not wish to repay it to a  
corpse."

"... I would never let her die. Not in this life, or any."

"Alright... good hunting."

* * *

Fuin reached the front-line, and saw that through two holes in the ground, those  
creatures were emerging like moles. While his men were firing on the enemy, the  
seraphs were slowly pulling out. It was about five minutes before they themselves could  
pull out. That was going to be a very long five minute fight. Fuin pulled out his twin  
pistols once more, and fired in rapid succession at the on-coming wave of hell. The  
onslaught was relentless and fierce, with his men needing to pull back a few steps every  
second, and the bodies of the creatures piling high.

"I need another clip!"

Karin shouted, ejecting her empty magazine from the rifle. Fuin pulled three clips from  
his holder, and tossed them over to her.

"Make them count!"

He shouted, slamming a clip of his own into his pistol. The clips were running out fast.  
The professor was wrong about something. Their skin was tough, but it wasn't before.  
Fuin made a quick deduction that they were adaptive. That was bad news. As long as  
they stayed dead for that half and hour, they would not multiple, so it saved them a  
bit of trouble. Soon, the group heard the sound they had been waiting for.

"The civilians and seraphs are all clear! Transports are en route, ETA thirty seconds!"

Veskra shouted.

"Alright! Start to pull back! Pack those teleport pads!"

Fuin barked the orders, and his men went to their orders, though less organized than  
the seraphs. Soon, the roar of jet engines sounded overhead, as transports from the  
Balasfronter descended down, the hatches to the transport opened before the ships  
themselves touched the ground.

"Get on! Pull out!"

Fuin shouted, firing more shots at the creatures. The soldiers charged back onto the  
transports, and the first one filled up, flying off as soon as its hatch was closed.

"Commander! Hurry!"

Karin shouted. Fuin took a quick look around, and it eased him to know that no one was  
left behind, before he ran up the ramp.

"Go, go, go!"

Fuin shouted to the pilot, and the hatch closed, as the ship reascended up into space.  
Fuin decided that it was now alright to rest easy, as he sat down in the seat next to  
Karin. The young girl was tired and exhausted. With blood all over her uniform and her  
hair and face, it was clear she was not going to be happy. Still, Fuin was glad she  
wasn't injured in any way. Karin was most likely his best officer, not to mention his  
cousin, and ex-fiancée.

Fuin had kept her existence in his unit a total secret, and that  
was why he didn't like it when officers he didn't trust or know about, were thrusted  
into his unit by his own father's orders. If his father knew about Karin being with him,  
there would be no telling what would happen. Fuin knew all about Karin's powers. The  
dark secret of the Loids was something that only the very trusted members of the  
family knew. And within the Barsoles family, only Fuin knew the secret. Others only  
assumed.

"Commander?"

Karin turned to Fuin, a little anxious about something.

"Yes?"

"You seemed troubled by something. Is there anything wrong?"

Karin asked. Fuin took a pause for a moment, before smiling. Karin's nature was just  
like her mother's. Ruffling up her hair, Fuin shook his head.

"No, there isn't anything wrong, Karin. I'm just glad you're not hurt, that's all."

"Oh... alright."

Karin sighed, leaning back in her seat, while one hand instinctively went to fix her hair.  
Fuin tapped on his earpiece.

"Pilot, how long till we reach the main ship?"

'"About two minutes, sir. Need something?"'

"Yes, connect me to the main ship. Make sure it is a secure line."

'"Right away. Hold on. There."'

The pilot of the drop ship changed the frequency, and directed it to Fuin's radio.

'"Commander, this is the pilot speaking."'

"Jones, i want you to get your most trusted crew members, and find the seraph  
commander Siros. Work with him on this. I want you to find out anything suspicious  
about anyone, anyone at all. That includes my own crew. Captain Volfran especially.  
question them directly if need be. I'll be there in two minutes. Round up as much as  
you can and place them in the largest holding cell we have."

'"Captain Volfran, sir?"'

"Yes, him included."

'"Understood. We will await for your arrival."'

Fuin cut the channel, and felt that Veskra and Karin were looking at him with odd  
looks.

"I cannot trust him at the moment. And for one thing, i really don't like how this is  
going to end."

* * *

_**Rooftop of Seraph Facility**_

She watched as the transports roared over her head, and head back up into space.  
Soon it was only a speck in the sky. A figure materialized behind her, but she did not  
move a muscle, nor really cared. The newcomer was dressed in black. Dark sleeveless  
skin-tight tunic, with dark loose pants and boots. A black coat draped on her  
shoulders.

"... You failed the objective. Do you have any excuse, Koisk?"

The newcomer asked. She simply shook her head.

"... Well, it doesn't matter. The experiment was bound to fail anyway. Are you ready  
for your next assignment? Or do you need some time to rest?"

"You're getting soft, captain Carilin."

She said. Her captain shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. It is almost time, Koisk. Are you prepared to face it?"

"... We were never really suited to be chained down by them in the first place. With  
this, we would be able to be free once more."

"Nicely said. Let's go. Jyrif is calling."

"... Alright."

With that, the two disappeared in a blink of an eye, just as the borshecks tore through  
the entire building.

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, i took into consideration about the idea of down-sizing the gun. It could work. After all, i still have some things i want to do in this 'side' story. 


	31. My key to your secret

A/N: Alright, since i'm bored during these A/Ns, i'll introduce someone very familiar! Please welcome, Karin Loid! clap clap clap

Karin: Thank you! Haha, see? I told you i would be in the new fic! Take that! So anyway, FW, why ARE you going into my past?

FW: Simple, my dear girl. Because... IT'S INTERESTING!!! Anyway, i decided it would be nice to show how closely related you guys are to the main cast. And trust me... .you guys are going to be **REAL** close... heh heh heh

Karin: ... I don't like the sound of that... Anyway, why is the younger me so weak? I'm suppose to be strong willed! Overly outspoken! As tough as-

FW: Tofu

Karin: NO!... anyway, did you tell the readers that this side story may very well take up two thirds of the entire fic?

FW: The title of this fic is 'Retribution and Judgement'. Of course it HAS to do with the past of the characters. Without knowing the reason why, can you honestly judge a person? No, so we're going ahead with the past. Don't worry, my readers, the main cast will make their appearance in this past real soon! You'll see! As for you, Karin... _**DON'T GIVE SPOILERS!!!!**_ Goes all dragon ball Z on Karin

* * *

**_Medical Wing, on-board Federation battleship 'Balasfronter'_**

The machine gave a very noisy hiss, as the hatch lifted off from the bed. Karin Loid  
sat up, flexing her arm just to make sure. Her joint was fixed, and most of her wounds  
were healed. Well, there wasn't much the medical team could do for scars, but she  
guessed it was part of the job. Karin took a moment to reorientate herself, since she  
was gassed for the entire operation. Personally, Karin did not want to know what  
relocating a limb would feel like. Taking a look around the medical wing through a the  
screens, Karin noticed that it was filled with civilians and soldiers. Some soldiers had  
serious wounds, like chucks of meat missing, and the screams that came from them when  
they had to be treated while still awake, Karin made a point to leave as soon as she  
could. A female medic walked over to her, pulled up a screen from the computer by her  
bed and checked it thoroughly.

"... Alright, Lieutenant, you're all good to go. Easy on the joint for awhile, since it's  
still healing by itself. Take some time to get used to it."

"Thanks. Next time, I'll get some padding when i fire that gun."

Karin said, pulling her shirt over her shoulders. She was only slightly embarrassed about  
having to be almost naked for the entire process. Luckily it was the female medic.  
Making sure her dress was fit properly, Karin pulled her coat over, and stepped into her  
boots. The medic passed Karin her beret, which Karin put on, checking a mirror to be  
sure.

"Thanks, doctor."

Karin smiled. She was about to leave when the medic stopped her.

"You might want to start training that arm to get used to that rifle. I don't think pads  
can soften that recoil. Another three shots, and the machines can longer help."

The medic warned. Karin nodded her head.

"I'll take that into careful consideration."

"Oh, and the commander wanted to see you in his quarters once you were done."

"... Thanks."

Karin thanked the medic, and left the medical wing. Stepping outside, she was relieved  
to be rid of all of that wailing and screaming. It was very unbearable. From what Karin  
heard, most of the civilians were placed in the canteen and in some empty storage  
rooms. Seraph soldiers didn't have much place to go, and so they were either in the  
hangar, or slumped on the floors along the hallways of the ship. Karin carefully made  
her way towards Fuin's cabin, which was rather front of the ship. She did not know  
exactly why Fuin was so concerned with her, maybe she was the youngest on the ship,  
or... was it? Karin took a pause. She pondered on it, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Who knows."

Karin sighed, reaching Fuin's door, and knocking on it. Karin heard from the intercom at  
the door Fuin's voice, telling her to enter. The door hissed open, and Karin stepped into  
Fuin's room. Fuin's cabin is not that much different from any of the officer's cabins,  
in fact, the only difference would be how many files and screens Fuin had on his desk.  
Seated in his chair, Fuin looked up to Karin, and tossed the file he had in his hand  
onto his desk.

"Karin, good. Take a seat."

Fuin said, gesturing Karin to a chair.

"A drink?"

He asked, grabbing a flash with some alcohol Karin knew was strong.

"No thanks, i don't want to drink on the job."

"You're not on the job at the moment."

Fuin replied, pouring a glass for himself.

"Well, at present, we're heading to the nearest Federation outpost. Drop the civilians,  
and the prisoners, then restock and refuel, before heading to the Klausian system."

"The Klausian system? What for?"

"There's news of some planets in that system in open rebellion against the Federation.  
Though they are not directly under the Federation's control, they could prove to be a  
problem if left alone. We're to see just who is it that is causing all of this ruckus, and  
either talk him out of him, or silence him."

Fuin said, tossing the file to Karin, before taking a swing from his cup. Karin opened  
the file, and saw not one, but five photos. All different looking people, and all blonde,  
muscular people. Three men, and two women.

"Why are there five people here? I thought you said that there was only one?"

"Five of them are potential candidates. Truth be told, our intelligence, which proved to  
be faulty once so can't trust it too much, have found that each of these people are  
leaders of their own rebellion group, but there seems to be one that is really pulling the  
strings. If we take him down, we take the rest down."

Fuin explained, refilling his cup with more alcohol. Karin seemed to doubt this  
information, but still shrugged it off. She looked through each person's profile, before  
two extra photos fell from the file. Karin picked them up, and looked at the pictures.  
Another two blonde Klausians. One male, well built, one women with long hair tied into a  
braided tail. No profile on them, however, and Karin felt odd, looking at the two.  
These weren't ordinary Klausians.

"Who are these two?"

"Hm? Oh, them. They call themselves merchants, but some source had placed them in  
charge of a rebellion group. You're familiar with the group called 'Quark'?"

"The group that has constantly evaded Federation groups? Aren't they a terrorist  
group?"

"That's what the Federation portrays them to be. However, there has been no real  
evidence that places that group behind any of the terrorist activities that the other five  
groups in that file have similarly done. So anyway, those two are supposedly the leaders  
of Quark. No real proof, and it's hard to track them."

"Hmm... So how do we track them?"

"We don't. We let them come to us."

Fuin smiled, draining his glass quickly. He picked out another glass, and poured in some  
alcohol. He passed the glass to Karin, who absently took it while looking at the pictures  
with her full attention. Fuin smirked mischievously.

"We're going to disguise ourselves for a bit, but after we deal with the other five. So,  
let's take things slowly."

"Hmm..."

Karin took a gulp, a rather large one at that too. And she immediately spat the drink  
out.

"WHAT THE-?! Commander! Are you trying to get me drunk on duty?!"

Karin demanded, watching Fuin laugh himself silly in his chair.

"Commander! This isn't funny!"

"Oh, it sure is! Hahahaha!"

"Hey!... Commander, seriously."

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself. But still... you still react the same way as you did  
ten years ago."

Fuin sighed, pouring himself another glass. Karin stopped. She looked up at Fuin.

"What... did you say?"

"... I need to tell you about your past. About... us."

Karin looked at Fuin, and knew that her commander was serious. Dead serious. Closing  
the file, she placed it back on his desk.

"... I'm listening."

* * *

**_Story telling mode_**

The Loids were once thieves. A family of extremely skilled thieves. They had one  
special gift. The gift of the mirror. It was the ability to copy and use any skill, no  
matter how impossible. It was said that the first Loid to use this ability, sold her soul  
to a power that none could touch, merging with the existence of life and death itself.

While it was only a legend, it was impossible to doubt the true skill of a Loid thief.  
Notorious and infamous, they ruled the underworld for centuries, till one day, a  
successor of the Karin name, came to the governments with a proposition. The Loids  
would rise to power, and in return, provide their services to people who hire them for  
it. The reason for this? No one really knew, but some say, that that generation's Karin  
Loid, was pressured into it, after having a loved one held hostage.

Soon after that, the  
Loids were considered a royal blood family, and their services included assassinations,  
bodyguards, spying, stealing. The Loids were distrusted, hated, despised, used. But  
there were a few families, that the Loids truly trusted. Namely the Barsoles, and the  
Koisk families. The Barsoles were rich merchants, and had dealings with the Loids  
multiple times in history, through the black market, and in the normal market. The  
Koisk were similar to the Loids, once a family with no claim to fame, but due to their  
expertise in multiple areas, they were recognized and placed among the elites.

The Barsoles and Loids were close, in that males in their family often married into the  
Barsoles household, and if they didn't, they held important positions in government  
offices, and important corporations. But there were arguments. Two out of the five  
branch families of the Loids were constantly unsatisfied with the main family. For  
whatever reason it was, it was never disclosed outside the family council. It was then  
decided, that the main family was losing control over the two branch families.

A deal was struck with the Barsoles family. As it is written in blood oath, a family member  
cannot murder another family member, even if they wanted to badly. The main family  
offered their young daughter, seen as one of the most powerful Loid in the present  
generation, to be married with the young Fuin Barsoles. This was the price the main  
family paid, for the deaths of the two branch families. This was a breach of tradition,  
but the main family was willing. Young Fuin Barsoles, age five, was to be married to his  
cousin, Karin Loid, two months old. This was meant to be a secret deal, and was to be  
held on Earth. There, the Koisk acted as the inter mediators, ensuring no foul play was  
present.

The Barsoles were worried about having such a deal made. A girl so young to  
be married. They decided that the deal would wait till the girl was twelve. The Loids  
agreed to it. But it wasn't long before the branch families found out of the deal.  
Outraged, they went into open rebellion. Young Karin, was age four. Already had her  
talents unlocked without anyone but the family's heads knowing. Karin had mastered  
swordsmanship, archery, and some basic survival skills, but she was then moved. Fearing  
for her safety, her family sent her to live with the Kirin family. A royal family well  
known for their martial arts skills. It would be there, that the tragedy of the Kirins  
occur.

As soon as Karin left, the main family was assassinated by branch family  
members, who in turn, turned on each other. The Barsoles and Koisks sent their men to  
the site, only to find a blood bath. Confirmed, no Loid was left alive. Karin's location,  
and even her existence was to be kept secret. But something happened. Something no  
one expected. Karin's powers, exploded. The cause was unknown to all but Karin  
herself, but the result was clear. Her powers decimated the mountain top mansion of  
the Kirins, wiping the entire family out, but one girl, who would later die in vain for  
revenge.

* * *

Karin sat back in her chair, feeling slightly disturbed and confused. Fuin studied  
Karin's reaction for a moment, understanding her shock. For her, it was all too sudden.  
She only had memories from when she stayed with the Kirins on, nothing before. For  
Fuin himself, he knew the entire story since young. He was part of the Barsoles family.  
He had a right to know, and now he had his duty, not as a senior officer, but as a  
Barsoles member. He had to protect Karin. But, there was also the duty he had, as her  
ex-fiancée. While it should not really be of a concern to him, since the whole marriage  
was called off, he still felt responsible for her, like a brother would look after his  
sister. But in this case, maybe... he had feelings for her.

"You... you knew all of this... even before you got me out of prison..."

Karin said slowly, shaking her head, part of her still finding this hard to believe. Fuin  
poured himself another drink, and drained it quickly. Maybe he was too quick to tell  
her. But that wasn't everything. There were some parts he left out. She didn't need to  
know everything. They didn't concern her.

"So... you're my cousin?"

"Correct."

"And we were to be married."

"Yes. It was cancelled due to some mishap within the Loid family. Two weeks before  
your family was killed, my family sat down to talk with your parents. It was decided  
that it was too dangerous for you to stay on Earth, and with any of the main family  
members. The Kirins were the best choice. You were suppose to go there as part of your  
training anyway. The Kirins accepted you quickly, and personally, i didn't really like  
them one bit, but they were the only choice."

"...Why? Why did they send me away? Not anyone else? Why only me?"

Karin asked, her voice shaken.

"You were the sole heir to the Loid's family name. You have no siblings, have no cousins  
who were still a Loid. The main family consisted of your parents, your grandparents, and  
you. You were the only one who could be hidden else where without anyone else  
knowing."

"... When did you start looking for me?"

"About five years ago. After you were sent away, my family decided that it was in the  
best interest if your location was kept secret, even from me. It was five years ago,  
that i was discharged from that facility."

Fuin sighed, wishing the conversation didn't go to this part.

"What facility?"

"It was an experimental facility on Jupiter in the Earth system. My family had invested  
a lot of money into this project, and they placed my siblings and i as test subjects."

"That's horrible! Why would your parents-"

"My parents didn't care for our well-being! They never cared for anything but profit  
and power... Sorry."

Fuin apologized after his slight outburst. He poured himself another drink, and drained  
it. Karin looked concerned at his drinking habits. He was pouring himself barrels at this  
point.

"Anyway, what happened to me is of no concern to you. I was discharged after being in  
there for a few years, and i enlisted up in the military. I was given my own squad and  
ship after working my way up, and then i went to search for you. I went all over the  
place, and finally found a source who told me of the Kirin incident. Your name wasn't  
placed in the news as the culprit of the incident, but i knew it had to be you. So i flew  
there as fast as i could, bargained long and hard, and finally... got you."

"... Why me? Why go through all of that for me?"

"Why? You really are silly, aren't you? It isn't obvious?"

"Because I'm the last Loid?"

"No, i would still save you even if there were other Loids alive. Karin, you're my cousin,  
and my ex-fiancée. I don't know what means to you, but it sure as hell means a lot to  
me."

Fuin sighed, tossing the glass aside, and drinking straight from the flask.

"Commander-"

"Call me Fuin when we're alone. There shouldn't be any formalities between family.  
There is another reason why i got you out. I didn't want you to be used any more, so i  
got permission for my squad to act separately from any other section in the Federation  
military. This way, your existence in this section does not appear. In fact, none of my  
crew registers in the Federation database."

"You would go through such lengths... for family?"

"Family is the important thing to me, Karin. It is everything, a value and belief burned  
into my head... are you crying?"

Fuin looked at Karin, and saw that her eyes were watering. She rubbed them away, but  
more flowed form her eyes. Placing the flask on his desk, he got up and walked to her.

"It's alright, there's no need for you to cry."

"N-no... i-i... don't deserve al-all of this..."

Karin sobbed, trying to wipe away all of her tears. Fuin sighed, before he pulled her in  
his embrace. Karin was still crying, but at least she was crying on his shoulder, not in  
her hands. Fuin gently comforted her, feeling partially responsible for what happened to  
her.

"I promise you, that i will never let you go again."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, what do you guys think of Karin X Fuin? As i said before in the Omake, in case some of you didn't read, i planned to make Fuin and Yuin go together, but given the history of Karin and Fuin... well, if none of you say anything, i'll carry on with my... plans... heh heh heh 


	32. One way ticket to neverland

A/N: Well well, if you've read this far, that means that you should understand by now what should be going on. Trust me, this chapter will start bridging the main cast with the OCs.

Karin: Omg! Young Kanai is so cute!

FW:... you've read this chapter already?

Karin: ... i'm in the fic, remember? Anyway, so cute!!!

FW: ... you're freaking me out.

* * *

**_In unknown facility, Planet name classified. Unknown system._**

Stepping into the room, she threw her bag onto one of the two beds that were there.  
Taking off her goggles, she placed them down on the table that sat in between the two  
beds, and then began to unload her weapons onto the desk as well. After that, she  
proceeded to take off her coat, but stopped. A quick drawing of a dagger that she  
always kept in her boot, and she held it at the neck of the person behind her. But at  
the same time, a blade was at her throat as well.

"What do you want, Reina?"

She asked her would-be attacker. Reina smirked, keeping the blade, throwing her hands  
up.

"You're as sharp as ever, Kanai."

"I was trained to be. Now state your business."

Kanai stared long and hard at Reina, but Kanai's face held no solid emotion. She didn't  
feel, she could only think.

"You have a new assignment."

Reina replied flatly. The younger girl passed Kanai a piece of paper. Kanai unfolded the  
note, and read it. Just as Reina attempted to sit down on the bed opposite of Kanai's,  
she stopped in mid motion. A dagger, the same one Kanai had, had flown and embedded  
itself on the bed, right under where Reina wanted to sit.

"Don't sit there, and don't even think about making yourself comfortable."

Kanai warned, eyes still on the paper. Reina smiled like she always did, getting back to  
her feet.

"Your partner is dead, there shouldn't a reason for anyone else to sit on that bed."

"That is of no concern to you. Now tell me, why didn't captain Carilin give me the  
orders directly?"

"The captain is suspected of treason, and to be honest, i think you should be placed  
under suspicion as well. Jyrif's orders, don't ask me. And for this mission, Fortrin and  
i will be with you."

"... A two fold mission... These two objectives are completely unrelated to each other.  
An OPA, and an assassination. It takes awhile to get to the destination. What route are  
we taking?"

Kanai asked, pocketing the paper, and opened her wardrobe, grabbing a brand new coat.  
She still held a grudge to that kid who cut her coat in her last mission. Maybe not that  
much, but still... That was her favourite coat. But then again, all of her coats were  
exactly identical. So were her clothes.

"We're taking the 'Vector'. Vice is flying us to our first destination."

"Vice? Does he have a mission in the same place?"

"Yeah, assassination. But we should be done before him. We have secondary orders if we  
complete the first task early. To be opened only if conditions are met."

Reina pulled out a small envelope, sealed with the organization's seal. Kanai snatched it  
from Reina's hand, took a look at it, before slipping it into her coat.

"... As for why the two missions are so unrelated? Word has it that the second mission  
was taken up by three groups. All three teams died of unknown causes. It seems  
dangerous for rank B teams, so we're sent in to complete the contract."

"... This OPA, we do not have to take it. Odd."

"Simple scouting and data collection. I would think they would have better use for S  
rank teams like us."

Reina snorted, crossing her arms. Kanai took a look at Reina's clothings. The younger  
girl was dressed in blood red clothings, a sleeveless zipped up vest type tunic, with a  
short skirt that went to mid thigh. This left her abdomen exposed. What appeared to  
be the bottom part of a coat, attached to her hip. It travelled down to her boots,  
nearly scraping the floor. It nearly circled her entire legs, with the opening down the  
front. Over her vest, she wore a jacket of some sort, with fingerless gloves, and her  
hair tied into a tail. Truth be told, Reina was quite cute. Reina noticed that Kanai was  
looking at her dress sense, and gave a slight cough.

"If you have time to stare at other people's fashion, you certainly have time to train."

"... True. Still, that is nice."

"Thanks. That would be the first compliment from you."

"There's always a first for everything. Let's go. I bet Vice is already waiting."

* * *

_**On-board Legend Class Light stealth cruiser, Vector**_

Kanai put down the file she had been reading for most of the trip. It detailed mostof the things she needed to know about her objectives. Their objectives were on a  
planet that wasn't part of the Federation, but under it. In other words, the civilization  
there was too primitive to know about the Federation. Kanai looked at her companions,  
Reina, the one that can never shut up, and Fortrin, a young boy, maybe a year younger  
than Reina. Fortrin was dressed in a dark blue colour, tunic, pants, boots, coat, all  
blue. His shades weren't, though. Fortrin was the youngest S rank member in the  
corporation, and he definitely earned it. His favourite weapon being the long sword tied  
to his back, followed by the blades that were hidden on his arm guards. His gloves were  
spiked, and his boots had nasty looking blades over the top as well. He was also the  
master of hidden weapons. Reina, on the other hand, was the master of poisons.

Basically every single weapon she had on her body, had lethal poisons oozing out. Reina's  
weapons were similar to Kanai's. Twin swords by her sides, dagger in boot, some  
throwing knives, twin pistols in holsters above her swords, one more pistol wrapped  
around her right thigh. Kanai had the same arments, since both Reina and Kanai were  
trained in the regiment, under the same instructor, and by Jyrif's orders, given the  
same weapons. No one had actually seen Jyrif in person, let alone know his full, or true  
name. Orders come in through captains, or through visual-less communication. The only  
differences between Kanai and Reina, were their faces, the colour and type of their  
clothings, their characters, their age, names, and their main weapons. Kanai wielding a  
metallic rod that stood as tall as she did, with a hidden blade inside that can make the  
rod into a spear at the push of a button, while Reina sported a twin scythe blade  
weapon. A rod with two scythe curved large blades coming from either ends of the rod.

Reina didn't like it hidden. But besides all that, they were almost exactly alike, height,  
weight, favourite food, reaction to certain things, and their shared hatred for the  
corporation. While Kanai showed her dislike in subtle ways, Reina would often shout her  
dislike of the group just randomly, and sometimes right in front of superiors. But she  
was S rank, and the S rank members were honoured as elite, pride of the group. Reina  
could be scolded at, let alone punished for her choice in words to describe her feelings.

Nevertheless, Reina knew when she had stepped over the line. And though Reina and  
Kanai both hate the group, they also hate each other. Reina often complained that  
Kanai was too cold towards her team-mates, disobeyed orders, and overall being uncaring  
for the safety of her team. Kanai hated Reina for a couple of reasons too, one being  
too rude, another being obnoxious, another being too loud when she sleeps. Well, you  
get the point.

But being in the corporation meant absolute discipline when it came to  
addressing senior officers, leaders, and when doing the job. Other than that, you can  
act wilder than a drunken dwarvian who just did shrooms and washed it down twenty  
barrels of fire whisk and nobody would care. Kanai got up from her seat, and walked  
over to the cockpit of the small ship. Vice was a superior officer, with more experience  
under his belt than all of the rest in the ship combined. Vice was a young looking  
fellow, about early twenties, with a suave look he uses occasionally to pick up girls. But  
when on the job, he is one of the most strictest officers known in the group. Vice was  
looking at a navigation screen, as the ship continued in the gravitic warp tunnel, which  
made the entire space outside the ship look like a rush of colours.

"Sir."

Kanai interrupted Vice in the middle of his thought. Vice turned and looked at Kanai,  
turning the screen off.

"What is it, Koisk? You find something unsatisfactory about the information?"

"Not really. I was actually wondering why isn't there another group who could do this  
mission. It is clearly a C rank mission, no matter how i look at it."

"... True. Well, I'm not sure on what is really going on, but there seems to be some  
sort of breach of security back at HQ. They're calling as many of the teams that they  
can get a hold of. As you know, S rank teams are always having missions and other  
things to do, so HQ grabs most of the C rank and B rank teams. Tough luck for the  
rest of us. Well, just do your job right, and I'm sure nothing would go wrong."

Vice smiled, leading Kanai to speculate he was trying to flirt with her, but in a manner  
that didn't really hint it. It was more like he wanted to flirt, but he wasn't allowed to.  
Kanai thought about it for a moment. A breach in security. captain Carilin must have  
made her move.

"Sir, another question. Would you be the one who would be getting us to the next  
destination point?"

"Hmm... not really. I'll get you off the first rock, but you'll be dropped at planet  
seven six along route Favion three. From there, you'll find your own way to your  
destination. I have another mission there, and it is the closest i can get you there. If  
you're lucky, your captain could be cleared of all charges by then, and pick you up  
directly."

Not likely, but Kanai did not bother to say that. It was all going according to her  
captain's plan. The corporation would not know what hit them. But Kanai wished that  
her captain would wait for awhile more. The rebellion needed more people. If Kanai  
could get Vice on their side, it would help a lot. But that may be too much to ask, for  
now.

* * *

**_In orbit of destination Planet_**

Kanai had never seen this planet before. One large continent, with a large piece  
branching off to the northern pole. From the first glance, Kanai could tell that there  
was something special about this planet. Perhaps not now, but certainly, she would  
revisiting this planet for something important.

"You guys ready?"

Vice asked, pressing a couple of buttons on the console. Kanai pulled the goggles that  
were on her head over her eyes. She stepped back into the back, where her two  
team-mates were gearing up.

"Prepare to drop."

Kanai announced, which earned a groan from Reina.

"No teleporting?"

"There seems to be a Federation fleet in the vicinity's. We cannot afford to engage  
them, or attract their attention by teleporting and activating their sensors. We're going  
to drop. The pods are small enough to avoid most detection equipments, with the  
addition to it being made of stealth material."

"... Fine. But how are we suppose to get back up?"

"Getting back up by teleporting should be fine. Here."

Vice appeared from the cockpit, tossing the three others a small square device each.

"Hand-held teleportation device. Only for one person, and it is already set to transport  
you guys back up here. We'll be here for a while, so you might want to find lodgings as  
well once you touch down. Here's some cash generators."

Vice passed each of them another small device, but this one looked more like a  
framework of a box with a few lights on it.

"Set it once you get down, the device should automatically switch. We'll be in contact  
once every two nights, or in an emergency. Frequency sub channel seven six. Right, get  
going."

Vice said, stepping back into the cockpit to make some last minute command input into  
the ship's command computer. Kanai stepped into one of the few pods at the back of  
the ship. It was small, cramp, and not a very nice place she wanted to be in. The pod  
was made as a last minute resort for evacuation, or in the organization, it was made for  
dropping into atmospheres. Still, even with all of the padding and some extra  
reinforcement, it was very dangerous.

'"You guys ready?"'

Vice's voice came through the intercom. That wasn't a real question. It was rhetorical,  
and a countdown.

'"Happy flying."'

With that, the pod detached, and fell down towards the planet of Elicoor II.

* * *

A/N: I'm going away for a holiday, and i may not have time to update frequently, since my uncle has taken the liberty of using my holiday to help him move. Ah well, life's like that. Weren't all of you surprised by this development? Heh heh. Be surprised... or not... 


	33. Past of unknown words

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Come to think of it, does anyone STILL reads my fic? Well, i will not make any more excuses, i'm late and that's it. Well, if you want to complain, go ahead... I'm trying out new formats, so try not to think i'm doing something weird. Actually, i already have a few chapters ready to be posted... just that i find the process of editing to be boring and dreading

* * *

**  
On board Federation Battleship, Balasfronter. In Orbit Heliomos Eisle, Federation Outpost Four eight seven.**

He didn't sleep much. Instead, he stayed awake most of the time while she slept soundly, with her head on his chest. He didn't want to wake her, so he didn't. It was going to be hell is he did. And for one thing, she sure could hit hard. Fuin made a mental note never to let her sleep in his bed again. If she does sleep walk, he would lock his door. It was like she was dreaming to be in some boxing match, or something. Well, it was over for now, but Fuin suffered for it. He softly caressed her hair, running his fingers through her soft silver hair. Okay, maybe he would still let her sleep in the same bed as him, but there has to be some prevention, maybe he could wear a body armour. She gave a slight moan, nestling her head in a more comfortable position on his chest. He smiled.

* * *

"Karin, this is Fuin. Your remember Fuin, right?"

Karin Loid, Karin's mother, led Fuin to the garden, where a small girl was playing with another girl. Both had silver hair, however one had emerald eyes, and the other had grey eyes. The one with green eyes squealed with joy, jumping to her feet, but swayed dangerously on the spot. Fuin reacted quickly, rushing over and holding onto her. The tiny girl looked up to him, smiling all so innocently.

"Fuin dear, I'm sorry for this, but could you take care of the two girls for me? I'll be in the meeting room with your parents."

"Alright, auntie Loid."

Young Fuin nodded. Karin's mother walked off, leaving Fuin, nine, taking care of two four year olds. A small tug on his sleeve caused him to turn. Young Karin looked straight into his eyes.

"Fu Ine?"

She tried to call his name. He smiled, patting her head.

"Yes?"

"Tank yu!"

"My pleasure, Karin."

"Wil Fu Ine saeb me agin?"

Karin stared at him with her somewhat large emerald eyes. Fuin saw the other girl look at the two of them in awe. Fuin smiled, turning back to Karin.

"Of course I'll save you again."

Fuin replied. Though some part of him detested this. He didn't want to marry this toddler! What right does his family have to decide his future like this. He did not see any benefits from this marriage, at least for him. She was five years his junior, drools on his clothes constantly, and whenever he is around, he would have to endure the hardships of babysitting her, which in the parent's eyes would be him having 'fun' with his future wife. Future wife? Yeah right, more like he's going to be her full time caretaker. He let go of Karin, and stepped to one side of the garden for a moment. He needed to cool his head for a moment. There was no meaning to take his frustration out on toddlers. It wasn't their fault. No. It wasn't. Fuin was interrupted in mid-thought when he heard the unmistakeable sound of Karin. He turned, and saw the small girl trying to walk by herself to him.

"Fu Ine?"

She smiled, staggering like a penguin towards him. Fuin smiled. A smile he had worn in front of her. He knew about her powers. He had noticed it, without anyone telling him. The power to duplicate powers and skills from others. A strong Loid is only as good as the skills they copied. In no time, she wouldn't need him. He knew that. He hated his duty to protect her, but he couldn't just leave her. For now, he would protect her. Maybe it was to put a good face for his parents. Karin suddenly swayed dangerously to one side once more. Fuin noticed and rushed over, catching Karin just before she crashed. In the process, he cut himself. Recovering, he dusted some leaves off Karin's hair.

"Tank yu, Fu Ine!"

Karin smiled once more. Fuin looked at her for a moment. She was so innocent. Not knowing that she was in danger herself. Then, Karin began touching his wound. It stung, but it was something he could handle. She took the cloth her mother wrapped around her arm, and gently wrapped it around his wound. This action surprised him.

"Karin, your pretty ribbon will get dirty."

Fuin tried to tell her, but she shook her head.

"Fu Ine got pain cos of me, sho i mush tak good cair of Fu Ine!"

"..."

"Fu Ine keep pomish! Karin ish hapi!"

Karin smiled to him. Fuin was caught off guard by Karin's remark. A promise?

"Fu Ine pomish to saeb me agin! Karin ish hapi dat Fu Ine keep pomish!"

"... I... have to, that is why."

Fuin felt like punching himself. He hated himself, out of everyone he knew. Why? Why was this like this? Why did he have to feel this way? Why did he have to behave in this manner? Why? Karin held onto his fingers with her tiny hands.

"Karin ish going to be Fu Ine's waife!"

"!!! Karin... who told you that?"

"Hm? No one! Mommy said thash she mari daddy becos she lave daddy! Sho i said thash i wan do mari Fu Ine! Cos Fu Ine saeb me! And Fu Ine sae he keep pomish! I lave Fu Ine! Fu Ine ish kaind an naish to me! I laike Fu Ine!"

Karin explained in a rather complicated language, but Fuin knew what she meant. And he did not know what to say. He just looked at her, as though she was the most interesting thing he had found. He smiled. Karin was... truly innocent.

"I wan to be a good waife! Sho Fu Ine wil neba hab pain! I potact Fu Ine! I pomish!"

Karin smiled holding out her pinky. Fuin looked at her. It had finally dawned upon him. Karin needed him. It wasn't that she was a Loid, or anything. Karin... cared. She cared for him. He knew that the ribbon that was used to wrap his wound, was her favourite ribbon. But she didn't care. Karin... meant what she said. Fuin smiled. His real smile. Maybe, he would give her a shot. Maybe, she was the one he had missing in his life. A piece of puzzle that was right under his nose, but never really took time to see it. Fuin wrapped his pinky finger with hers.

"Alright, let's make a promise."

"Hmm! We wil get mari! Den i potact Fu Ine! Wil Fu Ine pomish to saeb me agin?"

"... Of course I'll save you, Karin. So it's promised then. In the future, we'll get married."

Fuin smiled. And in turn, Karin smiled her brightest smile. For him.

* * *

He still remembered that day. That promise. It was the day he actually fell in love with her. But... what happened. He didn't know. Some chain of events occurred, that tore them apart. He promised to save her. But he couldn't keep that promise all the time till he found her in that prison cell. He wanted to just obliterate the entire facility after he found out of what she had endured. But he didn't. He had to control himself. A side effect of the Hyperion project. The berserker effect. He had become a monster. And he couldn't save her in time. He held her pinky finger, the same one he made the promise with ten years ago. He crossed it with his own, and smiled.

"Her hand was so tiny back then."

A soft beeping sound came from his computer. He gently lifted Karin's head, careful not to wake her, and set her down on the pillow of the bed. He got up, and put on his coat. He pressed the key on his computer, and a screen appeared before him. Captain Veskra's face appeared on the screen.

'"Commander. We have restocked and refuelled as ordered. Civilians and prisoners moved to the outpost's prison block, including Captain Volfran. Commander Siros has requested that he and his men would be allowed to stay with us."'

"Siros?... I'll talk to him about it. For now, set the ship's course to the Klausian system."

'"Yes sir. Oh yes, high command has sent us some new information."'

"About our targets? I'll read it later."

'"Understood. Jiona out."'

Fuin sighed, shaking his head at the current situation. Losing one captain, but gaining a commander? He basically had no control over Siros's actions. It was hard for missions, but on the other hand, Siros was a better fighter, and his insight could prove useful. The number of soldiers also increased from thirty, to seventy. Getting troops was one thing that troubled Fuin greatly when he first created this unit. Maybe it was because of his father's meddling, but now, there was nothing to stop him. Fuin straightened his uniform, and walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway, looking at Karin's peaceful sleeping form, before heading out. That's right, it was all for her. That promise he had so long ago. He will protect her. No matter what.


	34. Locked, Stocked, and Loaded

A/N: Just for your information, at this point, i had to write rubbish in order to overcome my writer's block. Complete rubbish. I hate this myself, and i know you will. No fluidity, and once again, i KNOW that my grammar sucks. Don't need you to tell me. If you think my spelling is also wrong, well, in that case you're wrong. I use open office, set spelling to british, because that is how i normally spell, and if you find any mistakes... well, tell that to open office. Thanks to my loyal readers to stuck with me so far. I'll try not to disappoint. If you're wondering who are the 'targets' in the previous chapters... you'll see in the next one. One more thing, the previous chapter had Karin speaking rubbish. It is no spelling mistake, and i hope you all can see that... that is my attempt at making 'baby-talk'... unsuccessful, though.

* * *

He didn't like this one bit. No, he didn't. Fuin sat down in the command chair on the bridge, reading the report that he had received. He rubbed his temples with one hand, trying to sort the things that flooded his head. Which weren't all good. Apparently, the Federation's sixth fleet was currently engaged in combat with Tyrion system's third republican fleet. Currently battling around unregistered planet four seven six. Fuin had sincerely hoped that the Tyrion system would not go into open rebellion. They already had enough problems with the Fosions starting to attack Federation colonies. The last thing they needed was more enemies, and at two seperated ends of the Federation's borders. A nightmare for all of the Federation troops. The information he received 

about his five targets told him nothing new, being the same as always. Now, he had the option to go to aid the Federation sixth fleet, since they were close. While it was his 'duty' to aid them, he had to face reality. He hated the Federation just as much as any rebel, but he would never go against it for a couple of reasons he would not like to disclose. Another thing, was that his ship, though restock and refueled, was not a very frontline ship. This was more like one of those stalker class scout ships, except larger and with more guns.

"Why doesn't the Thirteenth fleet move out from the outpost? They have the new Titan class and Tridant class battleships, don't they?"

Fuin asked, tossing the file onto the table of his command post. Captain Jiona sighed, having explained this to him before, but obviously her commander did not listen.

"The Titan class and Tridant class ships are still in their critical test stage, not to mention when they were sent out with the thirteenth fleet to engage the Tyrions, they received massive damage, resulting in a long maintainance time. I told you this all just five minutes before."

Veskra explained. Obviously Fuin had heard this one, as he closed his eyes, tempting to hit something, or someone.

"Sir? What should we do?"

"... What are the chances of us finishing the fight in time for the Klausian conference?"

"Quite high actually. The sixth fleet just needs extra hands to take down the smaller cruiser ships of the Tyrions."

"... And if we don't aid them, we lose potential support in the future... i hate politics. Captain, set a course towards planet four seven six. We will aid the sixth fleet for a couple of hours, before we need to make our move away. Inform crew, and the admiral of the sixth fleet."

"Yes sir."

Fuin got up from his chair, and headed towards the door.

"Commander?"

Veskra turned to Fuin, wondering where he was going. Fuin was not in a good mood, and normally people don't ask him these sort of questions if they know he's pissed, but Veskra was the sort who didn't care.

"... I'm off to eat."

Fuin replied, heading out the door. He headed towards the cafeteria, in hopes of finding something that could ease his agitation. Fuin stepped into the cafeteria, and almost immediately he spotted a familiar face. The Seraph commander, Siros Velkar, sitting down at a table, conversing with one of Fuin's officers, Hyujin Setsar. It appears that Fuin had quite the presence, that almost everyone in the cafeteria turned to him when he entered. Siros wasn't really affected. Everyone could tell that Fuin was in a rather foul mood, but once again, Siros had somehow managed to completely miss that.

"Commander Barsoles! Perfect timing! Care to join me?"

Siros asked, but it was more like a rhetorical question, since Siros had gotten up from his chair, and pulled Fuin over. The shorter commander did not like to be handled like some kid, and the men in the cafeteria could tell from the sudden burst of murderous aura that exploded from Fuin. Forcing Fuin to sit down, Siros turned to the chef behind the counter, and ordered something, before sitting back down in his seat himself. Hyujin looked like he had been sweating bullets.

"Commander Barsoles, i've been meaning to ask you about something."

Siros started, not really caring about Fuin's attitude towards being dragged around like a rag doll. Fuin was tempted to give a good swing at this seraph idiot, but decided against it. He simply contented himself with crossing his arms.

"Ask me what?"

Fuin asked, just as the chef brought over a very lavish looking dish to Fuin. Well, he is the commander. Fuin picked up his knife and fork, and began to work through the food slowly.

"Well, since my unit and i have been folded into your regiment, i was wondering what exactly was the objective? Professor Koisk is safely in the hands of the Federation, and there is still the threat of the 'Basalama'."

Siros said, prodding his own food with his fork. Fuin looked at Siros as he chewed on the chicken. Maybe the commander ought to know, after all, knowing that Siros was folded into his unit, he would need to have equal rights as a commander. Fuin knew that when a unit from another military gets folded in, the ranks of every personal within that unit being transferred in would need to be converted to the equivalent of the rankings within the unit they are being folded into. But in this case, the Seraph military was of a very high standard, and so they had equal standings with the military within the Federation. But still, Fuin, being the commander of the entire regiment, had control over everything. Fuin had decided that Siros would be still in charge of his own men, but he has yet shown the true potential of his unit, so Fuin was unsure of how to deploy his new Seraph troops.

"... We were suppose to head towards the Klausian conference. Our objective this time is not Basalama, but rather to infiltrate and assasinate whoever is leading the Klausians. Sadly enough, we have received word that the Federation sixth fleet is currently engaged with the Tyrions outside of an unregistered planet. So, we are to head there and assist them in taking out some of the smaller ships. Most likely take about an hour at most. Then we'll head towards the Klausian conference."

"Hmm, i see. This regiment is more like a specialist team, isn't it?"

"More or less. Each officer has their own talents which are used to the full potential to contribute to the team's overall success."

"... I have a request to make."

"Another one?"

Fuin asked, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Yes... i would wish to have Lieutenant Loid under my command."

Siros said. Looking at Fuin straight in the eye. Normally people don't look at Fuin straight in the eye unless they were looking for a fight, or were asked to.

"... I'm afraid i cannot do that."

Fuin replied, getting up from the table.

"Why not?"

"... What makes you so interested in my lieutenant?"

"Well, she is a sniper, and she is young. My men are better at sniping, and so we could train her properly to-"

"That isn't what i asked. If it's training, my men are sufficient in giving her that. However, you seem to want Karin in your unit for another purpose. Mind sharing what that is?"

Fuin asked Siros, but Siros hung his head low, seemingly unable to answer.

"... Walk with me, commander Velkar."

"Where to?"

"To the hangar."

The two commanders headed towards the hangar area, with not a word said between them throughout the entire time. Upon arriving in the hangar, the two commanders saw what seemed to be the men preparing for war. With Fuin's men rushing about, doing maintainence on the fighters, dropships, tanks and walkers. Technicians were rushing about checking and caliberating with the soldiers. Siros's own men were helping out with weapon checking, ammunition handling and fuel restocking. Some of the men were also training, where Gin and Jin were training some of Fuin's men in close combat moves. Pyikon noticed Fuin enter, and turned the maintainence screen for a tank off, walking over to Fuin.

"Commander, the machinary are almost done with repairs though we are missing some shells for one of the Gigan tanks. Looks like the supply captain miscalculated back at the outpost."

"Alright, send me a report later. Is lieutenant Loid here?"

"Yes, she's working with technicians on one of the fighters. Since we got the new shipment of additional equipment, the technicians are quite frantic about getting every ready for the next battle."

Pyikon replied, giving a little more information than necessary. Fuin nodded, and headed towards the fighter which Pyikon had pointed them to. As the two stepped closer to the fighter, they could already hear Karin's voice, telling technicians certian specs for the fighter plane. Getting closer, Fuin noted a pair of legs sticking out from the bottom of the plane. Those boots were easily recognizable, even if Karin had changed into a technician's overalls. Considering that Karin didn't have much training, or learning instructions on mechanics, it was rather an interesting sight to know that she could handle fixing and maintaining a plane all by herself, with most of the technicians actually working by her orders, or more like being slave-driven by her. With her demanding every tool at almost every few seconds, the technicians looked like they just ran a marathon. Fuin walked over to the plane, and silently took over a technician. The technician was a little worried about the commander taking over giving Karin her necessary tools, but since he was the commander, there wasn't much the technician could do.

"Pass me a wrench, the one with the funny star shaped indentation."

Karin asked from under the fighter. Fuin looked through the tool box from the technician, and picked out one which fitted the description the most. He handed to an outstretched hand from under the plane.

"Thanks. I need extra screws, and maybe a plasma bolter. Most preferably one that had extra bolt cartridges in it. Also, if you can find me an extra plate of Barilium metal base, that would be great."

Karin said, without noticing at all who was standing there, passing her the tools she needed. Well, it wasn't like she could see from under the plane, and plus, she was very concentrated on her work. So that was a given. Fuin gave a small chuckle. You know he wasn't going to get all of that for Karin. So he decided to announce his arrival to her. By giving a little cough.

"My dear Lieutenant, i assume that asking for one favour deserves a pay-back, don't you agree?"

Fuin asked, smirking mischieviously. The moment Karin heard and identified the voice as Fuin's she immediately tried to get up, but she was under a plane, and she hit her head pretty hard against the base of the plane. Karin groaned in pain for a moment, pushing herself away from the plane. She stood up once she was able to, rubbing her forehead where it had made contact with the plane.

"Sir?"

Karin tried not to look in too much pain. Siros looked as though he was extremely worried, but Fuin stopped him with a glare.

"Karin, i thought you were told that you were suppose to rest for awhile for your arm?"

Fuin asked, turning back to face Karin, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. Karin seemed to be flustered trying to think of a reply, her eyes darting around, avoiding Fuin, her fingers figiting with each other.

"Karin, did you forget what i told you last night?"

"Eh... sorry?"

"Well, nevermind, get your rifle. We're going to see how much adjustment the rifle needs."

"Eh?? Now? But my arm is-"

Karin protested, but Fuin shot her a glare, which not only silenced her on the spot, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Your arm should be fine with just a couple of shots. Use this."

Fuin tossed her a strange looking contraption. It looked to be made of foam.

"This is?"

"An arm guard. Place it on your shoulder and activate it."

Fuin instructed. Karin place the contraption on her shoulder, which looked like a shoulder pad. She strapped it in place, with a strap across her chest and under her right firing arm. She pressed the key under the pad, and it gave a small hum as it activated. After a split second of starting up, the foam extended out and covered her entire right arm. The foam then gave a sucking sound, and it contracted around her arm, creating a more skin-tight look. Karin flexed her arm, and tested her finger movements, which showed that there was nothing wrong with it. After about a second after activation, the foam changed colour to black, before large metal plates materialized all over the top of her arm, from shoulder down to the top of her hand. It created a sort of plated armour. The metal was of a dull and dark silver. Karin looked a little surprised, but more of an excited look. Fuin tossed her her rifle, which Karin easily caught with her right arm. Karin looked just as surprised as Siros, considering that she was never able to even carry the large gun with one hand before. Catching it when thrown to her, was something highly impossible for her before.

"Improved strength, increased durability, and hightened reflexes. I'm sure all of it can help in future assignments. That arm guard is the newest technology in the Federation. It was originally build for soldiers to deflect bullets and lasers with their arms, since it was a more natural reaction for humans to protect their faces with their hands. But there was a flaw in the original design, where it required a large sum of money to build one, and the energy consumption was equivalent to a nuclear reactor for a battleship. Luckily for me, i had connections and made slight modifications."

Fuin smiled, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a whiskey flask. He uncapped it and took a swing from it.

"The shield generator is not as strong as before, so it can only stay active for five minutes maximum, with a cool-down of another five. There are three main shield projection points, so make sure you plan carefully when you enter a combat zone. For now, practice your shots at the shooting range."

Fuin instructed. Karin nodded, and headed off, with Fuin and Sirors trailing behind.

"... Commander, what is the meaning of this? Why do i need to come along with this-"

"Well, Commander Velkar, you see, Karin is an amazing girl. She holds the key to abilities far beyong anything either of us are able to control. The truth with that arm guard, is that it took some of the best soldiers at least three hours to get used to it. However, it took Karin less than a minute."

"... And that proves?"

"It proves that Karin doesn't really need any of us to guide her. Her adaptation speed is astouding, her speed on making judgements is quick, though sometimes the decisions she makes is questionable. Karin is a smart girl. It is not me whom you need to ask whether Karin should be posted in your unit, even though i would never allow that in the first place."

"... You're saying that Karin doesn't need either of us?"

"Yes. Ah, she's starting."

Fuin pointed, as Karin rested her rifle on the table at the firing range, setting herself in position.

"Lieutenant, set range for two hundred and fifty meters"

Fuin told Karin, who nodded, pressing in the figures in the computer. A hollowgraphic image appeared at the range in her booth.

"The condition for this excercise, five head shots, twelve shots to the heart, three shots to each arm, in each section. Another three shots in each leg. In total, twenty nine shots. Total time, three seconds. Use of rapid fire shot is allowed."

Fuin said, which earned some surprised looks, especially form Siros.

"Commander, those sort of conditions are ridiculous! No one can accomplish tha-"

"Understood."

Karin replied in a monotonous voice. Siros turned to Karin, who was now completely focused on the target. She pulled the catch back once, and made settings to her rifle while still keeping her eye trained on the target through the scope. Fuin smiled. It wasn't so much as her posture, or her sudden change of aura, but rather, her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, with a rather transluscent black cross appearing in the middle of each pupil.

"First part of the Loid skill, perception. Able to see, analyze every situation, every single object, living being, every movement, every light and colour changes. All is seen and calculated within a split second."

Fuin smirked. Siros turned to Fuin.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing... Lieutenant, commence excercise!"

Fuin commanded. Karin did not reply, but rather, extremely loud shots sounded from her rifle. Karin did not seem to stop, and it looked like her sniper rifle became a machine gun, with bullet casings shooting out from the gun at a rapid rate. Everyone stopped their activities in the hangar to see Karin complete her impossible task.

"Stop!"

Fuin shouted, and Karin stopped firing, releasing her finger from the trigger. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, her eyes were back to normal. Fuin stepped up to her booth, and pressed a couple keys into the computer. A new screen appeared, and showed the points where Karin had shot. The computer had calculated twenty nine shots in total. Five in head, all same point, eleven in the heart and one straight through the windpipe, and through the spine. Three in each arm and leg.

"You missed a shot."

Fuin pointed out, which Karin nervously seem to be flustered about.

"Th-that was... I'm sorry. I calculated it to be practical if i shot the windpipe and cut off any form of communication capabilities, like screaming."

"Hmm... i see. Well, although this would work, you disobeyed orders. I think you really need to go through training."

"What? But i thought-"

"We talked about this last night, Karin. Besides, i think you could learn something new while in training."

"Fuin! That's unfair!"

"Unfair or not, i can't bend the rules any further. Sheesh, stop acting like a child. You're fourteen already. Tell you what, i'll teach you personally, that should suffice, yes?"

"... fine."

Karin sighed, deactivating her armour pad, and taking off, most likely back to repairing planes. Fuin turned to Siros, who simply stood there dumbfounded.

"So, Commander Velkar, still think Karin can learn under you?"

* * *

**On Elicoor II**

A calm night breeze. It was like no other night she had seen before. The previous planet she was on was freezing, and she didn't like extreme weathers. Though she was trained to withstand such climates, it still managed to make her uneasy. Something about extreme weathers bothered her. And most of the time, her assignments sent her to harsh terrains. So a night like this was enjoyable. Reina had already fallen asleep in their shared room, and she was snoring louder than the roar of engines of a battleship. Fortrin, however, was somewhere outside. They had already spent two days on this planet, blending in with the crowd, and learning the basic customs and geography.

They ended up in a busy town called Peterny. It was what Vice called 'pleasant'. Vice had already left the group heading in the opposite direction from where the three were suppose to head to. Just how long were they suppose to stay like this? Their mission was observation, which can last from a few days, to weeks. The object in question, is an orb. Its location was unknown, and of what significance it holds to the people who protect it is also unknown. It was more like walking straight into a room of soldiers who had guns trained on you, and grab their commander by the genitals. Okay, maybe not so exaggerated. But it was close to impossible without better intelligence. Well, impossible for lower ranking teams. They were 'S' rank. They could do it. Kanai noticed a figure walking down the empty streets. At first she thought nothing of it, but that figure kept stopping to look around, as though to make sure no one was watching. What's more, Kanai realized that the person was wearing a sort of uniform which she had never seen before. A secret operative? Reina was still snoring away, and so Kanai decided to chase the target alone. Grabbing her weapons, she rushed out of the door, not making a single noise even as she ran across the hotel hallways. Stepping out of the hotel, she looked around, and spotted her target slip past a corner. If this target is dangerous, then Kanai would have to be properly equipped. Pulling her black cloak over herself, she activated a small device on her belt. A soft humming sound resonated fom the device, syncronizing with her clothings and cloak. Pulling her goggles over her eyes, the device in her goggles activated, and it automatically switched to adapt to her surroundings. The entire scenary became clear, as though she was walking in these streets during the day. Kanai pursued chase after the person. As silent as the wind, she caught up with her target, who seemed to have stopped in a small alley way. The person seemed to be conversing with someone else. Kanai didn't like it how she couldn't hear the conversation too well. But if she were to get any closer, she might blow her cover. Unfortunately, her presence was already known.

"Who goes there!"

Kanai stayed calm. They still do not know where she is exactly.

"Clair, you were followed!"

"I'm sorry, captain! I was sure no one did."

"Must be a spy from Airyglyph. Show yourself!""

A dagger came flying in Kanai's general direction. One of them must have a great sense of perception, or really good luck. Feeling that if she stayed any longer, she will have to cause trouble, Kanai decided to flee. But another dagger came flying her direction once more. Kanai was forced to deflect it with her pole. Her cloak's cloaking device faltered slightly, making her figure slightly visible.

"What is that? Clair, back me up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The two whom Kanai were suppose to spy on charged towards her. Kanai knew that if she killed these two, it would cause a great amount of unwanted confusion. The two, who appeared to be girls, and one of them being quite young, brandished short swords, wielding it quite expertly. Kanai parried the first attack, bending back as the blade of the second attacker swept over her. Using her pole as a support, Kanai flipped backwards, and lightly landed on her feet.

"Who are you! A ghost? Or a spy?"

"We've never seen such technology, if it is indeed a person."

"Clair, don't you dare suggest that it is-"

"I'm not suggesting anything, captain, but if it is... we cannot defeat it."

That silver hair girl is smart. And thanks to that, Kanai had an idea. Thanks to her cloak, all they can see is a faint outline of her. A mere blur. A distortion in the frabric of space. Since this is an underdeveloped planet, they should still be believing in things like sacred beings and Gods. This could work to her advantage. Kanai focused her energy slowly, and her snow white wings slowly emerged from her back. Her wings were not hidden by the cloak, and so it was clearly visible to her two attackers, who were in shock at the sight of those wings. Kanai had no time to waste trying to get anything from these two by talking to them, and so she flapped her wings hard, lifting off from the ground, and flew up onto the roof of the next building, making sure to hide herself well this time. Her two attackers must have thought she was some deity who flew away after doing battle.

"Captain... did you see that?"

"... I did, Clair... i did. We attacked a god... What should we do?"

Kanai didn't really think it would work this well. In fact, now these two were more worried that they attacked her, whom they think as a 'god', than their previous conversation.

'I don't think this will do any good.'

Kanai thought to herself. But now she has a name. Clair.


	35. Blood Dance

A/N: i running to more writer's block than usual. I'm also doing five other stories at the same time, but i don't think i'll post them till i'm pretty sure that they are at least up to the standard of this story... which has no standard in the first place.

* * *

**In orbit of Klaus V, Kluasian System, on-board Balasfronter**

Fuin drummed his fingers on the table, still feeling slightly unsure on this entire arrangement. Staring at the three slips of paper on his desk, he thought about who he could invite along. Well, he already know who he should invite, but he really wanted another scenario to play by. But there wasn't. Only one. The other scenario that played out in his head was worse than a Mafia film. No, he's not going there to cause mass mayhem. That is the intended result, not course of action.

What he needed were people who could trust and were the best. Sighing, he got up, and headed out of his cabin. He headed down the corridors, and finally stopped outside a cabin. He didn't even botheto knock, as he just stepped in. The first thing he saw, a half naked Karin, who sat on her bed, with only a shirt on, which wasn't buttoned all the way either, cleaning her rifle, and a towel over her wet hair.

"... Karin... do you have any formal dress?"

"... huh?"

* * *

**Kremph Grand Hall, Klaus V, Klausian System**

This was too grand for her. Sparkling chandeliers, expensive looking decorations and furnishing. People in suits and dresses, looking dignified and of high stature. She definitely did not fit in. Especially in this dress. Just who picked this out? She isn't as tall as any of the people around here, and she really stands out with her silver hair.

"Don't worry, just stick with the plan."

Fuin said, gripping her hand tightly. He too is in an expensive looking suit. But stands out less than her. In this room where more than half of these people are blondes, her silver hair did more than turn eyes.

"You look very beautiful, so don't look so frightened. Remember, the Loids are royalties as well, only that these people don't know that you're a Loid. Just... play it cool."

"Easy for you to say. Try walking in these high heels."

"I respectfully decline."

Just how did this happen? Karin remembered when Fuin suddenly barged into her room, when she was cleaning her rifle. Why was she cleaning her rifle when she wasn't fully dressed? She just got out of the shower when she realized that there was a stain on her rifle. One cleaning led to another and she ended up cleaning her entire rifle when she forgot to get dressed. When Fuin asked whether she had a dress, she answered no.

The next thing she knew, Fuin dragged one of the female medics over, who seemed to be good with sewing. For some reason, one of the cargo rooms on-board the Balasfronter had a whole pile of expensive cloth and silk. So Karin was forced into a pure silver silk dress, that reminded her strongly of a chinese dress, but with long sleeves. What sort of fashion sense is this? Then, she, together with Fuin, captain Veskra Jiona and Siros, took a fancy looking transport down to the planet surface. The two officers were dressed in formal wear as well, though they look less conspicuous than Karin. The story, as briefed by Fuin, was that Veskra and Siros are a rich married couple, which slightly irritated Karin, and the financial backers of one of the major manufacturing companies in Klaus V.

The company in question, produces food products, meat, poultry, dairy products, even canned and packaged food. Just how was this arranged, Karin had no clue. And why did Siros and Veskra agree so readily? As for Karin and Fuin? Adopted son and daughter of the said married couple. Their main objective during this function, is to locate three of the five leaders of the rebellion, and 'silence' them. The limousine they sat in to the function had all of their equipment in the back, and in hidden compartments in the car. For some reason, Hyujin was their driver, while Pyikon, Gin and Jin acted as bodyguards. Their men lay waiting around the perimeter, making sure no unwanted intervention gets in, and none of their targets get out. Back to the situation. Quite a number of guests kept looking at Karin, though unknown to her, it was her rather... adorable looks, that is attracting the attention. A fourteen year old girl who can look like a twelve year old at times, is red in the face and trying to hide behind her 'mother'.

"Ren, calm down."

Veskra said. Ren, is Karin's code name for this operation. Karin still isn't used to calling someone who is only a decade older than her 'mother', but for the sake of her mission...

"Yes...mo-...mother."

This, could be Karin's last day alive. Dying of embarrassment is a very possible outcome. But is it possible for the coroner to put 'death by embarrassment'?

"Right, let's go. Come on dear, and Fresco dear, don't fidget so much with your tie."

Obviously, Veskra was having one hell of a time. This is the only operation Fuin will allow her to command him around, but only for show. Fresco is Fuin's chosen code name. Actually it wasn't choice. The cover story came with that the couple adopted a survivor from Hesculon XI, a planet which was actually exploded under orders of the Federation. Fresco is the name of the son whom the couple adopted. The reason why this was important, is that the real financial backers of the factory on Klaus V is none other than the heads of section two five eight.

There really is a child who survived from Hesculon XI by the name of Fresco, but he is currently the one who is spear heading this operation. Yes, Fresco is a child genius at strategy, adopted by one of the heads of section two five eight. It is said that Fuin actually bears a stunning resemblance to Fresco. As for the reason why Fresco is willing to help the Federation take down the Klausians, is because according to his statement, the Klausians came to Hesculon XI, and took all of the resources, before leaving. It was also because Klausians went to Hesculon XI, that the Federation assumed it was under the Klausians, and so blew the planet up. Too many assumptions on the Federation's part, but Fresco deduced that if the Klausians didn't arrive on Hesculon XI, none of that would have happened. Couldn't argue with that. But since when does such a convenient tale come out from nowhere?

"Ah, Mister Lotrey, i presume."

A large Klausian man approached Siros. Siros bowed in a respectful manner that Karin would have thought Siros used to be royalty.

"It is an honour to finally meet you, Lord Beckinra. I hope that the business is doing well."

Siros replied in an extremely polite manner, that it surprised Karin, and Fuin.

"Oh no no, the honour is all mine. Thanks to you, the food supply has never been higher!"

Karin immediately took a dislike to that man. According to intelligence, this man, Mister Beckinra, of Beckinra produces, doesn't provide his goods to the people who have lower income. And these Klausians were angry at the Federation for their unfair treatment. Karin had seen plenty of starving kids in the streets, while these aristocrats relax with all the food they want in this hall. If she had her rifle, she would shoot every single one of them. She should be able to take out the targets while doing so.

But that is not advisable, or so Fuin said. Some of these people here are extremely important people, and if anyone of those people gets taken down, the entire galactic economy may crumble. But this is an anti-federation gathering, though not official, so the federation should be able to just barge in and arrest everyone. Once again Fuin explained that the Federation cannot mobilize their forces because they were already busy with fighting all the other systems that had rallied against them. Also, there are important people here. According to Fuin, not every guest who is non-Klausian is anti-federation. They were just invited to be 'persuaded'.

"Ah, this must be your lovely wife. How do you do this evening, madam?"

"Oh, thank you, Lord Beckinra. I'm feeling especially excited about tonight's event. I hope you don't mind our two children."

"Oh, not at all! Ah, this must be young Fresco that I've heard a lot about. Yes, Hesculon looks on him. They were always bright people, ingenious at planning and structuring. Pity the Federation wiped them out. You know what i mean, don't you mister Lotrey? You're a seraph yourself, weren't the Federation responsible for the invasion of Seraph IV?"

The invasion of Seraph IV was actually the start of the Seraph's civil war. While majority of the Seraph people rebelled against the Federation, there were a strong number of them who stayed strong with the Federation. A distress call came from Seraph IV, and the Federation immediately answered, but were ambushed by rebels, who engaged in combat with the Federation troops. It took a whole month, but the Federation finally had Seraph IV under its control. The seraph cooperators were awarded with aiding the Federation, but that was only the start for the whole war against the Seraph people.

"Well, i prefer not to think of such a terrible past."

Siros said solemnly. Lord Beckinra laughed heartily, slapping Siros on the back.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Ah, this must be Ren, right? Isn't she just so cute? Oh, she's shy, isn't she?"

More like disgusted by him.

"Ah yes, as what we discussed earlier."

Apparently, Siros had to have a conversation with this fat guy. So as the two began talking, Karin took a look around. There were plenty of balconies to snipe from, but she was sure that almost all of them were guarded.

"... Do you see any openings?"

Fuin asked, lowering his voice lower enough to allow only Karin to listen.

"Not yet. Hold on."

Karin closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed. The entire world seemed to freeze around her. Her heart beat slowed down to almost none. Everyone seemed to be frozen, not moving, a single sound. Karin opened her eyes, her eyes having a black cross in the middle of each of her pupils.

_**Perception Zero**_.

Her eyes scanned every space in the hall and made complex calculations of every sort, from projectile ranges, ricochet angles, to visibility and getting to the position. All of these calculations were made within the very moment she looked at the area. It caused a great strain on her head, and her eyes, but she endured them. She closed her eyes once more. Everything was coming back to her. The noise, the people talking. She opened her eyes once more, and everything had returned to normal.

"... Ten positions are ideal, but seven of them are guarded. One of them would leave me completely visible after i fire a single shot. That leaves two spots. I've counted the roof out."

"Good. When the targets are visible, you will head out to meet Pyikon. He will help you get to your position of choice."

Fuin pressed a small object into Karin's palms without looking straight at her.

"This is for later. It will come in handy."

The party went on with not much happening. Some sponsors were talking among themselves, and Beckinra was still having some sort of business conversation with Siros. According to Fuin, the real Fresco had come up with such an elaborate background, that essentially, the four of them were who they claim to be. Karin suddenly came to have a tingling sensation down her spine. As though, someone was watching. Not just someone, no... but a person with a very strong presence. She spun around, to find the source, but it quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"... Nothing."

Karin replied. She knew it wasn't nothing. Maybe someone just happened to notice her and gave a glancing look. But who? Then something in the conversation between Siros and Beckinra caught Karin's attention.

"These days, the Federation has been tight in their patrols. So much so that it is impossible to go anywhere else outside this system. Even Basalama has it's own problems and can't help the situation."

This caught the attention of not only Karin, who had no clue what Basalama was, but the other officers in disguise.

"Basalama?"

Siros questioned.

"Oh? You've never heard of them? They're a very secretive mercenary group, specializing in practically everything, but they are extremely skilled in assassinations. They seem to side the anti-federation coalition, but who knows. I'm surprised you're not aware of them, mister Lotrey."

"I prefer to keep my own affairs in money."

"Haha! You're right, as always. But certainly, they are a very powerful group, and no one has ever thought about crossing with them."

Well, Fuin's group would be the first to think that.

"How would i be able to contact them, if say i ever need a 'special' assignment to be fulfilled?"

Siros asked. This was not part of the plan, but rather a very interesting discovery. Even Siros doesn't know anything about Basalama, and he doesn't like them all too much. One of the reasons he is staying with Fuin's crew is to discover just what did the Seraph government hire Basalama for. Another is to be closer to Karin, but he isn't aware of that himself.

"Oh, we don't say that in public... but here. You have to contact them through another corporation. This corporation may look like a normal company, but if you ask for 'black blood', you will be directed another office. You do not see the person directly, but you know the middle man is there. Everything about them is secretive, and the only way you know that your request has been completed is through a messenger coming straight to your door."

Beckinra pressed a business sort of card into Siros's hand. On it was written only an address. It was planetary system Karin had never seen before. Fuin suddenly nudged Karin.

"There's the first target."

Fuin pointed to a couple walking by. The first target. Lord Gerf Biolos. A rich aristocrat who runs a successful trading company. Also a key figure in the anti-federation coalition. Intelligence states he has amassed his own private army. By his appearance, approaching straight ahead may be suicide. He easily stands a head taller than Siros, and quite well built. Karin was tempted to move out already, but she knew she had to wait for the other two targets who were said to arrive at this function. The other two of the five targets were spotted two systems away, apparently attending

to some business. Other members of section two five eight were sent to their locations to 'deal' with them.

Since Fuin's crew is stated to be the best, they were sent alone to this function. Not that Fuin minds, he just doesn't really care. If there was something Karin noted, is that Klausians were all very well built. Muscular and well toned bodies. The extra gravitic pull on their planets had made it such that even a Klausian child could bend metal. But this function hall had a gravitic adjuster, so it doesn't disturb the guest who are not used to the Klausian gravity. If Klausians were all well built, it

would mean that normal bullets may not penetrate deep enough, and one slight centimetre off could mean trouble. Lazer cartridges were out of the question, they leave a trail, and her position would be exposed the moment she fired the first shot. No, she needed a silencer and magnum bullets.

"Second target."

Fuin noted. The second target is Madam Frinko Vein. Head of Vein Geothermals, she runs the successful business of generating energy from the ground. Also one key figure in the anti-federation coalition. She provides the much needed fuel supply to the armies of the coalition. If Karin had to describe her in one word, it would be 'vulture'. Slightly wrinkled up like a shirt out to dry, she looks like she could just shatter into pieces. Unlike the other Klausians, she actually looks old.

"... Third target."

The third target, Lord Tyra Bulosh. He took over his family business of steel manufacturing, so it isn't a mystery whether or not this guy is the one providing the coalition army with weapons and vehicles. This guy looks shorter than Lord Gerf, but still well built. Karin made quick notes on her targets, and looked for the nearest exit.

"Ren dear, are you looking for the toilet?"

Veskra asked. This was Karin's chance to excuse herself. She nodded slowly.

"Alright. Fresco dear, would you escort your sister to the toilet? Make sure she cleans herself after she's done."

Fuin nodded, and held Karin by the hand, leading her off to the destination.

"Commander, i thought i was suppose to do this alone."

Karin whispered to Fuin.

"It is better to have back-up. I changed the plan only just. Captain Jiona and Commander Velkar will control things from down here. Come on."

Fuin led Karin to the wash rooms, where there was a fire exit by the side. With no one watching, they slipped outside, where Hyujin and Pyikon were waiting. Pyikon passed Karin her rifle case, and pulled out a black duffel bag, passing it to Fuin.

"Are the others in place?"

Fuin asked.

"Yes sir. Jin and Gin had taken the men and set up a tight perimeter. Nothing should be getting in or out without them knowing."

Pyikon answered.

"Good. Major Setsar, what is the status of the Balasfronter?"

"They have all systems running normal. No jamming or interceptions from the planet surface."

"Alright. Let's go."

Fuin said, turning to Karin. Karin now had to lead them to one of two locations. She pulled out a map, and marked all ten spots she noted, before crossing out those she considered dangerous. But before they could leave, Karin once again sensed something. They were being watched once more.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

A voice called, causing all four of them to turn. Standing at the entrance to the alley way where they stood, were three people. A tall Klausian man who looks very well built, a Klausian woman, and young girl, about Karin's age. Karin immediately recognized the two Klausians. They were also in the file of suspects.

"I thought i smelled a rat, and what do i find? Blood Hound of the Barsoles."

The man sniggered. Fuin stepped in front of the rest, pulling his tie off.

"What are you doing here, you're not suppose to be here."

"The same could go to you, blood hound. Well, for me and my crew, we were sent here to deliver some goods for the party. The party you're about the crash."

The Klausian punched his fist into his other palm. Karin wondered if their super strength actually hurts themselves.

"... Karin, get to the point. We'll distract these guys for you."

Fuin ordered. Karin nodded. The emergency ladder was by the side, and she could make a run for it.

"We won't let you!"

The man charged, but his initial blow was deflected by Pyikon. Karin took this chance and ran, abandoning her high heels, she ran for the ladder. But that presence. Karin immediately ducked, as a leg swept over head. Karin did a somersault and flipped back to her feet. Her opponent, is the girl who stood with the other two Klausians. She had long blue hair, and emerald eyes. She seemed slightly emotionless, but Karin could sense a tremendous amount of power behind those cold eyes.

"Maria! Stop her at all costs!"

"Your opponent is here, Fritter! Karin, go!"

Fuin and that Klausian man exchanged heavy blows to one another, while Hyujin and Pyikon started to fight the other Klausian there. Even though she was female, that Klausian female seemed to be able to hold her ground against Hyujin and Pyikon. The blue haired girl, Maria, charged forward, swinging her leg at Karin, who jumped back, deflecting occasional blows from Maria by using her rifle case as a shield. There was no time to waste, and Karin knew that. Karin dodged the next attack, and slammed her case into Maria, who flew back from the attack. Using this chance, Karin started to climb the ladder that would lead her to the ideal spot. But half way up the ladder, Karin turned and saw that Maria was up again, and was still chasing Karin.

"Dammit! Change plan... Roof."

Karin decided. She would not care if there were guards on the roof. The location she wanted to use needed some time to prepare. It was a small ventilation shaft, and a small opening the size of a coin was all she needed, but with this Maria on her trail, Karin had to change her location. Karin reached the roof top, but found that there were no guards here. She thought that the Klausians were better at security, but it appears that all of their security was more focused on the front gates. Karin turned around, as Maria appeared. The blue hair girl was silent as ever, but her glare was extremely fierce. Karin had to deal with this girl now. Karin closed her eyes for a moment. Her breathing was slow.

_Activation of Perception skill sub category two: __**Grandse**_

Karin's pupils changed colour to black. Maria charged forward once more. But Karin could see every move as though it was happening in slow motion. Every muscle movement, every angle of the body, she saw it all. And it wasn't that she just 'saw' it all. She literally 'saw' the techniques.

_Technique, analysed, memorized, learned._

_Activation, Loid skill number two sub category one. **Mirror**. _

Karin deflected Maria's attack, with the exact same move. This surprised Maria, but she quickly recovered, delivering another attack, but Karin had 'seen' every technique Maria could use just through one look at one single attack. Karin parried Maria's attack with once more the exact same attack. The two exchanged multiple blows, and it was like they were fighting mirrors. Maria jumped back after the last attack, her hand reaching back. Karin knew she carried a blaster, and Karin did not have enough time to set up her rifle. But there was a weapon she had she didn't need time to prepare. Karin grabbed her rifle case, and with a press of a button, a lid popped up from the side of her case. Pulling it out, Karin now wielded a short sword. Maria had aimed her blaster at Karin, but Karin threw her sword at the blaster, and the weapon exploded, sending Maria flying back, and knocking her unconscious.

Karin had to acknowledge the girl for being a quick thinker. Maria had released her blaster the moment she knew that it was too late to dodge the sword. Because of that, there were no visible scars. Karin closed her eyes, and opening them again, her pupils were back to normal, but a sudden pain seared in her head. She now had to complete the assignment without using her abilities. But then again, she didn't really need them for this. Karin quickly assembled her rifle, and aimed it through a small window on the dome ceiling. All three targets were scattered, but that was no problem for Karin.

"... One second delay. Now where is that explosion?"

Karin wondered, tinkering with the device Fuin gave to her earlier. It was actually a remote hacking device, and she was supposed to have set it to a certain display machine, but apparently her fight with Maria had caused the device to have a slight delay. Just as she said that, the sky above her exploded in a colour display of fireworks. That was the explosion she had been waiting for. She timed it nicely. The next explosion... She pulled the trigger, between the eyes. The second firework explosion, again, pulled the trigger. Through the back of the head. The third explosion, last target. Through the ear. Karin immediately retracted from her sniping spot, and dismantled her rifle, just as screams echoed from within the hall. Now it is time to leave. Karin looked over to Maria, who still lay unconscious. There was something about this girl, that bothered Karin. This girl had something inside of her, and even Karin's eyes were unable to identify it.

"... It's dangerous for her to be here."

Karin sighed, and picked the girl up, though with some difficulty since Karin was already carrying her rifle case. Karin leapt from the roof down the a ledge, and onto another ledge that was lower than the first, and continued her way down till she reached the bottom. Fuin and the Klausian man were pretty badly beaten up, and were exhausted to the point where they were just staring at each other. Hyujin and Pyikon looked pretty beaten up as well, but the Klausian woman was knocked unconscious.

"Commander, I've completed the assignment. I think it's time we leave."

Karin stated. Fuin nodded.

"You've gotten away this time, Fritter."

"No, more like you've gotten away this time, Blood Hound. Well, i didn't really like those guys, but killing them will not solve anything."

"It isn't my business to think about it."

"Same as always, Blood Hound. Ah, Maria lost?"

The man asked, seeing Karin gently rest Maria on the ground.

"She did put up a good fight. I must warn you, that she hides a tremendous power within her, but she isn't aware of it. If directed in the wrong direction, it could kill her."

Karin explained, before heading back for the limousine. Hyujin drove the limousine to the entrance and picked up Veskra and Siros.

"Any problems?"

Fuin asked.

"None sir."

Veskra reported.

"That Beckinra fellow. Karin should have killed him as well."

Siros sighed, pulling his tie off.

"It isn't necessary. But for now, we're done with our assignment. Siros, what did you learn of Basalama?"

"Nothing you've already heard."

"... Well, let's head back for now."

* * *

Watching the limousine drive off, he simply smiled to himself. 

"You've done it again, Blood Hound."

"Master Jino, is something the matter?"

He looked up to his servant, and simply shook his head.

"Nothing, Meso, nothing at all. Has the factory received the orders from the Leingods?"

"Yes sir. The factory has already begun their production."

"... The finest fleet that we'll ever produce... huh. Well, at least we were already paid for it. Anything that happens after that isn't our problem, for we are merely spectators in this grand theatre of eternity."


	36. Shadow

**A/N: **Welcome back, my readers. I still wonder why you guys are still reading? Anyway, sorry for the very long delay. I just managed to get over my writer's block, and if you follow my progress, you would have noticed that i started two new fics. One for 'Ragnarok Online', another for 'dot hack'. Since i started two more, i feel more pressure... well, i discovered that if i close my eyes while typing, i can get through the plot quite nicely. I deduce that it is due to me not seeing and being so concerned with what i'm typing, and being more focused on my ideas getting down first. Nice tactic, you guys should try it. Remember to listen to nice music.**  
**

* * *

**Elicoor II, Aquaria**

Kanai opened the windows of the room which they rented out. Reina had left to get supplies, while Fortrin stayed in the room with Kanai. It felt like the opposite of what happened the other night. Kanai had used the name 'Clair' to track down that individual all the way to the main city.

Kanai's hunch of that person being important was right. From what other people say, this Clair is actually the daughter of a very important commanding officer. Her capabilities had also landed her a job as part of the 'rune guards', a group of highly trained spies/ assassins, that worked closely with the ruling queen of aquaria.

Now, all Kanai had to do was to track down this 'Clair' person, and see if she knows anything about the orb Kanai was sent to observe.

"... Kanai."

"Hm?"

Kanai turned around, and saw Fortrin sitting on the bed, polishing his weapons.

"Captain Carilin's plan... when does it go into effect?"

Fortrin asked.

"... I don't know. But soon. With most of the 'S' rank teams on our side, we should be able to destroy them quite easily."

"But Reina doesn't know."

"She doesn't need to know. She's a simple fool... I've spotted one. Come on, Fortrin."

"I'll contact Reina."

"Tell her to hurry up."

Kanai and Fortrin rushed out of their hotel, and stepped out into the busy streets of Aquaria. The main city of this lush country, with many streams and rivers running through, it was considered to be very beautiful.

The target that they found, was one of the 'Rune Guards'. Another young girl, with short blood red hair. She was doing well in blending in with the crowd, dressed in normal clothes, but she couldn't hide her signature tattoo on her arm that Kanai had learned about from her unknowing informant.

This person seemed to head towards the castle. The public were generally allowed inside the castle and mainly the chapel. It was at the entrance of the castle that they met Reina once more, who claimed to have run back to the hotel room, dumped the supplies, and headed here to meet them, which explains why she looked to have ran a marathon.

The three headed inside, and were moving together with the crowd into the main chapel within the castle. Inside the chapel, Kanai could see why these people worship winged people. Their supposed goddess had wings.

The three stole away from the main crowd, and exited the chapel from the side exit, without any one noticing them. They then activated their cloaks, and stealthily made their way through the hallways. Some rooms had books, others had mechanical equipment.

"These people have technology far pass their actual time."

Fortrin stated, studying their designs.

"There are planets like these. Sometimes their technology can be advanced when their culture isn't."

Reina explained, keeping a look out for any guards passing by. Kanai searched through the papers and books, but nothing related to the object they were sent to look for.

"You would think that they would be smarter to place that object in a safer, and more secured location, don't you think?"

Reina asked, looking at the other two still rummaging through the assortment of items in the room.

"... So it might not be in the castle?"

Fortrin asked, looking at Reina with a look that just spelt pure irritation. Reina did not bother with replying that look, and turned to Kanai, who is actually acting as the team's leader.

"It should be in the castle. Perhaps with the Queen?"

"Logical, Kanai, but it would be very tough to get any information from the Queen herself."

Reina retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly displeased with Kanai being appointed as acting leader.

"The Queen should know. We should observe her, as well as her close attendants. That way we should be able to draw some sort of information."

"Our cloaks can only last another thirty minutes, before needing to recharge. Unfortunately, since we left in a hurry, i didn't bring the battery pack."

Fortrin sighed, lifting his goggles from his eyes.

"We could always hide in the shadows, but the problem would be trying to find a spot to hide that is close enough to listen in for any information."

And it was just at that moment, did two people suddenly walk into the room the trio were in. Since Reina was no longer on look out, she didn't realize they were there till it was too late. Kanai recognized one of the two as the silver haired girl she fought before, Clair. The other, was the red haired girl Kanai and Fortrin tailed to get in.

"Clair, isn't it dangerous to use this room?"

"There isn't much time, besides, it was open already. Nel, i need you to help me."

"What about?"

The one called Nel asked.

"I need to seek out the sacred orb."

"What?! Clair! you know you can't! It's forbidden!"

"But i must! I attacked a sacred being!"

"A sacred being? What are you talking about, Clair?"

Nel asked, looking slightly confused and worried. Kanai and her group stood by the corner of the room, listening silently. Kanai knew that Clair was referring to their short fight. Apparently, Kanai's wings came in handy after all.

"I attacked a God, Nel, or maybe a messenger, but the thing is i attacked a sacred being! The captain said she would help try to appease the Goddess, but I'm still afraid, Nel. I get horrible dreams at night, and i find it hard to concentrate. I must seek out the orb for its guidance!"

"... We could get in a lot of trouble for that."

"I don't care. So, will you help me?"

"... Of course. We're friends, Clair. No matter what, we'll stick together."

"Thanks, Nel. Let's leave tomorrow morning. Meet me by the main gate."

"Why not take the secret passage?"

"Only the Queen can allow us to take it. For now, we have to use the normal route."

"Alright. Let's go."

With that, the two rune guards left. Kanai was the first to deactivate her cloak, pulling her goggles up above her eyes.

"We've got it. The orb that they were talking about must be the same as the one we were sent to observe. Tomorrow morning, huh? Alright, let's get out of here before we get discovered."

* * *

**Balasfronter**

Fuin slammed his hands down on his desk. It caused the many pieces of paper work and stationary to rattle, topple, and fall off his desk. Veskra, who stood before him, was quite shaken by her commanding officer's raging aura. She had not seen him this angry since they went to get Karin from the prison. The person who was still on screen before Fuin stayed silent, waiting for the officer to calm down. But Fuin Barsoles will not be calmed down by this. In fact, he is almost at the brink of destroying everything in his sights.

"What do you mean by that?!"

'"I meant what i said, commander Barsoles. You have your new orders, i suggest you carry them out swiftly and efficiently. We expect her to be at her destination by tomorrow. That is all, admiral Fresgard out."'

The screen blinked once and terminated the connection. The silence that followed was very deadly to Veskra, who dared not to speak. Her commander was in an extremely foul mood, and one wrong step could spell death for anyone.

"... Bridge."

Fuin ordered, and the computer complied, connecting a line to the bridge, where the pilot, who is currently in command of the bridge, stepped up.

'"Sir?"'

"Set a course for Earth."

'"... Yes sir."'

The pilot could also sense Fuin's anger, and immediately complied. Fuin cut the connection, and slumped into his chair, rubbing his head as he tried to sort his thoughts out properly. Everything that he had worked so hard for, now lay in crumbles.

"... Get me Lieutenant Loid."

"Yes sir."

Veskra saluted, and left the room, feeling more relieved to have left such an intense air. Fuin look at his right hand, at his last finger.

"... I'm sorry, Karin... I... can't keep my promise."

* * *

**Elicoor II**

The morning came with a heavy damp mist covering the streets, blanketing the trio's presence as they follow their unsuspecting targets.

"Are you sure that they're the one?"

Reina asked, as the followed the two out of the gates and into the open field.

"Yes, they're the one. Unless you forgot their faces yourself."

Kanai shot back. Reina sighed, deciding to shut up. They continued to follow their targets through the open fields, and had to stop a couple of times when the two girls they were following stopped to make sure no one was following. They walked on for hours, past fields, deserts, rivers, forests. It almost seemed like there was no end in sight. Twice, Reina was complaining to the point where Kanai had to knock her out. It was a tiring journey, no doubt, and it amazed Kanai to see that the girls they were following had not once shown any signs of turning back. Kanai certainly had to applaud the girls for their tireless determination, but exactly were they? Just as Kanai wondered, the two girls stopped and took a rest. After a whole day of walking, they finally reached the base of some large mountain. Reina immediately took the opportunity, and just fell onto the floor on her back.

"Those two finally stopped!"

She groaned. While Kanai wanted to scold Reina for being so relaxed at a time during their mission, she thought it was true. Those two girls had walked for the entire day, and only stopped just. Either they had a lot of energy, or their will power was just too great. But where is this mountain? It is quite some distance from the other cities, but if she remembered correctly, multiple rivers flow from this mountain, and supply the cities of Aquaria with fresh water. Fresh, wasn't the correct term. It tasted beyond that.

"... So this is where the OPA is kept. Quite a location to choose, don't you say?"

Kanai asked, bringing her water canteen to her mouth.

"I've spotted a building that seems to be carved out from the mountain. It's quite high up, though."

Fortrin reported, pointing up the slope of the mountain. It was hard to see normally, but with Kanai's special goggles and trained eyes, she could see it easily.

"... Since we know that it is here, should we continue on? Before those girls, or should we still wait?"

Reina asked, checking her equipment. Kanai thought about the different options they have. There would be guards, plenty for sure, inside. Knowing that, they should try to minimize the number of suspicious activities that they were to engage. Following the two girls inside should prove to make things easier and less complicated, but if they were spotted, they would have to engage in combat immediately, and their escape routes would be closed off. They weren't here to cause a ruckus, but just simple observation.

"... We climb."

Pulling herself up, Kanai took a look to the bottom of the mountain. They were about half-way up on the mountain's almost vertical slope, and the bottom was nearly invisible. By now, those two girls should be waking up from their gas-induced sleep that Reina had provided.

While Reina had complained at first at why she was not permitted to kill them, Kanai had to explain to the girl that killing anyone would basically cause a big mess of plans, and so killing is strictly off-limits.

But Kanai had a feeling that some things were just meant to go wrong. Telling Reina not to kill on a mission where she feels so desperately that killing would solve everything, is like telling her to blow up like a time bomb. She will.

Hauling herself once more, Kanai unclipped a small circular device from her belt, and attached it to the face of the mountain. Activating it, the small device glow dimly, and automatically synchronized itself with another device on Kanai's belt. Fortrin and Reina did the same.

"This would be... the fourth one?"

Fortrin asked, looking back, where three other devices were placed along the face of the mountain with roughly equal distances between each.

"About two more should do it."

Reina calculated, checking her belt to make sure she had enough. Kanai pulled her goggles off her eyes, wiping her eyes which had teared up. She needed to loosen her goggles, since it felt like the thing was going to gorge out her eyeballs.

"Alright, I'm testing mine."

Kanai announced, looking at her wristwatch. Tapping the face of the watch once, the device on her belt, as well as the one attached to the mountain, glowed slightly brighter than before. A faint translucent blue line connected itself from her belt to the device on the mountain. Kanai leaned backwards, testing the new safety rope that she activated.

"... It's good."

She said, grabbing onto the rocks, before deactivating the devices. Checking her gloves, she noted that she still had quite a number of rounds left. She under estimated before the climb, and now she felt like scolding herself.

"Fire one."

She said, aiming her right glove towards a higher point. The small point on top of the glove fired a small clawed hook with a thin line attached. The hook caught a small ledge, and upon contact, it extended outwards, becoming four times its normal size.

"Retract."

Kanai commanded, as the line began to reel itself back, pulling her upwards as well. While the glove did pull her up, she still pushed herself up using rocks that jutted out of place to boost her up. The line may be made of the newest alloy material, but she wouldn't put her entire trust in it. Reina and Fortrin were following close behind. They climbed for another few minutes, before reaching what seemed to be a ledge. Pulling herself up, Kanai found herself on the balcony of an empty room. Taking out her scanner, Kanai did a sweep of the room.

"... Nothing unusual. No traps of any sort."

She said, switching the device form scan, to map.

"We're... about two rooms off. It's better than expected."

Fortrin said, studying the map next to Kanai.

"But not good enough."

Reina grumbled. As usual, Kanai found the younger girl's attitude to be slightly irritating. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

A/N: Coming with ideas and designs for gadgets are not hard at all. I also take ideas from other places... so don't come running to tell me i stole ideas. I admit i take ideas from others, and this would be my disclaimer for that. 


	37. Fated meeting

A/N: I feel weird and odd... Now... let's do a poll, not that a lot (even if there are any) readers would chip in, but let's just say by majority. Should i continue with a Karin X Fuin? I was thinking of having a slight Karin X Fayt... but people may complain, and i think they will. Don't worry, since this is the past, the Fayt X Maria is still the main couple.

* * *

Earth

Karin did not know how to react. Should she bow? Salute? Or just plainly do nothing? The people before her were people she did not recognize. But why was she here, anyway? And just what was Fuin saying?

He simply told her that her post was shifted, and now she was standing in a room, with a bunch of people in white coats. Fuin stood by her, conversing with a woman with blue hair. What about the mission? She did assassinate those key members of the Klausian resistance, but it wasn't over, was it?

"You're Karin Loid, aren't you?"

The blue woman asked, walking over to Karin after talking to Fuin, who still had a sour look on his face. The woman looked quite young, and there was something about her eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am. Lieutenant Karin Loid."

"... Do you know why you are here?"

"N-no... i wasn't briefed on the mission. I would think that it is on a 'need-to-know' basis only."

Karin answered formally, which made the woman smile.

"Well, i think you have the right to know. Come with me."

The woman led Karin out of the room, where Fuin was talking with the remaining people in the room. woman led Karin down the hallway of this large office building, and to a smaller room near the end of the corridor.

She opened the door, and stepped in, followed shortly by Karin herself. The room was a normal office room. Desk with a few screens, shelves of books, coffee table, sofas... one sofa with someone sitting on it.

She couldn't really see his face well, because he had a visor on. Apparently playing some sort of game. And it looks as though he's enjoying it. The woman sighed, and tapped the boy on the shoulder, but the boy gave no response.

Then, the woman unplugged the system from his visor, and it caused the boy to jerk up from his leaning position. He lifted his visor, revealing his young looks. He's about the same age as Karin herself.

And there was something about him that made Karin think that she saw him before, or someone who looks like him. Having a deep ocean blue hair, and emerald eyes, the boy wanted to shout something, but noticed Karin.

"... Who is she?"

He asked, pointing to Karin.

"She's someone who is going to stay by your side for a long time."

The woman simply replied, earning a 'huh?' from both parties who are supposedly involved with this arrangement.

"This is Karin Loid, and is chosen to act as your bodyguard from now on."

The woman said, walking up to her desk, and keying some things into the computer.

"What? I don't need a bodyguard. Is that the reason why you called me here?"

"Yes."

"What?! I've got better things to do than listen to ridiculous jokes. Why should i have a need for a bodyguard?"

The boy demanded. The woman sighed, rubbing her forehead. Karin was also equally confused about the situation. She had not heard anything about being a bodyguard. She stepped forward.

"Ma'am, i formally request a proper explanation for this mission. As a member of the Pan-Galactic Federation Military, i desire the need to fully understand the reasons behind such a drastic change in my type of operations."

Karin spoke in such a formal tone, that it took the boy by surprise.

"... Karin, what section did you belong to?"

The woman asked.

"Section two-five-eight Alpha, ma'am."

"... The military secret assassins... Well, Karin, I'm sure you are well aware of your own family history?"

"Yes. About being used as bodyguards for certain important people. But it was also stated that in order for a Loid to be bound to a person, the heads of the Loid families must sign a contract for the member at the age of-"

"Five."

The woman finished Karin's sentence, who simply nodded. Karin had read much of her own family's history and past, thanks in part to Fuin.

"And as far as i am concerned, there was never a document for my name."

"Ah, legally, no. But this here, is all i need."

The woman fished out a piece of paper. On it, was a seal which Karin had only seen in documents.

"That's the Loid seal!"

"Exactly. Your parents had initially signed this for us when you were born. Supposedly, if anything were to happen to you, we would be charged with finding and taking care of you, in return for your services. Of course, mister Barsoles had found you first, and hid your presence from us for quite some time. Well, that doesn't matter now. Is this satisfactory? Miss Loid?"

The woman asked. Karin knew she had no choice. Though she was technically no longer bound by her family's tradition, it was the pride and honour of her family that kept her thinking.

Also, that of Fuin. She isn't sure what would happen to him and the crew if she were to reject this. This woman seemed to be a very influential person. Karin sighed, and saluted.

"Lieutenant Karin Loid, will accept this mission."

She turned to the boy, who seemed a little shocked and still confused. She went down on one knee before him, lowering her head.

"I, Karin Loid, pledge my life and soul to your existence. Your word is my will. I swear to protect you from no matter what happens. My life is yours to command, master."

"Ma-master?! Mother! What the meaning of this?!"

The boy demanded, pointing a finger at Karin. The woman simply sniggered.

"Fayt, that is your new bodyguard."

Onboard Balasfronter

Fuin was really unhappy on how things turned out. He left Karin back on Earth, and had no choice to let her be swallowed by the fate of her family. He pulled up the file, where the face of the young boy accompanied his details.

"... Fayt Leingod. He certainly is an abnormally in this. Why does he need a bodyguard? And even if he were to need one, why a Loid?... Karin..."

"Captain, we've received new orders from headquarters."

Veskra said. Fuin nodded in reply. He knew that now was time.

"Intelligence had used the multiple operations carried out by the different sections to pinpoint the location of Basalama's base. Orders are to converge and attack their military base of operations."

Veskra read the initial portion of the order. Fuin scrolled through it on his screen. A smile crept on his face, maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Put me on speaker."

Fuin said. The radio operative nodded in reply. Fuin waited for his signal, before speaking.

"Crew, our orders now are to attack the military base of operations of Basalama. We are to take part in the largest assault our section had ever been a part of. We're to join up with the remaining squads of section two-five-eight, and also every single fleet of section two-five.

Our strike will be decisive and swift. We must time our attack perfectly, as the twelfth to twentieth fleets of the main army will attack other key points of Basalama. This is going to be one hell of a party. Ladies and gentlemen, buckle up."

Fuin smirked. His berserker blood pupping almost in full drive. Now he will get to pay Basalama a visit.

"How many ships are there in the fleets, total?"

Siros asked. Veskra turned to the seraph to answer that. Well, Fuin did not care about that anyway.

"Each fleet within section two-five has fifteen squads. Since we're section two-five-eight alpha, there are fourteen other ships. In total, there are twelve fleets within section two-five. That's a grand total of a hundred and eighty ships participating in the attack.

As for a main fleet of the federation, each fleet has fifty squads, each squads encompassing of at least twenty ships. Since there are nine fleets, that would mean a total of nine thousand ships from the main fleet."

Veskra replied. Siros was simply shocked at the sheer numbers.

"The federation has a very frightening military force."

"It matters not how large the force is. If the men don't listen to orders, and if the commanders are incompetent, even with high tech equipment, almost anything can defeat them."

Fuin simply said.

* * *

Elicoor II

They ran through the dense forest as fast as they could. They did not lose pace even after running for miles. They could not lose any more time than they already have. They even abandoned some of their gear while running. Kanai could not believe it was actually happening.

ten minutes ago

"Huh? What do you mean by 'abort'?"

Kanai demanded on her radio. The large orb sat right before them, but they haven't gotten any information so far. They knocked out the guards and came in, but a call came immediately from Vice.

'"Headquarters is under attack. We have to pull back and get back to assist!"'

Vice exclaimed over the radio. Kanai felt her head go blank. The other two wore the same expressions as well. Kanai knew that Yuin had planned to rebel against the corporation for years, and they were gathering more people to their cause everyday, but for the headquarters to be under attack. It was too fast.

"... We're en route. Guys, drop unnecessary gear, we're jumping out."

Kanai turned to the other two, who were already dropping their equipment. They ran out \of the orb room, and back towards their point of entry.

"Intruders!"

A voice shouted from behind. Kanai did not turn to look, but she knew that they've been spotted.

"Testing the cliff belts."

Fortrin said, tapping on a computer on his left arm.

"Systems all green!"

"Let's go!"

Kanai shouted, as they rushed towards the balcony where they climbed in. It did not take them a moment of hesitation, not even a slight breath, before they leapt from the balcony, diving through the air down the mountain.

"Activate!"

Kanai commanded, and the devices on their belts glowed, stretching out into six blue lines which Kanai and the two tested while climbing. The lines attached to the devices on the cliff's surface, slowing their descent down.

Near the bottom, they tapped their belts, and the lines detached, the devices on the cliff detonated themselves. As for the three, they flipped gracefully in the air, and landed lightly on their feet, before breaking into a sprint.

Present

They reached the edge of the city, where they saw him. Vice stood there, a new scar over his right eye, and a bandage on his left arm. Standing next to him, was a metallic case.

"Vice, what's going on?"

Reina demanded.

"Federation forces found our base, and have launched a full scale assault. The distress call came five minutes after they struck the first outpost."

"..."

Kanai thought it to be weird, surely Yuin did not plan this.

"What happened to you?"

Reina asked Vice, seeing his injuries.

"Hmm? Oh, the guy i was suppose to assassinate noticed me. A really good fighter, i might add. That, and there was a dragon in the fight as well."

"Who on this planet could injure even you?"

"Don't underestimate the people here. They are tougher than they look. Anyway, the guy is this old man called Nox. There was another old dude nearby... think he was called Zepher? Was it? Not sure. I didn't stick around to see what happened, since the call came in."

"You abandoned your mission in the middle of a fight?"

"Hey, you guys did the same, right? No complaints, let's go."

Vice said, turning to the case. In it, were four small devices that looked like a stress ball. But it came with a button and it cost more than a stress ball. With a click of a button, the four disappeared from the surface of Elicoor II

* * *

A/N: I have no clue on what happened to Nel and Albel's father, so just... pop an OC in and hope things work out... they never do, though. 


	38. Fashioned battle

A/N: I'm getting bored... and i'm tired... i slept for five hours, only to wake up and do editing... a friend volunteered to do that for me... don't want to.. maybe i should just post unedited crap, then nobody would read it.

* * *

Earth

Karin had not been in a luxurious home in a long time. The last room she stayed in that could compare to this, was in the Kirin's mountain house. But that was a different style of living. A comfortable bed, with its own toilet and wardrobe.

But she doesn't have that much clothings. Two sets of normal clothes, one of which is actually the dress she wore to the party for the assassination. The large part of her wardrobe is actually made of uniforms.

Three sets of the same uniforms, coats, boots, beret and such. Her last set of normal clothings?... actually, they're physical training uniforms. A loose singlet with army regulation fatigues. So in all, she doesn't have ANY normal clothing.

It did not bother her initially, but somehow, putting all that in a wardrobe that just screams 'rich and stylish', isn't very brightening. A knock from the door caused her to stand up straight.

"Can i come in?"

Fayt asked, but he was already poking his face inside the room. So far, after the event in the office, Fayt and Karin did not talk much. They left in a car back to the Leingod's residence, where she unpacked and sat in her room for sometime, before contemplating on her sense of fashion.

"What do you need, master?"

Karin asked, going down to one knee.

"... First off, can you cut the 'master' crap? It makes me uncomfortable."

"It is part of my code."

"But you aren't bound by your code, are you? I read it up just now on your file."

Karin dared to lift her head to see Fayt eye to eye. This boy perked her interest. She wouldn't think he was resourceful enough to research up on her.

Most of her files are top secret, and even Fayt's mother did not allow him a copy. So he must have hacked into the system, which is tough, but possible. She did it once before.

"I may not be bound by my family, but i feel it to be necessary. I serve you as a servant, nothing more."

"... Well anyway, I'm going shopping. I was wondering if there was anything you would like-"

"I will accompany you."

She quickly said, getting up, and walking over to the desk in the room, where her equipment was laid out neatly. She picked up two side arms, a magnum, and a laser pistol. She pulled the catch of the magnum pistol, checking the chamber, before slotting it in a holster by her hip. Her laser pistol, since larger, slotted in the holster on her back.

"... There is no need for weapons."

Fayt said, eyeing her array of weaponry. Not only is she pocketing two pistols, but two knives. A dagger in her boot, and large knife, which can be described as a jungle survival knife, below her laser pistol.

"Anything could happen. It would be in your interest to shop in relative ease."

"You bringing those would be the cause of my uneasiness."

Fayt sighed.

"... Okay, you can bring a pistol and a knife, but that's all."

"As you wish."

Karin said, taking her laser pistol and jungle knife out, placing them neatly back on the table. She grabbed her communicator, pocketing it, before facing Fayt.

"We may leave at your word."

"... Are you going out dressed like that?"

Fayt asked. Karin being still in her uniform, really stood out.

"It allows mobility and flexibility. It also is required whenever i am performing my duties."

"But you stand out too much. Don't you think that if you walk around dressed like that, other people would get uneasy?"

"My primary concern is of your safety. What others feel is of no concern."

Karin replied flatly, making Fayt sigh. Well, Karin didn't like being in her uniform all the time either, but she had no choice.

"... You... don't have any other clothes?"

"...no."

"I see. Well, let's go."

Fayt led the way, while Karin followed closely behind. They stepped into the garage, where a great number of cars sat.

"Erm... i don't mean to be disrespectful, but master Fayt, can you drive?"

Karin asked, slightly worried of a fourteen year old driving.

"Hmm? No, but i sure want to. Oh, your worried of me driving? Don't worry, I'm looking for... ah! There! Tyler!"

Fayt called out to a crouched figure, who actually turned out to a middle aged man, and one of the Leingod's drivers. He had a fit body, tanned and well shaped. Standing quite tall, he gave the impression of an ex-military man, besides his childish smile and care-free nature.

"Yo, Fayt. Going for a drive with your new girlfriend?"

Tyler asked, making Fayt blush.

"I-it's nothing like that! She's-"

"I am Karin Loid, as of today, i am master Fayt's personal bodyguard."

Karin said, cutting Fayt off. Tyler eyed Karin for awhile, before smiling.

"Well, excuse me for mistaking your identity. A Loid, huh? Not heard about them in a long time. Aren't you still young to be a bodyguard, though?"

"I am well aware that my lack of experience may be dangerous, but i have confidence in my dedication to my mission."

"'Mission', huh? You're military, judging from your uniform. Part of the secret service. What section?"

"That is classified under jurisdiction level 'SSS'."

"That much, huh? Well, it doesn't matter. Just curious. Anyway, Fayt, where do you want to go?"

Tyler turned his attention back to Fayt.

"Hmm... Kodentar shopping complex. This girl needs to get some new clothes, and i need to get that new CD."

"Oh? The 'dip-rocketers' have a new album?"

Tyler asked, his eyes brightening up.

"Yup!"

"Cool! Get a copy for me, will ya?"

"No problem. That, and a few more things. A sequel for 'Battle Fronters', and a new cartridge system for the console."

"Oh, fried your old one again? You need to take care of your games, man."

"It wasn't my fault! Mom took Karin's pistol and shot at it."

Fayt protested, and Tyler simply laughed.

"Well, i think you got what you deserved."

"Shut up. Let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

The three got into a car, and Tyler started it up, letting the car auto-drive itself out of the Leingod mansion, and out onto the road, where Tyler took back control. In the back of the car, Karin simply stared out of the window, watching the tall buildings pass by.

'Peace, huh? Can i ever get used to it? My bloodline is used for fighting, for war. Is it really alright for me to enjoy this?'

She wondered.

"What's wrong?"

Fayt asked. Karin turned back to Fayt, and sat up straight, keeping her composure.

"Nothing, master."

"Can you drop that?"

"I explained it to you already that-"

"Then as your master, i command you to just call me 'Fayt'."

Fayt suddenly cut her off, which took her by surprise. Certainly, this boy really interested her.

"... As you wish, Fayt."

"Much better. Anyway, do you have any preference for clothes?"

"I am comfortable in these clothes."

"But you can't be wearing them all the time. What do you wear to sleep?"

Fayt asked. Karin normally would not answer, but since he is her master, she should answer a direct question.

"... I normally wear my shirt, or singlet to sleep."

"Your uniform? Doesn't your body get hot? Or uncomfortable."

"I sleep without pants."

"... WHAT?!"

Fayt exclaimed, causing Tyler to swerve a little. Karin knew that such a reaction would come from him. Onboard the Balasfronter, such a dressing would not garner so much... reaction.

"I see no problem with that."

"But i do!"

"No one would normally intrude while i sleep, and since i never fall completely asleep under most circumstances, i can assure you, that nothing will happen."

"It is called decency!"

"It is cheap."

"Lazy!"

"Same thing."

"No it isn't! That's it, I'm calling Sophia."

Fayt sighed, taking out his communicator, quickly dialling a number. Who picked up, was a young girl with shoulder length hair.

'"Fayt! Hi! It's so rare that you call. Is your business with aunt Ryoko done?"'

"Yeah. Hey, listen, can you meet me at Kodentar mall? It's kind of a fashion emergency."

'"Oho? Fayt... YOU, are asking ME? This is rare, what's the occasion?"'

"I'll explain it to you when we meet. So, can you?"

'"Of course! I'll be there. See ya!"'

The screen blinked out, and Fayt sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Fayt, i believe that it is better to let me choose my own-"

"Knowing you, you'll choose some cheap, inappropriate clothes."

"What?! First off, you don't know me. We met only today! Secondly, i do have a sense of fashion! I may be a soldier, but i am still a girl!"

Karin shouted, before she could stop herself. When she realized what she had done, she immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Fayt, looked surprised, before bursting out in laughter. Karin's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Well, this is rich. I thought you were a thoroughly trained military person, but it looks like your more normal than you first appeared to be after all!"

Fayt laughed, while Karin lowered her head.

"I... i apologize for my rudeness."

"No, no, it's fine. I prefer it like that. It would be better if you could talk to me like that from now on."

"No, I've disrespected you enough, i shouldn't continue."

"Ah, there we go again. Come on, i command you to-"

"This is one thing i will not go back on. I beseech you... please."

"... Alright. But i would prefer it if you could relax more. I won't force you."

"Thank you..."

* * *

They arrived at the mall, and got off the car. As expected, people were looking at Karin and her uniform. Some people began to whisper amongst themselves. Thanks to Karin's ability and training, she could hear them very well.

Some were wondering if Fayt was someone important, or if she just has a fetish for wearing uniforms. Some people ever wondered if she really was an officer.

A couple of people seem to recognize the uniform as part of the federation's secret service uniform. No doubt there are some military, or ex-military personnels here.

"As i thought, we're attracting quite the crowd."

Fayt sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Fayt smiled, before bumping into someone.

"Ouch! Sorry."

Fayt apologized to the person, who happened to be a very large man, with a very rough looking face.

"Eh? Watch it, kid."

"Sorry."

"Hmph."

The man turned away. Karin did not like that man's attitude, but as long as he did not do anything brash, she wouldn't have to resort to violence. But he still acted in a way that Karin did not like, she really wanted to beat him up, but Fayt stopped her.

"You shouldn't cause a larger commotion than you already have."

He warned. She nodded in reply. She knew what he meant.

"Hey kid, you made me drop my drink."

The man suddenly said, pointing at a spilt drink on the floor. That was when Karin noted that the man was not alone. At least four other rough looking men were with this guy.

"I'm afraid i cannot do anything about that."

Fayt replied.

"You can, how about paying up for this drink?"

"It was an accident, so i don't see why i should pay you for it."

"What did you say?!"

The man suddenly got violent. This was Karin's cue. The man raised a fist, a large one given his size, and swung it at Fayt, but it was stopped, by Karin, with just one hand. The size of the man's fist was about half her height. The crowd around suddenly became more interested. As for the man, he was surprised by Karin's sudden intervention.

"I cannot allow you to disrespect my master any longer."

She glared fiercely at the man, who staggered back. The sheer pressure from her glare made him sweat.

"G-get them!"

The man shouted, and the four other rough men rushed forward. Karin closed her eyes for the moment. Her breathing slowed, her hearing became sharpened. Her mind was focused.

**Loid secret skill, Valkyrie's tears**

She opened her eyes once more. Her pupils flashed a deep blue. She dodged her first attacker's fist, and within the same smooth movement, used two fingers, and hit five pressure points within that split second.

Immediately, she leaped back, gliding over the second attacker's kick, and landing her boot on the collarbone of her third attacker. Twisting her foot, she struck the third attacker's face with the same boot used to crush his collarbone.

Using the third attacker's shoulder as a platform, she shot forward towards the forth, elbowing his abdomen, landing on her feet, sweeping her leg across his, making him trip. The next moment, she was behind the second attacker, and hit two pressure points on his spine, paralysing him completely.

Finally, she drew her pistol, and pointed it at the final man, the large one. All that, within two seconds flat. Everyone was shocked at what happened. Even Fayt, who had his jaw slacked open.

"I believe that you are next."

Karin said to the large man, who was pissing in his pants. That was when security suddenly came in.

"You, drop your weapon!"

The man in security clothings said, pointing a gun at Karin. Karin was pissed at that large man, but since security was here, she could let him handle this. She sighed, holstering her pistol.

"Security, arrest that man."

Karin said, pointing to the large man. The security looked confused, since he told 'her' to drop her weapon. Karin raised an eyebrow at the security.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Who are you to give me orders?!"

The security demanded, keeping his gun pointed at Karin. Karin took out her ID from her pocket, and presented it to the security.

"Lieutenant Karin Loid of the Federation secret service military. That man had obstructed my mission from being carried out. Now, are you going to wait? Or should i arrest you as well?"

Karin asked. The security snapped to a salute the moment she said that.

"No ma'am!"

He turned to the large man, and proceeded to arrest him. With that out of the way, Karin turned back to Fayt, who was still slightly shocked. Karin closed her eyes, and opening them once more, her eyes went back to being normal.

"Fayt, i believe we should get going."

"Ah... huh? O-oh, yeah... Wait, can military command mall security?"

"The secret service has one of the highest level of authority there is in the federation. Only the highest of the federation can command us."

Karin replied. Where she walked, people now moved away like a wave, clearing a path for her and Fayt to walk.

"What was that movement? That wasn't normal."

"That is the Loid bloodline. The reason why we are chosen as special bodyguards for special people."

"Ha... I see."

Fayt said. But what Karin did not say, was that her mind now wrecked with a lot of pain. Her muscles felt strained to the point of almost snapping. The only thing that kept her from falling over now, was her determination to be at her very best in her mission. She can relax back at the mansion.

"Ah, Sophia!"

Fayt called out. Karin looked up, to see a small girl running up to them. She really is young, and in fact, Karin wondered if she should really be walking around like this without guidance.

"Fayt! It's been so long. You never play with me any more."

The girl sulked, and puffed out her cheeks.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of things to do."

Fayt apologized. Karin's thoughts when she heard that, went onto the scene where Fayt was playing games. A lot of things to do. Sure.

"Hmm? Who is that officer?"

The girl asked, pointing at Karin. Karin did not think that this girl was too bright, but since she recognized the uniform as an officer type, she had to be of some status. A friend of Fayt's also meant someone to be respected, Karin guessed.

"I am Lieutenant Karin Loid, personal bodyguard of Fayt Leingod. Please to make your acquaintance."

"Oh? A bodyguard? You look pretty young."

"I hear that a lot. And you are?"

Karin did not recognize this girl anywhere. A classmate of Fayt? It couldn't be. She's too young.

"Me? I'm Sophia Esteed, Fayt's childhood friend, and future wife."

"Hey, Sophia, don't joke around."

Fayt said, face burning red. Karin's thinking ran through the files she read. Esteed. It was a name associated with the Leingods. Karin went down to one knee after remembering.

"I'm sorry i spoke with such informalities."

"Karin, she's joking when she said that she's my future wife."

Fayt said, which made Sophia hit him on the back of the head.

"I didn't realize that you are professor Esteed's daughter."

"It's okay, i don't really want to associate myself with my parent's work. So? Why did you call me here?"

Sophia turned back Fayt, who rubbed his sore spot on the head.

"Well, Karin just got transferred, and she doesn't have a lot of clothings. So i thought that it-"

"No need to say any more. I, Sophia Esteed, will transform this officer into a beauty queen!"

Sophia declared out loud, causing people to look and stare.

"Erm... i don't need to be a beauty queen. Just normal clothes-"

"No complaints! Let's go!"

With that, Sophia dragged an unwilling Karin away. Fayt could only sigh, and wonder what was going to happen.

* * *

A/N: I... don't really like how Sophia turned out... argh! I want to get this over with already! 


	39. First strike

A/N: I fear that it may be awhile before i update, so just be sure to keep checking after... oh let's see... three months? I think that is now my average... unless something supremely, unbelievably, impossible good were to happen to me, yeah... not likely

* * *

**In Orbit of unregistered planet**

The battle was going smoothly on their end. Fuin knew that the enemy would have an army, but he personally did not expect them to be so large, not to mention disorganized. They struck the first outpost at exactly ten minutes to the hour, with the entire fleet of section two-five-eight leading the charge.

The remaining fleets of section two-five went after them. The defensive forces of Basalama were sent into disarray before they could even scramble. Thanks to the cloaking devices built into the ships, they had the element of surprise.

He watched as the fleet of the federation duked it out with a small pocket of organized ships. It was completely a one sided fight.

"Commander, section two-five-six's fleet has over taken our lead."

Veskra reported.

"Good. All ships, prepare to cloak."

Fuin ordered. As the other fleet took Fuin's fleet position, Fuin's fleet began to cloak themselves. The enemy, being in a state of panic, did not notice that one fleet had gone missing all of a sudden.

"Steer port side, twelve degrees down, set speed to twenty knots."

"Yes, commander."

The Balasfronter led the rest of the ships of section two-five-eight around the main battlefield, and headed towards the side of the enemy's main hangar.

"Sir, two-five-eight delta has reported a hit from a stray shot."

"Tell them to run silent till we uncloak."

"Yes sir."

"... Are we in position?"

Fuin turned to his navigator.

"Yes sir."

"Good. All ships, uncloak and unload everything we have into that damn station!"

Fuin commanded. The ships uncloaked themselves to the side of the space station, and opened fire immediately upon the unsuspecting ships that were trying to exit. This battle was going smoothly.

But it was odd how it was going too well. Surely the infamous Basalama could put up a better fight than this.

"Sir! We've got incoming transmissions from the advance ground strike teams. It seems that within Basalama, there is a coup occurring!"

"A coup d'etat? That could explain why their defences were so weak. Whatever, just keep hitting them!"

* * *

**Within Balasama station**

The fires were raging continuously with almost no end in sight. Kanai and her team, together with Vice, had managed to get back inside the facility. But what they saw was pure chaos. Members fighting with each other, sections being blown up by bombardments from ships, and also federation soldiers were within the facility, killing any who was not part of them. Kanai needed to find Yuin, fast.

"Dammit, i can't connect to the main base."

Vice cursed, tapping on his ear piece to change the frequencies.

"Hey, Fortrin, can you get-"

Vice was cut short, as he fell onto the ground, a clean slice on his back. The three turned to see a young woman standing above the fallen Vice, a large scythe in her hand. Pulling back her hood, the face of Yuin Carilin greeted Kanai and her team with her usual stoic face.

"Captain!"

"Kanai, I'm sure you're ready?"

Yuin asked, looking at each member of Kanai's team.

"Yes ma'am. But have you found out Jyrif's location?"

"Almost. Our comrades are now on their way to his room. It was a good thing that the federation came. This makes our work easier."

"Did you leak our information to them?"

"No, they did that on their own."

Yuin surveyed the area, seeing as how nothing besides the flames of a nearby section was visible, she took a moment to let her guard down.

"Ca-captain! Why did you kill Vice?!"

Reina demanded.

"Reina... what we're doing, is rebelling against the corporation."

"What?!"

"We're sick of listening to whatever they say. If they want to get something done, they shouldn't resort to letting others do the dirty work."

"But-"

"Vice is a loyalist. He was the one who placed charges on me. I cannot allow him to live. Now, Reina, would you join us, or join him?"

Yuin pointed her weapon at the frightened girl.

"I-... i..."

"Captain! We have no time for this!"

Fortrin said. Yuin nodded in agreement.

"Let's go. Reina can come if she wants to. If she gets in our way, we'll kill her."

With that, Yuin, Kanai, and Fortrin ran off, leaving Reina alone. They ran on, eventually joining up with other who were with them.

"Yuin! We've secured route B and C, however, route F was already taken over by the federation troops!"

A man said, as they continued to run towards their destination.

"Good. Once we're done here, we'll descend down to the surface of the planet, and join up with the strike team on the surface. What's the situation down there?"

"They've taken out the communications array, and the supply depot. They initially ran into a problem within the hangar, and are now in a dead-lock with the loyalist."

"Tch, well, it wasn't like we weren't expecting there to be some 'S' ranked teams who are loyalists. Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Balasfronter**

Adrenaline pumping was a state that Fuin was in just a little over five minutes ago. Now, apparently his tank went dry. Little more than tiny droplets are squeezing out. He was starting to hate long battles. Attrition, as they called it.

Two ships gotten too far ahead of themselves, trying to be heroes, and rush in, only to get blown up by the scrambling pockets of formed resistance. Correction, those pockets have now regrouped, and pose a considerable threat to the entire fleet.

Losing two ships is more than just a punch to the cheek, it was a complete low-blow to the door of heaven. His ship fired another round from its main positron particle cannon, it would take another five minutes to recharge. He didn't like it. Too long. He should lodge a complaint.

"... How close are we to being in range for our landing parties?"

"Another five klicks, sir. Transports in the hangar are all prepped up and ready to go."

"Good. Give the signal as early as possible, i want to get out of this shit hole as soon as possible."

Fuin grumbled. He even contemplated going down onto the surface himself, but that would be a bad idea. He was already in the bad books of the admiral. His own god damn father, for crying out loud.

But he never did like his own father. Not one bit. That emotionless bastard did not even do so much as to bat an eye when Fuin returned with his brother and sister from the horrible experiment.

"Sir, fleets of two-five-three and two-five-ten have broken through the blockade and are starting to deploy their landing crafts down onto the surface."

"I think i can see that."

He really feels like his nerves have gone through some blenders and pressed into a large dough. He hates this.

* * *

**Station**

The rebellion army finally reached their destination. The main office of Jyrif, the superior of the military arm of the corporation. Kanai had never felt so anxious before in her life. For years, Yuin had been planning, plotting, and now everything was now down to this. This moment, where everyone now stood outside the large steel doors that towered high above their heads.

"Ready?"

Yuin asked. Some did not reply, simply too anxious to even hear what she said. But they knew this would happen. They were prepared. Pushing the doors open, the rebels stepped into a large room. It was empty.

Completely devoid of any furnishing, windows, computers, anything. An empty room. But not empty to the point of being pointless. A lone person stood in the middle of the room. His silver hair dishevelled, eyes tired and sore.

His mouth was dry to the point of cracking, his skin wrinkled and it looked as though he had not eaten anything for weeks. His wings, though the feathers were still pure snow white, were brittle looking, and frail. But even with all that, he still gave off a presence of absolute command.

"Jyrif..."

Yuin dared to say. The old seraph simply stared straight through everyone else. Yuin stepped forward, brandishing her weapon. The seraph did not even react, but his gaze did turn, to Kanai.

"... Ka... nai..."

His voice was hoarse and dry, like he was dying.

"My... dau...ghter..."

"Fa..ther? Is that you? Father?"

Kanai stepped forward. The old seraph nodded. His gaze turned back to Yuin.

"Do... it..."

"Jyrif... you planned this all, didn't you? You freed me from the brainwashing, gave me command of a squad, showing me the documents of the corporation, and you wanted me to save your daughter. Why did you do it yourself?"

Yuin asked. Some people were confused. What did Yuin mean? The old seraph lowered his head.

"... You... are... free... will...ed... stro...ng..."

"You were under constant observation by the corporation, and administered controlling drugs to the point of losing your own personality and memories. But you knew ahead, and planned it all. You specifically made me command your daughter's squad to protect her. Now, that the system is in disarray, you have control of yourself again for so long."

"... yes... now... do... it... They... must... not... win..."

Jyrif rasped. Yuin steadied her weapon, but Kanai stood before her captain.

"Captain, this man is my father."

"I know, but without his death-"

"I know that. So please... allow me, to end his life. It is my last duty to my father to help him."

Kanai said with a firm resolve. Yuin knew it in her eyes. Nodding, Yuin lowered her weapon. Kanai turned back once more to her father.

"Father..."

"Ka...nai... hurry..."

"I... I'm sorry!"

Kannai steadied her spear. Her wings appeared, spreading out form her back. With one mighty arm, she threw the spear at her father. The spear pierced the old seraph, and sent him flying back from the sheer force. His body landed a few metres from where he stood. Kanai, her heart pounding in her head, her tears blinding her eyes. She knew it had to be done. But still.

"You... look... like... your mother... "

Jyrif's voice shook Kanai out of her silence. She ran up to her father's crippled body, and cradling him in her arms.

"Father! I... i always wanted to see you!"

"Ka... nai... be... care...ful... the... corp...ora...tion... isn't... completely... gone..."

"I know... i will deal with them."

"... Take care... of Reina..."

"Reina?"

"She is... your... half... sister..."

"... I understand."

Kanai replied. It explained a few things. She always had a feeling that Reina was closer to her than she wanted to, but now this just confirms it.

"Thank... you... my angel..."

Reina stumbled across the corridor. The station was in ruins. Everything was. Her weapon was soaked in the blood of a federation squad that had the unfortunate timing of coming across her. She did not know what was going on any more.

Lost and confused, but nevertheless still dangerous, Reina stumbled into a large room. At the end of room, a body lay, with a spear sticking out from it. Reina recognized that spear. Kanai was here. Her wound on her right arm hurt from a gun shot that grazed the skin.

"Rei...na..."

A voice came, and it surprised Reina. The body. It spoke.

"My... daughter..."

"Jy-...Jyrif?"

"I'm... sorry... forgive... me... for... not... being... there..."

Reina rushed up to the body. The old Seraph was dead now. He would no longer talk. Reina could not think. Her mind would no longer process anything. Her eyes stared at the spear. She knew who owned it.

* * *

"Second and third squad have taken their transports down to the surface. Fourth squad has run into a federation blockade, and is unlikely that they will survive."

Yuin nodded at the report that was given to her. Their forces were greatly thinned out already, and given the sheer number of troops the corporation still has down on the surface base, it was hard for them to win this.

She miscalculated just how hard the federation forces would hit them. Section two-five, the federation's elite assassins. The toughest of the tough thrown in full force. An 'S' rank soldier of Basalama would have problems even against one officer of section two-five.

Demons, monsters, beasts, they had many names given to officers of that elusive section. Of them, there was one whose name was well known among the soldiers of Basalama. Like his nickname suggests, he has followed them for a long time, effectively killing more soldiers than an entire army can.

Fuin 'Blood Hound' Barsoles. That name sent shivers down Yuin's spine. Reports had shown that even before he was recruited by the Federation military, he led his own specialized strike team, and killed anything, and everything in his path.

Yuin had not seen the man himself, but she knew that he was Marculos IV in the seraph system. As for what he wanted on that planet, she did not know. Kanai had engaged in combat with him, but it didn't last long, and according to Kanai, he let her go.

"Captain, we have to go."

Kanai said. Yuin nodded, turning to the rest of the men.

"To the transports! Go! We have to descend to the surface to support our strike teams. The corporation can get reinforcements within five minutes! Get your asses moving! Do you shit heads want to live forever?!"

The soldiers charged onto the awaiting transports in the hangar. With the incoming blast fires from the federation fleets, launching now would be suicide. Not going now would also be suicidal. And these men and women, were extremely suicidal.

"Transport three had just blown up!"

"Don't care for what the heck is going on! Just go!"

Yuin pushed the soldier on-board a transport, before banging the hull of the ship. The transport blasted its engines, while its hatch closed itself.

"Captain! There's only one transport left! Let's go!"

Kanai shouted. Yuin nodded, and ran towards where Kanai stood. That was when something caught her eye.

"Kanai! Watch out!"

Fortrin shouted, pushing Kanai aside, as an object collided with him. Yuin turned to the direction from where the projectile came from, but saw no one. Whoever it was, their presence was gone. Yuin jumped into the transport, and shut the door, as the engines of the transport ignited. Kanai sat on the ground, cradling Fortrin on her lap. A spear stuck out of his chest. Kanai's spear.

"Fortrin!"

"Ka...nai..."

"Don't speak... please..."

"I want... you... to have... this."

Fortrin reached for his goggles, thrusting it into Kanai's hands together with his own favourite shades.

"Fortrin..."

"Live... on, Kanai..."

Fortrin's hand fell limp in Kanai's.

"No... FORTRIN!"

* * *

**Balasfronter**

Fuin suited up. Slotting guns, knives, swords, more guns, rifles, pistols, daggers, grenades, and every weapon he has in his own personal armoury, the commander of section two-five-eight stepped out of his cabin, and headed towards the hangar.

Joined by his officers, he reached the hangar, where his troops stood in formation before their transports. Everyone of these soldiers were hand-picked by himself, and by commander Siros. Fuin had grown to trust the seraph commander as an equal to himself. Surely the seraph's chosen men were equally qualified. Perhaps more.

"Attention!"

Pyikon shouted, and the unified sound of boots stomping down on the steel ground echoed throughout the ship.

"Men, we're about to undertake the most dangerous mission we've ever done thus far. Our fleets have destroyed the orbital station of Basalama, and are now about to commence the second phase of our operation.

Code name operation: snake bite, we're to land on the surface in our transports, secure a perimeter within the facility, kill any enemy personal on sight. Intelligence hasn't been able to get any details of the facility's structure, so we would have to play it by the ear.

The facility is large, but it isn't impossible to manage. Right, good luck."

Fuin saluted, and the soldiers snapped a salute in return. Fuin turned to Pyikon, who did not need any more hints to know.

"Right! Saddle up! Transports, now!"

The men rushed up their transports, and more than half of the transports were blasting off in less than two minutes.

"Fighter squadrons, cover our transports from the orbital defence guns."

Fuin spoke over the radio, and he received a confirmation by his fighters.

"Siros, stick with our armoured troops. We'll teleport you guys down."

"Alright, but make it quick. Your tank boys look edgy."

"Heh, they're always like that."

Fuin said, turning to his transport.

"Ah, commander Barsoles."

"Hm?"

"...Good hunting."

"Hmph, don't need you to tell me that."

Fuin smirked, walking up his transport.

"Get this hunk of metal moving! I'm not missing the touch down for the world!"

* * *

A/N: Switching back and forth hurts my head 


	40. Assault from two ends

A/N: I lied about not posting for three months. I'm getting agitated by exams already, and so writing seems to take my mind off it. But that isn't good to know. I need to study! Argh! Here's an interesting information for you readers... the last time, about a few days, or a week before i post this chapter, i posted 4 chapters. Now, there were MORE readers for the last chapter than the three previous chapters combined. I wonder why... Did NO ONE realize that i posted 4 chapters together?!... i'll post multiple chapters again this time, and i want to watch the read count... let's see how many people are just dumb and blind (sorry, i'm pissed at my exams...)

* * *

**On surface of Planet**

Kanai's transport had touch down in a large clearing about two kilometres from their target. The base that loomed past the dead, barren trees were ablaze with fires, explosions, and gun ports firing at Federation dropships. She looked back at the transport, where two men were taking Fortrin's body out from the ship. The boy was young, and like a brother to her. She may have had some feelings for him, but he was a brother to her nonetheless. There would be no prayer, no funeral services, not even a burial. They left him there on the ground. He deserved better than this. But there was no time. She knew that. Yuin placed her hand on Kanai's shoulder. The younger girl nodded in reply.

"Alright, let's move out."

Yuin said, and the men shuffled away from the abandoned transport. Kanai looked over Fortrin's body. Peaceful, was a word she could use to describe him.

"I'll see you later..."

Kanai took her weapon, and headed to follow the others.

* * *

Fuin's dropship landed on a bumpy surface near a secured area. It was so close to the enemy base that he could practically smell their kitchen, and also their waste. The men were engaged with Basalama troops that kept pouring out of the base like a bottomless ocean. Well, at least Fuin was ready to go. He drew his guns, and took the first aim. Firing dead centre of the enemy soldier's forehead, he turned to Pyikon.

"Get those teleport stations active. I want my tanks and walkers down here now."

"Yes sir."

Pyikon turned to his crew, and the men immediately went to work, setting up a large metallic ring. Three rings were set, one behind the cover of the dropships, which had active shields, and two behind the portable energy barricades.

"Sir, all rings are set."

"Good, activate and teleport."

The rings emitted a dim light, and hummed to life. A sudden flash from the rings temporarily blinded some of the enemy troops who were facing the federation troops. In the middle of the ring, was a large tank. Rolling off the ring, it immediately fired its first loaded shell. Another flash, and another tank appeared. The sudden appearance of armour reinforcements had shaken the enemy forces, but they still held their ground, firing on.

"Those men have guts, I'll give them that."

Fuin smirked, emptying two cartridges into the enemy's energy barricade. Their shields were also tough, and hard to penetrate.

"Commander Barsoles, it looks like you're having a fun time."

"Yeah, so? Want to join in?"

Fuin did not even turn to face Siros as the seraph commander hopped off a tank that just rolled off the teleporter.

"Commander! Section two-five-six has reported that they have breached the North-East entrance, and are now within the complex."

Fuin was tempted to shoot his radio man, but restrained himself. No, he wasn't angry at the radio, or the man, but rather, at how he isn't the first one inside.

"... You! Get out!"

Fuin shouted to a nearby walker. The driver nodded, and lowered the walker, before jumping out of the cockpit. Fuin did not hesitate, and jumped in, setting the systems to more familiar settings.

"This is commander Barsoles. I'll be taking command of armour division. Sign call: Hound. Computer, input settings and switch commands."

The walker registered his settings, and stood up straight at his command. He focused the main guns at the back of the energy barricade.

"See you guys in hell. Hound one, fox two."

Fuin fired a missile at the barricade, while he fired his machine guns at an enemy tank that just rolled out from the base. The tank exploded at the same time as the barricade. It sent the soldiers behind the barricade flying, if they were lucky enough.

"Ground troops, move out. Tanks, make that exit bigger."

'"Yes sir."'

The tanks rolled forward, and fired in rapid successions at the entrance of the base. It would be considered an understatement that they made the exit 'bigger'. They practically blew up the wall.

"Right, let's move out!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth**

A scream could be heard from a certain clothing store in the mall. Somehow, Fayt recognized that scream. But he never thought she would actually scream. Fayt put down the game he held in his hand. If she was screaming there would be trouble, and somehow he just could not help it when a girl is in trouble. A guy... okay, not so much. On second thought, it's Sophia that is probably the cause of her scream. Nevermind. Best to mind your own business.

* * *

**Back on unregistered planet**

The on-going fights within the large complex was not only confusing, it was dangerous. Two of their men were taken down by stray fire while they tried to sneak past a fight between loyalists, and the federation. Kanai, herself, was injured when they tried to break through the East entrance. Attacking the federation assault forces from the back, they regrouped with their allies inside, and are now en route in the direction of the armoury. No doubt that the news of their betrayal had reached the elders of the corporation. However, the elders only know of the a few names of the rebellion. Yuin is one of the known members of the rebellion. Kanai isn't.

"Kanai, take the younger members and go through teleportation pad five to sector seven. From there, you should be able to access the facility's main control room by teleportation pad twelve if you take corridor four."

Yuin said, pulling up her communication device. Transferring the map and routes to Kanai's device.

"You do understand, right?"

"Yes, i do."

"I'm not talking about this... Fortrin. Do not let your anger take over. Do not do anything rash. Your father entrusted me to protect you. I will not let you die."

Yuin said, gripping Kanai's hand firmly. Kanai had seen those eyes before. That was when Yuin proposed the idea of rebelling. She was serious. There was another time she saw those eyes. But it wasn't Yuin's. It was someone else's. Someone she knew very well in the past.

"I know, captain. I cannot die till I've avenged our fallen comrades by being free."

"Good. Now go."

Kanai nodded, turning to the younger 'S' team members. Young enough to be revived easier from the brainwashing. They all held a fire within their eyes. They were ready. With a nod, they disappeared. Yuin felt somewhat alone now. Kanai being the only member left. She turned to the other members left.

"Men, shall we?"

"Certainly, Carilin. We've risked everything we have, everything we are, to come this far."

"We won't let those younglings get the better of us."

Two of the older members smiled to her. Yuin knew that this was going to be hard. Beyond that door, was where the main forces of the loyalists were lying in wait. This was the most direct route to the elders' chamber.

"... For tomorrow."

* * *

Fuin had long abandoned the walker, and chosen to lead the ground assault troops on foot once more. While he let Pyikon have some fun wreck destruction outside, and within the hangar, Siros was reluctant to stay behind. Veskra as well. Marching on towards where they were suppose to meet up with section two-five-nine, but no word had been heard from them since they entered the base.

"Possible jamming from the building's structure."

Fuin's radio man reported.

"... I'd rather not think like that. Prepare for the worst case scenario."

Fuin replied, checking his ammunition levels.

"Sir, gun fire heard just around the corner."

A soldier reported. Fuin nodded, and turned to his leading generals. While most of his own officers within the squad were more competent than these generals who lead the other squads of section two-five-eight. But they were still generals. That meant that they had to have some standard. As for what that standard was, Fuin did not know.

"Take a your men and cover the left side. I'll go on straight."

"But sir, the enemy is-"

"I know. I want you to flank them. Go."

His generals nodded, and took their respective squads around the corner.

"Commander Barsoles, i would think that dividing our forces is not very favourable."

"Siros, if i asked for your opinion, i would have asked for it. I know what I'm doing."

Fuin shot back at the seraph commander. But in truth, Fuin wasn't sure. He just felt that there would be something beyond here that he would not trust anyone else besides his men to know.

"Move out."

Fuin's men ran up the corner, and started to open fire. Fuin followed shortly. A group of Basalama troops, who seemed to be preoccupied with shooting another group, was taken completely by surprise. Two died, before the rest fired back at Fuin's group.

"Shields!"

Fuin shouted, and the men in front threw a small ball each. The balls shot out a beam that connected with one another, forming a barricade.

"Dammit... They're faster than the others."

Fuin cursed under his breath. He hated long battles.

* * *

Yuin felt that sting. A wound on her right arm would prove to be fatal on the battlefield. A group of federation troops suddenly rushed from the right, forcing her to retreat back. Now was not the time for such a distraction. Losing two men had a large impact, since Kanai had already taken more than half of the rebels with her.

"Cover me."

Yuin said, taking her scythe out. Two members drew their melee weapons as well. Without another word, they charge out from their shield cover, towards to federation troops. The three ex-elite Basalama assassins flickered in and out of sight, moving at an incredible speed that strained their bodies to the ultimate limit. The federation troops were caught by surprise, but it was too late. Yuin and the two other assassins were over the shields, and had cut down two each. They wasted no time, slicing through the soldiers faster than they can react, or so she thought. Two gunshots fired, and her two men fell backwards. Yuin was forced to stop, and a gun was pressed to her forehead. Those eyes were familiar. Dark and filled with blood-lust. Yuin knew this man.

"... Blood Hound."

"Reaper, you come for my head too?"


	41. Saving Gun

A/N: Is it me, or is this website really messing around with my fonts? Each time i post new chapters... some new freak effect comes on, and MESSES UP MY STORY! DAMN YOU! Even spelling and grammar are messed up! Hey, if you see any mistakes in spelling, don't blame me. I've check it at least three times already. So did my computer. There should NOT be any spelling mistakes.

* * *

Fuin had her pinned down. This woman and two of her men suddenly charged forward, and had killed off ten of his men. That was not acceptable. Luckily, Fuin could see their incredibly fast movements, and managed to take down two, and had this one pinned. She looked young, about sixteen. But she seemed more than that. He did not shoot her immediately, since she looked a little like... Karin. Her eyes. They held a similar type of drive that Karin had.

"... Blood Hound."

She spoke. Her voice had a slight quiver. Fuin found it amusing that this person knew him.

"Reaper, you come for my head too?"

He noted her weapon, a scythe. Appropriate.

"It seems i failed."

"Ah, i see. So you're part of the rebellion that is attempting to overthrow the leaders of Basalama."

"The leader of Basalama is dead. All that remain is the elder council of the organization."

"... So Basalama is the military arm of this organization. What is this organization?"

"Why should i tell you? Just kill me."

"Don't be so hasty to waste your life. Your comrades have all surrendered, though those still loyal to the organization don't think the same."

Fuin noted. He nodded to Veskra, who took a squad and started to engage the loyalists.

"Those men are under heavy brainwashing influence. They won't respond to anything other than the elder's decisions."

"Hmm... interesting. Tell me, assassin, do you fear death?"

"Why should i?"

The girl stared back at Fuin. All traces of fear that once was hinted in her voice, seemed to be all gone. He liked her conviction.

"What's your name?"

"..."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to tell me."

"Yuin."

"Ah, i see."

* * *

Kanai panted, wiping the sweat off her brow. Her squad had just taken over the main control room, while a second squad just cleared the generator rooms. It was tough, and she didn't know that there were 'S' ranked teams here.

"Right, get the power down. We need to pull all of their defensive capabilities down to a halt."

A young boy in her squad sat down in the chair, and started to shut down the systems.

"Squad two, Rosk, where are you guys?"

'"We're en route to group back with you. Federation troops all over the place. We need to get our escape route clear if not-"'

A gunshot was heard from her communicator. Kanai frantically called back to the second squad, but there was no reply. She could only fear the worst.

"Captain, captain! Can you read me?"

No reply.

"Captain!"

Kanai waited, and waited. There was no reply. Till-

'"Kanai."'

"Captain!"

'"Get out of here."'

"What?"

'"Get out, now!"'

"Huh?"

'"Your captain suggests you leave. I would take her advice."'

A new voice. Kanai did not like this. Not one bit.

"... Loren, status on the shut down, now!"

"Almost there... Done!"

The lights suddenly all went black. Now, they had the element of darkness with them.

* * *

The lights suddenly went out, and it surprised everyone. Fuin felt that his prisoner had disappeared. He immediately fired three rounds in the three directions she could run off. But nothing.

"Commander! Watch out!"

Veskra's voice shouted, followed by a scream. Veskra's scream.

"Captain Jiona!"

Fuin switched his computerized eye to night vision, and saw that his captain had fallen. A clean slice across her chest.

"Commander..."

"Don't talk. Medic!"

Fuin looked around for Yuin, but saw no sign of the assassin Presumably retreated.

"Assassin.. you've made an enemy of the hound. You will not live long enough to regret that."

* * *

Yuin cursed her luck. Clutching onto her waist, she limped to the side. She didn't manage to kill Fuin, since his subordinate managed to jump into the way. She didn't know that there existed people who could react that fast. Yuin was getting careless, and that carelessness had cost her. Losing three more men while escaping, and also suffering a hit herself. Fuin had managed to graze her side. How he managed to do that, she did not know, but now that she had failed to kill him, the hound would surely now track her down. Yuin knew the fate of all that were hunted by the hound. None survived. The least she could do is get Kanai to safety.

"Kanai... come in."

Yuin winced at the searing pain just from talking. A medical expert was dressing her wound, but he had told her that it was going to hurt a lot. It did.

"Kanai... respond."

"Don't move so much, Carilin. I'll be sealing the wound."

The medic said. Yuin nodded, gritting her teeth. The medic took out a small rod that looked like a baton with a flat head. The flat end glowed a deep blue colour as it activated.

"Right, brace yourself."

Yuin clenched her fists as tight as she could, digging her own nails into the flesh of her palm. The medic lightly pressed the the flat end of the rod to the wound. Yuin screamed out loud at the pain that wrecked her entire body. The others held her down, restraining her movements.

"Hold her down!"

"We're trying!"

The men tried as hard as they could to hold Yuin down. But being an elite, meant that your strength was twice that of a normal person. The medic did his best to keep it stabilized as he used the laser to close up the wound. After five minutes, the medic finally switched the device off.

"The wound is closed, and there shouldn't be any problems with loss of blood. Now we need to deal with the internal injuries. Repairing broken vessels. We don't have the tools for that, however."

"That's okay. I can move now."

Yuin said, getting up to her feet. However she still felt uncomfortable.

"Carilin, that wound was an armour piercing round, containing some sort of biological agent. Though its effects on you were minimum, it still poses a threat if not treated."

"I understand the risks. Thanks, Ferh."

Yuin picked up her scythe, and used it as a crutch, helping her stand up straight.

"That was the blood hound that i faced. No doubt I've been marked. I need you people to find Kanai, and get her out. Take exit route H."

"What about you?"

"I know i cannot run far from the hound. Please, Kanai needs to stay alive. Can i trust you guys on this?"

Yuins' eyes were strained and weary. No doubt her vision was not clear anymore. The other men lowered their heads.

"... As you wish, Carilin."

"Thank you. Go. I'll distract them as long as i can."

With that, the remaining men disappeared from her side. Yuin struggled to stand straight without help from her scythe. The sounds of federation troops were closing in fast.

"You won't find me such an easy prey, blood hound. Now come, and face the reaper."

* * *

Kanai had no idea what was going anymore any longer. As her team ran out to rendezvous with Yuin, they ran into Yuin's team, but no Yuin. They simply told her that they were to escape. Kanai had feared the worst for her captain, and it had come true. They took escape route H through the main armoury, and through the barracks.

By now it would devoid of loyalist troops, but that did not mean that federation troops were absent. Fighting through at least three squads, Kanai's group broke through the blockades, and out of the complex. Kanai turned around, seeing as Federation troops and vehicles stormed into the base. Her home for ten years, now reduced into a death place.

"... Captain..."

Kanai wanted to run back in. Her captain, her mother figure. She was all that Kanai had left.

"Let's go, Koisk!"

"... Right."

Kanai turned to the group, but a sudden explosion made her turn. From the fifth floor, a hole blew out of the wall, and a figure shot out of the hole, followed by a second figure. The first figure wielded a weapon that looked like a scythe. There were few scythe users in the organization, but Kanai knew that it had to be only one person.

"Captain!"

"Koisk! Come back here!"

"But captain is-"

"She told us to make sure you stayed alive! Now what are you doing? Get back here!"

"I can't leave her!"

Kanai shouted, running back to the building. The group felt irritated about the turn of events. They looked to one another for answers.

"... We might as well. We owe our lives to Carilin."

"Yeah."

* * *

Yuin felt that fall really badly. Her wound was starting to affect her performance. Fuin landed lightly down onto the patch of dirt in front of her. Yuin struggled back to her feet, but her legs buckled under the stress. Fuin raised his gun at her, pointing it at near point-blank range.

"Any last request, reaper?"

Fuin asked. Yuin kept silent.

"Injured, yet you still fight on. You broke free from the organization, but instead of choosing to run, you came back to fight. Why?"

"A man like you will never understand. A dog would only listen to his master. Me? I desire freedom, the taste of liberty that once filled my lungs. The organization would never let us go easily."

"You could have come to the federation."

"And bow down to them? I did not shake off my chains only to be put on leash. Men like you are cowards, running from their own freedom."

Yuin spat.

"Hmph, well, you don't understand my position at all, reaper."

Fuin wanted to shoot Yuin right now, but there was something stopping him. He could not shake the thought that she was like Karin. Fuin suddenly sensed movement, and he jumped back, as a spear flew past his previous position. Running towards Yuin, was a girl with silver hair and silver eyes. Fuin immediately recognized her as the girl who helped him back in the Seraph system.

"Captain!"

She ran to Yuin, and stood between Fuin and Yuin.

"Kanai! What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you."

"You idiot! Why didn't you just run?!"

Yuin screamed at Kanai, but immediately regretted it, cringing in pain, and coughing up some blood.

"Captain!"

Kanai rushed to her captain's side. Fuin noticed that more assassins were rushing to Yuin's side. Well, now he isn't in the mood. He holstered his guns, reaching into his coat. He pulled out a small capsule, and tossed it to Yuin, who managed to catch it on reflex.

"Take it. It should neutralize the poison."

Fuin said. Yuin looked slightly sceptical.

"Why... should you... be helping... me?"

"You remind me of someone, that's all."

"Heh... the hound... has gone soft."

"Maybe."

Fuin tapped his earpiece.

"Pyikon, get me a transport on this location. Tell them we have... civilians."

Yuin stared at Fuin as though she did not believe what he was doing.

"Why?"

"I already said so. Besides, the organization is finished. By now, the main fleets of the federation would have stormed every single planet and company that is in league with them. There shouldn't be a reason to arrest you. Well, maybe i do, for killing my officer, but i think your friends here wouldn't want it."

Fuin noted Kanai especially. Somehow, Fuin recognized Kanai somewhere.

"I was prepared to risk my life. I do apologize for the death of your officer. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit."

Yuin stood up straight, with much protest.

"... This is a battlefield, and it should be obvious that my men would die."

"But i still feel responsible. At least, with my death, i would feel that my comrades would be spared."

"Captain!"

"Kanai, be quiet."

Yuin snapped, making the young girl stay silent.

"... If you insist."

Fuin faced Yuin, while the latter closed her eyes.

"Grit your teeth for this. I can't promise this won't hurt."

Fuin warned. He curled his hand into a fist. Yuin prepared for the impact. Fuin raised is hand, and summoned his entire strength, punching Yuin as hard as he could in the face. Yuin staggered back from the force, but quickly found her footing.

"That was for the pain that Veskra endured. Now grit up for a second one. This time, its for my own."

Yuin forced herself to endure, and stand straight again. Fuin smirked. This girl really was willing to endure it.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, you know?"

Fuin walked up to her. He lifted her chin with his left hand. That punch would leave a mark, he was sure. Then he did, made all of the others surprised. He kissed her. Yuin herself was surprised, her eyelids flying open. Fuin broke away, licking his lips.

"Not bad."

"Wha- wha- what was that?!"

Yuin demanded, her face turning red. She quickly wiped her lips with her sleeve, while Fuin just laughed.

"You're pretty cute if you're not trying to kill me."

"You... bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ah, your transports are here."

Fuin noted, as three dropships came roaring in from above.


	42. Lewd Spy

A/N: I've been wondering... am i getting the characters' names right? Cliff is...Fitter, or Fritter? I forgot... ah, nevermind. I'm too lazy now to change anything. Just read and shut up. Oh, reviews are nice, though. Yes, give me reviews! Actually... nevermind... do what you want.I don't give a damn anymore... but no flames...

* * *

**On-board Balasfronter**

The battle on the surface had finished relatively fast. Fuin had decided to take his men back to the ship and leave the clean-up and after battle reporting to the other sections. He didn't like to bother with things like that. Now, he was sitting in the cafeteria with the girl called Kanai.

While Yuin was in the medical sector, getting her wounds a better treatment, some others taking rests in guest quarters, Fuin decided to take Kanai to the cafeteria to have a chat. As for the moment, Kanai was eating to her heart's content. It was like she hasn't eaten in weeks.

"... Enjoy that?"

Fuin asked, as he watched her go through a third army regulation lunch pack. Kanai only nodded.

"... Why did you help me back on Marculos IV?"

Kanai stopped eating. She looked up at Fuin for a moment. He really looked familiar to her. She thinks she knows who he is, but... can she be sure?

"... You know Karin Loid."

"Yes, i do. Do you know her?"

"... You are Fuin, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember a time when Karin had a friend?"

"A friend... Wait... you're... Koisk, aren't you? Kanai... Koisk?"

Fuin's eyes widened in disbelief. Kanai Koisk, Karin childhood friend. Only remaining heir to the Koisk. He did not remember much about her, but he knew her.

"Yes... it's been awhile, Fuin."

"Ka...nai... But you're-"

"Father was kidnapped, and used by the organization. Mother died shortly after, and i was abducted and placed under brainwashing treatment."

"I'm... sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I did nothing at all, that's the problem."

Fuin lowered his head. Kanai had remembered Fuin to be a tough person, but now he looked so frail.

"Where is Karin?"

"She's on Earth. Recalled for duty."

"Duty?"

"Yeah. As part of the Loid tradition and law. She is now bound to a boy named 'Fayt Leingod'."

"A Leingod..."

"They have strong influence within the federation, and are one of the few prominent families left in the federation. Crossing them would most likely leave you dead."

* * *

**Earth, Leingod Mansion**

Karin felt as though she had just gone through hell. She would rather run through a terrorist base than go through another 'Sophia Shopping Spree', codenamed as 'triple S'. Karin was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. Some of these clothes she swore never to touch them. And choice of undergarments?

Luckily Karin managed to convince Sophia that it would be better if Karin chose her own. What Sophia suggested, had teddy bear prints all over.

First off, Karin's mental capabilities were much older than her age group, so teddy bears were too childish and embarrassing for her. Second, she hates bears in the first place. Not to mention she hates 'cute' undergarment. Practical, that's the way to go. Same goes for clothing.

Half of the clothes that Karin ended up having were considered to outrageous for Karin's tastes. Karin looked through the bill. The total had eaten up half of her savings already. Sophia also threw her own shopping to Karin's bill. But it would be best not upset her.

"... I need to change."

Karin sighed, looking through her shopping bags. Picking out simple clothings, Karin headed towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and took a moment to admire the... bathroom.

Marble flooring, large open space, more than enough to have a tank parked here, large bathtub that looked more like a pool, toilet with its own grand cubicle stocked with all sorts of entertainment and electronic systems, it was more like a throne for a technology king. Even the sink was grand. Someone was very... wealthy.

Karin was also sure she saw a traditional bath on the first floor. She knew that Ryoko Leingod is of a Japanese descent, and so, in conclusion, these baths must be Ryoko's doing. A bathroom fetish, if Karin dared to say so.

"Phew... today sure is tiring for a first day."

Karin sighed, taking off her shirt. Maybe a bath was in order, she thought, unzipping the zipper of her skirt.

"Karin, are you alright?"

Fayt's voice startled her. She turned, and saw that Fayt himself was standing there, eyes wide open, and jaw slacked. She was practically naked. The only thing that she's still wearing, was her undergarments and socks.

Just to note, her uniform's blouse is tight and restricting, so she doesn't wear a bra with that blouse. Get a good picture? Good, because Fayt has a really nice picture.

"I-...er... the door was open so er... sorry!"

Fayt ran out of the room at top speed, leaving Karin slightly confused, and red. She forgot to lock the door, but since she did not even hear the door opening, that meant that someone opened the door before Fayt, and did a very good job at not being heard.

Karin pushed the door close, and made sure to lock it. Whoever opened the door, was very skilled at spying. But who? An enemy? Karin did not like this feeling she was having.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the mansion**

He hunkered over his computer screen, where video feeds from the secret cameras he implanted were streaming in pictures that were... rather lewd.

"Heh heh... she really has a sweet body."

He smirked. That was when an object collided with his head.

"Robert, i knew that something was going on. Are you spying on Karin?"

Ryoko Leingod stood behind Robert, who was now sweating bullets.

"Er... i was er... checking if Karin would be a suitable bride for Fayt!"

Robert quickly came up with a lie. Ryoko wasn't convinced. She cracked her knuckles, and Robert could just scream. After a rough beating, that left Robert nearly crippled, Ryoko took a look at the feed, where Karin surveyed the entire bathroom, checking every lining of the walls, every window, and even the taps, before turning the taps on for the tub.

"She is good. But our technology is better."

Ryoko Leingod smirked. She raised a hand to the screen, and a light blue symbol formed before her palm.

* * *

**Back in the bathroom**

The water started rushing out at an alarming rate. Karin tried frantically to stop its flow, but found that it was hopeless. She ran over to the door, but found that its lock was not responding. So much for electronic locks. She ran over to the taps again, and tried to stop before the tub overflowed. She turned and turned the taps to the point where they actually came off. She tried to bring up the bathroom's main computer to fix it, but found that even the electronic systems were not working.

* * *

**Back in the secret room**

Ryoko Leingod smirked. She closed her hand, and watched as Karin looked perplexed over why the water suddenly stopped running.

"Baths should be taken with the right level of water."

Ryoko took a look at her hand, where the muscles felt strained.

"Involuntary shaking, pain in the muscle tissues. Massive formation of lactic acids. Possible bone loss."

Ryoko noted.

"High level symbology should not be used by adults."

"Isn't that why we went through those experiments? We cannot help ourselves anymore, but we can still help our children."

Robert replied, appearing to be totally fine.

"I still think that it was a bad idea."

"Ryoko... I'm sure Fayt will understand in time. He would be angry with us, for sure, but being a parent means that we have to protect him, no matter what he thinks. If what we do makes him hate us, then so be it. We made a promise to help our children grow up safely."

"I know, Robert, i know... You know, i think Karin would be a lovely girl for our Fayt."

"You agree?"

"Yes. But i don't agree on how you placed cameras in her room and bathroom."

"Er... i can explain that."

"Explain it to my fist."

* * *

**Karin's room**

With a towel draped over her hair, legs crossed on her bed, Karin started to clean out her pistol. An enemy was within this complex, messing with the doors, compromising safety and security. Most likely also hacking into the mansion's mainframe. Karin was convinced she was dealing with a specialist. A knock came from the door. Karin's instincts made her cock her gun.

"Yes?"

"Madam Loid, dinner is served. Mistress Leingod insist you wear casual."

A voice came from behind the door. Karin remembered Fayt telling her that there were maids in the house. She turned the safety for her gun on.

"I'll be right there."

Karin replied. Casual. That was a term that was... too broad, for Karin to particularly choose. Karin browsed through some of the clothing she had, and chose a plain white blouse, with a pair of dark shorts. Changing was fast, and more secure than Karin really needed.

She slotted a pistol down her back, another gun in a holster by her hip, and a knife in its sheath under her pistol. Stepping out, she was led to the family dining room by a maid.

"Here, madam Loid."

The maid said, leaving Karin at the door. Stepping in, Karin was greeted by the entire Leingod family. Fayt, who avoided Karin's direction, Ryoko, who simply smiled, and a man.

"Karin, come sit here."

Ryoko gestured her to sit down in the seat in-between Fayt and herself.

"I should stand by Fayt's side."

"Nonsense. Sit here."

Karin bit her lip, unsure if she should obey. Technically, Fayt is her master, not Ryoko. She looked to Fayt, who still avoided her eye contact. Sighing, Karin walked up to the seat, and sat down. Her eyes then fell to the unknown man at the table.

"This is my husband, Robert Leingod."

Ryoko introduced. Karin bowed in respect to the man, who stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"So you are the last Loid. Unexpectedly pretty."

"Thank you for that compliment, sir."

"And polite... interesting."

Robert nodded in seeming approval. A maid came out, and served dishes to each family member. A fancy meal, making Karin feel slightly odd.

"Let's eat."

Ryoko said, and the family started to eat, in relative silence. Karin felt that the fish was superb, and was feeling rather preoccupied by it.

"We made a decision."

Ryoko suddenly said, catching the attention of everyone.

"We've decided to arrange a marriage. Between Fayt, and Karin."

"..."

Karin swallowed hard.

"WHAT?!"


	43. Freedom's Price Tag

A/N: Don't blame me for not having a good plot... i'm trying to get this shit over with ASAP. I want to start my third story, but my mind refuses to do anything past the first chapter of the third installment, till i'm done with this... DAMN YOU MY OWN BRAIN!!! INSUBORDINATION!!!

* * *

**On-board Balasfronter**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

Fuin shouted at the screen.

'"I will not repeat myself, Barsoles. You've been charged with treason. You and your officers are to be stripped of your rank, your crew held as prisoners, and will be escorted by the rest of the fleet back to Heliomos Eisle. Command would be turned to general Perdenski. That is all. Admiral Farhihnen, out."'

The screen blinked out. Fuin slammed his fists into the computer, breaking the entire desk into pieces.

"ARGH!!! DAMN HIM! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

Fuin was so angry that he was tempted to destroy something else. His officers all stood around, not saying a word. Fuin tried to calm himself down, running his hand through his hair.

"Commander, the other ships have their guns aimed at us."

Hyujin said. Fuin nodded in reply.

"I know that."

"But did we do to deserve this?"

Pyikon asked.

"Apparently, someone found out we have Basalama soldiers on-board as civilians. That anal of an admiral also thinks that risking the lives of my men is an offence. Lastly... he found out about Karin."

"How? The Leingods swore to-"

"I know! The Leingods are trustworthy, i know that. That means someone working with the Leingods had betrayed them as well... they may be arrested for the same offence. They have a large number of enemies within the government... What is the status on our fighters?"

Fuin turned to Siros.

"Half of them have engine burn-outs, and repairs would take at least fifteen minutes. The other half have reported to have damages to hull structures during the fights in orbit."

"Dammit... Gin, turrets?"

"Disabled by the Yorksire. It seems that they were waiting to arrest us."

"... That damned admiral. This attack was like killing two birds with one stone for him. We need to get a message to the Leingods, and to my father. How are the engines and cloaking shields on the ship?"

"Engines running at fifty percent. Cloaking generator was partly damaged, so cloaking completely is not possible."

Pyikon reported, making Fuin sit back in his chair, thinking.

"... Fuin, maybe i should give myself up."

Kanai said, stepping forward.

"No, out of the question. Go see Yuin. And while you're at it, make sure my officer doesn't try to strangle her. Veskra can be handful, even if she's injured."

Fuin said. Kanai wanted to say something, but Pyikon shook his head. Nodding, Kanai left. Fuin tapped the surface of what remained of his desk.

"... Turning in is not an option."

"We all know that, commander Barsoles."

"... dammit!"

Fuin slammed his fist on his desk again, and his computer beeped to life. A screen appeared, surprising everyone. A young boy's face appeared, with green hair. Fuin knew who this person is.

'"It's been awhile, Blood Hound."'

"... What do you want, Jino?"

'"I wish to offer you a way out. Do you accept?"'

Fuin did not like this boy one bit. For one, the Frontier Galactic were very well known to be a shady bunch. Economy built upon military might, metallurgy, and most recently, ship industry. But underground, was also a world of drugs, assassinations, and illegal trading. But given the circumstances...

"What do you want in return?"

'"Oh, nothing you can't handle. Don't worry, it isn't anything that would put you or or men in danger."'

"Spit it out. I want to hear what is it that you're looking for."

'"I'm looking for men. Capable men, and women."'

"Mercenaries, right?"

'"Bingo. But more like workers. We receive contracts, give them to you, and you do it. Easy, right?"'

"You said it wouldn't be dangerous."

'"I don't see how you don't have a choice. Besides, compared to what you guys do normally, it can be hardly called harmful."'

Jino smirked. Fuin really hated that kid. For someone so young, he was really asking to be hit. But what he spoke was true. Fuin had no other alternative at the moment. His crew mattered a lot to him.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal, devil."

'"How harsh of you. Sure, I've been called that before, but that was because people fail to see the bigger picture of the deal. Don't worry, you won't regret this."'

"I already have."

Fuin snarled. A second connection from the bridge came in.

'"Captain! Multiple gravitic exits to the port side!"'

"They're friendlies. Put it on screen."

* * *

Energies ripped out from the side of the fleet, as large ships, massive and in a great number, tore through warp, and immediately opening fire upon the Federation fleet. The federation ships that took the initial wave of attacks blew up in fiery infernos, while the other ships turned their fire from the Balasfronter, to the new threat.

But more ships were warping in, and the federation ships, though in the thousands, were easily destroyed by the new fleet that massed in the hundred thousands. Some of the federation ships remaining tried to cloak and flee, but some of the newer ships had launched a stasis field over a specific area, locking down the fleeing ships in place. They were sitting ducks, and ducks don't live long in these situations.

* * *

Fuin felt slightly guilty about the scene that unfolded before him. His former comrades, though complete ass-holes, fought beside him, covered his back, planned attacks, and many things. Men whom he knew.

'"Quite a spectacle, isn't it?"'

"..."

'"Now come on, don't give me that. Men like you kill everyday. Just because you knew them, doesn't make it any different. You, yourself Blood Hound, have murdered fathers, mothers, husbands, wives, children, friends, all sorts of people."'

"I know that. But since i know them, it doesn't make it any easier."

'"... The Hound has a conscience. Would a certain... Karin Loid, be the cause?"'

Jino smirked. Fuin glared at the boy, who shrugged.

'"I mean no harm. I won't touch her, since she doesn't have anything to do with me, or my people. Ah yes, you might want to evacuate that ship. Teleport over to a ship I've prepared for you. Bug free, comes with everything you need. I'll send you the coordinates."'

Jino smirked. Shortly after, a message came, and Fuin looked at his new ship.

'"The Loeinguard. Kyin is the communicator on-board, and don't worry, he won't try anything funny."'

With that, Jino cut the connection. Fuin had a bad feeling about this. Jino's face suddenly came back on screen.

"What is it?"

'"I forgot to mention. This just came in through our intelligence networks. Karin Loid is to be married to Fayt Leingod."'

* * *

**Earth**

Karin knew that her family was being used to married for political uses, and arranged marriages were not uncommon. But even so, this was called an abuse of power. Already two weeks had past since Ryoko had announced that Karin was engaged to Fayt. Surely there were some outrage from those who heard. Sophia was somewhat angry, but Karin did not really bother. Fayt had... ignored her existence for the past two weeks.

Though she followed him everywhere he went, he did not talk to her, not even looking at her. Sitting in front of her computer, Karin accessed her computer. News of an attack a terrorist Organization on the main screen, but pulling up a sub page, she hacked into the federation mainframe, accessing the secret service documents.

There, she read about how Fuin's section had launched a full scale raid on the main headquarters. Just like the main fleet to steal the glory for doing something so insignificant. But reading further made her worried. Federation records labelled Fuin as a rebel shortly after. His ship's debris were found in orbit of the planet they raided, together with the rest of the secret military fleet.

However, he isn't labelled as dead, but as missing. She knew that he was still alive. A knock came from her door. Karin reached for gun, before answering.

"Come in."

The door swung open, and Ryoko Leingod stepped in. While Ryoko and Robert were open and friendly with her, though Robert seemed to be a pervert, they still maintained a strict sense of what Karin should be doing. So far, she hasn't crossed any boundaries.

"Ma'am?"

Karin stood up, but before she could salute, Ryoko raised a hand.

"No need. I haven't talked to you about why i arranged the marriage, have i? I find that it is inexcusable not to explain it to you."

"..."

"Your name is apparently one that is demanded greatly by some... infamous families and government. Many are also enemies of your family. Your life is in great danger."

"I can handle these trivial matters myself."

"That isn't the point. We took an oath to protect you, and that is what we shall do. By marrying into my family, not the other way round, your family's enemies would not dare to cause anything in the public eye."

Ryoko kept silent for awhile, watching Karin absorb the information.

"... I understand. I thank you for your consideration."

"It isn't mere consideration... i want to threat you like our own daughter."

"..."

"Well, anyway, the marriage is only on paper and name. Oh yes, you might be needing this."

Ryoko handed Karin a bag. Taking a look inside, Karin saw a school uniform set.

"What is this?"

"You're enrolled in Fayt's school, and his class. It would troublesome if you were not close to him all the time. School starts tomorrow, so get ready tomorrow morning."

With that, Ryoko left, leaving Karin there, standing with her new uniform set.

"... White blouse... black blazer... black skirt... what is this? A tie? Do schools these days still use uniforms? Must be a really prestigious private school."

* * *

Prestigious does not even start to describe it. The entire building is practically radiating rich. Now Karin felt horribly out of place here. Some of the passing students gave her looks. She was sure that the guys were having dirty thoughts, just by judging from their looks. Some of the girls were gossiping amongst themselves. But surely, she did not have anything that would garner so much attention. Karin knew one thing so far about the students here. They all came from rich and powerful families.

"Pay them no heed."

Fayt said, who just kept walking. Karin nodded, and followed closely behind. This would be the first time Fayt talked to her in the two weeks. The school's interior was just as grand as the outside, which made Karin really wonder about whether she should be here. Fayt led her to the teacher's lounge, where he parted ways with her. Though she really thought that he should stick close to her, she guessed it was only temporarily.

Sighing, Karin stepped into the teacher's lounge. Grand and messy, right. She walked up to a teacher, whom she was told was her new teacher. He was a young, middle aged man, who looked like he had too much to drink the night before. He had long hair for a teacher, and tied it into a tail. Is he an arts teacher?

"Excuse me."

Karin tapped the man on the shoulder, and he slowly turned to face her. Really slowly.

"Eh? Oh... you're the new kid... Yeah, Mrs. Leingod explained everything."

He said, rubbing his head.

"... Sir, do you have a headache?"

"Huh? Yeah, too much to drink..."

Karin's mind went 'bingo'.

"These damn pills don't do anything."

He sighed, grabbing a bottle from his desk, and throwing them down a chute to the garbage. Karin remembered that she had a military medic pack. It wasn't regulation by the main military standard, but rather it was the secret service's standard. Pulling out two blue pills, she passed them to him.

"Take this. It will help."

"... I don't trust people so easily with this, but do i have to lose?"

He swiped the pills from her hand, popping into his mouth and washing them down with a swing from his water bottle. Karin looked on, as the effects started to work within seconds after ingestion. His face was returning to a healthy colour, his eyes were more lively and vibrant.

"Woah! I feel alive! Kid, what was that?"

"Military standard recovery pills. It is used to cleanse toxins from the mind and body within milliseconds after ingestion. Also closes up internal wounds and injuries with nano machines and bionic foam."

Karin explained. The teacher rubbed his chin, thinking of something.

"The military sure have the advance stuff. Side effects?"

"Slight drowsiness after four hours, though easily overcome. Irregular bowel movements twelve hours after. Possible rash outbreaks if allergic."

"Those are some... mild side effects for such a powerful pill."

"It is mainly used during combat in case a medic is not close by."

"I see. I won't ask you about your past, but i see that you're needing to be close to Leingod."

He said, looking at Karin's information.

"Yes, he is my master."

"'Master'?"

"I am his bodyguard... and his fiancée."

"... I don't get celebrities."

"Neither do i, sir."

Karin followed her new teacher, doctor Kain Mclore, to her new classroom. After he gestured her to enter, she stood in front of a class of students, who were now focused onto her.

"This is our new student, Karin Loid. She is here because she is young master Leingod's bodyguard. Now, i would recommend that none of you make fun of her. Try to make her feel comfortable and at home here. Her academic scoring would normally place her in college already, but as i mentioned before, she is here for special reasons."

Some of the students started to talk amongst themselves, before doctor Mclore slammed his hand on the table, silencing everyone. He turned to Karin.

"Introduce yourself."

He said. She nodded in reply, stepping forward.

"I am Karin Loid, ex military lieutenant. I have been charged with the protection of Fayt Leingod. I will warn you, that if ever so one as to tries to harm him, i will not hesitate to shoot."

The classroom went into silence, before some boy in the first row started to laugh.

"'Shoot'? Ha! Don't joke around. The law states that no guns are allowed-"

**BANG**

The boy stopped talking, as a sizzling bullet just flew millimetres from his head. Karin drew her gun so fast that no one saw her do it, but now that the smoking gun is in her hand, everyone knew it was her. doctor Mclore sighed, shaking his head. Karin slotted her gun back in its holster by her side, where it was concealed by the blazer.

"I do not 'joke' when it comes to matters like this. I am a well trained military specialist, and i can kill you easily. Besides, the law does not affect me, or my actions. I suggest you keep that in mind."

The boy did not even nod, let alone reply. No one dared to say a word.

"Ah, let's see... Fayt, the seat to your right is empty. Karin, that's your seat."

Mclore pointed to where Fayt sat, by the window.

"Erm, Tervish is sitting there."

A girl said.

"Well, Tervish isn't here, now is he? So he isn't in this class. Karin, go sit there."

Karin nodded, and headed to her designated seat. The students seem to part way like an ocean, as she walked by, before finally sitting down in her seat. While Fayt was not completely surprised by her actions, he was feeling somewhat conflicted about this.

"What a way to introduce yourself."

He said.

"Too flashy?"

Karin raised an eyebrow. Fayt shrugged in reply.

"Don't know. Knowing you... maybe a little."

"If you wish, i could apologize to that boy. Though i seem to have an immediate dislike to him."

"Barh? Yeah, no one likes him. No need to apologize to him. I hate his guts too."

"Do you need me to exterminate him?"

"Ha, no need. Even if he is a scum of the system, he doesn't deserve to be killed off. Society needs scums like him to function normally."

Fayt said, leaning back in his chair.

"... I do not understand."

"A perfect world is never perfect, Karin. Well, you'll understand in due time."

"Alright... and Fayt."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for talking to me."

Fayt was caught rather off guard by Karin's sudden change in character. She smiled to him, making him blush.

"I- i did nothing."

"Well, to tell you the truth, though i can go through college level academic work, I'm not used to the school environment. So, I'm counting on you to help me create a wonderful school experience."

"... Yeah, sure."

* * *

The next few weeks passed, and though most of the students still feared Karin, there were a couple who started to talk to her. Initially, Karin simply followed Fayt everywhere, acting as his bodyguard at all times. Five times within the first week, she pinned other students who tried to try something funny with her gun to their heads.

When a girl tried to approach Fayt with a love letter, Karin shot the letter out of the poor girl's hand. Karin had assessed the situation as dangerous, since the girl was keeping her hands behind her back the entire time, which made it look suspicious.

After that, someone started a rumour that Karin and Fayt were an item. It did not bother Karin as much as it did to Fayt, but girls started to talk to Karin more, letting Karin interact with more girls of her own age. Among the first few boys that Karin talked to, were Fayt's friends. Some boys who were fun loving, and not at all too serious about their school work. And so, Karin and Fayt's circle of friends grew.

Karin still threatens people who dare to try something funny, and nobody dares to stand in her way. Even the teachers are unable to do anything. All complaints were mysteriously, and quickly silenced. Thanks to that, Karin's infamy grew even more, and she even had a group of admirers, who formed a group called 'the Loid Guards'. Karin had to wonder, if this was considered a normal school life?

"Karin, you paying attention?"

A voice snapped her back from her thoughts.

"Sorry, Yun... what were you saying?"

Karin apologized to the girl sitting next to her. They were currently up on the roof having lunch. While Karin and Fayt had lunch boxes made by the maids, some of their friends got things from the school cafeteria, which in Karin's opinion, is more of a fancy restaurant than a cafeteria.

"We were talking about next week's trip."

Yun said, slightly angry at Karin for not listening.

"Ah... actually, Fayt and i have something to do."

Karin turned to Fayt, who did not seem too keen to be dragged into any conversation.

"Oh? And what is this juicy secret couple get-away?"

A boy, Joseh, asked, nudging Fayt. Karin reached for her gun, and it was enough to get Joseh scrambling a few feet away.

"Woah! I'm just kidding! Don't need to get so riled up about this!"

He cried in defence.

"We're simply going up to Hynd IV."

Fayt said, continuing to eat.

"Oho? See? Like i said, romantic get-away- Woah! Karin, I'm sorry!"

"That idiot never learns. Say, Gregis, your parents are going there too right? Aren't you going to follow them?"

Yun asked another boy, who shrugged, taking another bite from his burger.

"They told me that i could go everywhere i wanted to. Personally, I'd rather stay at home."

"Still the same old lazy couch potato, i see."

Another girl snorted, making Gregis raise an eyebrow.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Flenn. You never get off this planet, not even once."

"Hey, at least i go out of the house often. Besides, even if you do go to another planet, you only stay indoors."

Flenn shot back.

"What?!"

"It's true, i heard it from aunt Jina."

"Mom told you?! Damn her!"

"Hey, don't swear at your mom, Gregis, it's not good."

The last boy said.

"And you're different? Hey Fayt, tell Varl here, that he's being a...

whatchamacallit..."

"A 'hypocrite'."

Karin said.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Don't even try to call anyone else that if you don't know the word."

The last girl said, sipping on her juice calmly.

"Not you too, Tian... Argh! All of you are against me, i swear!"

The group laughed at Gregis's own anguish. Karin had wondered, if this was all really alright, for an assassin like her to enjoy a life like this.

* * *

A/N: For once... i thought of using NORMAL names for other OCs... i'm not going to focus on them... this may be the only time they're going appear,probably. 


	44. Tilted Hourglass

A/N: This VERY LONG past arc, which is basically Karin, Kanai and Fuin centric, is FINALLY coming a near close. It isn't over yet, but REALLY SOON!! YAY!!! Then i'll quickly wrap things up. I think more than 50 chapters is more than enough to blow my mind.

* * *

**Two years later, On-board Elite Battleship class Loeinguard**

Fuin Barsoles, captain of the Frontier Galactic battleship Loeinguard, felt his patience running short, once more. He reached over to a bottle of pills on his desk, and popped a couple in his mouth, swallowing them without a glass of water. It made his body feel like it was on an adrenaline rush, before dying out almost immediately.

"Damn this..."

He looked at the charts on his desk that lay sprawled out. His crew was fewer than it was two years ago. Veskra had to retire from the front lines, since she was crippled. Siros had taken command of another ship, while training Kanai, Yuin and the other ex assassins of Basalama in spaceship commands and other skills that were associated with what jobs required. But personally, Fuin did not expect himself to actually get use to this job.

Errands were as Jino promised, easy runs. Transporting, escorting, and the occasional tracking down wanted people. He seriously thought that Jino would go in something ridiculous. Well, he did, but it wasn't unreasonable. Fuin and his men were to help with construction of some ships, and so they spent four months running between three different stations to help with the building.

Those ships were large, and even that was an understatement. The only thing bigger than those ships, would be the Titan class ships of the Federation, and the Jarganaughts of the Kolik system. That kid, Jino, had not grown at all in the past two years, which made Fuin curious. The boy is half seraph, but that should not affect his growth.

For the past few months, Fuin had gone on runs along the outer rims of the Frontier Galactic's system, patrolling for the government who is ruled by Minarf, that twerp Jino's father. Fuin had never personally seen the man, but he knew that Minarf held great influence over the system, and beyond.

In fact, the man is an enigma. The pictures of him never seem to change, he never appears in public, and no one has even heard his voice for decades. Ruling from behind the scenes, no one knows for exactly how long he had been in power. Records seem to indicate that he was in power since the beginning of the Frontier Galactic Government, that was over three hundred years ago.

Fuin had searched the database over a hundred times, but came up with no luck. He knew that join the Frontier Galactic was a bad idea, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. A few weeks ago, he looked into the Federation's database to check up on the status of people he left behind. His father had gotten his message two years back, and managed to round up any rebels who wanted to usurp the main council of the military.

Fuin received no thanks, but he didn't need any. It was simply returning a favour. As for Karin. Fuin's ex-fiancée had become Karin Leingod two years back, on Hynd IV. While the news devastated Fuin greatly, his crew tried to comfort him, but by leaving him alone. Then, a communication line came in from Ryoko Leingod.

After explaining the situation, Fuin somehow got back up. Karin wasn't really married to Fayt, but only in name. It still irritated Fuin, but he calmed himself down.

'"Sir. We've located the requested ship. Looks to be in a bad shape."'

Kyin's voice came from the intercom.

"... Alright, I'll be on the bridge."

Fuin replied, before standing up. No more uniform, but simple shirt and jeans. He placed the file on the table, and a piece of paper slipped out. That was Kanai's letter, saying that she wanted to train further, to join the future crew of the fleet that they were building. Personally, Fuin would support her. He didn't managed to support anyone recently, and even in the past. His promises were empty, but maybe now... he could change.

* * *

**Earth, Leingod Mansion**

Setting down her bag, Karin Leingod sat down in her chair, untying her hair, letting it all flow freely. The school work was tough, and now she had to file in a new report to Ryoko.

"Activate."

She commanded, and the screen on her desk appeared. She unbuttoned her blazer, as she looked through some of the files on her desk.

"Pull up status on request orders."

Karin said, and the computer went through the searches, before a list appeared. Her eyes went from the files, to the screen.

"Tch, two more weeks till the new model arrives... 'Request still pending'? I put an order on that M7GHM high compress rifle months ago! ARGH! DAMN THOSE PEOPLE!"

Karin shouted at her screen, though it wouldn't really do any good. She ran her hand through her hair, and stopped. The ring on her finger. A plain silver ring, with a small silver stone set in it. Married to Fayt Leingod.

She still remembered the wedding. It was... pleasant. Fayt was a nervous wreck that day. Who could blame him? A fourteen year old, getting married? Unheard of within the Federation for generations. And so, Karin's name was changed.

As part of the Leingods, her treatment was... different. She was expected to attend functions, parties of the Leingods. Sometimes, Ryoko would just pull Karin out of whatever she was doing to help out with the office work, but mostly shopping. Ryoko had confessed one drunken night that she had always wanted to have a daughter.

"Karin, are you free?"

Fayt called from the door. Karin turned to Fayt, and nodded her head in reply.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, Sophia is coming over today, and she requests that we tutor her-... are you ordering guns again?"

Fayt raised an eyebrow at her screen.

"Yeah, i thought that the guns that i have now were outdated, and inefficient."

Karin replied. Fayt took a look at the guns that littered the room. Over the two years, Karin had purchased guns, knives, swords, and more guns. Basically, weapons of all sorts. Ryoko was more than happy to provide a shooting range, simulation training ground, and most importantly, a large fat budget.

As for the guns that lay around the place, none of them, would be considered outdated, since Karin buys straight from the federation market, interstellar arms trade, and even the black market. She has more high tech weapons than a federation squad.

"Anyway, i was thinking of going to the training grounds to practice some weapons."

Karin took off her tie, and lifted the side of her skirt, taking out the pistol from the holster. She slotted in a new clip, since she wasted an entire clip at school when some transfer student thought that picking on Fayt was a good idea. True, Fayt did not have the physical looks of a fighter, but from his video gaming, Karin knew he had some skill. He plays basketball as well. That builds up his stamina.

Karin also read up on what the Leingods do. Military research of a new type of weapon. Symbology. While the concept and theories, and even basic application are old, complex uses, that can actually deal massive damage equivalent to that of a gun, is still way off. Karin had a test of a few complex type of symbology, and it proved to be nerve wrecking.

Symbology would utilize the body as a weapon with the power of a bomb, and it was something that her Loid skills would have difficulty to even perceive. Sophia had grown more attached to Fayt than before, and while she and Karin were on... sisterly terms, Sophia tends to have some jealous thoughts whenever Fayt talks to Karin alone.

Even training Fayt seemed to be out of the question without Sophia. Sophia is the study type, and so symbology is actually her forte. Since she was coming over, Karin thought she could try training again. Fayt is pretty handy with a sword, but he never takes things seriously, and usually just watches Karin train.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Karin asked, picking up a few guns, rifles, swords, and a special weapon she kept throughout the years, into the duffel bag by her side. She did not remember how she came into possession of it, only that she has it. Something at the Kirin's awakened, and she came to have this in her hand.

"... I'm going ahead."

Karin headed out of the room, and headed towards the training grounds. The grounds is basically a large open field, which can look like a large garden, but instead of grass, has metallic tiles for flooring.

Surrounding the entire field is a giant invisible energy barrier that would keep anything unwanted out, and any unwanted thing inside from getting out. She walked over to the side, and pulled out a screen from a console.

"... Building setting, close combat simulation. Hundred and twelve targets. Level seventy."

"'Building setting. Barren urban. Close combat. One one two targets. Difficulty seventy out of hundred. Confirm?'"

The computer asked.

"Confirm."

Karin said, gearing up. Placing the arm guard that Fuin gave her before, she activated it, letting the entire guard form over her arm. Slotting two swords by her sides, two pistols below the swords, two more guns on her back, accompanied by a sword on the back. A knife in her boot, pistol to the leg, rifle slung on her back, with a sword as well. Picking up her special weapon, she activated it. A crescent shaped weapon.

"The crescent moon of the Kirins. Kage no Ken... sacred weapon of the Kirins."

Karin knew how to use it. It was in her head. The secret art of the Kirins. She entered the cage.

* * *

Fayt watched her progress from a screen. The simulation was going smoothly. Karin had done these trainings endlessly. He wouldn't dare to even touch that place. The computer created the environment setting, where the objects made of simple programming would be solid enough to touch. It was like the games he played, but this was on a professional level. You could get seriously hurt in these training grounds. Once, Karin slipped, and a target, in the form of a federation soldier, shot her in three places. 

Left leg, right shoulder, and left side of her waist. Rushing to the hospital revealed that she had torn muscles, punctured internal organs, and other serious injuries. Fayt nearly had a heart attack during her surgery, which took a total of ten hours. It took a total of three weeks for Karin to make a full recovery. And though Fayt did initially was against her going back for training, she went ahead anyway.

After the accident, she started training with a new type of weapon that Fayt had never seen before. It was large and curved like a boomerang, or a crescent moon. The handle in the middle protected by circular plates, while the curved large blades protruded from both ends of the handle. He had never seen such a weapon before, and Karin would not say where she got it from. He tried searching for it on-line, but had no luck.

"Fayt! There you are. Oh, Is Karin training?"

Sophia ran up to where Fayt was sitting while sipping on a can of soda.

"Don't you ever train? I mean, even I'm starting symbology."

"... Nah, I've got a game soon. Can you tell Karin that I've got to go? Thanks."

With that, Fayt got, grabbed his bag, and walked off. Sophia turned back to the screen, where Karin notched another arrow, and sent it flying at a target before it even appeared completely. It was like she knew where it was going to appear.

* * *

Heaving and panting, she threw her back against a wall. She closed her eyes for a moment. Twelve targets down. 

"Time."

She commanded.

"'Five minutes have elapsed.'"

Her computer answered.

"Not fast enough."

She opened her eyes once more. Her emerald eyes that once had a sparkle, were dull, with a black cross on each pupil.

"Five minutes since activation... i can stretch it longer."

She said. She turned a corner, fired an arrow, sending it flying through a wall, and into another target at the other end. Immediately she drew a pistol from her hip, fired five rounds to her left, hitting a target as it emerged.

She dropped her gun, ran towards a wall, right as bullets rained down where she was. She ran a few steps up the vertical wall, flipping backwards. In mid-air, she drew the knife from her boot, throwing it at her attacker, hitting dead square in-between the eyes. She landed on her feet, with her second pistol drawn.

Firing to her left, then right, then behind, she rolled forward, picking up her dropped pistol. She ran down the corridor, then jumped to the right wall, leaping off it, and towards another emerging enemy. Using Kage no Ken, she sliced the target cleanly in half. Gripping onto the tip of the crescent blade, she hurled it, sending it flying like a boomerang.

She jumped to the right wall, ricocheting off, to the left wall, and back to the right, landing lightly on her feet on top of the low one floor building. In this simulation, most of these buildings are only one or two floors. Rare would it be three floors. She drew her sword, and her rifle, running after her flying weapon, which just cleaved two targets.

Five targets jumped up onto the roof, but two were almost immediately destroyed by her gun. The third was cut cleanly in half, followed by the forth. She deflected the fifths rifle with her sword, draw a pistol, and fired three rounds into the target. She jumped back down to the street level, and raised her left hand, which caught her flying boomerang. She strung another arrow, sent it flying to her right, killing another target.

"Time."

"Two minutes."

"Fourteen in two minutes... arh!"

Karin cringed as the pain that seared through her eyes was forcing her head to explode

upon itself. Now was not the time for it to be acting up.

"Dammit..."

She opened her eyes, and her emerald eyes went back to normal. She would now have to do this without her eyes. But that did not mean that the skills she learnt with the eyes are unavailable. A target emerged, and opened fire at her. She strained her body, all muscles tensing up in one single instant. And within that instant, she disappeared, reappearing behind the target for only a split second, before disappearing. The target sliced into five sections.

* * *

Exhausted, beaten, and somewhat bruised, Karin lay down on her bed, tending to her wounds. She did not expect it to be so tough. But there wasn't anything serious. 

"Madam Leingod, dinner is served."

Shizuka, the maid called from behind the door.

"I know."

Karin sat up, putting on a shirt. She walked down the hall, and into the dining room, but noticed that it was only... Sophia. Karin knew that Ryoko and Robert were currently on the moon-base laboratory, working. But-

"Where's Fayt?"

"Basketball. He wouldn't want you to run off with your injuries."

Sophia said. Karin sighed. Fayt had been finding ways to run off without her, and that would mean that she's failing her job.

"Karin, can you do symbology?"

Sophia asked.

"No, i can't. I'm not too compatible with symbology. I am a fighter of steel."

"I see."

Sophia went back to her meal. Karin wasn't really compatible with symbology, but she could use the eye to copy and use the basic usage. That way, she learnt the basics faster than most. But her level did not go past the basics. She knew what they were, how they worked, and their applications, but that was about it. Proper usage was something she failed horribly.

"... Sophia, you said you needed help with tutoring?"

"Nah, it's alright. Say, Karin, what skill training did you take before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your training just now. No ordinary person could move like that."

Sophia said. Karin remembered that no one outside the Leingods knew of her secret abilities.

"... I was trained from young to be a soldier. You learn to read the enemy, and push your body towards the limit."

"Hmm. I see."

* * *

**Moon-base**

Ryoko did not want to believe what she was reading. Her eyes met with the man who stood before her. His deep, sharp eyes were a large contrast to his ageing looks.

"Is this information true?"

She asked.

"Ma'am you can believe what you want. What I've given you is fact. Our latest battleship class ship, the_ Invisible_, disappeared from the Klaus system without a trace. Last information indicates they were engaged with a Klausian ship. Evidence points that the weapon used is symbology."

The admiral said. Ryoko turned to Robert, who was still studying the results.

"These readings... it is most certainly ours. But who?"

Robert wondered. Then, Ryoko remembered.

"Robert... it is Jessie's daughter."

"Traydor?... now that you mention it. Admiral, did you tell anyone else?"

"No, only my most trusted men know about this. However, we have evidence of a possible Vendeeni ship that was in the vicinity."

"The Vendeeni... out of all the races..."

Robert cursed under his breath. The Esteeds were looking rather worried as well.

"Also, we have apprehended a suspect who was involved in last week's shooting."

The admiral said. Ryoko nodded. The week before, when the entire Leingod family was out for a dinner, someone fired at them. If it weren't for Karin, they would have been dead.

"We have reason to believe that he is not alone. Also, he confessed that his intended target, is a member of the Loid family."

"Karin? But how did they know?"

"We do not know. We will do our best to investigate this matter as discreetly as possible."

Admiral saluted, before turning to go.

"Wait... who was the one who commanded the _Invisible_?"

Ryoko asked.

"... Commander Addis Volfran."

"I see. Please send his family our sincerest apologies."

"Understood."

"Thank you, Admiral Barsoles."

Ryoko smiled, watching the admiral walk out, before turning back to the others.

"We need to get Karin out. Her safety has been compromised."

Robert said, and Ryoko nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Fuin. I'm sure he'll be happy to get her back."

"But-"

"Since he is no longer part of the federation, he can act without consequence."

* * *

**On-board Loeinguard**

For the first time, Fuin had read some good news. He could not help but smile.

"Kyin, change course. Direction, Earth. Jump gravitic warp as soon as possible."

"What? What about the shipment?"

Kyin asked.

"That can wait. We have something very important to attend to. A rescue mission."

"... er, but that is in the middle of federation territory. We would be shot on sight."

"Trust me, they'll let us through."

* * *

A/N:... For those of you who just jumped to the last chapter, let me tell you this, you have just missed out 4 other chapters. That's right, i posted five chapters together, same with the previous one. I posted 4 chapters in one shot, and so people who skipped to the last chapter, would have missed out on 3 chapters worth of story... GO BACK AND READ!!!! I know... how can it be that the last chapter of 4 recently posted, would have MORE readers than the previous three COMBINED?! 19 for last chapter, and previous chapters combined only give 14?!?!?! GO BACK AND READ! NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU SENSELESS!!! Okay, i can't do that... and i'm pissed at many things... if you find it offending, don't read. Turn around, and stay away. I'm really moody now. So F off. 


	45. End of dream

A/N: Sorry haven't been updating... actually, i still not sure if i should post this, but who cares... Well, i'm not dead! So don't think i am! Please mind the pathetic way i'm going to end this arc.

* * *

_**Earth**_

Karin felt sick. Her body felt stiff, and odd. She got up feeling like her head was a ton of bricks. She took a few moments to reorientate herself, which was when she realized that there was something weird. She turned to the sleeping form next to her, and noticed that he was still asleep. A sound, that came from down the hall. 

She turned to the clock next to her, and noticed that the time read '4:00 a.m'. Ryoko and Robert were not suppose to be back by the next day, and the maids are usually only walking around by six. She checked the bedside table, and found her gun. She checked its ammunition, before tip-toeing towards the door. 

Fayt was still sound asleep, and she did not want to wake him up. She would give him plenty of scolding in the morning. But for now, there was something wrong. She peered from the door. Shadows. Three, no, five. She had enough ammunition, but she had no clue what sort of weapons they had. 

She looked at herself, being dressed only in a loose singlet, and undergarment, she did not fit the description of a well armed bodyguard. Well, it was summer, and very hot. But reasoning wasn't helping her now. Karin decided that it was best just to go as she is. Crouching low as she made her way through the hall. 

The first door was still locked, so no one went in. The next door was the same. But the third was left ajar. Leaning against the wall, she first peered into room. A single figure. With limited lighting in the room, she could try to see how many intruders there are. Still, this intruder was dressed in a typical robber outfit. Black all over, gloves, ski-mask, night vision goggles and- Karin stopped. Night vision? She carefully studied her target as he was searching the room for something. 

The intruder was armed with a Glossir disintegrating laser rifle, two laser side arms, a combat laser knife and grenades. This was no thief. Military of some sorts, one whose uniform Karin could not identify. Creeping into the room, Karin tip-toed closer to the intruder, until she was right behind. The intruder was too focused on searching the closest, that he failed to realize Karin behind him till she caught him in a strangle hold. A gun pointed to his head, the intruder quickly stopped fighting her grip.

"Who are you? What are doing in this house?"

Karin questioned. The intruder did not answer, instead, just glaring at her. That was when she noticed that he had something blinking by his side. A transmitter. She leapt back as the intruder took the chance of her distraction, taking out his rifle. Karin kicked at it, sending it out of his hands, before she aimed her gun at his forehead, firing two rounds. 

The body hit the ground with a heavy thud. No doubt his buddies already knew that she was here. This single pistol was not going to help. She walked over to the table in the room, and placed her palm down on the surface, where a hidden scanner scanned her palm. A hiss came from the closest, as it moved sideways, revealing a hidden room. 

Within this room, Karin strapped on a slim body armour, additional cartridges for her pistol, two extra pistols, two rifles and a sword. Her Fyril high density disintegrating rifle and Morrelia G64 rifle were more than a match for the intruder's Glossir rifle. But the Glossir model was relatively new, so whoever this intruder is, they are at least with a well equipped army. She stepped out of the room and into the hallway once more. 

The intruders were here on her floor, and there are at least ten of them at the moment. Her eyes closed, reopening them with each pupil coloured sky blue. A red line went vertically down on each pupil, and the rest of her eye coloured black. 

_Loid skill multiple activation:__**Valkyrie's Tears; Wrath of the Sky; Raven's revenge; Perception Zero; Grandse**_

The intruders opened fire, but their lasers had hit nothing. Karin had disappeared before them, and reappeared behind them. Putting a shot in each of their heads, she turned to the stairs. More footsteps. 

_Loid status change activation, sub condition red:_ **Full power release, condition **_**apocalypse**_.**Extension re-routing of reserve energy, muscle density increase, reaction time decrease, energy dispersement set to critical level.**

A shock wave shot out from Karin, cracking the walls, the floor, everything. The air around her was heavy, and was like a gravitational well, as everything around her seemed to be crushed by some unseen force. From her back, black translucent feathered wings came forth. More intruders appeared before her, firing their weapons, but nothing hit her. She pointed at the nearest intruder, and he exploded on the spot. 

His comrades stared at the blood pool, horrified. Some attempted to run, but they saw another Karin. Two Karins surrounded them. The two Karins raised their hands forward, and a giant invisible force crushed the intruders into nothing more than their liquid blood. The second Karin disappeared, leaving the first Karin alone in the bloodied hallway. 

But then, Karin's energy vanished, and she fell to the floor. Her entire body wrecked of near unbearable pain. Cuts formed all over her body, and her own blood mixed with those of the intruders. More footsteps. She tried to move, but her body would not permit. She looked up, and saw guns pointed at her. 

She could not move, could not scream, could not do anything. It was just like before. The Kirins. This happened before. She went berserk, activated all of her Loid skills, which in turn caused the activation of a certain skill that was not meant to be. She did kill the Kirins, but not of her own will. And now, it was all over. 

A gunshot rang out, and it wasn't from the intruders. All eyes turned, and Karin saw a familiar face. Standing at the end of the hallway, with twenty armed men, Fuin Barsoles smirked. The intruders were given no chance to retaliate as Fuin's men fired, and the intruders fell dead around Karin. Fuin ran up to Karin, picking her up in his arms.

"Karin!"

"... You... came."

"Don't speak. We came to get you back."

"But-"

'"It's alright."'

A voice said, Karin turned, and saw Ryoko Leingod standing there. However, it wasn't exactly her. A hologram.

'"We have tried our best to ensure that your existence remained a secret, however we can no longer do that. You are hereby released from your contract. Live your life as you wish it to be, Karin Loid."'

"... What.. about.. Fayt?"

Karin had, over the years, grown attached to her young master/ husband. She was happy to return home, but she was worried over Fayt's well-being. Ryoko smiled.

'"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself, you should know that by now. We will alter his memories so he will not remember you. Your existence is to be a complete secret. Fuin."'

"I understand."

Fuin took out a pill from his pocket, and passed it to Karin. 

"What.. is this?"

"A pill to suppress your powers. It is getting dangerous to leave it unchecked."

Karin looked somewhat sceptical, but a reassuring look from Ryoko made Karin take the pill and swallow it. It felt as though a sudden pressure was pushed down on her. She gasped for air, as the feeling slow slid away. But it was still somewhat uncomfortable.

"Alright, now for Fayt."

"I'll do it myself."

Fayt's voice made everyone turn. Karin's eyes softened. She did not want to see him before she left. Fayt walked up to the group, narrowing his eyes at Fuin, and his own mother.

"So, where is my pill?"

'"Fayt... Are you sure?"'

"Yes. I've always known that Karin was not meant to be here."

"Fayt.."

Karin wanted to reach out to him once more. Fayt noticed, and held onto her hand, smiling.

"You know, Karin, it's been fun with you. It's too bad i would have to forget about you, though."

"..."

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again."

Fayt smiled, squeezing her hand. He looked at Fuin, and nodded.

"You better take care of her, you hear me, Fuin?"

"Heh, i don't need you to tell me that."

".. Right, now where is my portion of memory wipe?"

Fayt looked to his mother, who closed her eyes for a moment.

'"Your process is slightly more complicated. Fuin, give him the pill, and i'll do the rest."'

"Alright."

Fuin gave Fayt the pill, who swallowed it. The hologram of Ryoko raised its hand, and blue symbols danced about. Fayt turned to Karin, and smiled.

"See you when i do."

He said, before falling unconscious onto the floor.

"Fayt!"

"Alright, clean up. Make sure everything is back in its proper order. Move!"

Fuin ordered his men, and they moved swiftly. Ryoko looked to Karin, smiling.

'"Karin, i would like to thank you. For giving me the chance to raise the daughter that i could not raise."'

Then the hologram blinked off. Karin was feeling tired, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Fuin..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm... tired."

"You can sleep all you want now. I swear i'll never you let you go again."

* * *

_**Present**_

He knew. He knew that it would come to this. A power that was within him, sleeping dormant till he was weak. It was a chained beast, waiting to burst forth from within him. He could not tame it, underestimated its destructive power. He lost himself, his soul, all within that outburst. 

He stared blankly at the palm of his hand. A dark aura was seeping out. It was small, and only visible to him, but it was gradual and beginning to wrap itself around his hands. Balling his fist, he cursed himself for having such a fate. He remembered the battle clearly, hearing that voice in his head. 

A power that is a double edged sword. A power that will ultimately consume if he does not control it. He knows the basic control, with precision of its basic principle, but he did not realize that that was only the surface, of what seemed to be a bottomless ocean. It frightened him, that dread of not knowing how far, or how deep his power will go. 

He must master it completely, or lose everything he holds dear. He wanted to blame his parents, but he was over that a long time ago. It was now his problem. His duty to conquer it.

"Maria... i can't afford...to hurt you any more."

* * *

Taking the cup from the dispenser, she walked over back to the chair next to Karin's bed, and sat down, passing the cup to Fuin, who gratefully accepted it. It was a long while, but Kanai now knew what had happened. She knew that the Loids were special, but she had no idea what sort of repercussions were there. 

"So... the reason why she's like this, is because of the Loid skill?"

Kanai asked, seeing how Karin ceases to respond. Fuin rubbed his temples, heaving a sigh.

"That pill we gave her four years ago should still be in effect for fifty years. But it is possible that since she is a Loid, her senses are more sensitive than normal people. Plus, the Loids were never favourable against symbology. It was like their nemesis that was created generations after their claim to fame."

"Almost like people were aiming for the downfall of the Loids."

Kanai concluded, to which Fuin nodded.

"But the Leingods can be trusted. Fayt is a good example."

"Huh, i don't know about that."

Kanai snorted. At the moment, their dear admiral was locked away in a cell on-board his own ship. What sort of example is that?

"So, is this reversible?"

"Honestly... i don't know."

Fuin answered. He really did not know.

* * *

A/N: I was wondering... what was it about my first fic that everyone liked? Can ANYONE care to share with me WHY is it that my first fic is more popular than this? And also, the first fic is still getting bookmarked by people... Is it a rule that all sequels must SUCK! TELL ME! 


	46. Reopening gates of wounds

A/N: You know, i get the feeling that nobody ACTUALLY reads the story... well, i don't blame you guys... after all, my stuff is crap. 

When i asked anyone if they could please explain to me what is it about the first fic that they liked, i received no feedback, and so, i must assume, no one knows why they like it, and certainly, that means no one knows why they are READING 

* * *

Drifting off to sleep, Sophia's head leaned forward, but jerked back when she suddenly awoke. Shaking her head, and rubbing her eyes, she tried to stay awake. No change in Maria's condition so far. The silent beeping of the monitor was continuous, and boring, slowly lulling Sophia to sleep. Deciding to try to wake herself up, Sophia got up, and headed to the wall panel. Pressing in a key, another panel slid open, and a cup of hot coffee sat inside. 

Taking the cup, and slowly sipping it, Sophia felt the energy coming back to her. She took a moment, looking at Maria, and thinking. Power. The symbology that slept within her, it could help her keep her vow. She will protect Maria and Fayt. But what were the extents of her power? Where does it begin? and where does it end? 

Unlike Maria, Sophia did not exercise the usage of her symbology, since she was frightened of it. And unlike Fayt, its abilities were not very destructive. While Sophia knew some other symbology, her own was special, and it could help her, but only if she could trust it. Glancing a look to Maria, Sophia felt a sharp pang of guilt. She vowed to protect them, yet she failed. 

Failure, the pictures of Maria laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Fayt, berserk, crying tears of blood. She needed to do this. 

"Maria... i shall make my promise once more. I will protect you and Fayt. Nothing will stop me."

With that, Sophia turned and left the room. Heading straight towards the training room, where Sophia noted that she was the only one there. Looking around the training hall, she saw what she needed. Five large rings, each the size of swimming pools, at one corner. 

Sophia stepped into one of the rings, which made the ring activate, glowing a faint colour. A holographic panel appeared before her. After punching in her settings, a giant wall materialized from the ring, completely blocking out anyone to enter, or exit. She needed to be alone for this. 

Sophia closed her eyes, trying to remember the feeling that she had. Pain, anguish, despair. The images of that battle flashing through her mind. She wanted to shut them out, but kept going. The flow of energies for symbology was great, pulsating throughout her entire body. But this was different. 

Something was off. It wasn't the same feeling as before. It was scary, like she was reliving the entire scene again, and again. It was painful for her mind. But she wanted to go on. The energies that gathered were strong, but not controlled, and soon, they exploded, sending Sophia flying back. Cuts were all over her body. Bottling up too much power of symbology, without using it was like trying to contain a supernova. 

Sophia knew that in symbology, one has to conjure up the power, and direct it into the type of symbol they were using. Precise usage came with practice, which would lead to the ability to use more complex symbols. Combining symbols was also possible, if one had enough power and control. 

Both of which Sophia lacks. Sophia could use a wide array of symbols, but she could never combine them. If she remembered it right, Fayt's, Maria's, and her symbols were special. They were not ordinary, and so needed some other type of activation. Sophia stayed on her knees, gripping onto her right arm, where the damage was more severe. Maybe a broken bone, but the cut was deeper. 

Too much power stored up. Spitting out some blood, Sophia stood back up, panting and heaving. Once more. She focused her energy. Power and concentration. The power swelled up in her right arm once more. Sophia gritted her teeth as the pain wrecked throughout her entire body. She force-controlled the flow, dispersing the concentrated energy, sending it throughout her entire body. 

Then, those image appeared once more. Maria dying, Fayt in a rage. And within that instant, she lost her concentration, making all of her gather energy explode. The blast sent Sophia flying, and she landed on her back. This time, even burn scars were present. As Sophia gasped for air, tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Why?... Why can't i do it!"

Covering her eyes with her arm, Sophia wept. She had never felt so useless as now. 

"Calm down."

A voice coolly said, making Sophia look. Faren knelt before her, offering a cloth. He looked so much like Fayt, that it made Sophia cry even more. Faren was at a lost as he tried to calm her down. After Sophia had calmed down, Faren helped her sit up.

"You're injured. Let me help you."

Faren placed his hand over a rather deep wound, causing Sophia to wince at the pain. A set of green symbols danced around the wound, and slowly, it began to close. Faren's hands did not move about, and yet the symbols danced about every single wound she had. 

Sophia stared in amazement as Faren continued to heal the wounds at an amazing speed and precision. Faren noticed that Sophia was staring, and paused. Most of the wounds were already closed.

"... Sophia?"

"Huh? Oh! S-sorry... What sort of symbology did you use? I've never seen it before."

Sophia noted its green colour, as opposed to their normal blue. Faren raised an eyebrow, looked to his hand, then smiled.

"Symbology, huh? I guess it is... To us, it is simply programming."

"'Programming'?"

Faren smiled, lifting his hand, where green symbols danced around once more.

"Simple programming. Each type of specific designation for the task is done by a certain program. Using the different types of programming during the necessary situations has become second nature to us who live outside the eternal sphere."

The green symbols changed colour to a dark red, then a blue that Sophia was familiar with, then back to green.

"There are many types, for the different types of applications that are required. Within the eternal sphere, however, every one of the programs that simulate our own programs, or in other words, every one of the symbols within the eternal sphere is different from ours. They are the same, yet are separate."

"Huh?"

"As i said, for people like me, we simply see it as programming. Numerals in sequences, that when activated, executes a command. Yours, however, has transcended that. It is programming, but an extension of will. 

What separates intelligent beings, like yourself, from creatures that are simply domesticated? It isn't because you know that you are yourself, simple creatures recognize their reflections in mirrors, and will not treat it like another animal, so what is it?"

Faren looked to Sophia, who scratched her head. In the end, Sophia shrugged.

"Sentient beings, like humans, have many things. Like animals, will-power, emotions, feelings. But it is within sentient beings that those things can be manipulated, used as a source of power. A creature uses anger to increase its ferocity for survival, but anger can also be used as source of power, and also as a self-inflicting weapon. 

Basically, all creatures are capable of using symbology, but if they not have the right qualifications, the symbols would fail to form. You should know the basics of symbology."

"Power from within, or strength, can be projected through emotions or feelings, or with thought."

Sophia answered. Faren nodded, and smiled.

"Exactly. Thought. Sentient beings are constantly thinking about things that are not required for their survival. Odd, isn't it? But thought is also the focus of control for symbology. If thought fails, emotions come into play. But either one by themselves is simply wrong. It is raw power, nothing more. Power can be extracted from within, or from without."

"What?"

"It is possible to draw in power from your surroundings. Did you not know this? Well, power isn't the main issue. The main part is control. Simply commanding it to work is like forcing someone to do work. 

Symbols need to be given something. A trade-off, if you will, to work. In terms of your complex symbol, thinking back to the time you activated your abilities isn't going to work. The emotions you evoke will not entice them any longer."

Sophia stared at her own hand. Emotions, the same one she suffered, would not work. It really was a hard thing for Sophia to take in. She learned symbology, studied hard, and practised it daily. But, for all that she had learnt to be worth nothing...

"What you learnt isn't wrong. But you're just forcing it. What is now important, is to set your resolve, strengthen it, push the right emotions through, and let the power flow."

"..."

Sophia closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. Thoughts, resolve, emotions. She had all of that, yet why did they not answer?

"Calm down. Let your mind think for awhile. Why try so hard? Why do you do this?"

Sophia exhaled slowly. She knew why. Her vow. She wanted to protect those she loved. 

'But did you ever think about yourself?'

Lopies's voice echoed in her head. Sophia suddenly opened her eyes. Lopies, one of her two symbology guardians.

'We admire your resolve, Sophia Esteed, to protect those you hold dear. But what would happen to you? Have you ever thought of that?'

Pelios asked. Sophia did not know what to think. All she had, to be in the same world as Fayt and Maria, was that vow. That vow was like her life. It was everything, it was her life. But herself, she had not thought about that. Faren placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Be yourself, Sophia, after all, that is the only thing that separates you from all others. The one thing that makes you who you are, simply believe in yourself."

Sophia nodded. She knew what Faren meant. Getting to her feet, Sophia clenched her fist. 

"I have never thought about my own future, because my future is what i choose it to be. It isn't written, or done. My future is what i am now, so therefore, i have no need to worry about myself. I chose this duty over myself, because it is who i am. I am Sophia Esteed, and i will keep to my vows."

'You have indeed earned our powers well.'

'Let us walk then, mistress.'

Bringing her clenched fist to her face, she closed her eyes. The power seemed to flow more freely about her. She knew what she needed to do. Opening her eyes once more, she swung her fist down, and two circles of her symbology appeared by her side. Faren stepped back, as a golden rod and a silver rod emerged from the two circles. 

Lopies, the young girl of the symbol with golden hair and silver eyes, appeared at the silver pole. Pelios, the boy of the symbol with silver hair and golden eyes, at the golden pole. The two children knelt before Sophia, as she grabbed onto the rods with 

each hand.

"Sophia Esteed, you have earned the power of the 'guardian'. You serve as the watcher of the gate that is your vow."

Pelios stood up, placing a hand on Sophia's.

"You will go through hardship, but as long as your resolve is strong, we will entrust everything onto you."

Lopies got up as well, following Pelios by placing a hand on Sophia's. With a bright flash, the two children disappeared, however, unlike the previous time, the two rods did not disappear, staying in Sophia's hands. She knew what they were.

"The silver is the lock, and the gold is the key. Together, they are the gate."

She placed the rods together, and they melted together, forming one single rod. Twirling the weapon, she thrust it forward, then a sharp pointed edge shot forth from the tip, making the pole a spear. The edge melted back into the pole, as she twirled it once more. She held it like a gun, and the pole melted into the shape of a gun, firing a laser round, then a metal round. 

Back in its shape, she placed it on her shoulder, where it suddenly grew in size, becoming a giant cannon, with a support coming out from the back, sticking into the ground. Firing the round caused Sophia to slightly shift back, but the support stopped her from flying too far. Back in its original shape, Sophia twirled it expertly, before tapping its end onto the ground. 

A ring opened up from where the pole touched the ground, and a pillar of flames erupted. Waving the pole, made the ring close. She thrust the weapon forward, and a ring opened before the pole, with lightning shooting forth. The power of the gate. Able to call forth powers from different places through 'gates'. Sophia Esteed, the watcher and guardian of that gate, smiled.

* * *

The deadly silence of the fleet was suffocating to many. It has been two weeks since they came back. With the fleet still orbiting Elicoor II, no one had any idea what was really going on. Some of the team had recovered somewhat. Sole, Pyikon were released early, surprising some people. Adray claimed to be better, but was strapped into his bed after he ripped his sealed wounds open for the fifth time. 

Nel was furious at Albel for not visiting her as often as he should, but she too was strapped into her bed by orders of Albel. Cliff was flirting with some nurses, and got a kick to the face by Mirage, so he was spending a few more days recuperating. Mirage, feeling all better, went about to help with repairs on the ships. 

Most of them were trying to busy themselves with work, any sort, to take their minds off what had happened. Even Albel had gone off to help with some repairs, though he still had to work with one arm. As for the two strangers, Faren and Verdok, they were hardly spoken to. Avoided, even. Only Sophia, Ryoko and Kanai actually spoke them normally. Fuin, Albel, and everyone else held distrust towards their former enemies. 

Maria and Karin had still not showed any signs of waking, and Fayt was still locked in his own cell. It was a gloomy feeling, that hung about the crew. And for one, no one knew when the next wave of attacks would occur. They knew it wasn't over. It never will be.

"Alright... check the power routing in section H-12."

'"Aye, ma'am."'

The technician saluted, and the screen blinked off. Kanai sighed, sitting back in the large admiral seat on the bridge. Her finger tapped console, and a new screen appeared. Kanai lazily scrolled through the list, her eyes slightly weary from the constant need for checking. This would be the fifth night she went on without sleep. 

Her training from Basalama enables her to go on for another five days, but she was rather used to ship duty, not covert missions at the moment. Too used to the peace, the freedom from the grip of the organization. Nothing was the same now. A beeping call from the panel alerted Kanai. Pressing on the light, a screen appeared.

"What is it?"

'"This is the weapons station. We've lost power to main cannons, and all forward guns have suffered a 'back-out'."'

The technician on the other end reported. Kanai rubbed her forehead, feeling slightly stressed. She pushed her shades further up the bridge of her nose. A 'back-out' only happens when energy flow suddenly reverses, short-circuiting everything that is related. It the case of devices that has an input and output energy direction, the back-out would be the output has malfunctioned, either stopped producing, or giving out faulty energy, therefore shutting down the systems. 

In a nut shell, this ship was as useful as hunk of floating metal. The weapons cycle energy through twenty different energy generators, which also link to the engines and shields. One bad feedback was all it took to shut down the mightiest ship in the fleet. Kanai swore that if she ever saw that midget Jino again, she would strangle his tiny neck. Why did he incorporate such a major design flaw? 

"... Re-route power from back-up generators."

She hated to rely on back-up power, at any given time. Those generators were considered to be 'relics' compared to the main generators. And they were mainly used in emergencies. This wasn't really an emergency, but the nearest port which they could fix such complex machinery, was two systems away. 

'"Re-routing... computer shows error 603. Lack of power input, system self shut-down has been initiated."'

"... Get battery packs from unused transports and fighters. I want this ship ready for anything."

'"Aye ma'am."'

The screen blinked out. Kanai closed her eyes, assessing the situation. It was no doubt that the word 'grave' was first to appear. Thinking back, she had to wonder, how did she end up to this point in her life? From daughter of a prominent family, to an assassin, then to vice admiral of a fleet. She had seen a lot of strange things, and they were just getting weirder with each passing minute. Or more dangerous. 

Either way, Kanai's life wasn't one that was filled with silent peace. Problems, obstacles, and all sort of things can pop up. Well, not that she liked the peaceful life anyway. And right now, she would rather have a dead ship with weapons, than a weapon-less ship. Actually, either was better than an overall dead ship. At least it gives them the chance to restock on supplies. Elicoor II has a strong space port, but it was made for merchant traffic, not for four military fleets. 

Still, Kanai was impressed by how fast this under-developed world became a hot spot for trading. The culture in the nations of Elicoor II has not changed much, with just some new technology being used here and there. The space port was donated by the pan-galactic federation, or Cliff. It was a standard federation port, and the largest merchant ship was about half the size of a battleship. 

There were larger ships that merchants use, but those were never classified as merchant vessels. If Kanai had to put her finger on it, she would call those 'junk yards'. Getting up, Kanai gave a nod to the navigations officer, before leaving. 

"Navigations officer has the bridge."

Was the last thing she heard, before the doors slid close behind her. Kanai slowly walked down the empty hallway, rubbing her head as she reached her room. Placing her hand on the door panel, the door hissed open, allowing her to step in. The lights flickered on upon her arrival, though she wished they would just stay off. 

Unbuttoning her coat, she took the heavy blue coat, throwing it onto her chair. She needed a shower, but was too tired to even consider it. Sitting on her bed, Kanai rubbed her temples with her fingers. She was used to handling the ship, trained to be, but with so many things happening, it was like she was thrown into a torrent of problems. 

When she signed up for training to be a member of this crew, she knew about Fayt Leingod. She knew he probably did not have a lot of training and experience in fleet control, or even handling a battleship. But what surprised her was how quickly he learned all of it. Fayt had an odd gift, for learning things he had never learnt before in an astounding speed, but it was also because he tried to learn many things at once, that he became lost. 

Trying to be a commander, a leader, a fighter, a friend, a son, a brother, and a husband, all at the same time. Truth be told, Kanai was surprised he didn't crack sooner. A boy, who lived a normal life till he met his day of destiny. Working hard till he reached what seemed to be the end of his journey. But more came. Dangers, hardships, loses. Now, he is more than a normal man. Leader of the Eternal Sphere, and the one with a greater destiny that has yet to be realized. 

A great story, if one were to stand back and look, but everyone has been too caught up in it to actually realize what exactly it was that they were doing. They may never know. Kanai lay flat on her bed, not bothering to change. She was too tired, and too stressed. Her eyes slowly closed, as sleep took hold of her.

* * *

Faren had observed Sophia throughout the entire training session. He found it interesting, and very enticing. Sophia moved like a fairy, her moves were smooth, fluid and precise. Like she was dancing on air. Observing her train herself in the usage of her symbol was educational as well. 

Learning how the beings of the Eternal Sphere work always intrigued him. Symbols are everything and everywhere in the Eternal Sphere, but Faren was truly interested in how they use these symbols to enhance their own powers. 

"Faren."

Faren turned to the call of his name. The cloaked Verdok walked up to him, still looking the same, stoic.

"... What is it?"

"There seems to be a problem."

Faren looked at Verdok for a moment, narrowing his eyes at the news.

"... There always is. And?"

"I've been unable to make any contact with the outside."

Verdok took out a small device, where a screen appeared, but it was blank. 

"Cause?"

"Unknown. No interference, or damages to the unit. We need to get to a station."

"There is one on the planet surface. I'm sure they called it a OPA."

Verdok closed his eyes, thinking, before opening them and looking at Faren with a stern look.

"Do you realize the magnitude of this problem?"

"Yes, i do. However, we cannot afford to panic. Panicking would only result in getting things out of hand. You should know this."

Faren shot back at Verdok, who hesitated, before smiling, relaxing his posture.

"You're right. I guess I've been to used to things working smoothly that I've forgot what i takes to meet the unexpected. How is the young girl?"

"Making great progression. Her utilization of her existential program is quite impressive."

"And she's working up quite a sweat."

Verdok raised an eyebrow, with a smirk plastered on his face. Faren did not like where that look was going to lead the conversation to. But it certainly isn't good.

"You've taken an interest in her, Faren."

"... At a programmer's level, yes."

"Don't lie, Faren. You suck at lying. Well, i've got to negotiate a transport down to the surface. Try not to stare at her rear too much."

"Wha- What!"

Faren's face turned red as he shot a glare at Verdok, who walked off, laughing. Faren sighed, crossing his arms. That Verdok sure knows how to tick people off. He wasn't looking at her-

"Faren?"

Sophia's face appeared in front of Faren, making him jump. She gave him a puzzled look, which he then tried to calm himself down. Verdok's words still rung in his head. Like an evil brother who would just taunt words at him. 

"You're done?"

He tried to cover up his flustered face, and though Sophia did notice it, she did not pry.

"Yeah... I'm tired and was just going to the cafeteria to grab something. Want to come along?"

"Huh?... oh, sure."

Sophia noted the slight change of his tone, and she was very sharp and observant about these sort of things.

"What's wrong?"

"... Nothing."

"Really?"

Sophia crossed her arms, shooting him a look that screamed 'i do not trust what you just said'. Faren was taken back for that moment, before smiling.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

* * *

"What do you mean by that!"

Verdok was furious, his eyes narrowing at the pale image of the woman who was his employer. With her grey hair, and weary eyes, the woman closed her eyes, shaking her head.

'"I'm sorry, Verdok, but it is as i have said."'

Verdok kicked the wall next to him, not caring for the searing pain that went through his foot. He then took three deep breaths, easing up on his anger.

"... Faren must be told."

'"Yes. There should be a way to get you two back, but it would be difficult, not to mention a complicated result."'

"What are the chances of this 'complicated result' that you speak of?"

'"... Ninety-nine percent. I'm sorry, i wish we could do more from this side but-"'

"Save it. What's done is done."

Verdok closed his eyes as he thought about the situation.

"... This was caused by the error, isn't it?"

'"Yes. An abnormally within the error had created a type of sub-routine system. But there is also a secondary factor that we have not yet identified."'

"Alright."

'"Verdok... you will still hold onto your word, right?"'

Verdok narrowed his eyes at the hologram.

"... Of course. I will not harm the beings of the Eternal Sphere. You and Faren think too much alike."

'"We all should, Verdok. They may hold the key to saving our dying world."'

"We'll see. This is possibly the last time we'll meet."

The image wanted to say something, but Verdok waved his hand over the giant orb, and the image faded out. 

"This world... and our world are being separated."

He pulled his cloak over, and headed out of the room. The two guards that stood by the door noticed him, and saluted as he walked off. The people of Elicoor II believe that he is working with their so called 'heroes'. Well, for now, maybe. 

"... Wait... a secondary factor?"

* * *

A/N: To all Sophia fans out there (i don't know if they even exist, but i think they do... yes, i believe in urban legends), i'm trying to tie Sophia closer with Faren... i don't care if it sucks or doesn't work... she should not even be mentioned in my stories! But i'm trying to be nice here... so don't even THINK about dissing me and my work


	47. Return of demons

A/N: Okay, it's time to wrap things up... well, soon... i hope... i think... i guess... 

* * *

'"Vice Admiral!"'

Kanai wanted to swat whoever was shouting away, but her hand hit nothing but air. 

'"Vice Admiral! We need you on the bridge, now!"'

That woke up her. Sitting up, Kanai rubber her eyes, before putting on her shades. The navigations officer was on screen. The only time when officers can force a intercom with their superiors, is when there is an emergency.

"Report."

'"We've got heat signatures in-bound."'

"Registry?"

'"Unknown."'

Kanai did not like that answer. It never meant anything good.

"... I'm on my way."

Putting on her coat, Kanai grabbed onto her beret, and headed out, running through the halls. Instead of the silent hallway before, it was bursting with activity. People run to and fro to get to their stations. The last time she saw such a scene where people were hurrying about, was during the previous war. 

Against the Yzaks and Vendeeni, but the treaty of 'fated white words' had made sure that those two races were not going to recover their military might any time soon. Now their opponent was someone, or something that Fayt and his friends fought before. They had fought those executioners before in the previous war, but their presence was not as significant as now. 

Before, they appeared at random, causing mayhem and destruction, now they were led by someone. Someone who was guiding all of the pieces together. Kanai reached the bridge, and seated herself in the command chair.

"Situation update."

"Yes ma'am! Heat signatures in-bound from unknown coordinates. They're coming in fast and from all directions."

"Executioners?"

"... Afraid so."

"Grade class."

"Mostly Alpha type, ma'am."

Kanai nodded, and typed on the consoles keyboard. Alpha type executioners were large, as large as battleships. Before, they always held the advantage by pushing the attack, always on the offensive. Now, they had to play defensive, something they had never done before.

"This is Vice Admiral Koisk of the Eternal Vengence. All ships ready for combat. I want all fighters to prep for sortie. We will not move an inch from this planet, understood?"

'"Yes ma'am!"'

The unified confirmation of the other ships was rather comforting. She switched the intercom to her own ship.

"Condition Red, all hands to battle station."

Switching the line.

"Bridge to power room, give me all the power you've got to weapons and shields."

'"Aye ma'am."'

Switched to weapons.

"Bridge to weapons operation. I want all systems running hot and ready to go."

'"Understood."'

Kanai turned off the intercom and looked back at her officers on the bridge.

"Navigations, i want you to take control of making sure this ship does not get hit. Use the propulsion jets to maximum."

"Yes ma'am."

"All of you, we're about to face hell again."

* * *

They came in swarms, like dark clouds of death and destruction. Giants with the body structure close to a dragon. Created as a fail-safe when the Eternal Sphere was deemed dangerous. Now they appear everywhere. The four fleets of ships that stand in their way defending the planet of Elicoor II, three of which belonging to the newly founded military strength of the Eternal Sphere, the Eternal Sphere military, under the command of Fayt Leingod, admiral of the Eternal Vengence, who is currently locked up in his own cell. 

The last fleet was a fleet from the pan-galactic Federation. A fleet of powerful battleships under the command of Ryoko Leingod, and personally supervised by Cliff Fritter. The executioners did not wait, as they flew forward through the vacuum of space towards their most hated enemies. The ships did not wait quietly either. 

Guns and turrets all aimed and primed. All missile hatches open and their loads running hot. But they did wait, waiting for one simple word. A word that was used countless times. A word to symbolize the power of man. A word that showed the ingenuity, and destructive capabilities of people. 

"FIRE!"

Like a show, the ships all opened fire, raining laser and missile fire at their opponents. Executioners died in the hundreds, but there were thousands more of them. The fleets knew that it was only a matter of time before they would get hit.

"Enemy breaking in through our right flank!"

"Bring this ship around! Charge those PGCs!"

"We do not have enough power!"

"Re-route energy from shields!"

"That's dangerous!"

"Are you the commander officer here?!"

Kanai glared at her lieutenant, who was startled by her reply, before shaking his head.

"So do it!"

"... Yes ma'am. Re-route energy!"

The Eternal Vengence slowly turned to the right, where a large mass of executioners were tearing through a ship. The ship suddenly blew up in a ball of fire, incinerating two executioners who were too close. Kanai had to salute those brave men. They fought to the end. She will not let their deaths be in vain.

"Energy charged!"

"Lock on coordinates!"

"Target acquired, fire on your orders!"

"FIRE!"

Kanai did not even hesitate. She will see those creatures burn. The sides of the ship rolled out two large cannons. Particle Genosis Cannons. The strongest cannon in the fleet's arsenal, fired beams that were larger than the ship itself. The beams consumed the executioners, and punched two holes in their ranks. But those executioners did not care for casualties.

"Reuse energy cells, cycle through all spent shells, we need more energy!"

"But those cannons would lose fire power if we do not give them fresh energy!"

"Do as i say!"

"... Yes ma'am! Recycle energy for the PGCs!"

Kanai was feeling ticked off. Now she knew what Fayt goes through. Fighters launched from the hangar of the Eternal Vengence, though their fire-power was barely enough to even make an Alpha executioner turn. Still, they were a welcoming sight. Kanai received an transmission call from one of the fighters. Thinking it to be odd, she accepted it. On the screen, was the face of Fuin, who was still injured.

"Fuin!"

'"Yo, admiral lady."'

"What are you doing in a Longsword! You're injured!"

'"Well, i needed to do something. Just wanted to let you know, that you should try to keep Karin alive."'

"What are you-"

'"Look, i may not come back alive... so if Karin ever wakes up, tell her... tell her i'm sorry."'

Kanai did not understand what Fuin was saying, but before she could say anything, Fuin cut the transmission

"Get me a connection that that fighter!"

"We can't! We've re-routed energy from the out-going communications array to weapons!"

"! Dammit!"

Kanai slammed her fist down on the chair. Fuin, a childhood friend who became a brother to her. She will not lose another family member.

"Fire all weapons!"

* * *

Sophia was used to deaths, but it was something that she really shouldn't be getting used to. Back on-board her own ship, 'Freedom's Gate', Sophia felt more at home. The Eternal Vengence rushed ahead, even if its engines power down, firing all of its weapons. Sophia did not to sit back, but the Freedom's Gate was more of a support ship than a full-fledge assault battleship like Eternal Vengence. 

But even being a support shit, did not mean it was useless. The Freedom's Gate is a powerful ship in its own right almost as large as the Eternal Vengence. What it lacked in offensive power like the Eternal Vengence, and defensive capabilities like Justice Reign, it made up in technological equipment. Particularly, experimental weapons.

"Load missile tubes one to sixteen on the starboard side, deck twelve to six B. Use the new 'Grav bombs'."

"Aye ma'am. Loading experimental weapons."

"Fire."

"Aye, Fire!"

The entire ship shook as sixteen experimental weapons fired out, heading towards their specific targets. The first grave bomb hit an executioner square on the head. The effect was immediate, the executioner's head exploded into nothing, and the rest of its body was compressed by some unknown force into nothing. Some of the executioners tried to attack the grav bomb, but the effect was still the same even if they did manage to destroy the bomb. 

A certain radius from the bomb's explosion, a strong gravitational well would form, crushing anything and everything that is caught. A few other executioners tried to dodge the bombs, but the bomb still exploded, and they were caught in the gravitational well.

"Load the 'Fire-crackers'."

"Aye, loading. Target coordinates acquired."

"Fire."

"Aye, Fire!"

The newly loaded missiles fired off and a short while after they were shot, they exploded, revealing thousands of smaller bombs. The bombs flew towards their designated area, before detonating, and result looked like a fireworks display. Or carpet bombing.

"Charge extension force beam cannon."

"Charging... target?"

"That big one over there."

Sophia placed the target-lock over a single executioner over her consoles screen. The targeting officer received the target, and nodded.

"Target acquired."

"Fire."

"Aye, Fire!"

A cannon from the underside of the ship shot a blue beam towards its target. The beam hit the executioner, but did not kill. Instead, it wrapped itself around the executioner, forming a bubble of energy. The cannon, with the beam still attached, swung the executioner like a ball on a string, ploughing into other executioners. 

"Release."

"Aye ma'am. Release!"

The beams disappeared, and the executioner that was inside was sent flying away, before it imploded.

"Enemy reinforcements inbound."

Sophia keyed in the coordinates given by her officer, and the screen on her console pulled up a new window. A new wave of executioners were coming in. And the fleet had already lost twenty ships. Things were not looking great. But, Sophia could turn the tide. She had to. 

"... Tealla."

"Yes, captain?"

"Take command of the ship. Try not to get hit."

The young officer looked puzzled, then he understood. He nodded his head, and saluted.

"Good luck, captain."

"Thanks."

Sophia got up from her command chair, and headed out of the bridge. She broke into a run, rushing towards the middle of the ship. There was a direct route that linked the bridge straight to that room, and it was only to be used by the captains of the ships. Namely Sophia, Maria, and Fayt. Each ship was specially designed for each person and their symbology. And that was where the true strength of the fleet comes in. 

Reaching the room, Sophia punched in the key code, and the door hissed open. It was a plain room, with one chair in the middle. The chair that would pump her full of amplification chemicals. Unstable, but a sure method to pull out untapped power. It strains the body, and pushes the mind to its limits. Maria used this machine in the last war, and Sophia would be using it too. If it weren't for what she has gained. 

She walked up to the chair, and pressed a button on its console. The circular podium that the chair sat on gave a slight hiss, and the chair was lowered into the podium, leaving a circular stand. This was all she needed. Stepping up onto the stand, she prep the machine. The room lights dimmed, as the machine came to life. A bright flash blinded her temporarily, and the scene of the room changed, to that of the ship's. It was like she was the ship, and now she could see the real extent of the battle. They were losing ships fast, and the enemy was overwhelming them. Sophia flexed her arms. She took in a deep breath, and focused.

* * *

The Freedom's Gate turned, blasting its engines at full burst. The Eternal Vengence was low on energy, so the Freedom's Gate was fast at over-taking the flagship. The entire ship glowed a dim blue, as visible symbols began to appear all over. Everyone took note of the sudden change, and even the executioners began to change their targets, aiming straight for the glowing ship. 

The Freedom's Gate fired two giant beams at an executioner who got too close, disintegrating it, and five others behind. Then, large symbols began to appear. Numerous, and giant, these symbols hovered around Freedom's Gate, humming with energy. The energies reached a critical point, and the the symbols opened. 

Like gates to different worlds or dimensions, different sorts of things emerged from the symbols. Some shot forth fire and lightening, striking the executioners swift and fast. Some had asteroids, some had debris of stations or other ships. Some even had creatures coming forth. The tide was turning. With the help of Freedom's Gate, the fleet was starting to regain their defences. As the powers from the gates summoned by Sophia raged on, the Eternal Vengence charged its main cannons.

"Link me to the Freedom's Gate."

"Aye ma'am. Supplying shield energies to output communications."

What came on screen was a complete blue scene, but Kanai knew that Sophia could hear her.

"Sophia. Open up gates from the point of our PGCs fire. I will transfer exit point coordinates to you."

Kanai transferred the data, and received a confirmation. Now all that was left, was to fire. The unmistakeable red rippling energy flow of a rip gate formed before the Eternal Vengence. Now was the time.

"FIRE!"

The Eternal Vengence fired its main cannons, and the beams entered the rip gates, and out through their exit points. Through the power of the symbology, multiple exit points appeared. Thousands of exit gates appeared among the executioner ranks, and multiple beams from all of them. The gates allowed a multiplication of the beams, and the end result destroyed the entire executioner fleet. That left the torn fleets of the Eternal Sphere in silence. A calm that was soothing, but was meant to be short lived.

"We've linked the source. Executioner gates found! Sector Gamma point seven three. Planet Styx!"

".. Then we shall go. All ships capable of fighting, form-up and get ready to go!"

"But vice admiral! That's absurd! We barely have enough power to sustain our shields, let alone fight!"

Kanai slammed her fist down on her chair, glaring at her officer, who backed away.

"We cannot allow ourselves to stay on the defensive forever! Just look at the damage we've sustained from the fight. We need to hit them hard now, before they manage to get reinforcements."

"But-"

'"I agree with what Vice Admiral Koisk as to say."'

An image of Sophia Esteed came on screen. She looked tired, and stressed. 

'"We need to seal those executioner gates. According to Faren, they are the source of where the executioners would appear."'

"Faren?... Well i guess we can trust on what he has to say. Navigations officer, get this ship moving. Hm?"

Kanai received a call from the engine room on her console. 

"This is the bridge."

'"Bridge, this is generator room. We've got the system back on-line. But it's not running at full, so shields would be down by seventy percent, weapons would be ten percent less capable and steering may get jittery."'

"Thank you."

Kanai turned to her officers, who were all in agreement.

"Let's go."

* * *


	48. Unleash

A/N: YESSSS I FINISHED WRITING THIS FIC!! WILL POST THE REMAINING CHAPTERS IN ONE GO!! LET'S GO!!

* * *

The surviving ships of the fleet moved in close. Only half of what the original fleet

size was left from the devastation, but they moved on just the same. The Freedom's

Gate created a large rip gate, which connected their current location to the outskirts

of their destination, planet Styx. They did not even wait, as the ships blasted their

engines into the gate. He sat in his cell, his eyes kept closed. He knew where they

were heading. He knew what to expect.

"Soon... Real soon."

* * *

They were stirring. The time of awakening was near.

* * *

The rip gate opened in the close vicinity of the planet Styx. The planet of the original gate. It was through the gate of this planet that Fayt and his team first

encountered the outside world. The world which was called 4-D space. But it was also from this planet, that the executioners were getting through. And apparently, they were expecting the fleet to arrive. The executioners that attacked the fleet in orbitof Elicoor II is comparatively small, when looking at the number of executioners here. The numbers were staggering, and blocked out the entire planet. Millions, maybe.

"... We came here for a mission. Let's do this. All ships, prepare to fire!"

The Eternal Vengence led the attack, as the two forces clashed head on. The Eternal

Vengence fired its main cannons, puncturing the front lines of the enemy. The

Freedom's Gate followed closely behind, with the power of the symbology amplified

even greater than before. The number of gates opening increased, and even mirage

ships appeared. But the executioners were still getting through.

"Shields down to twenty percent!"

"Connect back-up power generators to shields!"

"Enemy fire, incoming!"

"Evasive manoeuvres!"

The executioners fired beams at the fleet. The Eternal Vengence steered clear just in

time as a beam narrowly grazed the hull of the ship.

"They punctured the shields!"

"Get our shields back on-line, now! Steer to port side, fire the 'Granshold' guns!"

The flagship went to the left, making one of its guns face the enemy head on. The

large beam turrets fired as soon as they were in range, piercing through an

executioner like butter.

"Fire all missiles!"

"Enemies closing in on the Freedom's Gate!"

"Stop them!"

The Eternal Vengence veered sharply, intercepting three executioners who tried to get

to the Freedom's Gate. The executioners met their demise at point-blank range by

the cannons of the flagship. While Sophia was using her symbology to create a

powerful back-up for the fleet, she was still vulnerable.

"'Tyrol' has been hit!"

"Dammit! Charge those PGCs!"

"Charged!"

"FIRE!"

The Eternal Vengence rolled out its main cannons once more, and fired giant beams at

the enemy, but this time, some of the executioners managed to evade.

"Dammit! Keep firing! Don't let those lizard breath get the better of us!"

* * *

The ship shuddered. He could hear them. The screams. The cries. The pain.

'It is time.'

He opened his eyes. He felt it coursing through his body. It was burning like fire.

'You will stand, and take back what you have lost. Arise, warrior of time. Hero of the

Worlds. Destroyer of Gods. Death Dealer of Demons. You are the symbol of your race.

Let your true nature come forth.'

He got to his feet. His fists clenched tightly.

'Go now, Fayt Leingod of Destruction.'

He threw back his head, and gave a loud roar, as the energy within him exploded. But

it calmed down quickly. He took in a few deep breaths.

"... Let's do this."

* * *

She could hear him. He was there. He was always there. Right by her side. His

warmth, his smile, his carefree nature. Every part of him, she loves. Her eyes slowly

open, to see his usual smile.

"Morning Maria."

"... Hi... is it breakfast already?"

* * *

"Incoming enemy fire!"

"Evade!"

"'Helstom' has lost their shields and have taken a critical hit to their hull!"

"We cannot spare any men! Tell them get out!"

Kanai was having one heck of a day with this. While she was suppose to be trained in

this, she never realized this sort of battle was so intensive.

"I wish Fayt was still here."

"Enemy attack!"

"Evad-!"

Kanai saw that this attack, was not a ranged attack, but rather a physical claw. An

executioner managed to get close, and was within striking range. Reflexes made Kanai

close her eyes to brace for impact, but the ship did not shake. An explosion made

Kanai looked once more. The executioner was missing its upper torso, and the lower

torso was surrounded by a familiar blue symbol.

"What, two weeks and you already miss me?"

Kanai turned at the sound of a familiar voice. The young blue haired commander, his

hair still in a mess, his clothes dirty and wrinkled, yet his face was somewhat

cheerful. Not the depressed and overly pessimistic admiral she used for a punching bag

for her fist before.

"A-admiral?!"

"Looks like you managed to keep these guys in line, Kanai. You've done as expected.

Why don't you take a rest for now? I'll deal with the rest."

Fayt smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kanai was somewhat lost for words, tears

brimming in her eyes, but she quickly regained herself and nodded. She was about to

get up from the command chair, but Fayt's hand kept her seated.

"I need you to keep the ship on steady course. I'm heading into the room."

"... Alright."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I'm here, after all."

Fayt gave a wink, and headed out of the bridge. Kanai heaved a sigh. Fayt was back,

and there was one good news. Fayt is the only person she can rely on in these times.

After all, if Karin can trust him, why can't her? Kanai smiled at that thought. Now

she knew why Karin was so eager to help Fayt every time.

"Port side turn! Thrusters to full power! Let's get this lunk of junk moving!"

* * *

Fayt and Maria, who was back on her own ship, the Justice Reign, both entered

their specified special rooms. They stood their respective stands, activating their

symbols. The Eternal Vengence and Justice Reign charged forward, their hulls glowing

with the symbols of their captain's power. The executioners saw the change, and

charged straight for the Eternal Vengence. A few fired beams at the ship, but their

attacks were all deflected by a shield that was created by the Justice Reign. A large

symbol appeared in front of the Eternal Vengence. The symbol was slightly larger than

the ship itself, and its rotation was like a lock. The outer ring rotated till it locked,

before long the inner ring's opposite rotation also came to a lock, and the next ring,

and the next, till all twenty rings locked in place. Pale wings appeared from the

symbol, as well as the ship as a large concentration of energy accumulated at the

symbol. The executioners tried to rush at the flagship, but the symbol fired. A beam

larger than the blasts from the PGCs, about the size of a small planet, exploded with

rippling energies, tearing through space and through the executioners. The beam

stretched far, and almost went out of the system. A quarter of the executioner army

was obliterated. The Eternal Vengence charged up for another attack. This time,

additional symbols from the Justice Reign danced about the Eternal Vengence, and it

enlarged the size of the destruction symbol by ten folds. A rip gate, as large as the

destruction symbol itself, opened up before the Eternal Vengence. Exit points opened

all around the remaining executioners, and the creatures itself seemed to be aware of

their predicament, as they tried to run, only to face more exit gates. They were

trapped.

* * *

"It's time to face your judgement, executioners."

* * *

Six pairs of wings burst from the destruction symbol, as the energies began to build.

The point of where the energies gathered and intense, and even the Eternal Vengence

was having a hard time keeping steady with the amount of power that flowed in front

of it.

* * *

"Face your own destruction."

* * *

The beam fired from the symbol was power, intense, and about the size of a Sun. It

shot through the gate, and multiplied by the power of the gates, raining death upon

the executioners. The blast was large, and powerful enough that the ships were sent

veering off course, even with the help of the Justice Reign to try to keep the ships

together. But the impact shook the fleet hard, and most ships were left without their

shields, some even damaged. However, thanks to the Justice Reign, none of the ships

were heavily damaged to the point of being destroyed. As for the executioners, not a

single speck of their existence was left. Only the barren planet of Styx was left,

though it had a few new craters on its surface.

"... Remind me never to get those three pissed."

Fuin smirked, turning his Longsword fighter back to the ship. He knew he was going to

get one heck of a scolding. Landing safely, the fighter docked in the hangar, and he

got out of the cockpit, taking his helmet off with some difficulty.

"Fuin!"

Fuin turned, and he immediately dropped his helmet. Running up to him, Karin was in

perfect health, though crying.

"Ka-Karin?-!"

Fuin was knocked off his feet, and onto the ground by Karin, who continued to sob,

soaking his flight suit.

"Wha-"

"She was very worried, you know?"

Kanai walked up to the two, crossing her arms. Yuin was there beside her as well,

smiling softly. Fuin grinned, patting Karin on her head.

"You're better now, right?"

Karin only nodded in reply. Fuin was somewhat puzzled by how she could awaken, but

Kanai had sensed his question, and decided to answer it.

"You thank Fayt for waking her up."

"Fayt?"

"Yeah. Don't know what he did exactly, but Karin seems to be a lot better now."

Kanai sort of hinted to Fuin that he needed to thank Fayt. Fuin knew that he owed

Fayt a lot, more than he should. He looked at Yuin, and smiled back.

"Told you i would be alright."

Yuin sighed, shaking her head.

"But you worry us too much. Think about those around you before you actually jump

in."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

* * *

A/N: Lazy for editing, don't care... don't wanna know.


	49. Consequence

A/N: JUST ONE MORE!! YESH!!

* * *

Now wasn't the time for rest, and everyone knew it. They had gotten rid of the blockade, but there was still the main gate itself to deal with. Fayt stood before the mirror, his face dripping wet from the wash. His weary eyes staring blankly back at him. He needed to end this. But it wasn't going to be that simple. He kept wondering why was he the one who had to shoulder everything. Why should he be the one to make the decisions. The responsibility on the entire eternal sphere was resting on his shoulders, and he was already having enough trouble with his own life.

"Devnin."

'Hm?'

A young feminine voice echoed in his head in reply.

"How long would the seal last?"

'About five years. Six, if we're pushing it.'

"... That's not very long."

'Hmph, don't complain since you're not doing the real work... Pelios and Lopies are the best choice for this.'

"The symbol of the key."

'And the gate. You sure need to study more.'

The voice gloated. This was something he needed to get use to. He grabbed onto a towel, wiping his face dry.

"Why can't i just destroy the gate?"

'Are you stupid? I just explained it to you.'

"Run through it again. I hate not knowing why i can't take the easy way out."

'... lazy bum. Now listen carefully, because this is the second time i'm saying this. I hate repeating, and you better do something to repay the favour.'

"Like what? You're a symbol."

'A 'living' symbol, mind you. Hmph, some people are just so rude. Anyway, the gate, and the executioners that reside within the gate are part of this eternal sphere administrative system. Simply put, they are the reactive program without a brain.'

"And these brainless creatures don't need to be put down?"

'Your logic is astounding. It never ceases to amaze me to the point of utter stupidity.'

Now that was insulting. Fayt raised an eyebrow at that statement.

'Sheesh, get a grip. You have tight arse. Look, just imagine that this system is part of the motherboard for the entire program. What happens when you remove something so vital?'

"... The entire thing crashes."

'Exactly. Now, since the entire eternal sphere has already gone through a 'purge', part of the system is no longer integrated, rather being detached from the main hardware, which allows many more defects to occur.'

"You including."

'... Whatever. Anyway, even though the eternal sphere is partly detached from the proper system, it still has strings that connect it to the mainframe. After all, it is the mainframe that runs the supports for your measly little life. The entire system is complicated. You cannot destroy the system itself, or it'll cause a complete collapse of your existence, and destroying that system from the outside is impossible, since you would need to go through the administrative protocols via the control room. In short, the Eternal Sphere is now a place that does not need the mainframe to survive, but to

exist.'

"So that explains why those people from the 4-D space aren't just aiming for this portal."

'Exactly. They need to go to the control room to gain access first, but since you are part of the system, you have immediate access.'

The voice seemed to happy, or glad it was finally over. For the second time.

"And this would also explain why people like Farin can come down here. Those strings that connect-"

'Ah, that is... slightly different.'

The voice interrupted, her voice slightly wavering. Fayt sensed that she was slightly uneasy about this, or nervous. This would be a first.

'Normally, beings of the outer world would download their consciousness into interfaces. Like one of those virtual games you play so often. But in their case, their entire mental existence is absorbed.'

"What do you mean by-"

'It means, once you pull the plug, it's game over. You die in here, you die in real life. There is no second chance.'

Fayt stared in horror at that realization.

"They were on a suicide mission."

'Yes.'

Fayt had always thought about how heavy his burden was. He had cursed Farin and those who made his life so miserable, and yet, they were willing to gamble everything they had, their very lives, for their ideals, for their goals. And he? He could only complain. Run away from his problems, and even when he faces them, he still carries doubt in his head. Fear, anxiety, anguish, despair. Things that constantly plagued his thoughts, his actions.

'You're a superb leader, and a great man. Don't worry about it.'

The voice in his head tried to comfort him. That wasn't really helpful, since she sounded sarcastic half of the time.

'And about your visitor friends... well, they've lost their connections quite some time ago.'

"... What?"

'Their interfaces are no longer connected to their actual bodies.'

"Then... then that means-"

'They cannot return home. However, normally the interfaces cannot last more than three days without being connected to the main system, their actual bodies. Their interfaces had been altered, and have been reinforced. Those interfaces now house their full selves. They are now beings of the eternal sphere, through and true.'

There was something wrong with that last bit, but Fayt's mind was trying to make

"What? How?"

'When you guys battled in the creator's room, a few things were in effect. One, the creator's room is a special room in itself, therefore creating a sort of separate spacial dimension. Second, is the activation of the three symbols. Lopies and Pelios, the twins of the gate and key. Veskrat, the knight of change and justice. And me. Devnin, the angel and apostle of destruction. The effects upon a mere interface of a 4-D being by these factors caused the mutation, or change in them. But unlike normal beings of the Eternal Sphere, they still retain their 4-D characteristics. One, they age differently than normal beings. Two, they are still able to call upon their programs. And three, they still hold onto their administrative privileges.'

"... But still, it doesn't change the fact that they are different. They can no longer return."

'They were prepared for it. Death even. Well, at least they wouldn't be alone in their long lives. They have you guys, right?'

"... We will all die some day."

'But not soon enough. During that time when the entire eternal sphere went through the purge, you guys were reborn through will power into true entities... but due to your symbols, you, Maria, and Sophia, have defects in your original written codes.'

"I don't like where this is going."

'Well, it depends... you guys aren't ageing.'

"... Huh?"

Fayt was getting confused by this. What the heck was this? Not ageing? What has that got to do with-

"WHAT?!"

'Ouch, that was loud... pipe down, dammit, it rings like church bells in here.'

"But- but-!"

'Oh, don't be such a baby. You can still die, but you guys just aren't aging. Permanent hiatus on your system code feedbacks. Look at the bright side, you'll get to see your great grand kids, and your great great grand kids, and so on... isn't that nice?'

First off, no, it wasn't great for Fayt. Second, he was completely shocked to the point of stoning. Well, too bad for him. This is his new life.

* * *

The team was assembled, and ready to go. Fayt picked up his sword, slotting it in its holder on his back. Putting on his coat, he headed out of the door of his cabin, his thoughts constantly running through what would happen. Devnin, his symbol, could only sigh at Fayt's odd incompetence.

"What? You've got a problem?"

Fayt growled at his symbol.

'No, not really. Oh, here comes your wife.'

And true enough, Maria was walking up towards Fayt.

"Maria."

"Hi Fayt. Are you ready?"

Fayt was never really ready for anything, but he smiled anyway.

"Yeah... Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

The two walked, hand in hand, towards the hangar bay. There, the army was assembled. Dressed in a black assault suit, Karin Loid walked up to the two Leingods. She wore a beret, and had a rifle slung over her shoulder, and a long sword by her side, as well as Fayt's old broadsword tied to her back.

"Lieutenant Karin Loid, ready at your call, admiral."

Karin snapped to a salute, to which Maria and Fayt both laughed at, slightly.

"Karin, you can stop that. Besides, i remember telling you before that i prefer to be called by name."

Fayt smiled.

"And i don't think it would feel right to be addressed so formally by someone who had beaten me in battle."

Maria added. Karin loosened her expression, smiling rather weakly.

"Ah, you guys still remember, huh?"

"That pill wasn't made to last forever, and plus my symbol helped me remember."

"So much for technology."

Karin sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, the army is waiting. Shall we?"

Karin eyed Fayt, who nodded his head. Karin turned on her heels, facing the army that stood in formation.

"Men! To your transports!"

Karin's voice was nearly deafening, but it could not compare to the war cry of the men as they charged to their transports. Transports that were filled up were brought out of the main hangar area, and to the launch decks, where they took off. Karin led Maria and Fayt to one of the transports, where familiar faces sat within. Sophia, Albel, Nel, Clair, Cliff, Mirage, Roger, Pepitta, Adray. His friends who journeyed far and wide with him. Then, Fuin, Pyikon, Sole, Yuin, Karin, Kanai. Comrades who stood by his side. And finally Verdok and Farin.

Strangers who came without regard for themselves for a purpose. Each and everyone of them he had placed his trust in. Every single one of them he had learnt something new. Each and every single one of them would walk down whatever path he had carved. They would always be there should he fall. They would be there to bring him back up. They were his supporters, his comrades, his friends. No matter what path he took, they would follow.

'Well, aren't you one lucky boy.'

He simply smiled. Now was the time to take the path he had set before them.

"Let's go."

* * *

The transports lifted off from the ships, heading down to the planet's surface in the hundreds. This time, there were fewer fighter escorts, only present to ensure nothing unexpected would appear. By unexpected, that meant any executioners that had escaped the wrath of Fayt's destructive force.

'"Twenty seconds to touch-down."'

The pilot announced over the intercom, prompting the soldiers to all arm their weapons. Fayt clenched his fist tightly. Now was the time for him to step up and take charge of his fate. His life. The transport shuddered as it finally touched the surface.

'"We've hit dirt, good luck."'

The doors of the transports opened, and Fayt took the first step out. Back to this land, forsaken and barren. The beginning and end. The soldiers all ran out, quickly forming a secure location. A couple of executioners at the far side, but being quickly dispatched off by the men.

"... Right, let's move out."

Fayt have the signal to Karin, who raised her clenched fist in the air.

"Alpha, Bravo companies, follow us. The rest, set up a secure perimeter."

The group moved on, past the deep valleys and ravines. All too familiar grounds, too many memories that ran deep with them. Fayt glanced over to Maria, who was keeping her eyes straight ahead of her. Her calm composure, that confidant look, and her overall presence. It was the same when he first saw her. Though after the initial impression of seeing a goddess, her cold personality was quite a shock for him, but he found out her true self. A self that she kept hidden within. And that was where he found the girl he fell in love with. No, not truly. He fell in love her from the beginning. And the girl he found hidden under her tough exterior was someone he wanted to protect. And that, he would.

"Executioners!"

Everyone suddenly reached for their weapons, as a group of executioners ambushed the group. The soldiers opened fire, as the main group charged forward. Fuin drew his weapons, firing everything he has into one executioner. Pyikon picked up a large cannon he was carrying, mounting it on his shoulder as it hummed to life, and firing a beam straight through an enemy. Kanai's wings exploded from her back, as she took her spear, and drove it through an executioner's head, exploding it. Yuin charged with her scythe, cutting through her enemies with extreme ease. Sole took the piece of metal he kept, slotting it into a special holder, aimed it and fired at an executioner. The shot sucked the executioner upon impact into a semi-black hole. Karin's eye flickered for a moment, as the Loid blood within her tried to resurface. She tried to shake off the pain as blood pushed against the restraints that held it for years. Her eyes flickered again. A distinctive black mark slowly appeared.

**Loid Reactivation**

_**Skill Activation: Eternal Ending**_

Karin pulled out the two crescent blades of the Kirins, and she disappeared, where only a moment later, five executioners were sliced into nothingness. Clair drew her sword, and quickly dispatched another executioner. Adray followed, bringing his sword crashing down on the skull of another. Nel drew her daggers at an executioner, and the weapons embedded itself in the creature's skull, where Nel unleashed a lightning symbol, using her own daggers as a conductor, frying the inside of the enemy. Albel, though missing the claw, charged straight ahead, sending wave after wave of sword strikes against an enemy who had the unfortunate luck of being target practice for the man who was once herald as a demon.

Peppitta used her bells, and though not as effective as a sword, still proved to be useful as it knocked an enemy down, where Roger finished it off with one mighty swing. Cliff and Mirage double teamed, unleashing a storm of kicks and punches at amazing speeds that it looked to be only a blur. Five punching bags went flying shortly after with more holes on them than on the surface of the planet. Sophia, Maria and Fayt. Their symbols resonating within them.

Now was the time. Sophia summoned her two poles, and joined them together, forming one large pillar like weapon, which she swung with almost no difficulty, bringing it down hard on a group of executioners, who were crushed almost immediately. In Maria's hands, two very large pistols appeared. Firing both into different enemies at the same time, she then placed one pistol in front of the other, where they melded together, and became one large cannon. Firing from the hip, the beam tore through the ranks of the enemy. Fayt called upon two broad swords. Swinging them with precision and strength, he made quick work of an executioner, before joining the two swords, into one large sword.

Like Sophia's poles, the sword grew to enormous proportions, with one swing, it went through five executioners. The group finally managed to break through the executioners, and reach the place where the executioner's gate was. It was different from the gate that led them to 4-D world. This gate was simple. A pair of iron bars that make up a gate. It was open, and the other side of the gate was a seemingly eternally white world. Even though the gate was just a gate sitting in the middle of nowhere, and normally there wouldn't be anything different beyond the gate, this was no normal gate.

'Let's get this started.'

"... Sophia."

Fayt turned to his childhood friend, who nodded. Her two poles seperated from one another, and floated by her sides. A boy with silver hair and golden eyes, and a girl with golden hair and silver eyes appeared.

"Pelios, Lopies."

"We understand, mistress."

Pelios replied, and nodded to Lopies. The two children started to chant as the poles they stood at glowed. Sophia chanted together with her symbol, and her clothes to change. A silver long sleeved shirt, a golden vest over the top. A golden short skirt, with a silver tail of a coat behind. One silver boot, one golden boot.

'This is the third part of our power, remember it well, Fayt. First, to use us. Second, to fight with us. Third, to be with us.'

Devnin spoke within his head. Fayt already knew it, not really needing his symbol to tell him.

"Executioners!"

Everyone turned to the gate, where a black horde of those creatures began to appear.

"Veskrat."

Maria spoke up, and a large image of a knight in full armour appeared behind her. The knight swung his sword at the executioners, and suddenly, thousands of knights appeared in mid-charge towards the enemy. Maria summoned her twin pistols once more, joined them into canon formation. Maria's body also started to change. Armour slowly appeared on top of her clothes. The canon began to hum to life, as it extended out its barrel. The back of the canon shot out supports to the ground. Maria's armour also has extensions rooting her to the ground, as the power at the tip of the canon began to reach a critical point. A visor slipped down, covering her eyes.

It was then that she fired the canon, straight into the gate, where it decimated the executioners. The gates slowly began to close, as Sophia forced more power into her symbol. Maria fired another shot into the gate, pushing back the executioners that tried to reach the gate. The gates were just about to close, when a giant hand shot out from the gate. An Alpha class executioner, was about to break through. Everyone readied their weapons, but Fayt raised his hand to stop them. He would deal with this.

"Devnin."

'At your call.'

A familiar symbol formed around him, and his clothes began to change. Sleek black tench coat with long sleeves appeared over a black vest with red linings. Black pants with matching boots. He raised his hand to the giant hand, and two pairs of large white wings formed on his back. In that instant, the hand exploded into dust. Fayt turned to Sophia, who forced the last bit of opening in the gate to close. When a giant lock appeared on the gate, everyone heaved a sigh of relief. It was over. The second coming of the executioners was finally over. But one person was not celebrating. One person who knew what was to happen.

'Now, this will last six years.'

"... We are, after all, only living on borrowed time."

* * *

A/N: Please forgive my crappy ending... it is CRAP!! I know, don't need anyone else to say so


	50. The road of Retribution and Judgement

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!! YAY!! Oh yeah, i'm lazy to connect dialogs with speakers... i usually never put down speaker's name if there are only two people talking, or that part of the whole conversation is between two people only. BUT I'M DONE!! YAY!! FINALLY

* * *

Back on board the Eternal, everyone was celebrating. The entire fleet was. News travelled quickly across systems, and it was only a matter of time till everyone one in the Eternal Sphere was rejoicing. Fleets from other systems warped in to join the ES fleet in their celebration. But one person wasn't joining in with the fun. Fayt Leingod, the leader, the star, of the celebration, was not there. Sitting quietly in his room, he stared blankly at the monitor. Scrolling through pages of research, His parents' research. The one thing he despised the most about this entire affair. The root of his troubles.

'You certainly are a hypocrite.'

"..."

It wasn't like he wanted this choice. But, this was the best option for now, till there can be a better solution. His door slid open, and the slim figure of his mother stepped in. Ryoko Leingod had a soft smile on her face, kind and gentle. Yet Fayt knew that his mother can be fierce and demanding. This was actually a perfect opportunity.

"Fayt, why aren't you going in with the party?"

"... Mother... can you give me every single piece of research that you and dad worked on?"

Fayt asked the question he dreaded to ask. His mother's eyes widened for a moment, then she closed them, calmly herself down.

"What do you intend to do with such research?"

"To find a permanent solution."

"Even if it means doing what you hated your father and i did you and Maria, onto others?"

"Yes."

Fayt answered without hesitation, or any hint of change in his tone. Ryoko opened her eyes, looking at Fayt's monitor, before reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a small cube. She placed it on Fayt's table, where the computer began to analyse the data within.

"... Think about what you are doing, Fayt."

"I have. Though i hated father for what he had done, he is still my father. Doing this to me for a reason that i have realized a long time ago, yet refused to accept. Now that i have accepted it, i must go on."

"... If that is what you want."

Ryoko stood back up, and walked towards the door, but paused for a moment.

"... Fayt, the shoulders of one person was not made to shoulder the lives and burdens of others."

"I know."

With that, Ryoko left Fayt to his own devices. Fayt scrolled through the new research informations, before beginning to get a clear picture.

'And just how would you walk down this path that you have chosen?'

"... Through my own blood, Devnin, through my own blood."

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

"Come on, push! You can do it!"

These sort of words of encouragement were all that he could give after all, standing by her side, holding onto her hand as she tried her best to do it. She had screamed for the tenth time that the lights were just too glaring at her, then she would scream at the doctor that she was using all of her might. Just a couple of times, he could see the irritation in the some of the doctors' eyes.

"Don't worry, dear, they're almost out!"

"SHUT UP!! WHO THE F IS WORRYING?!"

He was used to this. Still, he wished she wouldn't shout into his ear every single time. Sure, it was painful, but he was going deaf in one ear. He hoped the others weren't having any problems. Kanai would not cause any problems, but Karin. No knows what sort of disaster was happening in the room next door. He was sure he heard a couple of screams, and they did not sound like Karin at all. Still, who would have thought that the timings would be so perfect? Well, Sophia still has time some time, as well as Clair.

"AAARRGHHH!"

And Maria is screaming like hell is biting her. Yes, Fayt Leingod, the hero of the Eternal Sphere, is going to be a father. Maria Leingod can be a handful while trying to give birth.

'Can you shut her up? It's ringing like church bells in here.'

Devnin groaned in his head. Well, if he could shut out the noise, that would help him as well-

"Don't. you. freaking. dare! Devnin! Deal with it!"

Maria shouted straight into his ear again. For some reason, Sophia, Maria, and Fayt can all hear each others' symbols, on some level. Sometimes if Devnin wishes to speak only to Fayt, no one else can hear it. That sort of thing.

'Sheesh, talk about grumpy.'

"Come on! Push!"

"SHUT UP YOU FAKE DOCTOR!"

Oh boy. After some intense screaming, and shouting, and pushing, the doctors finally pulled out the baby, or babies. Twins. The nurses cleaned the children up, before wrapping them in warm blankets, and handing them to the mother, because the father was currently passed out on the floor. Maria could only smile at her new young kids. A boy, and a girl.

'The fates have a strange way about these things.'

Veskrat muttered. After Fayt managed to get back to his feet, he took the boy in his arms.

"We've already decided names for them, haven't we?"

Fayt turned to his wife, who only smiled back.

"Yes... Sora, for the boy. And Seira for the girl."

Fayt looked at his children, before his eyes began to betray the smile on his face. But it went unnoticed by others in the room, except for one.

'...You really are the devil.'

"... If that is what i have to be, then so be it."

* * *

**Four years later**

* * *

It was the day that was written. The very day, exactly six years, from when they sealed the gate. He had prepared himself for this day. His eyes looked out at the grand city below, as the orbital elevator sped up to bring its passengers into space. He would miss this scene. Soon, he was no longer in the atmosphere, and now reaching the orbital station. Military station of the Eternal Sphere Military. Once the elevator reached its destination, the doors slid open, and Fayt stepped out. Standing before him, were at least twelve thousand soldiers, who all saluted at the same time.

A line of honour guards lined the path towards his ship. He began to walk down the line, with his officers following behind him. These officers weren't the same when he went to seal the gate the first time. No, this operation did not involve any of them. In fact, Maria should be waking just about now, finding his note on the empty side of the bed. Sora and Seira would be sad, to suddenly wake up and not being able to see their father. Rey, well, Rey would always cry anyway. And finally, the last one, whom he had not even seen yet.

But time was up. He can no longer waste anymore time. He turned to his newly appointed vice admiral, and nodded his head. His vice admiral turned to the other officers and began to issue them orders. Soon, the soldiers began to fill the ships. Walking into his own ship, he had a sudden wave of sadness. This ship, one that held so much memory for him. The laughs, the tears, the anger. Those were good times. Those were now simply memories. He sat down in his command chair, running a hand across the arm rests. How long has it been since he last sat here.

"Admiral."

He looked up, and nodded.

"All ships, launch."

"Understood. All ships, launch."

Departing from the hangar, the giant ships of the Eternal Sphere Fleet set forth from the hangar. His own personal fleet of a hundred ships. All ready to obey his orders. They will obey his orders, down to his very last one.

* * *

**Down of Earth, Leingod Mansion**

* * *

Maria did want to believe it. She will not. She activated the console by her bedside. On screen, was the commander currently incharge in the orbital station.

'"Madam Leingod?"'

"Where is my husband!"

'"Ah- well-"'

"TELL ME!"

Maria shouted at the man, who backed away from the screen, averting his eyes for a moment.

'"The ships just left the hangar-"'

"Tell them to abort the mission!"

'"I'm sorry, but this is a direct order from the admiral, no one can override it."'

"What?! Prepare my ship!"

'"I'm sorry, but it is in lock-down. Admiral ordered us to prevent anyone from following him."'

Maria did not want to believe this. She pulled up another screen, but it seems she was already anticipated. Kanai Koisk, and Karin Loid were running in what seemed to be a facility.

'"Maria! We just heard about it! Don't worry about the ships, we're on it!"'

Maria's eyes fell on the other screen, where the the commander incharge of the docks was suddenly kicked aside by a boot, and Karin's face appeared, where she began to swear and shout at the people in the control room, picking up a chair as she attempts to throw it at someone.

'"Maria, Sophia and Faren are on their way to pick you up, get dressed."'

* * *

**On board the Eternal**

* * *

"Are we clear?"

"Soon admiral."

He hated waiting.

"... Began the charge for rip jump."

"Yes sir. Beginning charge."

* * *

**Orbital elevator**

* * *

Maria looked up, to the space where the fleet were. They were already entering the jump sequence. She must stop him. He cannot go through with this, not without her, or their kids. Everyone else was with her. People whom Fayt and Maria trusted, yet why did Fayt only go on by himself?

* * *

**Eternal**

* * *

"All systems green."

"No problems with the Inject Flux system."

"Increasing power to 70"

"Resetting probijanion holdan driver."

"Balancing output to triohol system."

"Preparing the Rip gate system... in 5... 4..."

* * *

**Orbital station**

* * *

Maria rushed up to her ship as fast she could run, but she had to stop a couple of times. She was pregnant, and the swell on her abdomen was not helping her go any faster. Cliff would not wait, picked up Maria, and ran towards the ship. Getting in the ship proved easier than they thought, as most of the security systems had been put down by Kanai and Karin. Some other guards who still stood in their path were quickly put to sleep by Albel and Nel. The group eventually made it within the ship, where Kanai and Karin were waiting.

"Judgement, ready for launch."

Kanai, who sat in the main navigation control, turned to Maria, who nodded her head.

"Judgement, launch!"

The second flagship of the Eternal Sphere Military moved slowly out of its docking bay, knocking away some cables and bridges that were not moved out of the way. Once out of the docks, it turned to where Fayt's fleet was-

* * *

**Eternal**

* * *

"2...1... charged."

"Jump."

* * *

The Eternal ripped jumped, together with its fleet, leaving the Judgement behind. Leaving Maria behind.

* * *

"All is not lost. We can still track them."

Faren spoke up. He was right. Each ship within the fleet had a tracker on it. Karin immediately went to work, scanning every known regions.

"... Found them! Styx!"

"Alright, leave the jumping to me."

Sophia walked over to the controls panels, and she placed a hand over the console. A symbol appeared where her hand touched the console, and a rip gate appeared before the ship almost instantly.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Styx**

* * *

Standing before the great gate, he stared silently at its intricate designs. Where demons emerged from a gate, to chase down terrified beings. And right above it all, an angel that would lead an army down against the demons. It told his story well but-

"I am no angel. I am no saviour."

He muttered. He was alone, always was. He had friends, family, and people who supported him. He wasn't alone in the physical sense, or emotional sense. But within his mind. Everything he has shouldered. The heavy burden he has on his shoulders. No one can see it, no one else can feel it. There is no way he can share this weight. No, he would not allow it. Call him stupid, call him foolish. He will not let anyone do this, but himself. The lock began to rattle. It was time.

"Fayt!"

He recognized that voice, but did not turn. He stretched out his hand to the right, and snapped his fingers. Surrounding him and the gate, a giant symbol emerged from the ground, forming a protective bubble. Maria and the others skidded to a stop before the symbol. A rock that was kicked from ground hit the symbol, and was obliderated. It was a wall of death.

"Fayt! What are you thinking? Come back!"

Maria shouted, yet Fayt was already determined to continue. The lock was now rattling more vigorously.

'It is nearly time, Fayt.'

"I know."

"Fayt! Think about our kids!"

He always has his kids in his mind. They, and Maria, were the main reasons for his actions. His friends, his family. He had to protect them. He could not place them in harms way. He knew it from the beginning, yet so blind was he in his research, that he became obsessed. He thought he could help his family and friends, but he did what he hated the most. His hands would never be clean from his own guilt. Four years ago, when he first held his twin son and daughter, he finally woke up from his craze.

Why was he so eager to share his horrible fate with his family, and friends. His family, was all that he had left the protect. Not the Universe, not the Eternal Sphere. Something smaller. His friends and family. His reasons for living. For fighting. A sudden change in the energies from his shield caused him to turn. Maria was trying to force her way through his shield. Using only her own symbology to protect her body, Maria pushed hard through his shield. He stood there, silently observing. He knew she would try something. And though he shouldn't be surprised, he was.

"Fayt! Please! Don't go in alone!"

Maria finally broke through, but she exhausted most of her energy. Nearly collapsing onto the ground, Fayt managed to catch her. Holding her close to him, he wanted to savour this moment. He never wanted to leave, but this was what he must do. What he started, he must finish.

"... Maria."

He reached into his pocket, and handed to her a small data cube.

"What is this?"

"Plans. For my final work. Under project 'Retribution and Judgement'."

"... What? There was... one more?"

Maria stared at Fayt, who did not smile, nor say anything. Project 'Retribution and Judgement'. Fayt's continuation of his parents' work. It was the work that he swore never to touch, yet recreated it.

"Password is... 'Maria'. Goodbye, Maria. Take care of the kids and yourself."

"Wha-"

Before Maria could say another word, Fayt used a symbology on her. It wasn't his own special symbology, but a simple one. Maria was now unconscious. He lay her down on the ground, and waved his hand over her, where another small bubble shield from his own symbology formed around her. Fayt looked up to his friends, all worried, and anxious.

"... This is goodbye. This is the only way to permanently end the threat of the executioners. Once these gates close again, you will take Maria, and leave this planet immediately. I have issued orders to the fleet that they would fire upon this planet at my signal."

He turned back to the gate, ignoring the cries and shouts from his comrades and friends. There is no turning back. He raised a hand to the lock of the gate, and it disintegrated. Fayt pushed open the large gates, and stepped inside the pure white scenery. He turned back one last time, eyes gazing upon Maria, before he closed the gates behind him. He turned back to face the endless snow white space. Countless executioners were charging at him. He was prepared for this. But.

"... Verdok."

The cloaked mercenary stepped forward, a small grin on his face.

"Don't bother to tell me to go back. I've got a few reasons of my own to be here."

"... Blair?"

Fayt guessed the mysterious man's employer.

"She sure can drive me to work hard. Well, that, and i wouldn't want to miss out on cutting up some lizards. One more reason, the gate's already close."

He had a point. Fayt smiled. Raising his hand. A large symbol appeared on the gate, and the gate exploded.

"Better not regret this."

"Never have."

A sword appeared in Fayt's hand, as he looked onto his coming battlefield. His true battlefield.

* * *

**Judgement**

* * *

Maria awoke, finding herself back in her cabin room of her ship. She did not want this. She got up, and rushed out of her room, towards the bridge. There, she came witness to a horrific sight. The fleet was firing everything down onto the planet.

"No! Fayt is still down there!"

Maria shouted, making everyone on the bridge turn, Cliff and Mirage rushed to stop Maria before she tried to do anything rash, like aim the ship to the fleet and blast them. Then, the Eternal rolled out its main cannons, charged and ready. Before Maria can say a word, the Eternal fired its PGCs. The beams pierced through the planet, and caused it to explode. A couple of ships within the fleet, called 'Holders', shot out a large laser net, reinforced with symbology, and contained the blast radius of the planet's explosion. It was finally over. Maria, shocked and horrified, stopped her rampage, and sat to the floor, bursting into tears. Sophia and Karin stayed by her side, and helped her to her cabin. It was all over. No one wanted to say a word. The threat that loomed over their heads was over, but at a steep cost. The cost of their leader, their friend, their family member. It was too much for anyone.

* * *

**Two months later**

* * *

She held her child in her arms. A small angel in her embrace. She knew what to call this child of hers. The name that would give hope to all who said it. A name that would be remembered.

"Mama! Is that our new sister?"

Sora climbed onto her bed, poking at the baby. Seira pulled back her twin brother, and the two children fell off the bed, landing onto the floor with a thud. Rey, sitting by his mother's side, stared intently at the new-born, fascinated with the child, though he too is simply a child.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

Mirage asked. Maria nodded in reply. She knew what to call this child. A name of his. This child, is the child who has yet to see her father's face. He gave everything he had, to protect his family, and this child. So the name is simple. The name is-

"Her name is... Faite."

* * *

A/N: Finally done with part two!! THANK YOU FOR READING!! If you like it, read the third one, it will BORE YOU TO DEATH!! Well, i'm going to take a break from writing this trilogy... though i already have five chapters done for the third installment. I'm going to focus on my other fics. So, SEE YA


End file.
